Inazuma eleven go : Kazumi's Story 2 : La vie sans football
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Inazuma eleven go. (Tome 2 de Kazumi's Story) : Après avoir gagné le tournoi de la Holy Road, l'équipe est confronté à un problème : leurs notes sont catastrophiques ! Pour y remédier, le principal à décider de priver le club de football pendant 2 mois ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que le football n'existe plus dans leur vie quotidienne ? Un max de reviews svp !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Ils ont gagné le tournoi de la Holy Road ?!

Le principal était très en colère. Le principal adjoint, juste en face se faisait mitraillé par les postillons de son supérieur.

-Ou…Oui. Répondit l'employé, hésitant. L'équipe de Raimon est maintenant connue mondialement.

-Ksss ! Je vais devoir fournir plus de fond à ce club pathétique !

-Ils sont quand même les meilleurs du Japon au niveau du football… Je ne veux pas dire ça mais ils le méritent…

Le principal frappa du point son bureau.

-Ces sales mioches…

Le principal adjoint claqué des dents. Soudain, un professeur arriva en trombe dans le bureau et se mit à hurler :

-J'en ai marre ! Faites quelque chose !

-Quoi donc ?

Il sortit des feuilles de son sac. Elles étaient toutes remplîtes de rouge.

-Tenez !

Il prit les feuilles et fit choqué des inscriptions : 3, 2,4…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

-Ce sont les notes de vos élèves !

Le principal reconnu les noms inscrit sur chaque feuilles.

-Mais… Ce sont tous des noms de membres du club de football !

-Exactement ! Je pense que ces gamins ont été trop préoccupés par le tournoi !

-En même temps, vu la pression sur leurs épaules… Commença le principal adjoint

-C'est eux-mêmes qui se sont mis cette pression ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute !

-A cause d'eux, la moyenne du collège descend en flèche et nous avons baissé dans le classement ! Si ça continue…

-Assez ! Coupa le principal. Ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'ils vont avoir de meilleures notes !

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser le collège dans cet état !

Le principal réfléchissait à un moyen de leur faire comprendre.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution qui pourrait fonctionner…

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, interloqués.

-S'ils aiment le football, et bien on va s'en servir pour leur faire comprendre…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Après le tournoi de la Holy Road, c'était les vacances de pâques. Pendant une semaine, nous ne nous étions pas vu. Ce jour-là c'était la rentrée.

J'allais à l'école comme d'habitude. Je comptais voir Shindou ce soir. Il n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu…

J'entrais dans la classe et Ema me fit signe de venir. Je m'asseyais à ma place à côté d'elle et écoutait ce qu'elle voulait me dire :

-Salut ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Il y a une nouvelle élève qui va arriver dans notre classe ! Il parait qu'elle était déjà dans notre collège avant !

-Dans notre collège ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble…

La cloche sonna et le professeur arriva.

-Asseyez-vous ! Je dois vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Enfin, vous la connaissez déjà…

La jeune fille arriva. Soudain, je vis une longue chevelure rose passer la porte. J'écarquillais les yeux. Ema fit de même. La jeune fille releva la tête et laissa apparaitre des yeux verts émeraude. Elle souri :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Karen ! Je pense que vous m'avez déjà vu… J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié !

Karen ! Karen était revenue ! Je n'en croyais pas mais yeux…

Ema et moi nous regardions et sourions. Karen nous fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas t'assoir dans le fond, là-bas. Accueillez-la comme vous avez accueillit Ema.

Le cours passait lentement. J'étais pressée d'aller voir Karen. Lorsque la sonnerie retentissait, Ema et moi foncions sur Karen pour poser nos questions :

-Karen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? M'écriais-je

-Eh bien je me suis réinscrit à Raimon.

-Mais c'est super ! s'écria Ema

Nous étions très excitée et heureuse. Nous étions maintenant réunis, comme ça.

-Pour tout vous dire… Continua Karen, je voulais rejouer au football avec vous…

Elle rougissait :

-Et aussi… Je voulais revoir Tenma…

Ema et moi ricanions.

-Après tout, c'est normal, me dis-je.

-Il faut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ! Proposa Ema

-On l'annoncera ce soir, à l'entrainement. Par contre, je vais devoir partir un peu plus tôt…

Ema et Karen me regardèrent, mesquine.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je

-Tu veux aller voir Shindou c'est ça ? Ricana Ema

Je rougissais et détourna le regard, gênée.

-Pas…Pas spécialement… Mentais-je

Les deux filles rigolèrent. Nous regagnions nos places et assistions aux cours suivants.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous nous rendions à la salle du club. Nous croisions Tenma et Tsurugi en chemin. Ema et Karen se mirent tous les deux à rougir.

-Tiens ! Vous allez à la salle du club ?

-Ouais. Répondit Tsurugi

Tenma fut surpris en voyant Karen :

-Karen !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Elle détourna le regard, rouge :

-Je me suis réinscrit à Raimon.

-Mais c'est super ! Et tu vas rejoindre le club de football ?

Elle rougissait de plus en plus et répondit :

-Je…Je ne sais pas… Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas si ça va le faire…

-Oh mais aller Karen ! Insista Ema. Ils ne vont pas te tuer ! Je suis sûre au contraire qu'ils vont tous très bien t'accueillir !

Elle sourit en entendant les paroles réconfortantes d'Ema. Elle regarda Tenma qui hocha la tête.

-Après tout, on peut toujours essayer ! répondit-elle

Nous sourions tous. J'étais contente que Karen aille peut-être intégrer le club.

-Au fait, comment va Shindou ? Demanda Tsurugi

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant les vacances. Dit Karen

-Moi, je vais le voir ce soir. Dis-je

Les garçons me regardèrent étrangement.

-Tu vas le voir ? Chez lui ? demanda Tenma

Mince ! J'avais gaffé !

-Vous êtes si proche que ça ? Demanda Tsurugi

-Euh… En fait… Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui…En tant que capitaine, je peux m'inquiéter non ?!

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux bizarres. Nous ne disions plus rien sur le sujet, à mon grand bonheur.

Arrivés dans la salle du club, tout le monde était déjà rassemblé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il y avait le principal du collège qui était là. Nous nous approchions et pus entendre ce qu'il disait :

-Nous vous interdisons de jouer au football pendant deux mois. Ceci est pour vous reposer et vous préparé aux tests de fin d'année. Car vue les résultats pour ce semestre de certain, nous nous sommes dit que vous n'étiez pas assez concentré sur les études.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria Kurumada

-Pourquoi on serait privé de football ? C'est injuste ! Cria Hamano.

-D'autant plus qu'on a remporté le tournoi Holy Road ! s'écria Sangoku

Le principal soupira. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

-Je sais très bien que vous avez remporté ce tournoi et je vous félicite. Seulement, la scolarité est la priorité ! Vous avez presque tous la moyenne en dessous de 50[1] !

Tout le monde baissé la tête. Les moyennes étaient tous aussi catastrophiques ?

-J'en conclus que si je vois un membre du club de foot pratiquer ce sport, il ira en retenue ! Et si les moyennes n'augmentent pas très vite…

La tension se sentait dans la salle. Il marqua une pause et reprit :

-…Je dissous le club de foot !

Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria Ema

-Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ? dit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

Ema se tut, ne savant pas quoi répondre. A la place, ce fut Karen qui répondait :

-Si vous dissolvez le club, le collège et vous-même obtiendrez une très mauvaise image. Le principal qui dissous la meilleure équipe du Japon n'en est pas un bon.

Karen m'impressionnait. Elle savait quels mots utiliser.

-Tu me mets au défi jeune fille ? Saches que je suis au bord de la retraite. Si on me retire de mon poste, cela ne me dérangera pas plus que cela.

Karen fut étonnée de sa réponse et ne répliqua pas.

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes révisions et j'espère pour vous… De bons résultats !

Il sortit de la salle. Tout le monde prit une tête d'enterrement. J'essayais de les motiver :

-Les gars ! Il n'y a qu'une solution pour s'en sortir…il faut réviser ! Encore et encore !

-Mais tu as entendu non ? Toutes nos moyennes sont catastrophiques… se lamenta Amagi

Ils déprimaient tous. Je ne perdis pas espoir :

-Peut-être, mais si on lui montre à quel point nos moyennes peuvent changer, on peut le faire changer d'avis !

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Demanda Kirino

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Aller, qui est avec moi !

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Tu as raison, Kazumi. Disait Karen. On va lui montrer à quel point on peut être balèze aussi bien au sport, qu'à l'école !

-Ouais ! On va y arriver ! s'écria Ema

-Peut-être qu'à la place des entrainements de foot… On pourrait faire des exercices ! proposa Kariya

-C'est vrai ! M'écriais-je. Il nous a interdit de jouer au foot ensemble… Mais pas de réviser ensemble !

-C'est une super idée ! cria Karen. Commençons dès demain !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. J'étais contente que les autres veuillent suivre.

Une fois que tout le monde était partit, je pris la direction de la maison de Shindou. J'étais si impatiente de le revoir ! Néanmoins, il ne va pas être très content de la nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer…

Je traversais le jardin immense et sonna à la grande porte en bois. Un domestique m'ouvrit :

-Bonjour. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis Kazumi, une amie de Shindou. Je fais partie du club de football avec lui. J'aimerais le voir si possible…

-Ah Kazumi ! Je me souviens de votre venue précédente. Je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre.

Je passais dans les couloirs et les pièces somptueuses de la maison. Même si j'étais déjà venue, cela me faisait toujours un choc de la revoir.

Nous arrivions devant la porte de sa chambre. Le domestique frappa à la porte :

-Monsieur Takuto ? Vous avez de la visite.

-Entrez. Disait une voix à l'intérieur.

Le fait d'avoir entendue sa voix après une semaine fit emballer mon cœur. Il me tardait de le revoir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je pus le voir, assit sur le canapé, en train de lire les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il sourit à ma venue. Je rougissais. Le fait de le voir en dehors de l'école me faisait toujours une sensation étrange.

Le domestique me laissa dans la pièce et demanda avant de partir :

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Euh… Je veux bien du coca, s'il-vous-plait.

Il fit une courbette et claqua la porte. Je me retournais vers Shindou il me fit signe de s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-Tiens Kazumi ! Ça fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue en cours aujourd'hui… Je m'inquiétais.

Shindou fit une tête étonnée. Il ricana :

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, tu sais !

Je rougissais, gênée.

-Mais… C'est normal, après tout, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe et…

Shindou rigolait. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce sourire sur son visage.

-Si je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'étais resté très tard hier soir pour jouer du piano… Je n'ai pas très bien dormis non plus hier soir, alors les domestique ont jugé bon que je me repose. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété…

Shindou devait être très occupé, même pendant les vacances… Je pris une mine déconcerté et lui disais :

-En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui… C'est à propos du club de foot…

Shindou fut interloqué. Je lui racontais en détail ce qu'il s'était passé cette après midi.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je l'avoue, moi non plus je n'y crois pas…

-Je ne savais pas que la moyenne de certain était en dessous de 50... Et donc à la place, tu as décidé de faire des entrainements de cours plutôt que de football, c'est ça ?

-Oui… Je trouvais que cela serait une bonne idée…

-Tu n'as pas tort… Ce serait une bonne chose que l'équipe s'entraide ensemble…

Je voyais que Shindou était particulièrement contrarié. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que c'était complètement injuste, cette histoire.

-Enfin ! C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça. Après tout, on ne pourra rien changer si les membres n'améliorent pas leurs moyennes…

Je voyais son livre entre les mains qu'il avait coupé à la moitié.

-Tu t'intéresses aux Sherlock Holmes ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les histoires policières…

Je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. Savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces vacances, savoir toute ces passions… J'avais une irrésistible envie de tout savoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis tombé sur ce livre par hasard et j'ai commencé à le lire… Je trouvais cela intéressant !

Il était tellement mignon quand il m'avait dit ces phrases...

Quand je vis l'heure, il était temps de partir. Le temps passait tellement vite quand on était avec celui qu'on aime !

-Excuses-moi, je dois y aller. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé…

-Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Dit-il en souriant.

Je rougissais de plus en plus.

-Bon, eh bien je dois y aller ! Merci pour le cola !

Sur ce je partais, impatiente d'être le lendemain pour le revoir.

* * *

1 : Les notes au japon sont sur 100, alors qu'en France, elles sont sur 20 50/100 reviens à 10/20.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Alors ? Comment c'était hier avec Shindou ?

Déjà devant l'école, Ema me bourrait de questions.

-Comme d'habitude, il ne s'est rien passé. Mise à part que…

Soudain je fus prise de rougeur. Shindou était juste en face de nous. J'étais très gênée. Ema prit les devant et comme d'habitude me taquina de nouveau :

-Tiens ! Bonjour Shindou !

-Bonjour Ema, salut Kazumi.

Il avait changé de mot juste pour moi… Ah, Shindou… Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant deux semaines, mais je me fais des films à chaque fois !

Soudain, Ema vit Tsurugi arriver. Elle rougit et nous dit :

-Je dois y aller je vous laisse tous les deux !

Elle partit et discuta avec Tsurugi au loin. Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. A présent, j'étais seule avec Shindou.

-Ça ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il

-Euh, si, si !

A tous les coups j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pendant les deux mois prochains… Sans football.

-Tu pourras lire et jouer du piano ! Proposais-je en souriant

-Toi, tu es toujours positive ! me disait-il

Ma figure se teinta en rouge. Il fallait que je réapprenne à le voir sans rougir de plus belle.

-J'essaye ! Et puis, ça m'intéresse un peu de voir ce que les autres font à part du football ! Je pourrais en apprendre d'avantage sur eux ! Et sur toi aussi !

Mince ! C'était partit tout seul !

Shindou me regarda avec étonnement et sourira :

-C'est vrai. Je te l'accorde.

La cloche sonna et nous allions dans nos classes respectives. J'étais impatiente d'être le soir pour assister aux entrainements pour les tests de fin d'année !

Dès que la fin des cours était annoncée, j'allais voir Karen et Ema pour aller au club.

-Vous venez les filles ? Je suis impatiente d'y être !

Nous allions à la salle du club retrouver tout le monde. Nous étions les premières à arriver. Nous installions alors les tables et chaises pour se mettre comme une salle de classe et pour travailler en groupe.

Les membres arrivaient petit à petit. Bientôt, l'équipe était au complet. Tous s'assirent, et je me mettais en face du tableau. C'était la première fois que je me voyais comme étant un professeur. J'essayais de prendre mon calme et de commencer :

-Voilà ! Merci à tous d'être venue ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'absent, alors c'est parfait ! Ema, Karen et moi, nous avons rassemblé toutes les moyennes du club de foot. Nous allons désormais les afficher sur l'écran pour que nous puissions faire les groupes. Il est obligatoire que nous voyions les moyennes de chacun afin de pouvoir nous entraider. Des questions ?

Personnes ne leva la main, tous furent choqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment dire… Disait Nishiki… Tu n'as pas révisé ton texte avant par hasard ?

-Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

-Non, non, pour rien… On aurait dit un vrai professeur…

Tout le monde rigolait. Je rougissais et essayais de me défendre :

-Mais…Ce n'est pas ma faute…

-Bon eh bien maintenant, nous allons afficher les moyennes, intervint Karen.

Je cliquais sur le bouton, et le tableau fut affiché sur l'écran géant. Les membres furent choqué en voyant certaines moyennes et le classement du club.

Position

Nom

Moyenne

1

Shindou

98

2

Kazumi

96

3

Kirino

87

4

Ichino

85

5

Aoyama

84

6

Kageyama

83

7

Sangoku

70

8

Tsurugi

65

9

Kariya

63

10

Ema

60

11

Hayami

54

12

Amagi

49

13

Kurama

45

14

Nishiki

44

15

Hamano

42

16

Kurumada

37

17

Shinsuke

32

18

Tenma

27

-Quoi ! Shindou a 98 de moyenne ! s'écria Kariya

-Et Kazumi est juste derrière… Se disait Ichino

-Je ne savais pas que Tsurugi était huitième… Se disait Ema

-Ah ! Je suis dernier ! disait Tenma

-Et moi avant-dernier ! Disait Shinsuke

-Karen n'est pas dessus ! remarqua Sangoku

-C'est normal, comme je viens juste de rentrer dans le collège… Mais si vous voulez, je vous dis ma moyenne dans l'autre collège et celui du premier semestre ici.

-Vas-y ! demanda Nishiki

-Eh bien… J'avais 33 ici, et 37 là-bas…

-En gros, tu es dans les quatre derniers. Disait Kurama

Tous furent étonnés du classement. Y comprit moi. Je ne savais pas que j'étais juste derrière Shindou avec 96 !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Sérieux ?! Comment tu fais Shindou pour avoir 98 de moyenne !? s'écria Kurumada

Shindou était au centre des conversations. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre :

-Eh bien… Je révise et j'écoute en classe… Je fais mes devoirs et voilà…

Les autres n'étaient pas très satisfaits de sa réponse. Alors ils se retournèrent tous en ma direction :

-Et toi ? Comment tu fais pour avoir des bonnes notes ?

-Oui ! Dis-nous !

-Euh…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre non plus. Tout le monde s'est jeté sur moi avec toutes leurs questions. Shindou hochait la tête comme pour dire « merci » de l'avoir débarrassé des questions de se genre.

-Tu travailles beaucoup ? demanda Shinsuke

-Eh bien, je travaille normalement…

-Bon ce n'est pas un peu fini !? cria Karen

En un instant, ce fut le silence total.

-Il faudrait que l'on fasse les groupes pour ce soir, expliqua Ema. Nous allons faire tourner et changer les groupes chaque réunions. Je pense que ce soir, on pourrait faire en fonction des moyennes. Dans chaque groupe, il y aura des personnes de niveaux différents, comme ça se sera équitable.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous faisions les groupes je me retrouvais avec Hayami et Kurumada. Ainsi, j'étais la plus forte du groupe.

Ema se retrouvais avec Kirino et Shinsuke, et Karen avec Tsurugi et Shindou. D'ailleurs, Ema et moi faisions des regards noirs à Karen dès l'annonce au sort des groupes.

-Bien ! Disait Karen, maintenant que les groupes sont formé je vous souhaite de bonnes révisions à tous !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Je distribuais à l'aide des filles les exercices à chacun sur des feuilles. Il y en avait beaucoup, et tous correspondaient aux programmes adaptés.

-Allez-y !

Pour l'instant nous devions essayer de tout faire nous-mêmes. Ensuite nous corrigions, et nous révisions les points faibles de chacun. C'était notre tactique de révision !

Au bout de dix minutes, j'avais déjà terminé. Shindou aussi d'ailleurs. Nous voyions les autres essayer de résoudre les exercices. Nous demandions à Aoi, qui géré le chrono, si Akane pouvait corriger nos copies.

-D'accord, donnez-moi vos feuilles.

Elle les corrigea selon les réponses sur une autre feuille. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé, elle annonça les résultats, que tout le monde était pressé d'entendre :

-Shindou : 97 Kazumi : 97 aussi.

Nous avions fait égalité. Nous nous regardions et hochions la tête. Nous entendions des chuchotements dans la salle :

-97 ! On arrivera jamais à faire ça !

-Ils sont trop balèzes !

-Ça va être un coude à coude pour les résultats !

Nous nous regardions. Il était vrai que j'avais une petite envie de le battre, mais être à égalité ne me dérangeais pas. Je pense qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Nous retournions à nos places. Dès que tout le monde avait fini, j'annonçais :

-C'est tout pour ce soir ! On reprendra demain avec des exercices sur les difficultés de chacun ! Merci d'être venu !

Tout le monde reprirent leur sac et sortirent de la salle. J'allais sortir en même temps que Shindou. Je pris la direction de la maison mais j'avais oublié que c'était aussi le chemin que prenait Shindou !

Je fis donc route à ses côté. J'étais assez heureuse.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une moyenne de 98 ! Commençais-je, c'est assez impressionnant !

-Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu avais 96 ! On a presque la même moyenne !

Le fait qu'il dise ça me fit un peu rougir. Nos moyennes étaient proches, comme moi j'aimerais avec Shindou.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande qui va avoir la meilleure moyenne ce semestre !

Pour le taquiner un peu, je répondis :

-Tout le monde attend de nous que l'on se batte pour avoir la meilleure moyenne…

-Je dis que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Je regardais Shindou, étonnée.

-Je pense que ceci mettrait un peu de piment dans les révisions tu ne penses pas ? Ça nous permettrait de motiver les autres et nous-mêmes !

-Tu as raison. On doit faire de notre mieux. Alors, pourquoi pas un adversaire ?

Nous sourions à deux. Si cela pouvait me rapprocher de lui, ça ne me déplairait pas.

Nous arrivions au carrefour où nous nous devions nous séparer.

-A demain Kazumi ! Pour les révisions !

-Oui à demain !

Je lui fis signe et rentrait dans ma rue. Je sautillais de joie c'était la première fois que j'avais un adversaire au niveau des notes. Et en plus, c'était le garçon que j'aimais…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le soir, je racontais toute l'histoire à ma mère. Elle prenait plutôt bien la nouvelle :

-Au moins, ça vous permet de vous concentrer sur les études. Mais je trouve ça un peu radical de priver de football comme ça.

-Oui… Surtout que je n'en ai pas trop besoins mais bon, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde…

Elle me servit en riz et en tranches de jambons. Je la remerciais et commençais à manger :

-Au fait, il y a quelqu'un dans le club qui est à deux points au dessus de moi, c'est Shindou.

-Sérieusement ?! Il a 98 de moyennes ?! Il est plutôt fort…

Ah ça oui ! Tu peux le dire !

-Pour mettre un peu de piquant dans les révisions, on a dit que l'on serait rival pour les notes. Ça nous permettra de nous surpasser.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le battre !

Je hochais la tête et avala mes derniers morceaux de riz.

Le lendemain, Ema et Karen firent la route avec moi.

-Alors ? Il parait que tu es contre Shindou pour les notes ? Me taquina Ema

-Oui… On a dit que ça mettra un peu de piquant dans nos révisions…

-Mon cousin est fort… Disait Karen. Alors que moi, je n'ai que dans les 30 !

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, on est presque au même niveau que nos amoureux ! Ricanais-je

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ema

-Ema n'est qu'à 5 points de Tsurugi, Karen est 3 points au-dessus de Tenma et moi j'ai 2 points de Shindou ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est assez équilibré !

-Tu as raison… Maintenant que tu le dis…remarqua Ema

-Je dis que Kazumi et Ema, vous devriez essayer d'être à leur niveau, quand à moi, je vais aider Tenma aux révisions ! C'est plutôt marrant !

Nous rigolions tous les trois.

-Tu devrais t'entrainer aussi ! Conseillais-je à Karen

-Ah oui, pas faux…

Nous étions attentives pendant les cours. Le fait d'essayer d'avoir des points supplémentaires nous a incités à s'investir plus dans les cours.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous nous sommes rendus dans la salle du club. Tout le monde était déjà là. J'étais heureuse qu'ils fussent aussi motivés !

-Après avoir corrigé vos copies, nous allons vous donner des exercices sur les matières qui vous ont posé le plus de difficulté.

Elles distribuaient les copies. Je recevais des exercices sur les sciences naturelles. C'était généralement la matière où je perdais des points.

Je me demandais ce qu'avais reçu Shindou. Karen avait reçu des exos d'anglais pour commencer, et Ema de langue et littératures.

-Une fois que vous avez terminé votre polycopié, vous le donnez à Akane qui corrigera pour vous et vous donnera d'autres exercices selon vos compétences. Expliqua Aoi. Nous avons également donné des « fiches aides » adaptées selon les niveaux pour vous aider.

Midori prit la parole :

-Nous demandons également à Shindou et Kazumi de venir sur la table devant le tableau s'il-vous-plait.

Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

-Parce que vous allez faire un face à face ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

-Un face à face ? Répéta Shindou. En quoi cela consiste ?

-Vous allez vous battre en duel pour savoir lequel de vous deux fera le plus de fiches et remportera le plus de points !

-Quoi ?

-Ça mettra un peu d'animation dans les révisions non ?

Shindou et moi nous regardions et haussions les épaules.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? disait-il en souriant

Nous nous installions alors sur une table à part. Un chrono était sur la table pour indiquer le temps limite.

-Bien nous allons commencer. A vos copies…prêts ? GO !

Je retournais ma copie et commençais. Il fallait que je fasse le plus de copie et le plus de points possibles pour battre Shindou.

Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais me mesurer à lui et que je pouvais le battre. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'étais forte.

Le combat avait commencé.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

J'enchainais questions sur questions, malgré le fait que ce soit ma pire matière. Je jetais un œil de temps en temps sur la copie du Shindou. J'aperçu que sa pire matière était la technologie.

Je finis la première copie et la donna à Akane.

-96/100. Me disait-elle.

Elle me donna une autre copie. Cette fois, c'était de l'histoire-géographie. Alors que je répondais à la première question, Shindou rendu sa copie :

-95/100. Disait-elle

J'étais en tête d'un point. Je continuais et regarda sa copie à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était l'Anglais.

Les questions étaient simples et j'étais rapide. Je voyais que Shindou se concentrait plus pour les faires. Peut-être est-ce son point faible ?

Nous rendions un à un les copie :

-Shindou : 98/100, Kazumi 95/100.

Elle nous redonna des exercices et nous les faisions, encore et encore. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du chrono. Je m'acharnais, et je voyais que Shindou accélérait. Nous mettions tous deux les copies sur le bureau, quand Aoi cria :

-C'est la fin ! Veuillez rendre vos copies pour qu'Akane puisse corriger les dernières.

Tout le monde se mit en ligne et les manageuses corriger toutes les copies. A la fin, tout le monde se mettait sur leur table pour voir leurs résultats.

-Les résultats sont très concluants ! S'exclama Aoi. Vous avez fais des progrès en seulement deux séances ! La majorité à augmenté sa moyenne de deux points !

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur chaque visage. Tout le monde était content de leur résultat. Mais ce qui me préoccupé le plus, c'était le miens et celui de Shindou…

-Et Kazumi et Shindou ? Ils ont eu combien ? Demanda Ema

-Qui a gagné ? Demanda Karen

Les membres étaient curieux des résultats que nous avions obtenues.

Aoi consultât sa fiche et s'exclama :

-Kazumi : 97/100, Shindou : 96/100. C'est Kazumi qui remporte ce combat !

-Félicitation Kazumi ! cria Kurama. Et aussi Shindou bien sûr.

-Beau match ! Complimenta Hamano

-Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! Disait Shinsuke

Shindou et moi nous regardions et sourions. Nous nous serrions la main :

-Vivement la prochaine confrontation ! S'exclama Shindou. Je pourrais prendre ma revanche.

-Ça j'en doute ! Taquinais-je

Nous ricanions. Les gens commençaient à partir. Ema et Karen m'attendaient pour partir.

-Alors ? Demanda Karen. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de battre mon cousin aux notes ?

-Eh bien, je suis pressée de le ré affronter à nouveau !

-Ah… Soupira Ema. Si seulement je pouvais me retrouver en face à face contre Tsurugi, comme ça ! Ça pourrait me rapprocher de lui…

-Tu l'as dis ! Disait Karen

Nous rentrions chacun chez nous en ce félicitant de l'effort que nous avions accomplis.

Pendant une semaine, nous ne faisions que de nous entrainer sur des exercices. Je ne faisais plus de confrontation avec Shindou, mais à la place, j'aidais les autres en difficulté. C'était amusant. J'avais l'impression d'être un professeur avec ses élèves.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous arrivions dans la salle du club, le principal était là avec un professeur et étaient en train de discuter. Nous étions les premières à arriver.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je

Le principal fut étonné de me voir et me dit :

-Tu es la capitaine de l'équipe de football, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête. Cela ne me disait rien de bon.

-Tu tombes bien ! Nous aimerions te parler.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vois-tu, cela fais plus d'une semaine que nous vous avons donné cette avertissement. Et la semaine prochaine, c'est le festival culturel du collège.

Le festival culturel ?

-Et donc, en cette occasion, il vaudrait mieux ne vous occuper que de cela. Mais vu vos moyennes, normalement, je serais dans l'obligation de vous retirer cette événement pour que vous révisiez…

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demandais-je

Il fit un sourire :

-J'aimerais vous faire passer un test demain.

-Un test ? Quel genre ? demanda Karen

-Eh bien, un test qui sera sur feuille, ramassé et noté.

Nous écarquillons les yeux.

-Je veux voir si ce que je vous ai dit a eu des répercussions sur votre comportement, et donc sur vos notes.

-Quel sera le sujet ? Demanda Ema

-Le sujet sera général, répondit le professeur. Toutes les matières y seront mises.

-Et quel est l'objectif ? Demandais-je

Il ricana de nouveau.

-Je veux que plus de la moitié de la classe améliore sa moyenne de cinq points !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-A

méliorer de cinq points toutes les moyennes ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Karen

-Enfin, c'est cinq points pour la majorité, rectifia le professeur. Il est évident que Kazumi et Shindou ne pourrons pas augmenter de cinq points leurs moyennes !

Je n'y croyais pas cinq points pour toutes les moyennes ? Certains n'étaient même pas capables d'augmenter leurs moyennes de trois points !

-C'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Ema

Je me remémorais les paroles que j'avais énoncées il était vrai que s'ils réussissaient le challenge, ils n'en seraient que plus forts et par la suite, ils pourraient participer au festival culturel…

-Nous acceptons ! M'écriais-je

Ema et Karen se retournèrent en ma direction. Elles furent étonnées de ma réponse. Le principal ricana de nouveau :

-Entendu jeune fille. Tu as du cran ! J'ai hâte de voir les résultats !

Sur ces paroles, il partit de la salle, un sourire en coin. Ema et Karen demandaient des explications :

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis oui ?!

Je ne répondis pas. A la place, je demandais :

-C'est quoi un festival culturel ?

Elles firent des mines exaspérées :

-Un festival culturel, expliqua Ema, c'est un festival où toutes les classes font des projets pour récolter des fonds. Les parents et les proches assistent à l'événement, et il y a plein de stands différents !

J'avais fais le bon choix. C'était un bon moyen de détente pour tous ! Et puis, ça avait l'air marrant ! Enfin, il fallait y arriver, bien sûr…

Une fois que toute l'équipe arriva dans la salle, j'expliquais en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur arrivée. Tous commencèrent à être plus motivés que jamais. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de leur part.

-On va le faire ce festival ! S'écria Tenma

-Ouais ! s'exclama Amagi. On va leur montrer ce que c'est, le club Raimon !

J'étais contente d'avoir fais le bon choix. Au moins, tout le monde était motivé.

Nous refaisions des exercices du sujet général. J'aidais du mieux que je pouvais les autres, car en réalité, c'était sur eux que reposé ce défi. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part les aider.

A la fin, les membres partirent et Shindou me proposa de l'accompagner jusque chez lui. Je fus surprise de sa demande. Sur la route, il me demanda :

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour le test ?

Je comprenais son inquiétude après tout, il était capitaine, autrefois !

-Oui, je pense que ça va aller. Tout le monde est motivé et a fait d'énormes progrès. Je pense même que l'on peut facilement réussir. J'ai confiance en l'équipe.

Il me regarda, étonné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi confiante !

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Je pense même que je le suis un peu trop… Mais bon je stresse quand même un peu…

-Mais non, ne dit pas ça, je pense même que tu fais un très bon capitaine !

Je rougissais. Il me faisait de plus en plus de compliments. J'aimais ça.

Nous arrivions au carrefour. Il me fit signe de la main :

-A demain, Kazumi.

-A demain, Shindou.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais prête à affronter le test. J'avais révisé comme une folle tous les sujets possibles. Après tout, j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe !

Arrivée dans la salle du club, Je m'installais comme tout le monde. Et je commençais mon test.

Il était assez simple. Enfin, pour moi bien sûr. J'avais terminé, avec Shindou, avant tout le monde. Je regardais leurs visages. Ils affichaient beaucoup de stresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'était terminé. Le professeur ramassa les copies et il nous expliqua :

-Je les corrigerais ce midi. Je vous dirais les résultats ce soir.

Nous acquiescions et ils partirent. Je demandais si cela c'était bien passé :

-Ça va, un peu dur… disait Tenma

-Je pense que j'ai la moyenne, disait Hamano.

-Trop facile ! S'exclama Amagi

Les résultats s'annonçaient prometteurs. J'allais en cours, pressée d'être le soir pour entendre les résultats.

A la pose du midi, Ema me demanda si je voulais manger avec elle :

-Bonne idée ! On pourrait aller sur le toit ! On a qu'à proposer à Karen de…

Mais lorsque je la regardais, il n'y avait plus qu'une place vide.

-Tiens ? Elle est partit ?

Ema soupira :

-Oui… Dès la fin des cours, elle avait foncé comme une flèche dehors. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui proposer de se joindre à nous !

C'était bizarre… Je ne voyais pas ce que Karen pouvait faire à cette heure là. Elle ne m'avait rien dit…

Nous nous rendions sur le toit. Mais dès qu'Ema ouvrit la porte menant celui-ci, elle la referma aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe…

-Chut ! Me coupa-t-elle en me mettant sa main sur ma bouche. Regarde !

Curieuse, je passais ma tête au niveau de la fenêtre sur la porte.

-Mm mm ! Fis-je, avec ma bouche toujours bloqué par la main d'Ema.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Karen et Tenma étaient en train de s'embrasser !


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Mais… s'exclama Ema

Quand ils se regardèrent, ils furent gênés et tout rouge. Karen prit son Bento et couru en notre direction.

-Elle arrive ! Vite il faut se cacher !

Nous courrions dans les escaliers et trouvions un petit endroit qui pourrait nous servir de cachette. Celle-ci fonctionna, car Karen ne nous vit pas. Mais quand elle fut passé, Ema et moi avions pus remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

J'avais envie de sortir la consoler, mais Ema me retenait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends !? M'exclamais-je. Il faut aller la consoler !

-Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses ! Imagine, ce serai toi avec Shindou ! Tu aurais aimé que l'on soit là ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait raison. Je détournais le regard.

Nous nous relevions.

-Discutons-en en mangeant. Peut-être que ce que l'on avait vu était un quiproquo.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'image où elle pleurait. Ça me torturait l'esprit.

Alors que nous franchissions la porte, Tenma était sur le point de partir. Il fut étonné de nous voir :

-Vous n'avez pas croisé Karen en passant ? demanda-t-il

Non mentions et faisions tous les deux signe que non. Il partit en direction des escaliers.

Nous nous installions sur le toit et commencions à manger. Personne ne disait un mot. Je commençais la conversation :

-Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en nous voyant en classe ?

-Je ne sais pas… Sois elle fera semblant de rien, sois elle ne dira pas un mot…

Je mangeais mon riz tranquillement. Pour changer de sujet, je demandais :

-Et sinon… Avec Tsurugi, ça va toujours ? Je veux dire… Vous vous parlez souvent ?

-De temps en temps, oui. On rentre ensemble des fois.

Je fus étonnée de sa réponse :

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Enfin, je suis contente que ça avance !

Je souriais. Elle fit de même.

-Je pense que Karen reste un peu trop dans sa bulle en ce moment…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ema

-Je veux dire qu'elle ne parle pas assez de ses problèmes… Elle garde tout pour elle…

Je réfléchissais et manger un peu de riz.

-Ema, tu crois qu'on ne s'occupe pas trop de notes ? Je veux dire qu'on insiste tellement dessus que l'on ne se préoccupe plus de ce que les gens pensent dans l'équipe…

Ema me regarda, déconcerté.

-Je suis la capitaine, je devrais voir ses choses là…

-Tu sais Kazumi, tu ne peux pas tout deviner. Tu as beau être la capitaine, tu fais ton boulot, mais tu n'es pas devin. Moi-même je n'ai pas pu le remarquer.

Je baissais la tête. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu.

Ema se leva.

-Tu viens, on doit aller en cours. On verra bien ce que Karen nous dira !

Je hochais la tête. Dans les couloirs nous croisions Shindou et Tsurugi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe avec Tenma. Ema en profita pour questionné les garçons :

-Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Tenma par hasard ?

Ils se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

-Eh bien, disait Shindou, il avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, et il est repartit chez lui…

-Mais maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Tsurugi, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

Ema et moi comprenions vite ce qu'il se passait. C'était normal, après ce qui venait de ce passé…

Shindou et Tsurugi comprenaient que l'on savait la raison de son comportement :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Shindou

Nous sursautions :

-Non, rien. Répondis-je, tremblante. Euh… On devait juste…

-Lui poser une question ! répliqua Ema. On doit aller en cours ! Aller, salut !

Nous partîmes en direction de la salle de classe. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir le visage perplexe de Shindou que j'imaginais. Je détestais lui mentir !

La sonnerie retentissait et nous arrivions juste à l'heure pour le début des cours. Rapidement, nous nous installions. Je repensais au visage de Shindou quand je lui avais mentis…

Lorsque le professeur fit l'appel, il demanda un prénom plusieurs fois :

-Karen ! …. Karen ?

Mais personne ne répondit.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Karen n'était pas là.

Dès qu'Ema et moi nous étions rendu compte de sa disparition, on avait tout de suite comprit se qu'il s'était passé. Le professeur resta perplexe, et comme pour prendre sa défense, je lui disais :

-Karen ne se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure, elle a du rentrer chez elle.

Le professeur comprit et marqua absent sur la feuille. Ema me fixa avec un regard noir. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ses affaires pour qu'elle ne soupçonne pas que l'on ai tout vu. Mais je me sentais obligé de faire quelque chose pour elle…

A la fin des cours, nous nous rendîmes à la salle du club pour que l'on annonce les résultats du test de ce matin si on avait réussi, on pouvait faire le festival culturel !

Nous étions dans les dernières à arriver. Le professeur allait dire le verdict. Tout le monde était attentif à ses paroles. Il disait en soupirant et d'une voix exténuée :

-Vous avez réussi, félicitation.

Les visages de chacun s'illuminèrent.

-On a réussi ! Criais-je

-Hourra ! On pourra faire le festival ! s'écria Hamano

Les membres étaient tous fières de leur exploit, moi y compris.

-Le festival culturel commence dans une semaine et durera trois jours, grogna le principal. D'ici-là, vous pouvez prendre une pause dans vos révisions. Néanmoins, certain ont encore en dessous de la moyenne et doivent s'efforcer de travailler d'avantage.

Malgré cela, il y en avait encore en dessous de la moyenne. Il allait falloir les booster pour les faire monter au top !

-Ceux dont les moyennes sont encore faibles sont tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans le top 10, y compris Ema et Kariya. Travaillez d'avantage.

Les concernés firent une mine triste. Kariya et Ema étaient en colère de se sentir à part.

Après cette intervention, le principal et le professeur sortaient de la salle. Pour fêter le fait que l'on avait réussi, on ne fit pas d'exercices ce soir là.

Je rentrais seule chez moi. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Malgré la victoire que nous avions accomplie, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Karen et à Ema qui disait de ne pas m'en faire.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendais quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Shindou, essoufflé.

-Shindou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta maison est de l'autre côté !

-Je sais, mais je voulais que tu me dises… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tenma et ma cousine ?

Je fus étonnée qu'il prononce le nom de Karen. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc au bord de la rivière.

-Ema m'a dit que tu étais partie car tu étais troublée par Karen, que tu ne te sentais pas bien après ce qu'il s'était passé…

Sacrée Ema, il faut toujours qu'elle s'arrange pour que Shindou vienne dans des moments comme celui là ! Néanmoins, cela me faisait quand même du bien…

-C'est vrai… J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose…

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire… Lui raconter… J'avais une énorme confiance en lui… Mais c'était pour Karen… Néanmoins, cela me ferai du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ema. J'aurais des autres conseils et avis.

Je lui racontais tout depuis le début, quand j'avais vu Tenma et Karen, quand elle a pleuré, quand j'ai été les voir, les avis d'Ema…

A la fin de mon récit, il était étonné

-Je comprends… C'est une lourde histoire… Je vois mal Tenma faire se genre de chose… Et puis, pourquoi Karen aurait pleuré ?

-Peut-être qu'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne sais pas si Shindou était doué en se genre de chose… En tout cas cela m'était égal… Je voulais juste en parler et avoir un avis.

-Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Je pense que tu devrais parler à Karen. Il faut dans tous les cas qu'elle se change les idées. En plus, le festival culturel approche ce serait mieux si elle y participe.

-Et pour Tenma ? C'est quand même rare qu'il loupe une réunion en plus comme celle-ci.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va venir rapidement. Il n'est pas du genre à déprimer longtemps.

J'avais bien fais de me confier à lui. C'était la meilleure personne qui pouvait me comprendre.

-Merci, Shindou.

Il détourna le regard, gêné :

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça…. ?

Je me levais et admirais le couché du soleil et me retournais vers lui :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir dit tout ça. Tu m'as soulevé un poids du cœur !

Il fut étonné et gêné de mes paroles :

-Je suis content de t'avoir aidé.

Je souriais. Je croyais avoir vu quelques rougeurs sur sa figure.

Nous repartions en direction de ma maison. Nous passions devant le terrain de la rivière. Ce terrain me rappelait des souvenirs : c'était la première fois que j'avais vu Shindou.

Il y avait une personne qui s'entrainait comme ce jour là. Cette personne ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un que je connaissais… Je pensais que Shindou aussi car il le regarda plus attentivement.

Soudain, nous avions eu tous les deux une révélation : la personne qui était en train de s'entrainer avait de longs cheveux roses c'était Karen !


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

-C'est Karen ! s'écria Shindou

J'avais peur qu'après ce qu'il avait dit, elle se retournait. Mais elle ne fit rien, surement en plein dans ses pensées à shooter dans le ballon.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Le mieux était peut-être de la laissé… Car je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, et en plus Shindou était là ! Si jamais elle revenait de sa tristesse, j'en entendrais parler pendant longtemps !

Comme j'étais néanmoins hésitante, je demandais conseil à Shindou :

-On fait quoi ?!

Shindou réfléchit puis finalement dit :

-Vaut mieux l'observer. Qui sait ? Il pourrait se passer quelque chose…

Nous fîmes donc les espions. Durant les prochaines minutes, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Elle frappait dans le ballon sans s'arrêter. Soudain, quelqu'un venait prêt de nous : c'était Tenma.

-Il arrive au bon endroit ! Chuchotais-je à Shindou

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il descendit vers le terrain. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle le reconnu. Dès lors, elle devint rouge et voulu partir en courant. Seulement, Tenma la retenue par le bras.

-Ne t'enfuies pas... Je veux qu'on règle ça…

Karen le regarda et trembla. C'était la première fois que je voyais Karen dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on règle ! Commença-t-elle à crier. Je sais très bien que…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues.

-…Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Karen… Je…

Il lui prit l'autre bras. Mais celle-ci se débattit, pleurante.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Tu mens !

J'avais envie d'intervenir, mais Shindou m'en empêcha. J'avais l'impression que je regardais un film. J'avoue cependant que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, blottit contre Shindou à regarder la scène. J'essayais un peu de calmer mes rougeurs et de me concentrer sur Karen :

-Ecoutes Karen, je…

-Arrêtes ! Cria-t-elle. Tu…

Elle fut coupée par Tenma, qui lui donna un baiser. J'avais envie de crier de surprise, mais Shindou mit sa main devant ma bouche pour que je me taise. Il me fit mine de rester silencieuse.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me dérangeait le plus dans cette affaire… Ma meilleure amie et son copain qui s'embrasse sur un terrain de football, ou moi et Shindou blottit ensemble dans une cachette en train de les regarder… C'était une situation comment dire…Délicate…

-Karen. Tu sais se que je ressens pour toi maintenant.

Celle-ci rougissait. Moi également. Qui aurait cru que Tenma… Enfin bref ! Après cette déclaration, Tenma lui tendit le ballon et disait :

-Ça te dirait de jouer au foot avec moi ?

Karen acquiesça et bientôt, ils jouèrent ensemble sur le terrain. Je regardais Shindou, il souriait.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je, perplexe

-Je trouve que cela se termine très bien. Disait-il

Je souriais et hochait la tête. Soudain, la motte de terre où je m'appuyais s'écroula. Bien sûr, nous étions en hauteur, et comme pour me rattraper, Shindou glissa et roula à son tour jusqu'en bas.

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux au sol, devant Karen et Tenma qui s'arrêtèrent vite de jouer.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Bégaya Karen, surprise

-Vous… Vous faisiez quoi à deux… ? demanda Tenma à son tour

Nous nous relevions et les regardions. J'étais gênée après ce qu'avait dit Tenma.

-En fait…Commença Shindou, c'est un peu compliqué…

-En réalité, par accident, Ema et moi t'avions vu toi et Tenma sur le toit.

Elle commença à rougir. Tenma aussi. Je commençais à raconté toute l'histoire, avec leurs disparition, les conseils de Shindou et d'Ema…

-…Et nous avions glissé et atterris devant vous maintenant.

Karen était devenue rouge pivoine. Tenma rougissait un peu lui aussi.

-Je…Je vois. Disait Karen en baissant le regard.

-C'est…compréhensible… Disait Tenma

Shindou soupira et expliqua :

-Le principal, c'est que vous soyez réconcilié, non ? Maintenant nous allons vous laisser. Kazumi et moi devons rentrer.

Il me poussa dans le dos pour dire d'y aller. Le couple ne disait rien, jusqu'à se que Karen m'interpelle :

-Kazumi !

Je me retournais et elle me dit, encore rouge :

-Merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi…

Je lui souris et hochais la tête. Shindou et moi continuons à avancer. Il fallait faire le détour pour rentrer.

-Eh bien, disait-il, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de couple dans l'équipe…

Je ne savais pas que les couples dans l'équipe étaient si rares… Débordante de curiosité, je lui demandais :

-Shindou, tu es en couple toi ?

Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? C'était plus fort que moi ! Ça se trouvait, il avait déjà une petite amie… Quand je lui avais posé cette question, il baissa la tête.

-Non, pourquoi le serais-je ?

Je tripotais mes cheveux, gênée. J'avais envie de lui poser encore des questions…Dans ma lancée, je lui demandais :

-Et…tu es intéressé par quelqu'un ?

J'allais trop loin, je le sentais. Mon cœur battait à vive allure… Il leva la tête et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il hésitait ? Mais qui ? Et puis peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, à cause d'un traumatisme comme dans les romans… Ou tout simplement, il hésitait entre deux filles… Etais-je dedans ? Je ne le savais pas… J'avais envie dans savoir plus, beaucoup plus…

Il me demanda alors :

-Et toi Kazumi ?

C'était la question à ne pas poser. Je rougis soudain. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Si je disais oui, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose… Mais en même temps, si je lui disais non, cela reviendrait à mentir, mais tous soupçons seraient levés…

A la place, ce fut Shindou qui répondit :

-Vu ta tête, cela est vrai non ?

Il me souriait. Je ne savais pas si ce sourire venait d'une personne jalouse, ou d'une personne encourageante… Shindou était tellement difficile à cerner…

Je m'arrêtais alors. Il fit trois pas et se retournait alors, surprit de mon action.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Selon moi, c'était le moment. Je voulais prendre le risque. Je sentais mon adrénaline monter en moi. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux. Je regardais de l'avant. Shindou était en face de moi, perturbé.

-Shindou… La vérité, c'est que…

Je pris une grande bouffé d'air :

-Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

A ces mots, il devint d'un rouge écarlate que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, et me répondit :

-Moi aussi, en réalité… Celle sur qui j'hésitais, c'était toi Kazumi !

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Son visage était si prêt… Je m'approchais et fermais les yeux…

Soudain, je me réveillais. L'horloge affichait 7h00. Je devais partir pour le collège. Je mis ma main devant ma figure et grognais :

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

J

'étais très déçu que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… Mais à partir de quand celui-ci avait commencé ?

Il avait commencé après m'avoir dit « Je ne sais pas ». Après avoir prononcé ces mots, nous étions déjà au croisement. Nous nous étions quitté à ce moment là. Comme une gourde, j'avais inventé une suite. Je n'étais pas doué…

Mais alors… ça voulait dire que le couple de Karen et Tenma existait vraiment ? J'avais du mal à le croire…

Je me dirigeais donc en direction du collège. Lorsque j'entrais dans la classe, je vis tout le monde très excité. Ema se dirigea vers moi et me disait :

-On va parler du projet pour le festival à la sonnerie ! Tu viens, Karen est revenue ! Elle n'avait que des vertiges, ce n'était pas bien grave !

Je fus surprise des paroles d'Ema. Cela voulait dire que Karen ne lui avait pas raconté la vérité ! Mais pourquoi ?

La sonnerie retentissait. Tout le monde s'installa et la déléguée de classe se mit devant le tableau :

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant parler du projet pour le festival culturel ! Mais avant de faire des propositions, nous avons quelque chose de nouveau…

La classe était perplexe. Je regardais Ema et Karen, qui haussèrent les épaules.

Elle continua avec une nouvelle plus où moins positive :

-Cette année, comme nous manquons de place dans notre collège, et pour des raisons budgétaires et administratives… Le principal nous a demandé de nous mettre par groupe de deux classes…

-De deux classes ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda un élève

La déléguée souri à la question et répondit :

-Cela veut dire que nous tiendrons un stand non pas seulement avec notre classe, mais aussi avec une autre ! En gros, on fera le festival ensemble !

Cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Le faire avec une ou deux classes ne m'importait guère.

-Nous avons alors tiré au sort. Et la classe choisit pour venir avec nous est la quatrième C !

La quatrième C ? Pourquoi cela me rappelait quelque chose…

Soudain, j'eue une révélation : c'était la classe de Shindou ! Shindou allait faire le festival avec moi… Mais pas seulement ! Tsurugi et Tenma aussi seraient là !

Je me retournais vers Karen et Ema qui furent aussi surprises que moi. La déléguée continua :

-Je me suis donc entretenue avec le délégué de la quatrième C, Shindou Takuto, qui m'a confirmé sans hésitation leur coopération.

Je ne savais pas que Shindou était délégué de sa classe. Cela devait lui faire un petit côté responsable… Il devait être mignon quand il dirigeait la classe…

Enfin je m'égarais un peu ! La déléguée reprit :

-Nous allons tenir une réunion ensemble tout de suite ! Il devrait arriver…

A ces paroles, la classe de la quatrième C venue dans notre salle. Ils rentrèrent tous et je vis passer Shindou à côté de moi qui s'installa en face du tableau en tant que délégué.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il, je m'appelle Shindou Takuto et je suis le délégué de la quatrième C.

J'avais raison. Il était mignon, comme ça en délégué.

-Nous allons proposer des sujets pour notre projet du festival culturel.

Il y avait eu des grands débats. Tout le monde partageait leurs idées plus où moins bonne. Finalement, le vote à était incontestable et notre sujet fut une pièce de théâtre.

J'étais contente de cette idée. Je trouvais cela très passionnant. Maintenant, il fallait que l'on décide qui allait faire le script.

Nous tirions alors au sort, parmi les plus intelligents de la classe.

-Kazumi ! Tu es choisie pour faire le script !

Quoi ?

-On compte sur toi Kazumi ! M'encouragea Ema

-Ouais ! Fais-nous un super scénario ! disait les membres de la classe

-Je suis sûr que tu feras quelque chose de très intéressant ! me disait Shindou

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je devais écrire le script d'une pièce de théâtre… Surtout que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration moi !

La déléguée expliqua :

-Selon le texte de Kazumi, nous attribuerons les rôles pour le théâtre, les décors, les mises en scènes, les accessoires… D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes journées !

Sur ces paroles, la sonnerie retentissait. Shindou venait me voir et me disait :

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu as été choisis ! S'exclama-t-il

-Moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Ema intervint alors :

-Une histoire romantique ! Je pense que tu dois t'y connaitre en ce genre de chose !

Elle pointa des yeux Shindou. Je commençais à rougir.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais aussi très bien faire du policier, de l'amitié…

-Tu vois que tu es inspiré ! Me taquina Ema.

J'avouais que tout bien réfléchit, ce n'était pas si mal d'écrire une pièce de théâtre… J'avais quand même des idées.

Je voulais aller voir Karen pour lui parler de Tenma. Finalement, elle s'était encore volatilisée. J'allais aller la voir à un autre moment.

Ema partit en direction des couloirs pour aller rejoindre Tsurugi. Quand à Shindou, il était déjà partit dans sa salle de classe pour attendre et réviser le prochain cours. Je profitais d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce script…

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir écrire ?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Je rentrais chez moi, pensive. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir écrire ? Il fallait que je rende le script dans les deux jours à venir pour commencer à préparer la pièce de théâtre…

Dès que je fus rentré chez moi, je m'installais à mon bureau et pris mon ordinateur. Dès lors, je commençais mes réflexions. Je tournais sur ma chaise, jouais avec mon crayon, jetais des boulettes de papiers à la poubelle… Rien à faire ! L'inspiration ne me venait pas…

Il fallait que je me concentre. Je regardais sur internet comment les auteurs trouvais leurs inspirations… On ne savait jamais !

Je vus un article intéressant :

« On dit que les auteurs trouvent leurs inspirations dans ce qu'ils aiment et dans leur vie quotidienne, dans leurs actions et leurs proches »

C'était un point de vue intéressant… Des proches, des événements…

Soudain, je fus émerveillais par une idée lumineuse. Je commençais à écrire et à écrire…

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais terminé. Je regardais l'horloge il était 3h00 du matin !

J'éteignis vite mon ordinateur puis m'endormis.

Le lendemain, mon script en main, je me dirigeais vers le collège. J'avais hâte que la classe me dise des nouvelles.

Dès que j'entrais dans la classe, je me dirigeais vers Karen. J'en profitais qu'elle soit là pour lui dire deux mots :

-Salut Karen. Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de toi et de Tenma aux autres ?

Elle rougit, puis me disait tout bas :

-Je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent maintenant… Je veux attendre un peu… Si tu pouvais garder le secret toi et Shindou…

Je soupirais. Quelle plaie je vous jure !

-Très bien je vais lui en parler.

Elle fit un grand sourire et me remercia. Je me dirigeais vers Ema qui fut étonnée en me voyant :

-Ouah ! Tu as des cernes énormes !

Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué enfin c'était un peu normal…

-J'ai travaillé le script toute la nuit.

-Tu l'as fini ?!

-Oui. Enfin je voudrais quand même votre avis…

Je lui tendis le script. Au même moment, Shindou et Tsurugi arrivèrent dans la classe.

-Salut les filles. Nous disaient-ils

-Tiens, c'est ton script ? Demanda Shindou. Il est déjà fini ?

-Ça t'a du prendre toute la nuit… disait Tsurugi

Dès qu'il avait parlé, Ema sortit de sa lecture en sursaut et tourna la tête :

-Tsu…Tsurugi ?! Paniqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Celui-ci leva un sourcil :

-Eh bien, je voulais demander à la déléguée si je pouvais ne pas faire partit du festival.

La tête d'Ema se décomposa :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ?

-Ces genres de choses ne m'intéressent pas trop à vrai dire…

Vu le caractère de Tsurugi, c'était normal de sa part. Ema baissa la tête, déçue. Je la comprenais. Après tout, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Tsurugi.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je ne vienne pas ?

Ema devint rouge et mentit :

-Eh bien, j'aurais cru qu'on ferait ça tous ensemble…

Pour changer un peu de sujet, je demandais :

-Sinon, tu as lu mon script ?

Elle sursauta, comme sortit de ses pensées. Elle me répondit :

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Elle mit le script sur la table, et Shindou, Tsurugi et Ema commencèrent à le lire :

« C'était l'histoire d'une réception. D'un banquet où de nombreuses personnes célèbres se rendaient. En ce soir, il y avait deux détectives renommés pour leurs capacités à résoudre les énigmes.

Mais le soir vira au cauchemar alors que la valse commençait, il y eu un meurtre. Les deux acolytes vont alors devoir percer le mystère de cette assassina avec les témoins, les suspect, et le cadavre… »

Dès qu'ils eurent finis de lire le script, ils me regardèrent avec de gros yeux :

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? Demanda Shindou

-Oui.

Ema feuilleta à nouveau les pages et déclara :

-C'est un bon polar. On aurait dit Sherlock Holmes.

-Je trouve aussi. Disait Tsurugi. Les personnages ont tout un caractère, la clé de l'énigme est compliquée…

-Et de plus, continua Shindou, c'est très facile à jouer.

Je souriais. J'étais contente des compliments que l'on me faisait.

Shindou prit le script et déclara :

-Ce script est validé. Il sera parfait pour notre théâtre. Bon travail Kazumi.

Je bouillais de joie. Finalement, mon projet n'était pas si mauvais ! Je pouvais enfin être tranquille pour le festival… Enfin c'était ce que je croyais…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

A

lors que les cours étaient terminés, ils décidèrent de faire une nouvelle réunion sur le festival. Maintenant que j'avais fais le script, on pouvait attribuer les rôles à chacun.

Comme on s'y attendait, et au grand malheur d'Ema, Tsurugi n'était pas venu. Tenma restait aux côtés de Karen, à mon grand étonnement.

Alors que la déléguée essayait de calmer l'assemblée, Shindou commença à parler :

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant savoir qui aura les rôles. Comme tout le monde à déjà lu le script, je vais demander à douze personnes plus ou moins importante de participer pour être acteur !

Mon script avait déjà circulé parmi les membres des classes. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu la visite de beaucoup d'entre eux pour me complimenter.

Karen leva la main pour être volontaire. Cela ne m'étonnait pas venant d'elle. Elle a toujours aimé participer à ce genre de chose. Comme elle fut la première, Shindou la désigna pour être un personnage secondaire.

-Nous allons tout de suite mettre au clair qui vont être les deux protagonistes. Quelqu'un aurait une idée ?

Tout le monde se taisait. A mon avis, personne ne voudrait jouer avec beaucoup de texte. Quand il vit cela, il se résigna :

-Bien, je vais faire l'un des protagonistes si personne ne se désigne.

Je pense plutôt qu'il prenait du plaisir à l'être. Mais j'y pensais… Si Shindou était un protagoniste… Cela serait une bonne occasion de me rapprocher de lui non ? Sans doute… Mais je ne pense pas être une bonne comédienne… En plus, j'avais déjà fais le script…

Karen et Ema levèrent la main ensemble. Shindou hacha la tête à Karen, qui se leva et proposa :

-Je pense que Kazumi serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Disait-elle.

Quoi ?

Ema se leva et prit la parole :

-Je le pense aussi. De plus, comme c'est elle qui a écrit le script, elle doit connaitre un peu le texte et s'imprégnerait plus de son personnage.

Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi vous disiez ça les filles ?!

Je devenais rouge devant les regards perplexes des élèves. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord avec ce qu'elles disaient. Soudain, ce fut le coup fatal Shindou me regarda intensément et disait en haussant les épaules :

-Ça te dirait Kazumi ?

Il fut si adorable et si mignon quand il avait dit ça ! Je n'avais pas pu résister :

-D'accord. J'accepte le premier rôle.

Tout le monde souriait. Je détournais le regard rouge.

-Bien, reprit Shindou, Maintenant que cela est fait, distribuons les autres rôles.

Je n'écoutais pas la suite des discussions. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Faire du théâtre avec Shindou, cela sortait de l'imaginaire ! En plus, nous étions un duo… Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un duo de détectives ! En réalité, j'adorais les histoires policières… J'étais vraiment heureuse !

Au bout d'un moment, Ema passait sa main devant moi pour savoir si je dormais les yeux ouverts. Je fus replongée dans la réalité en sursautant.

-Tu dors ou quoi ? Tout le monde est déjà partit !

Je regardais la salle de classe qui était maintenant vide. Il ne restait plus qu'Ema et moi. Je regardais par la fenêtre le soleil se couchait.

-En tout cas, félicitation ! Tu as eus le premier rôle avec Shindou ! Tu dois être contente non ?

-Oui, je le suis, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Et toi ? Quel est ton poste ?

-Je m'occupe des costumes ! J'adore faire des croquis de vêtements ! Ah ! Et aussi Karen et Tenma sont des acteurs de la pièce ! Ils jouent les rôles du couple mondain. Quelle chance elle a, pas vrai ?

Cela m'étonnais qu'Ema ai était choisie pour les costumes. D'un côté, je pouvais être rassurée, je savais qu'elle s'appliquait dans ce genre de chose.

Ensuite Tenma et Karen jouant un couple… ça ne va pas porter à confusion ? Parce qu'à la base, ils devaient se cacher, non ? Bon, peu importait…

Je vis Ema faire une tête triste. Je lui demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas :

-Tsurugi n'était pas là. Je me demande comment il va participer à l'événement…

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas trop que c'est son genre de venir dans ces trucs…

Je soupirais. Ema remarqua cela et demanda :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je fus étonnée.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Eh bien… Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Tu es… comment dire…déprimée, de mauvaise humeur…

Je ne savais pas que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shindou ?

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y penser sérieusement. Pourquoi serais-je déprimée ? J'avais beau me tourner la tête je ne trouvais pas…

Soudain j'eue une idée : et si c'était lorsque nous étions rentrés après avoir vu Karen et Tenma ? Quand il m'avait dit « je ne sais pas »… Peut-être étais-je perplexe et que je l'avais mal interprétée ? Je ne savais pas… ça se trouvais, il aimait déjà une autre fille… Et qu'était-ce vraiment ce « je ne sais pas » ? Je réfléchissais mais je ne trouvais pas…

Quand Ema vit que je me torturais l'esprit avec sa question, elle reprit :

-Tu sais, peut-être que tu es juste fatiguée après la nuit que tu as passé…

Je sursautais, à nouveau sortit de mes pensées. Elle avait raison. J'avais peut être trop eue de stresse avec le script, et du coup, pas assez de sommeil… Il fallait que je me repose …

-Ne stresse pas, me disait Ema, ça va aller, il faut juste que tu te détendes…

Je hochais la tête et prit la direction des couloirs à ses côtés. Soudain, quand nous passions devant le bureau du directeur, nous entendions des voix qui nous étaient familières. C'était celles de Tenma et Karen !


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Que pouvait bien faire Karen dans le bureau du directeur ?

Ema semblait avoir reconnue leurs voix également. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher avec moi près de la porte pour écouter leur conversation. Le directeur avait l'air très en colère, et il semblerait que ce n'était que le début de la convocation :

-Tenma et Karen ! Je vous ai convoqué ici pour une raison bien précise…

Je sentais les gloussements du couple depuis l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

-Il semblerait qu'il y a quelques jours, je vous ai aperçu au terrain de la rivière.

Je sursautais à l'entente de l'endroit. C'était l'endroit où ils s'étaient déclarés et où Shindou et moi avions roulés jusqu'en bas du terrain ! Ema ne comprenait pas pourquoi je sursautais ainsi.

-Je vous ai aperçu jouer au football. Est-ce vrai ?

Mince ! J'avais oublié ce moment !

-Oui, affirma Karen, c'est exact.

Si j'en croyais ce qu'avait dit le principal il y a quelques semaines, ils vont être tous deux collés ! Tenma prit leurs défenses :

-Oui, mais vous aviez dit que nous avions droit à une pause après le test que l'on avait passé !

Le directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le principal adjoint à côté de lui répondit à sa place :

-Eh bien, cette pause était seulement pour profiter du festival !

-Et si j'en voie vos notes, reprit le directeur, il me semble que vous avez mieux à faire que de jouer avec un ballon stupidement !

Dès qu'il avait dit cela, je m'imaginais que Tenma bouillait de rage lui qui aimait tellement le football. Mais je pensais que vu la situation, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, sinon cela risquait d'aller encore plus mal pour eux !

Ema était très surprise, car elle découvrait tout pour la première fois. Cela m'étonnait que Karen n'en ait même pas parler à Ema. Je pense qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique…

Vu les excuses des deux enfants, le principal leur accorda une faveur :

-Il est vrai que vous avez une bonne excuse… Je ne vous accorderais aucune sanction pour cette fois. Mais maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, la prochaine fois, je ne serais plus aussi clément !

Les deux élèves le remercièrent et marchèrent en notre direction. Nous commencions à paniquer et a essayé de trouver une cachette : trop tard. Karen et Tenma nous dévisagèrent :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria-t-elle

-Eh bien…, commença Ema. Nous avions reconnu vos voix dans le bureau et…

Karen soupira. Nous sortions tous les quatre du collège. Ema s'exclama alors :

-Alors comme ça, vous jouez au football en douce ? Mais on se demande s'il n'y a pas plus que des amis entre vous… taquina-t-elle

Je ricanais dans mon coin et le couple se regardait comme s'ils disaient « on lui dit ? ». Tenma haussa les épaules et Karen hocha la tête.

-En fait, la vérité est que nous sortons ensemble. Déclara Karen, rouge

Ema fut très étonnée de cette nouvelle inattendue. Elle me regarda et vu mon expression.

-Tu…Tu le savais ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle se mit en colère :

-Si je comprends bien, j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant !

Karen rectifia tout de suite ses paroles :

-Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Il n'y a que Kazumi, Shindou et maintenant toi qui sont au courant les autres ne savent rien.

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, comme si c'était important pour elle de ne pas être la dernière au courant. Soudain son visage s'illumina :

-Mais alors… Comment toi et Shindou ont su ! S'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt

Je soupirais, las de devoir toujours répéter la même chose. Je lui racontais en détail tous ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour. Elle prit un sourire mesquin et dit alors :

-Alors ? Ça faisait quoi d'être blotti contre Shindou pendant dix minutes à regarder une scène d'amour ?

Mon visage se teinta de rouge après avoir entendu sa réflexion. Elle tira la langue et je commençais à la taper amicalement :

-Mais arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça !

Elle rigolait. Tenma et Karen rougissaient eux aussi. Après tout, c'était eux les acteurs de la « scène d'amour » !

-Je trouve ça super, pas vous ? Reprit Ema. Ça fait maintenant un couple sur trois qui s'est formé !

-De quoi un couple sur trois ?

Nous regardions tous Tenma. Je fusillais Ema du regard, qui avait vite comprit son erreur :

-Euh…Enfin je veux dire que…

Karen et moi soupirèrent. Karen disait finalement :

-Je pense que l'on peut lui dire. Tenma est une personne de confiance. Il gardera le secret. Pas vrai ?

Elle se tourna vers Tenma qui hochait la tête avec un air sérieux. Ema soupira et expliqua :

-En réalité, nous sommes toutes les trois amoureuses de quelqu'un : Karen de toi, moi de Tsurugi et Kazumi de Shindou.

-Tu es amoureuse de Tsurugi !? S'exclama-t-il, en regardant Ema, étonné. Et toi de Shindou ?! Disait-il de la même façon

Nous rougissions toutes les deux. Karen attrapa la manche de Tenma pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux :

-Tu ne diras rien, promis ?

Il jura de ne rien dire et promit de nous aider à l'occasion. Arrivés au croisement, nous nous saluions en rentrions chez nous.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

J

e marchais en direction du collège, le script à la main. J'essayais de réviser mon texte après tout, on avait qu'une semaine pour préparer le festival, et il ne restait plus que cinq jours.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans le texte je ne regardais pas devant moi et heurtais quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre que Shindou, absorbé dans son texte également.

-Aie aie aie… me plaignais-je

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

-Non, je crois que ça va…

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais bouger s'il te plait ? Tu me fais mal…

J'ouvrais les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Shindou en gros plan. En fait j'étais tombé sur lui, d'une façon assez spectaculaire je l'avoue.

Alors que j'étais en train de rougir, je vis une personne arriver devant, qui n'était d'autre que Kariya sur son portable, qui avait essayé de prendre ses distances avec moi dès qu'il s'était prit un râteau.

Dès qu'il releva la tête, il lâcha son portable de surprise, en rougissant. En el ramassant difficilement, il disait :

-Désolé, je crois que je vous dérange un peu…

Il se retourna et partit dans la direction opposé en courant. Cela avait du lui faire un choc… Et surtout a du créé un quiproquo !

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Shindou se fit un peu rappeler :

-Euh… Tu peux… S'il te plait…

Il détourna le regard. Je rougissais et me dégagea en vitesse.

-Euh… Vraiment désolée pour l'incident…

-Ce n'est rien, disait-il en se dépoussièrent le pantalon. Je pense que nous étions l'un comme l'autre plongé dans la scène.

-Oui… Il vaut mieux réviser le plus rapidement possible…

-En parlant de ça, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir chez moi ce soir pour réviser la pièce ? On pourrait en profiter pour faire la mise en scène. Je pense qu'en une semaine, les élèves vont plus se concentrer sur les décors et les costumes.

Aller chez lui pour réviser la pièce ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr que j'acceptais !

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je suis partante !

-En même temps, tu demanderas à Karen et Tenma s'ils veulent se joindre à nous, comme ils font aussi le théâtre.

Mon excitation partit d'un seul coup. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient partis de la pièce, mais j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas être seule à ses côtés. Néanmoins, j'acceptais sa requête pour ne pas paraitre égoïste.

Je partais dans ma salle de classe et passa directement voir Karen pour lui poser la question, un peu déprimée :

-Karen, Shindou nous invite à aller chez lui pour réviser la pièce de théâtre. Tu es dispo ce soir ?

Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle vienne. Je priais dans ma tête pour qu'elle dise non. Karen avait du remarqué à ma tête qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue :

-Aller, je dois dire non, de toute façon. Je vais au ciné avec Tenma ce soir.

Yes ! Vive Tenma ! Sur ce coup là, j'étais contente qu'il soit là !

-Et puis, continua-t-elle en chuchotant, tu pourras être seule à ses côtés pendant toute une soirée !

A ces mots, je commençais à stresser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi i peine une minute, j'étais rayonnante de joie à cette idée.

J'assistais aux cours rapides et dès la sonnerie, partit en direction de la classe à Shindou. Je vis le voir à sa table, alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses cahiers dans son cartable :

-Karen et Tenma ne peuvent pas venir ce soir, ils vont au ciné ensemble. On ne sera que deux.

Il hocha la tête. Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, je regardais Tenma qui me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je rougis et détournais le regard.

Une fois qu'il avait finit, nous nous dirigions vers chez lui. Des domestiques nous accueillirent et prenaient nos manteaux.

Je suivais Shindou jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien évidemment, elle était assez grande pour que nous puissions répéter le théâtre l'espace y était gigantesque.

-Tu connais la première scène par cœur ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, affirmais-je, on commence ?

Nous nous positionnions au centre de la pièce, et nous commencions à jouer. J'essayais de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour jouer mon personnage. A mon grand étonnement, Shindou jouait très bien, dès la première réplique. J'étais comme absorbée par son jeu, comme un acteur.

-Kazumi ? C'est ton tour !

Je sursautais, comme à mon habitude, quand j'étais sortie de mes pensées.

Je fis donc ma réplique, mais quand Shindou jouait à son tour, il fit les gestes, le ton, la voix, les expressions du visage… Il faisait absolument tout parfaitement. Sa démarche m'impressionnait. On aurait dit un vrai détective !

A nouveau, il me fixa, puisse que je ne jouais pas ma réplique. Quand je fus à nouveau à la réalité, je lui expliquais :

-Tu joues incroyablement bien ! On dirait un acteur !

-Tu trouves ?

J'étais abasourdie par cette découverte. Si jamais on n'avait pas répété avant, ça aurait été catastrophique sur scène je n'aurais pas dis un mot de toute la pièce !


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Au bout d'un demi-heure, nous faisions une pause. Je commençais à m'habituer au jeu de Shindou. J'essayais d'être le plus concentrée possible sur mon jeu.

Le domestique nous servit un thé et un coca. J'en profitais pour complimenter Shindou :

-Tu joues vraiment bien ! Tu as fais du théâtre ?

-Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'apprenait énormément de chose en rapport artistique…

Je comprenais…Le piano, le théâtre,… Ces compétences devaient être acquises pour lui !

Il prit une mine triste et expliqua :

-Malheureusement, elle a commencé à se concentrer sur son travail, comme mon père, à tel point que je suis seul à la maison chaque soir…

-Je suis désolée pour toi… ça ne doit pas être facile…

-Néanmoins, souriait-il, j'ai le football, le piano, et plus important, toi !

Je rougissais et il rectifia sa phrase naturellement :

-Toi et tous les autres ! Vous me donnez tant de bonheur ! Au moins, je ne suis jamais seul…

Je compatissais. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours quand même…

Nous regardions l'heure. Il était déjà si tard ! Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais là…

-Zut ! Je dois y aller…

-Tu peux rester dîner si tu veux.

Je me retournais vers lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour discuter en tête à tête avec lui… Et puis, on en profiterait pour répéter un peu plus !

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, au contraire ! Me répondit-il en souriant

Je hochais la tête et composa le numéro de ma mère. Je lui expliquais la situation, et elle accepta.

J'éteignais mon portable et répétais une fois de plus avec Shindou. Dès qu'un domestique était venu reprendre la vaisselle, il annonça en pleine scène :

-Rajoutes un couvert s'il-te-plait. Nous avons un invité ce soir, disait-il en me regardant.

-Bien monsieur.

Il fit la courbette et retourna dans le couloir. J'étais contente de manger avec lui. Mais j'y pensais qu'est-ce qu'on allait manger ? C'était sûr que ce n'était pas fast-food, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois…

Je laissais cette question en suspense quand le majordome vint dans la chambre et nous annonça :

-Le dîner est prêt. Si mademoiselle Kazumi veut bien me suivre…

Je rougissais devant tant d'honneur. Ça avait l'air d'amuser Shindou d'ailleurs.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi ! Chuchotais-je

-Détends-toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel !

Je fus blasée inhabituel ? Pour toi peut-être ! Mais pas pour moi ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un château !

Nous passions la porte qui débouchée sur une salle énorme les murs étaient couleur rouge et or, la table était doré et les lustres donnait une impression de musée et… Bref ! Vous voyez le tableau ! J'en avais mal à la tête rien que de voir la pièce…

Shindou et moi nous installions face à face sur la table énorme. Il y avait plein de fourchettes, de couteaux et de cuillères différentes. Mais pourquoi avions-nous besoin de tant de couverts ? Je ne savais pas par lequel commencer…

Nous n'étions que tous les deux. Quand le majordome passa pour aller chercher les plats dans la cuisine, je lui demandais :

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

Shindou et lui me regardèrent comme si j'avais posé une question stupide. Ils ricanèrent tous les deux et finalement, il me répondit :

-Non désolé, je ne mange pas avec vous.

Il repartit de plus belle. Je regardais Shindou et lui demandait :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Il allait me donner la réponse quand les plats commencèrent à arriver. Il s'agissait d'un poulet grillé, accompagné de sauces différentes et d'espèces d'herbe complètement différent avec des trucs bizarres…

-Dinde surmonté dauphinois, accompagné de gingembre repoudré de fines herbes et assaisonné de fines tranches de grisons fumés.

Voilà ! Il l'expliquait un peu mieux que moi.

Quand je voyais la taille de la volaille que l'on devait ingurgiter à deux seulement, j'avais un peu peur…

Et si seulement ce n'était que ça ! Il arriva avec plein d'autres pats différents ! Tous comme le premier !

Je commençais à devenir pâle. Je pense que Shindou le remarqua et il riait à nouveau.

-Je vous ai fait plusieurs plats comme à votre habitude, Mr Takuto. Comme je ne connais pas encore vos goûts, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, vous me ferais part de vos nouvelles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Sur ce, il partit dans la cuisine. Alors que Shindou prenait ses couverts, je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer. Il me demanda alors :

-Tu n'as jamais mangé avec plusieurs couverts ?

Je fis non de la tête, encore impressionnée de tous les plats devant moi. Il ricana de nouveau, ce qui me mit légèrement en colère :

-Quoi encore ?! Ecoutes, ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai jamais mangé dans un restaurant cinq étoiles !

-On dirait que les rôles sont inversés !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, la dernière fois, je ne savais pas manger au fast-food et tu m'as appris, et maintenant, c'est moi qui dois t'apprendre comment manger ça !

Je rougissais de honte. Il m'expliqua alors :

-Tu commences par les couverts les plus éloignés, et ensuite tu prends dans les plats !

Je m'exécutais. Je ne me débrouillais pas mal.

-Et… On va devoir tout manger ?!

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu manges juste ce que tu veux !

-Mais c'est du gâchis, non ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question. J'en concluais donc que je devais passer à un autre sujet. Je vis des baguettes en bois sur le côté. Mais celle-ci avaient une forme bizarre.

-Euh, Shindou ? Comment on tient des baguettes comme ça ?

Il sortit de table et fit tout le tour. Il se mit derrière moi et pencha sa tête sur mon épaule. Je commençais déjà à rougir. Il rapprocha ses mains près des miennes et commença à les prendre. Je rougissais encore plus. Et il commença à m'expliquer avec des mots :

-Regardes ! Tu mets ton doigt comme ça et…

Lorsqu'il parlait, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Je commençais à m'emballer et à rougir comme une tomate. Dans la gêne, je criais :

-A-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'en ai déjà vu des comme ça ! M-Merci Shindou !

Il leva un sourcil et retourna à sa place. Pendant qu'il retournait à sa place, je fis mine de manger un peu, même si au final, je ne savais pas m'en servir. J'avais cru voir le majordome à la fenêtre de la porte en train de sourire, mais lorsque je regardais mieux, il n'était plus là.

Lorsque j'étais rassasiée et remise de mes émotions, je laissais mon assiette vide devant moi. Il restait encore beaucoup de nourriture sur la table, mais les domestiques débarrassèrent.

-Que voulez-vous pour le dessert mademoiselle ? me demanda le majordome. Le repas était-il à votre goût ?

-Oh oui ! J'ai adoré ! Mais je ne vais rien prendre pour le dessert.

-Moi je prendrais bien comme d'habitude.

-Bien monsieur.

Il fit une courbette et partit en direction de la cuisine. A son retour, il amena une grande coupe avec quatre boules de chocolat et une de vanille.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais le sucre. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'adore le sucre !

Nous discutions un peu de Karen et Tenma pendant qu'il mangeait sa glace :

-Tu es au courant qu'ils veulent garder ça secret ?

-Oui, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. De toute façon, ça se saura tôt ou tard par l'équipe.

Il finit sa glace rapidement, à mon grand étonnement. Nous reprîmes le théâtre pendant une demi-heure. Lorsque je vis l'heure une nouvelle fois, je devais repartir. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le noir.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Disais-je

-Je vois. Eh bien, je pense que nous avons bien répété. Je pense que nous prêts pour la pièce.

Je hochais la tête et passa la porte d'entrée. Je fis signe au majordome et à Shindou qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte et partit dans la direction opposée. J'avais adoré ce repas avec Shindou !

_-Alors ? Comment s'est passé la soirée ?_

_-Très bien. Merci beaucoup pour le repas._

_-J'aime beaucoup votre amie Kazumi. Vous semblez vous entendre à merveille !_

_Shindou détourna le regard gêné :_

_-Oui, on traine souvent ensemble…_

_Le majordome sourit, amusé, et reprit :_

_-Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à votre petite sœur…_

_A ces mots, le brun retourna sa tête avec un regard glacial qui transperça le domestique. Jamais il n'avait vu son maître changer d'expression en si peu de temps._

_-Ne parlez plus jamais de cela. Je pensais que cela était clair ! Et non, elle n'a rien du tout de ma petite sœur !_

_Il partit en marche rapide vers sa chambre où il claqua la porte, laissant seul le majordome dans le couloir._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

J

e me dirigeais vers le collège, souriante. J'avais passé une soirée hors du commun ! Je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

Sur la route, je voyais Kariya au loin. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait. Oh ! Je me souvenais que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu…C'était quand j'étais tombée sur Shindou !

Dès que j'arrivais à son niveau, il se dirigea vers moi :

-Kazumi ! Je t'attendais…

Il m'attendait ? Mais que me voulait-il ? Je répondais :

-Ah bon… Pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

-Eh bien j'aimerais reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour…

Il rougissait. J'avais vu juste ! Je rougissais à mon tour et il continua :

-Est-ce que toi et Shindou…Enfin tu vois quoi…

Il était tout gêné. Il était mignon comme ça je l'avoue.

-Non non ! Pas du tout ! En fait, c'est juste que j'avais trébuché et que… Enfin voilà !

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement :

-Ouf ! Ça me rassure ! Je ne veux pas que l'autre idiot…Enfin pardon, je veux dire Shindou touche à un seul de tes cheveux…

Je ne répondis rien. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'évitais pendant tout ce temps ? Tu sais, j'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles…

Il fut étonné de mes paroles.

-Vraiment ?

-Eh bien, oui, c'est normal, tu es mon ami après tout…

Il rougissait de plaisir.

-D'accord, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps. Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas trop t'approcher, avec ce que je t'avais dit… Et en même temps, comme tu traines toujours avec Shindou…

-De quoi je traine souvent avec lui ?! M'exclamais-je

-Eh bien… A chaque fois que je t'observais, tu étais avec lui…

Soudain, il rougissait encore plus :

-En-Enfin, ça ne veux pas dire que je t'observe tout le temps, hein ?! C-C'est juste par hasard, des fois…

Je rigolais. Il me faisait trop rire. J'avouais qu'il me faisait penser un peu à un toutou avec ses faux airs de suivre les gens, d'être jaloux… Enfin bref ! J'avouais que je l'aimais bien quand même !

Nous continuions notre route vers le collège ensemble, et nous discutions un peu de choses diverses :

-Et sinon ? Quel projet fait ta classe ?

-Nous, on fait une maison hantée ! J'ai trop hâte ! Je vais foutre la trouille à tout le monde ! Et toi ?

-Nous on fait une pièce de théâtre. Résultat : j'ai du faire le script, et en plus je vais jouer un des premiers rôles !

-J'irais vous voir alors ! J'ai hâte de te voir dans la peau d'une actrice que tu as toi-même créé !

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas si spécial ! D'ailleurs, j'ai même un peu le traque !

Je prenais du plaisir à parler avec lui ! Ça me faisais du bien de parler à un autre garçon que Shindou…Il faut dire qu'avec lui, j'ai toujours le stresse ! Lui, au moins, il me déstressait un peu… J'avouais que j'aimais cette sensation.

Arrivée à la grille, j'aperçu Ema et Tsurugi en train de discuter ensemble. Enfin, je voyais plutôt Ema rouge comme une tomate quand elle parlait. J'étais contente. C'était rare quand ils se parlaient !

De l'autre côté, je vis Karen et Tenma parler de bon cœur. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier d'être en couple. Il prenait plaisir à être ensemble… C'était mignon à voir !

Le seul qui manquait au groupe, c'était Shindou. Au bout d'un moment, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Je m'inquiétais un peu.

Kariya remarqua cette inquiétude, un peu comme un chien qui comprendrait son maître, d'ailleurs :

-Ça ne va pas ?

Encore avec cette mauvaise habitude de sautiller après m'avoir tiré de mes pensées, je répondais :

-Si si, ça va. Allons en classe.

Je n'avais pas envie de dérangeais Ema et Karen en pleine discussion. Même si je brûlais d'envie de savoir ce que se racontaient Ema et Tsurugi…

Mais je laissais ma curiosité de côté et abandonna Kariya dans sa classe pour aller voir dans celle de Shindou. Je le vit discuter avec Kirino. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. Tous deux avaient des mines tristes. Je m'avançais :

-Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi… disait Kirino

Je sentais que j'arrivais dans une conversation négative. Je voulais rebrousser chemin, mais arrivée dans les couloirs, Kirino me reconnu et m'interpella :

-Tiens Kazumi !

Surprise en pleine action, je me retournais en faisant un faux sourire, qu'il ne remarqua pas :

-Salut ! Tu es dans la même classe que Shindou ?

-Oui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort…

-Ah bon ? Il t'a dis pourquoi ?

-Apparemment, il avait juste eu des mauvais souvenirs qui étaient revenus. Rien de très méchant. D'ici demain, il aura récupéré.

-Oh, je vois.

Il souriait et pencha la tête :

-Vous êtes très proche vous deux maintenant, non ?

-P-Pas spécialement…Enfin, je suppose… Je veux dire qu'il peut compter sur moi en cas de besoin…

Il souriait et repartit dans sa classe en me saluant. J'assistais au cours et rentrais chez moi rapidement. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le festival…


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Les jours passèrent, et nous étions maintenant à la veille du festival. Tout le monde était actif aux derniers préparatifs. Ema venait juste de terminer les costumes. Lorsque Shindou et moi demandions pour les voir elle disait :

-C'est pour le jour J !

Oui, mais si le jour J, ça ne nous allais pas, on était mal ! Enfin, je faisais confiance à Ema et laissais ça de côté.

Les décors étaient très beaux. Au niveau de la scène, elle était déjà prête et installée dans la salle où nous allions jouer. Shindou était là pour cocher tous les points et pour gérer l'organisation.

-Est-ce que l'affiche est prête ? Vous avez été voir pour la salle ?

Il était mignon quand il jouait le directeur. Les horaires pour la pièce étaient prévus également. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Mais si le festival dure trois jours, on ne va pas passer trois fois quand même !?

-Non. Le premier jour est pour les classes et la cérémonie d'entrée. Le deuxième est pour les clubs et le troisième est pour les clubs également et pour la cérémonie de fermeture. Mais le plus souvent, ceux qui ne font pas de clubs ne vienne pas au collège, puisqu'en plus, c'est le week-end.

Shindou avait l'air vachement renseigné ! Enfin bref ! Le principal est que l'on ne jouait qu'une fois. J'avais déjà le traque comme ça, alors si je devais passer plusieurs fois !

Tous les préparatifs étaient terminés. J'avais hâte d'être au festival !

Le lendemain, le collège était bourré de monde. La cérémonie d'ouverture commençait sur un discours du principal et les danses originales des élèves.

La cérémonie étant terminé, les membres de nos classes étaient venus pour faire la scène. Nous allions passer dans une heure. Ils régalaient les éclairages, mettaient les chaises… Et nous, les acteurs, nous étions derrière les rideaux avec Ema :

-Bien voilà ! Tout le monde est là ! Maintenant je vais vous montrer vos costumes. Sachant que la scène se déroule dans une soirée, j'ai décidé que j'allais faire des tenues de soirée adaptée à vos rôles. Bien ! Les filles de ce côté, les garçons de l'autre !

Nous nous séparions et Ema venait avec nos costumes.

-Les femmes d'abord ! Disait-elle. Alors… Karen, tu as cette robe là !

C'était une robe moulante avec un hibiscus sur le côté. Cela s'accordait parfaitement avec sa personnalité et son rôle mondain ! Elle était très belle et très bien faite !

-L'hibiscus, c'est une marque de fabrique de ma part !

Karen était ravie et alla l'essayer tout de suite. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle distribua les autres tenues aux filles qui se changèrent elles aussi. Tous ses ensembles étaient superbes. Quand c'était mon tour, elle me souriait :

-Comme c'est toi la vedette, j'ai confectionné un petit arrangement spécialement pour toi ! Tu vas avoir l'air d'une vraie assistante de détective !

Elle me montra ma tenue : C'était une mini jupe noire, avec une chemise blanche, une petite veste noire et une cravate. Il y avait également les hauts talons noirs.

-Je…Je ne vais quand même pas porter ça ! C'est court et les talons sont supers hauts !

-C'est bon ! Aller va t'habiller !

Je fus forcée et du mettre cette tenue. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise…

-C'est un peu serré… Disais-je.

-Mais non, c'est fais exprès ! Tu es trop belle dans cette tenue ! Ah ! J'ai aussi la touche finale !

Elle prit des fausses lunettes à monture noire et carré. Elle mes les mis sur le nez.

-Parfait ! Bon maintenant, je vais du côté des garçons !

Elle partit en direction opposée. Je regardais mes talons :

-Comment vais-je pouvoir jouer avec ça ?!

Karen arriva avec sa tenue. Ça lui allait à merveille. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle disait :

-Ouah ! Ça te va bien !

-Parles pour toi ! Répondis-je. Je suis bloquée avec ses talons.

Elle réfléchit un moment :

-Tu n'as jamais marché avec des talons ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Je hochais la tête aux deux questions. Dès lors, elle m'apprenait à marcher avec ses talons. Néanmoins, c'était difficile, et j'étais vraiment serrée dans ce costume.

Nous allions monter sur scène dans vingt minutes. Nous nous rejoignions derrière les rideaux. Je pus voir Tenma en costar cravate, ce qui lui allait bizarrement. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus ! Il regarda Karen, rouge. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue.

Shindou arriva. Il avait aussi un costar avec un nœud papillon. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il était habitué. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fut étonné :

-Ouah ! Tu as l'air vraiment d'une secrétaire comme ça !

-Ton costume te va bien aussi.

Son regard descendit sur mes talons :

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir marcher avec ça ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je pense.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant de passer. Les décors, les costumes, les acteurs, tout était prêt.

Curieux, nous regardions derrière le rideau pour voir les gens dans la salle. C'était blindé. Soudain, je regardais Shindou et vis une drôle d'expression sur son visage comme si il était effrayait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète

-C'est mes parents… Ils sont là…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

-Quoi ?! Comment ça, tes parents sont la ?!

Je regardais à travers le rideau plus attentivement il me décrivit ses parents et je les ai reconnus au premier rang. Je reconnue également ma mère au deuxième rang.

-Ce n'est pas bien, que tes parents soient venus ? Demandais-je

-Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à un événement de ce genre…

Je sentais un stresse chez Shindou qu'il n'avait pas avant. Est-ce ces parents qui lui faisaient cette frayeur ? Je le voyais tremblant, tétanisé.

-Calme-toi Shindou. Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes tous là. Nous avons organisé ça tous ensemble bien proprement. Et puis, je suis là ! Si jamais tu as besoin, tu me demandes, d'accord ?

Il me regarda et me souriait. Je pense que d'une façon où d'une autre, je l'avais aidé.

-Merci, Kazumi.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent. Je me mis en place, prête à intervenir dans la pièce, Shindou à mes côté. Nous prîmes une grande inspiration, et la pièce commença.

D'abord, Karen et Tenma entrèrent en scène. Ensuite, ce fus notre tour. Mais dès les premières paroles de Shindou, il prit une voix tremblotante et resta figé. Il ne jouait pas comme d'habitude, stressé sans doute. Je pris le relais pour paraître naturel et suivre la pièce :

-Viens, allons boire quelque chose au bar.

En réalité, je ne disais que mon texte. Une fois au « bar », alors que nous jouions les figurants pendant quelques secondes, je lui disais en chuchotant :

-Joues comme d'habitude ! Ne stresse pas ! Tout va bien se passer !

Il hocha la tête. Dès lors, il jouait naturellement. Il fit ces gestes habituelles qu'il avait fais chez lui. On dirait que ce que j'avais dis avait porté ses fruits.

La pièce se déroulait normalement. Il y eu le meurtre, puis les interrogatoires de la scène… Juste un petit oubli de texte de la part de Tenma, que nous avions vite rattrapé. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Les autres aussi. Karen jouait très bien son rôle en tout cas ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait si bien…

Mais alors que l'on essayait de trouver des indices, je fis un faux mouvement à cause de mes hauts talons un des deux se brisa, et je partis en arrière, prête à tomber. Je voyais les visages effrayés de mes camarades. Je fermais les yeux, pensant que la douleur serait moins grande.

J'allais toucher le sol quand des mains me prirent dans le dos. Je rouvrais les yeux hésitante, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Shindou. Il m'avait rattrapé !

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mon assistante ?

Il disait ça avec tant de naturel… J'étais un peu rouge. J'avais oublié pendant un instant la pièce. C'était de l'improvisation pure !

-O-Oui. Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Juste un léger incident.

Je me relevais et dépoussiéra ma jupe. Tout le monde poussa des soupirs de soulagement.

La pièce reprit. Je ne sais pas si les gens ont pensé que c'était la pièce, ou si c'était de l'improvisation à ce moment là.

Le théâtre fut bientôt terminé. Nous révélions le meurtrier de la scène, et son stratagème. Le public fut retourné de la découverte. J'étais contente de cette réaction mon polar avait fonctionné.

Nous saluions les spectateurs, et retournions en coulisse. Arrivée dans celui-ci, Ema me prenait dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tout ça est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû te donner des talons hauts comme ça…

-Mais non voyions ne dis pas ça ! Le principal, c'est que je n'ai rien de cassé… Grâce à Shindou d'ailleurs.

Quand je disais ça, il venait juste d'arrivé. Je l'interpellais et le remercia :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé pendant la pièce.

-De rien. En plus, on a pu tourner ça en improviste les spectateurs n'ont rien vu du tout !

Je hochais la tête.

-En tout cas, vous avez assuré sur scène ! Me complimenta-t-elle

-C'est clair ! Intervint Karen. C'était drôlement bien joué, l'improvisation ! Dommage que le talon s'était cassé…

J'étais contente de ce que l'on avait accompli.

A la fin, les élèves et les parents restaient dans la salle pour discuter entre eux et avec les acteurs pour complimenter la pièce. Je vins voir ma mère :

-Tu as très bien joué Kazumi ! Je suis fière de toi ! Dire que c'étais toi qui avait écrit le script… Je n'avais pas trouvé le meurtrier ! Dis, c'était prévisible le talon cassé ?

-Non. C'était un peu de l'improvisation. Ça c'est vu ?

-Pas du tout ! Répondit-elle étonnée. Heureusement que Shindou était là, hein ?

Je rougissais. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais devenue la risée du collège !

Ma mère me fit signe et partit à la maison. Alors comme ça, ça ne s'était pas vu l'improvisation ? Eh bien tant mieux !

Soudain, quand je voulais repartir en coulisse, un couple m'interpella :

-Excusez-moi.

Je me retournais et vis les parents de Shindou !

-Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? Dis-je ne faisant semblant de ne pas les connaitre.

-Vous êtes bien Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme

Je hochais la tête en entendant mon nom.

-Nous devons te parler, disait le père avec une voix grave.

Je restais comme figée sur place qu'est-ce que me voulaient les parents de Shindou ?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

N

ous nous dirigions vers le couloir ou les élèves tournaient en rond pour préparer leur projet. Pour ma part je stressais à l'idée que les parents de Shindou veuillent m'annoncer quelque chose.

-Nous avons observé que tu as une grande influence sur le comportement de Shindou, commença son père.

-Depuis que vous êtes là, Shindou stresse moins qu'avant

-Quelle est le rapport avec moi ?

Ils se regardèrent et répondirent :

-Nous pensons que vous êtes la cause de ce changement, disait la mère.

Je ne savais pas que mon apparition causerait ceci à Shindou; même j'en étais incapable !

Alors que je fis ma mine de celle qui ne comprenait pas, le père continua le discours :

-Nous aimerions que vous souteniez Shindou comme vous l'aviez fait jusqu'à présent.

-Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas toujours présents pour notre fils, donc nous nous remettons entièrement sur vous pour veiller sur lui lorsque nous ne sommes pas la.

Je rougissais. Cela faisait bizarre de se faire presque honorer par les parents de celui que vous aimez. C'est eux même qui vous demande de s'occuper de leur fils.

Alors que j'essayais de trouver une réponse correcte, Ema qui m'avait vu vint vers moi :

-Kazumi, on a besoin de toi pour...

Des quelle vu les parents de Shindou en face de moi, elle s'excusa et partit dans la salle, voyant quelle dérangeait. La mère reprit alors :

-On vous appelle apparemment. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Mais sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous. J'en ai prévenue le domestique de la maison, qui ma d'ailleurs confirmé que vous étiez une personne importante pour lui.

Le domestique avait dit ca ? En tout cas je lui suis reconnaissante. Il m'avait donné un passe vip pour la maison de Shindou !

-En tout cas, n'hésitez pas a passer. Et puis si ca va plus loin...

La mère mit sa main sur sa joue, pensante puis rougit :

-Il faudra prévoir l'argent pour le mariage...

Hein ? Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendue mariage ?

-Allons chérie ! Reprit l'homme, on avait dit qu'on ne devait pas lui en parler !

-Oups ! Excuse-moi !

A ce stade, j'étais rouge pivoine. Ne me dites pas qu'ils contaient me marier a Shindou !? Quoi que cela ne me dérangerais pas... Non ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune !

A ce moment, Shindou arriva, toujours en costume suivit de près par Ema, qui avait du le contacter que ses parents étaient a mes cotes.

-Père, mère, mais que faites vous donc la ?

Le langage soutenu employé par Shindou pour ses parents me surprit un peu.

-Nous avions apprit que vous jouiez, commença la mère, et ton père et moi avions prévu depuis longtemps une journée de congé pour venir te voir. Il fallait également que nous parlions a ta chère amie.

Il me regarda, interloqué. Il ne voyait pas en quoi je pouvais bien les intéresser.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-De votre prestation. Merveilleuse d'ailleurs. Je suis fière de toi.

Cette dernière phrase avait l'air d'avoir bouleversé Shindou. Ici, sa mère qui lui avait apprit le théâtre, le complimentait enfin sur ses prestations artistiques.

Essayant de contenir ses larmes, il répondit juste :

-Merci mère. Vous aussi père.

-Bien. Excuse-moi mon fils, mais il faut que nous partions. Tu connais nos occupations.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils tournèrent les talons sans adresser un regard a leur fils qu'ils avaient laissé au milieu de la foule.

-Ma mère... est fière de moi...

Il commença à verser une larme a cote de moi. Je lui caressais le dos pour le réconforter.

-C'est la première fois que ma mère me dit un truc comme ca...

Nous restions quelques instants comme ca, le temps qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Nous rentrions dans la salle maintenant vide. Les élèves commençaient à débarrasser les décors et la scène.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda Ema. C'était qui le jeune couple qui te parlait ?

-C'était les parents de Shindou.

Ema fut comme retournée de la nouvelle.

-Ses parents ?! Et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Je lui expliquais ce qu'ils s'était passe et elle fut bluffée.

-Bah dis donc ! On dirait que tu as conquis ses parents ! Félicitation en tout cas !

-Merci. Mais j'avoue qu'ils sont quand même un peu spéciaux...

-Oui bah tu connais les gens riches ! Peut être que toi aussi tu seras plaines aux as !

Ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première... d'autant que je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour Shindou qui n'était pas revenu après avoir pleuré et d'être partit se changer.

-Qui sera pleine aux as ?

Karen venait de faire son apparition.

-Kazumi ! Les parents de Shindou veulent quelle l'épouse !

-Ouah sérieux ?!

-Oui enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont dit... répliquais je

Je lui expliquais en détail ma conversation passionnante.

-Bah ca alors ! Dis, quand tu seras riche, tu me passeras un peu d'argent ?

Nous rigolions en cœur.

-Euh... disait Ema, le problème, c'est qu'ils t'ont reçu pour la première fois dans cette tenue...

Je baissais la tête et admirais ma mini jupe et mes talons dont un d'entre eux était cassé et j'avais également toujours les fausses lunettes sur mon nez. Autant dire que pour recevoir les parents de celui qu'on aime pour la première fois, ce n'est pas le luxe !

Gênée, je partis vite me changer dans les vestiaires. J'ouvris la porte, mais dans la précipitation, j'ouvris celui des garçons, dans lequel j'ai pu voir Shindou en torse nu. Rapidement, je claquais la porte et fonçais a toute allure me refugier dans celui des filles.

Si je me souvenais bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait...

Enfin bref ! Une fois changée, je décidais daller faire un tour vers les autres stands du collège pour me changer les idées.

Alors que je passais dans les couloirs, j'aperçu le stand de la classe de Kariya. Je décidais donc de faire un tour. Je me présentais au guichet :

-Bonjour, me dit le réceptionniste

-Bonjour, je voudrais faire une visite.

-Ça fera 1 euro s'il te plait.

Je donnais l'argent et le type me fit un grand sourire :

-Félicitations ! Vous êtes notre 50e client ! Vous aurez le droit donc a la sortie, de faire une photo avec votre personnage préféré de l'attraction ! Bonne frayeur !

Je le remerciais. En fait, je me fichais un peu de cette photo, mais bon, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Alors que j'avançais dans les décors inquiétants fabriqués par les élèves, j'entendais des bruits, des choses s'allumaient par ci par la...

J'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu très peur des maisons hantées. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : voir mon meilleur ami en pleine action.

Alors que j'avançais, j'entendis un hurlement de loup garou. Soudain, une personne arriva par surprise en faisant un hurlement. J'avoue que cette fois ci, j'avais un peu sursauté.

-Kazumi ? C'est toi ?

Je reconnaissais cette voix. J'essayais de mieux le distinguer dans l'obscurité, quand les lumières se sont allumées.

-Excusez nous, nous avons un petit souci technique. Je vous prie de rester la ou vous êtes afin d'attendre et de profiter pleinement de l'attraction une fois les lumières éteintes. Merci.

Apres cette annonce, je pus enfin observer la personne qui m'avait fait sursauter : c'était Kariya, déguisé avec des oreilles et une queue de chiens.

Surement pour jouer le loup garou dans la pénombre. Les poils des accessoires rappelaient la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce déguisement lui allait à merveille ! Dire que je le comparais a un chien, c'est chose faite ! J'aurai aimé profiter plus de cet instant...

-Kazumi ! Reprit-il. Je suis content que tu aies pris le temps de venir me voir !

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai été voir votre pièce de théâtre, j'ai adore ! Tu joues très bien ! Et l'intrigue était super, bravo !

-Merci. Toi aussi, ta mise en scène et ton costume sont supers !

Il rougissait devant mes compliments. Soudain, les lumières éteignirent et laissèrent de nouveau place à l'obscurité.

-Je dois reprendre mon boulot. Je te laisse.

Il se cacha de nouveau pour la personne suivante. Je continuais à avancer jusqu'à la fin où le type du guichet m'attendait.

-Alors ? Tu as fais ton choix ?

Quel choix ? A oui ! Pour la photo !

Ah mais je sais ! Je vais prendre Kariya ! Comme ça, j'aurai une photo souvenir de lui en chien !

-Je vais prendre le loup garou.

Il sourit et prit un micro dans lequel il disait : "loup garou pour photo !".

A cette annonce, Kariya sortit depuis les coulisses et fus surprit de me voir à nouveau :

-C'est pour toi la photo ?!

-Exact !

Il rougissait et s'approcha à côté de moi.

-Souriez... c'est bon !

Kariya s'éclipsa aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'attraction. Le garçon me donna la photo sur laquelle Kariya rougissait et essayait de sourire.

Je le remerciais et repartie vers ma classe pour aider à ranger le matériel et pour m'assurer que Shindou allait bien. Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la classe, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Kirino passa devant moi avec une planche de bois qui servait pour les décors :

-Kirino ! Tu n'as pas vu Shindou ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête :

-Il est repartit chez lui. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il est souvent triste en ce moment…

Sous les cris de son ami, il continua à avancer malgré lui avec la planche en me faisant des signes du genre « à plus, on en reparlera plus tard ! ».

J'eue soudain une culpabilité qui surgissait en moi. Il était évident que c'était pour la plupart des fois, moi qui lui causais ce trouble.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le festival était à présent terminé. Je me rendais au collège comme d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas revu Shindou depuis le jour où il avait « disparu » après avoir vu ses parents. Je me demandais comment il allait aussi je me disais que j'allais le revoir au collège.

Alors que j'avançais, je fus surprise en voyant Shindou adossé sur un muret en face de moi.

-Shindou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne prends pas ce chemin d'habitude !

Sa pose ressemblait à celle d'un mannequin prêt, attendant le clic de l'appareil photo. Il était tellement mignon, dès le matin !

-Je sais, mais j'ai voulu faire un détour. Je suis content de pouvoir te parler.

Je suis devenue écarlate. Alors ainsi, de si bon matin, il voulait me parler ? Ça sortait de l'irréel !

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il a baissé la tête.

-Mes parents ont dîné avec moi hier.

Ça me semblait une bonne chose, mais à voir sa tête, la discussion à table n'avait pas eu l'air d'être plaisante.

-Ils t'ont dis quoi ? Ai-je insisté

-Ils voudraient te remercier de m'avoir épaulé à l'hôpital, et d'avoir prit ma place de capitaine.

Décidément ! Je ne reçois que des éloges de leur part ! Je ne voudrais pas dire ça comme ça, mais ils ont l'air insistant !

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose…

Nous arrivions au collège et assistions au cours. Le soir, Ema, Karen et moi nous rendions à la salle du club. Il fallait dire que nous devions reprendre les révisions.

Cette fois, j'étais avec Kirino et Karen, et nous révisions les maths, ma spécialité.

-Kazumi, tu peux m'aider pour cette équation ? demanda Karen

Tandis que je voyais Kirino se tordre les cheveux pour résoudre une équation, je comprenais pourquoi Karen avait fait appel à moi.

Pendant que je lui expliquais, Kirino, apparemment à bout de force d'essayer de résoudre ce problème, en a énoncé un plus gros :

-Je ne sais pas quoi acheter pour l'anniversaire de Shindou…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette phrase. J'ai écarquillé les yeux et j'avais visiblement laissé tomber Karen pour me joindre à cette conversation :

-Comment ça anniversaire ? Il…C'est bientôt ?!

-Tu ne le savais pas ? M'a-t-il demandé, perplexe. C'est dans trois jours !

Quoi ? Trois jours ? Non mais je rêvais !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?!

-Bah je croyais que t'étais au courant moi !

Devant cette révélation, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui offrir ? Et plus important, quels étaient mes moyens ?

Notre groupe est rapidement passé de « je travaille » à « anniversaire ».

-Et il a prévu quoi ? demanda Karen qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation

Kirino a baissé la tête.

-Comme d'habitude. Il va le passer tout seul…

-Comment ça « tout seul » ?!

Il a rebaissé la tête.

-Normalement je ne devais pas le dire mais… Il a dîné avec ses parents hier soir.

Waouh ! Merci mais je le savais déjà !

-Et ?

-Ils ont dis qu'ils ne seront pas là pour son anniversaire. Comme chaque année.

C'est donc cela que m'a caché Shindou ce matin. J'en été un peu retourné à vrai dire.

Soudain j'eu une idée lumineuse :

-Et si on lui organisait une fête ?

Karen et Kirino m'ont regardé, étonné.

-Une fête ? répéta Kirino

-Moi ça me branche !

Evidemment, ça branche toujours à Karen les fêtes ! Ce n'est pas un secret !

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il vaut mieux faire ça.

-Alors je vais tout organiser ! Ai-je dis. Comme ça, on fêtera le plus bel anniversaire de Shindou !

Les deux acquiescèrent.

-Très bien. Je suis partant.

-Moi aussi !

-Très bien. On va le faire… Disons… Dans la salle du club !

-Il faut prévenir tout le monde aussi !

-Oh ça sera chouette !

Notre conversation ne s'est plus tournée que sur ça. On parlait d'anniversaire, encore et encore.

Une fois les révisions terminées, mes deux camarades et moi avions parlé aux membres de l'équipe une fois Shindou partit.

-Ça me semble une bonne idée… disais Ema

-Pas mal ! On va mettre le paquet ! s'écria Nishiki

Tout le monde avait l'air ravi. J'ai crié alors :

-Bien ! L'opération « anniversaire de Shindou » peut commencer ! Et c'est moi qui vais mener les opérations ! Ce soir il se fait tard. Demain, Kirino, tu éloigneras Shindou de la salle du club. Pendant ce temps là, je vous donnerais des rôles et des directives. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui capitaine !


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

L

e lendemain, je me tenais devant la salle du club, tendue. Il fallait dire que je m'étais un peu emballée la veille, et j'avais peur de ne pas être au top pour cette mission. Organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Shindou qui doit rester secrète étais un peu délicat…

Le tenir à l'écart n'était pas une mince affaire. Kirino du trouver au moins je ne sais combien de techniques pour l'attirer loin de la salle. Après de nombreux essais voués à l'échec, il a quand même réussi à lui faire croire qu'il avait mal à sa jambe après avoir fait exprès de tomber, et de ce fait, Shindou fut obligé de l'amener chez lui, le tenant par l'épaule et de l'installer pour qu'il se rétablisse. Un plan qui nous laissera une demi-heure de complots.

J'entrais dans la salle et trouvais mes camarades tous prêts pour prendre des notes.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Kirino a éloigné Shindou loin du club pendant quelque temps. Maintenant, occupons nous du sujet principal…

J'avais donc organisé les membres en plusieurs équipes. Ema se trouvait dans celui de la décoration, et Karen celui des ravitaillements. Moi, je m'occupais de l'organisation globale.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les groupes sont faits, on peut passer à la préparation ! Je vais demander au principal si nous pouvons sécher les cours de la journée pour préparer la salle.

Kurama intervint :

-Euh… Il y a juste un petit problème… Si nos notes sont catastrophiques, ça m'étonnerai qu'il accepte que nous séchions les cours d'une journée…

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. J'avais pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Comment on allait faire ? On ne pouvait tout de même pas la préparer la nuit ! Je commençais à paniquer. Que faire ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, puis avec un ton d'assurance, prononçais :

-Je reste sur ma lancée ! Croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour que le principal accepte cette requête !

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en ma direction.

-D'accord, on va essayer ! disait Ema

Je hochais la tête.

-Néanmoins, on à pas beaucoup de temps… disait Nishiki. Il ne nous reste que deux jours !

Le temps m'était compté. D'autant plus, que je n'avais toujours pas, et je pense également pour la plupart d'entre nous, acheté le cadeau pour Shindou.

-J'irais voir le principal demain. En attendant…

-Pourquoi allez-vous voir le principal ?

Je sursautais et regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée, et y vit Shindou qui venait de faire surface.

Plus personnes ne broncha. Il fallait que je trouve une raison, et vite !

-Euh… On a plus de fiche d'exercices. Alors on va en demander des nouvelles…

Je détestais lui mentir ! Je détestais lui mentir ! Je détestais lui mentir !

-Pourtant, il me semblait que l'on en avait énormément en rab…

Personne ne disait rien, ils ne faisaient seulement que de m'envoyer des signaux d'alarmes par leurs regards qui signifiait : « trouve une bonne idée, trouve une bonne idée ! ».

-Oui, mais il nous en manque sur les équations des calculs littéraux, et comme c'est un sujet difficile pour beaucoup d'entre nous, je pense que ce ne serai pas inutile de redemander des copies.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Karen en pensant à Kirino.

-Ah bon. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile comme sujet !

Il ajouta dans ses paroles un sourire des plus adorables avant de me rejoindre devant tout le monde. J'essuyais une goutte de sueur sur mon front. Il m'avait cru !

-Kirino s'est fait très mal à sa jambe, et il ne pourra pas être là demain. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a… En tout cas je suis désolé du retard.

Shindou paraissait triste de la nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'il le croit blesser pour de vrai, et le « je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » signifiait qu'il ne savait s'il serait présent pour son anniversaire.

Par contre, je ne savais pas que le mensonge de Kirino le priverait d'école pour le lendemain. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas.

Pour paraître naturel, on a fait des groupes rapidement pour reprendre les révisions. J'entendais des chuchotements venant des groupes voisins sur la fête et les préparatifs. Je leur fis signe de se taire dans le dos de Shindou et de réviser sérieusement.

Il fallait que je lui trouve un cadeau. Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

Il fallait également que j'aille voir Kirino. C'était un de mes meilleurs complices, et un des meilleurs amis de Shindou. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il loupe une miette des préparatifs.

Pour l'instant Shindou ne se doutait de rien. Pour vu que ça dure…


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

L

e lendemain, je me rendis chez Kirino tôt le matin, avant d'aller au collège. Comme je commençais plus tard, j'ai profité de l'occasion. J'avais demandé à Shindou la veille, qui fut assez étonné :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de lui !

-Si, mais c'est aussi parce que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe !

Ce qui était bien, c'était que cet excuse justifiait toujours !

Sa maison était des plus banales. Je sonnais à sa porte, et un homme grand et costaud fit son apparition. Il était très viril : il était très musclé et portait un débardeur blanc noircit par le travail, à en juger par les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son visage. Avec une voix des plus graves, il dit :

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi jeune fille ?

Je ne savais quoi dire devant un tel personnage qui sortait d'un film américain. Il observa mon uniforme et son visage s'éclaira :

-Ah ! Tu es dans le même collège que mon fils c'est ça ?

La ressemblance entre les deux garçons n'était pas très forte. Je hochais la tête, pensant que je m'étais peut être trompé de maison.

-Bien ! Entre, je vais te montrer où est sa chambre.

J'entrais et admira la maison type « normal ». En fait, je disais surtout ça après avoir visité chez Shindou.

Il me montra un escalier :

-C'est tout en haut, la première chambre. Je suis navré. Mon fils est un peu tête en l'air. Je suis désolé que tu t'inquiète pour lui. La moindre blessure et ça y est ! C'est la crise ! Enfin bref, je te laisse monter, j'ai du travail.

Il soupira et partit en direction d'une pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je montais les escaliers, toqua à la première porte puis entra. Elle ouvrait sur une chambre impeccablement rangée et nettoyée. Je pus voir Kirino assit dans son lit, un livre à la main.

-Salut Kirino !

-Bonjour capitaine !

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompé de maison, et que cet homme était bien son père. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté de son lit.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un doute sur la maison quand j'ai vu ton père. Quel charisme !

Kirino effaça son sourire et détourna le regard. Il serra les poings.

-Oui, c'est sûr…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Désolée si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas toi… C'est mon père…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oui… Enfin, ça dure depuis l'enfance… Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez viril…

Je fis un sourire. C'est vrai qu'avec ses couettes roses, et ses grands yeux bleus, il y avait de quoi douter de sa virilité…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Répliquais-je. Enfin je veux dire… c'est à toi de juger ce genre de chose !

-Oui, mais il me rabaisse à chaque fois ! Il me crie dessus, il me tape sur les nerfs ! Il veut que je fasse plus de chose qui le prouverait : de la musculation, travailler dans les voitures… C'est de ça que j'ai commencé le football !

-Mais tu aimes le football pas vrai ? C'est donc grâce à ton père que tu as commencé !

Il regarda vers la couette. Jamais je n'avais vu Kirino en colère contre une personne.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Néanmoins ce n'est pas une raison. Regarde ces cheveux roses ! Et ces yeux bleus ! Je les ai hérités de ma mère décédée… Je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois…

Je regardais vers le sol. Je sentis une énorme culpabilité montée en moi.

-Je… Je suis désolée, dis-je, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, me coupa-t-il. Je te raconte des choses sans importances…

-Au contraire ça m'intéresse ! Kirino, si tu as des problèmes, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un sourire.

-Oui, merci Kazumi. Tu es la deuxième personne avec Shindou à qui je parle de ça. Ça fait du bien…

Je restais un moment à discuter avec Kirino de la fête, de l'équipe, et de Shindou.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu dois rester plus longtemps ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit une seule journée !

Il rougissait, gêné, puis répondit :

-Bah en fait, je me suis vraiment fait mal…

Je me suis pris une claque virtuelle dans le visage.

-Comment ça, vraiment mal ? Tu ne pourras pas venir à la fête ?!

-Si, je pense qu'avec des béquilles, je pourrais y arriver, mais je ne pourrais pas le tenir à l'écart comme convenue… Il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge…

-Mais tu es son meilleur ami ! Tu le connais comme personne !

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais, il y a une autre personne qui le connait aussi bien que moi. Elle pourra s'en charger, elle.

Je haussais un sourcil. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien que lui ? J'avais peur tout d'un coup…

-Qui est-ce ? Karen ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je veux parler de toi !

-Moi ? Mais je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Tu sais où il aime aller, et tu es l'organisatrice de la fête. Tu es la personne parfaite !

Moi, pour trainer avec Shindou toute une après midi pour le tenir à m'écart de sa fête surprise le jour de son anniversaire que j'ai moi-même organisée ? C'était possible ? D'un autre côté, cela n'allait pas être facile…

Je pris une grande inspiration et regarda Kirino avec assurance :

-Très bien ! Je te promets que je vais le tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible !


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

J

e me rendis au collège et me dirigeais directement dans le bureau du principal. Temps pis si j'arrivais en retard. De toute façon, vu mes notes, le principal ainsi que les professeurs n'auront rien à dire.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du principal, je me demandais comment j'allais lui faire changer d'avis. J'avais pensé trop vite maintenant, je me retrouvais sans plan valable !

Je pris une bouffée d'air et me disais que cela viendrait tout seul. Je frappais trois fois à la porte et entrais. Le principal était en train de signer des papiers sur son bureau. Il releva la tête à mon entrée et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Tiens Kazumi ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

Ça commençait bien : le principal m'appréciait pour mes notes et mon comportement de classe il me connaissait bien.

-Je voulais vous demander une faveur.

Il s'installa dans le fond de son siège et dit :

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que demain, tous les membres de l'équipe de football puissent sécher les cours.

Son sourire se transforma en ricanement. Je ne bronchais pas.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse sécher les cours à ses incompétents ?

Je bouillais de rage :

-Déjà, commençais-je posément, il n'y a pas que des incompétents : Shindou, Kirino, Ichino, Aoyama… Et moi. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous serez utile de sécher pendant la journée de demain ?

-Nous organisons une fête d'anniversaire pour l'un de nos camarades. Il est toujours seul, ses parents ne sont jamais là, et son anniversaire se voue à chaque fois par un échec. Nous voulons que celui-ci soit le plus beau de sa vie.

A cet instant, je ne parlais pas au principal, je parlais pour Shindou. Je le disais avec tout mon cœur. Je voulais que se soit le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

-Louper une journée pour une fête de ce genre ? C'est d'un ridicule…

Tout ce que j'avais dit précédemment ne l'avait pas touché d'un pouce. J'étais outrée, devant un tel personnage qui n'a pas une once d'humanisme dans le corps, juste les notes et la popularité de son collège. J'explosais de rage :

-Ecoutez, je me moque de ce que vous dites, mais je veux une autorisation. Je suis la capitaine du club de football si renommé après avoir gagné le tournoi de la Holy Road, et l'une des meilleures élèves de votre établissement, alors j'estime que vous me devez bien cela, non ?

-Je…

-De plus, le coupais-je, vous le devez également à Shindou Takuto qui souhaite fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis, et non seul, lui qui est le premier élève au niveau des notes de votre établissement et ancien capitaine de l'équipe Raimon. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec des plaintes de parents du club et l'exclusion des deux meilleurs élèves du collège et capitaines de Raimon, je vous conseille de me donner cette autorisation sur le champ !

Je sortais du bureau du principal, une feuille à la main. Je pense que le principal avait comprit les enjeux de la décision… En tout cas, j'avais finement bien joué. C'était la première fois que je m'emportais devant un adulte haut classé. Mais il avait craché sur Shindou.

Et ça, je ne le pardonne jamais.

Arrivée dans la classe, je m'excusais du retard et montra le mot que le principal avait sagement écrit comme excuse.

Je retournais à ma place. J'assistais aux cours et sentis des picotements dans le dos. Je me retournais et vis mon voisin de derrière me donner une feuille. Il était écrit :

« Karen : Alors, tu as été chez le principal ?

Ema : Il t'a donné l'autorisation ? »

Je me retournais dans leur direction, et les deux étaient comme scotchées sur ma future réponse.

Je leur souriais et leva le pouce en l'air, en signe de victoire.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

-Et voila comment ça c'est passé !

Ema, Karen, Tenma sont restés scotchés devant mon récit. Quand à Tsurugi, il était adossé à la fenêtre les yeux fermés.

-C'est incroyable ! s'écria Tenma. Je me demande comment tu fais !

-Il m'a mit en rogne, alors je me suis énervée, répondis-je.

-Super ! Maintenant, on peut organiser la fête en toute tranquillité ! Disait Karen.

-Tu as bien fais ton devoir de capitaine, disait Tsurugi. On voit que tu sais se que tu fais.

-Effectivement, répliqua Ema. Maintenant, il faut que tu t'organises pour rester avec Shindou le plus loin possible !

-Shindou va aller en cours ? demanda Karen. Ça ferait un peu bizarre si on lui disait qu'on séchait pour rien…

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Disais-je. On dira à Shindou que le principal nous a laissé un peu de repos ! Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'aille pas au collège. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

-On espère, disait Tsurugi. Sinon tous nos efforts seront vains.

-Tu es dans quel groupe, Tsurugi ? demanda Ema, curieuse de savoir dans quel groupe était son amour.

-Celui de la musique.

-Tu joues d'un instrument ? demanda Tenma

-De la basse.

Dans un sens, ça lui correspondait bien. C'est grave et discret, un peu comme lui…Ema avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le fait d'avoir apprit un nouveau côté de lui l'avait boosté à bloc.

Je savais qu'il y avait des musiciens dans l'équipe, dont Tsurugi. Ils n'avaient jamais pris de cours, mais ils savaient en jouer.

L'équipe était vraiment incroyable il y avait de nombreux talents cachés. J'avais hâte de les découvrir le lendemain.

Après les cours, je me ruais chez moi, puis me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je pris mon tronc marqué d'une étiquette « économies », puis l'ouvrit et y verser le contenu sur le sol.

J'avais beaucoup d'argent. Il faut dire que j'avais économisé dans un seul but : offrir un cadeau à la personne que j'épouserai. Oui, je suis une grande malade, mais depuis la maternelle, j'économisais un peu d'argent de mon anniversaire dans ce bocal, et mon rêve était de tomber amoureuse, et de me marier avec cette personne que je trouvais fantastique.

Et pour moi, c'était Shindou.

Il m'avait offert le collier que je portais autour du coup d'une valeur inestimable, juste parce que je l'avais aidé à acheter un cadeau à Karen. Qui plus est, il m'avait invité chez lui à manger des plats somptueux, et autre. Je tenais à le remercier.

Je prenais l'argent, et me dirigeais vers la porte quand ma mère arriva :

-Mais où tu vas ? Tu pourrais prévenir quand même !

-Je vais à la rue commerciale pour aller acheter un cadeau à Shindou. C'est son anniversaire demain.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda d'un air sévère :

-Tu t'y prends un peu tard… C'est pour lui que tu organise la fête d'anniversaire demain ? Tu as pris de l'argent ?

Je hochais la tête au deux questions.

-Combien ?

-Mon bocal « économies ».

Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes à ce nom.

-Ton bocal économies ?! Mais je croyais que tu les gardais pour une occasion spéciale !

-Effectivement, et c'en est une. Shindou est une personne très importante pour moi. Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà…

Elle hocha la tête et soupira :

-Je vois… Mais veille à garder un peu d'argent, comprit ? Et fais attention !

Je sortis et pris la direction des magasins de la ville. Je déambulais devant les enseignes sans idées de cadeaux. Il me fallait un truc de valeur, pour prouver mon remerciement, et à quel point je compte sur lui.

Je passais devant la bijouterie, mais c'était un garçon… Je n'allais pas lui offrir ça ! Les jeux vidéo… Non, il n'est pas du genre à y jouer ! Les livres ? Je sais qu'il adore Sherlock Holmes, mais je pense qu'il a déjà toute la collection… Et puis je n'ai pas retenue sa bibliothèque non plus !

Je passais devant la boutique de musique. Peut être pour son piano ou…

J'aperçus un violon. J'ai toujours aimé cet instrument. J'en avais même un chez moi : j'avais fait des cours du CE1 à la sixième. Mais depuis j'avais arrêté. Je me demande si Shindou en avait déjà joué… Et s'il aimait cet instrument. J'appelais Kirino. Lui, il devait savoir.

-Allô Kirino ? C'est Kazumi. Dis, j'ai une question… Est-ce que Shindou a déjà joué du violon ?

-Du violon ? Non, il ne joue que du piano. Par contre, j'ai déjà vu plusieurs CD de violon chez lui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je fais les magasins pour lui acheter un cadeau, et j'avais pensé à un violon. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je pense, oui ! Mais tu es sûr que c'est dans tes moyens ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu.

Je raccrochais et admirais l'instrument. Il était travaillé, neuf, parfaitement poli, du travail de pro. L'archet était parfaitement lisse, idéal pour le frotter contre les cordes. J'entrais dans la boutique et demandai au monsieur qui la gérait pour acheter le violon.

-C'est une joli pièce, vous voulez l'essayer ? En plus, vous pouvez graver quelque chose dessus si vous le désirez.

Je frottais les cordes et retrouvais rapidement les mouvements. Je n'avais rien oublié de mon apprentissage. Ça me donnait une folle envie de rejouer.

Je le pris alors, et pour plus d'argent, de faire graver « Shindou » sur le côté. Il était alors gravé en italique proprement. Il me donna l'étui, et sur un signe je quittais la boutique.

J'avais enfin trouvé son cadeau. J'espérais qu'il lui plairait.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

J

e me levais et m'habillais en tenue décontractée. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Ema et Karen devait venir chez moi pour que l'on choisit ensemble nos tenues pour ce soir. Il faut dire que si l'on voulait impressionner les garçons, il fallait que l'on choisisse bien nos tenues !

Karen arriva la première, suivie d'Ema. Une fois rassemblée, on pu discuter autour de bons biscuits.

-Dire que les autres élèves sont en cours ! Ça fait bizarre ! s'exclama Ema

-Oui, n'oubliez pas que vous et les autres devaient vous rendre à la salle du club dans deux heures c'est-à-dire à onze heure ok ?

Je voulais absolument que tout soit prêt pour son anniversaire, quitte à jouer l'ennuyeuse qui répète toujours la même chose.

Nous essayions donc toutes les tenues que nous avions en réserve et choisissions la meilleure pour nous toutes. Ema, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une pro de la couture, nous avez à nouveau proposé ses créations :

-Alors Karen, j'ai opté pour une mini jupe en cuire avec un haut à bretelle qui t'arrive en dégradé sur ta taille, ce qui fait qu'on voit un peu ton ventre, et bien sur sandales à talons hauts pour madame : côté sexy garantie ! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié la fleur de lisse sur le haut…

En voyant la tenue qui allait parfaitement à Karen, je me suis dit : pour vu qu'elle n'a pas fait la même chose pour moi ! Les trucs moulants et les talons n'étaient pas trop mon truc… Surtout depuis l'incident !

-Pour Kazumi, comme je sais que tu déteste ce genre de chose, je t'ai préparé une robe blanche légère avec un ruban mauve qui serre ta taille, et des sandales d'été. Le truc classique et chic qui devra plaire à Shindou ! Bien sûr, tu ne la mettras pas avant ca soir ! Il faut garder la surprise !

J'enfilais la tenue et me sentais parfaitement bien à l'intérieur. C'était super, et ça correspondait à ma personnalité. Un super travail !

-Tandis que moi, j'ai opté pour une robe en noir, avec des volants représentants ma couleur de cheveux et des chaines accrochés avec pour pendentifs des morceaux de cristaux qui représentent la glace, avec des talons haut pour les chaussures. Ça vous plait ?

Nous hochions la tête. C'était tous de merveilleux vêtements. Ema avait encore fait du bon travail. Il me tarde de voir la salle décorée !

Nous regardions l'heure et Ema et Karen partirent en direction de la salle.

- S'il y a quoi que se soit, appelez-moi. Je veux avoir de vos nouvelles en permanence. Compris ? Ah aussi ! Prenez ça avec vous.

Je leur donnais le cadeau de Shindou parfaitement emballé.

-C'est le cadeau de Shindou. Ne l'abimez pas, comprit ?

-Oui, chef !

Sur ce, je les vis s'éloigner. Je m'habillais normalement, T-shirt, short et baskets. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Je me rendis sur le chemin de chez Shindou. Je me demandais ce que l'on pourrait faire pendant toute une journée… Mais le simple fait de la passer avec lui me rendait heureuse ! Surtout que ce soir, c'était sa fête ! Aujourd'hui été sa journée !

Je m'approchais de la villa et sonna à sa porte d'entrée gigantesque. Le domestique m'accueillit chaleureusement :

-Tiens Bonjour Kazumi, entrez donc !

Je m'exécutais et me rendis dans sa chambre. Je toquais et entrais, surprenant Shindou en pleine lecture de son Sherlock Holmes. Il leva son nez du livre et me fit un sourire des plus radieux.

-Bonjour Kazumi. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retenais de lui dire « joyeux anniversaire ! Ce soir tu vas faire la fête ! ». A la place, je fis comme si j'ignorais l'événement.

-Excellente. Dire que l'on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ! Ça tombe plutôt bien…

Kirino l'avait prévenu la veille de cette journée de repos. Shindou essaya de masquer sa déception au fait que je ne lui ai pas souhaité son anniversaire et le combla d'un sourire :

-Oui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un Cola ?

-Je veux bien merci.

Le domestique arriva avec un plateau et me servit un cola, tandis qu'il remplissait un thé à Shindou. Je devrai peut être demander à Karen si elle a pensé au thé ce soir…

-Tu lis toujours Sherlock Holmes, à ce que je vois… Tu es vraiment passionné !

Il portait une chemise avec un pantalon, et paraissait des plus naturels. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis répondit :

-Tu sais, quand j'aime quelque chose, je suis à fond dedans !

-Justement, en parlant de passion, tu dois avoir une collection assez impressionnante de partition et de CDs non ?

-Oui, regardes sur l'étagère là-bas.

Je m'exécutais et aperçus à mon grand soulagement des CDs de violons, ainsi que des partitions « pianos et violons ». Il avait tellement de partitions différentes, qu'il y avait « pianos et saxophones », « pianos et guitares »…

En toute discrétion je piquais celles sur les pianos et les violons, ainsi que les basses, puis les enfourchais dans mon sac. Pour la soirée, le groupe de musique ramenait un clavier. Autant en profiter…

Je pris des partitions de pianos et les montra à Shindou :

-Tu pourrais m'en jouer s'il te plait ? J'adore quand tu joues du piano… Je voudrais t'entendre encore une fois…

Je rougissais. Ça ressemblait à une demande que l'on ferait à son petit copain, de jouer pour elle et elle seulement. Mais Shindou accepta sans rien dire.

Il joua et agita ses mains comme un véritable chef d'orchestre. Je l'écoutais et je fus emporté par le son de la musique. Comme subjuguée. J'espérais qu'il en ferait de même avec le violon…

Il enchaina les morceaux selon mes désirs, et les jouait d'une façon remarquable. Il prenait plaisir à jouer tous ces morceaux. Nous riions et passions de bons moments, comme ça…

Je voulais que sa journée soit parfaite. Il avait fait ce qu'il faisait tous les jours, ce matin. Je voulais qu'il passe une après midi et une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Oui. L'année où il m'avait rencontré était sûrement l'année la plus mouvementée de sa vie…


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

-Je commence à avoir faim…

Il était midi quand nous nous étions arrêtés.

-Tu veux manger chez moi ? demanda Shindou. Le domestique sera ravi de rajouter une assiette si tu veux.

-Non, non ! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ! Ça te dirait plutôt qu'on aille manger à l'extérieur ?

Il acquiesça, et nous nous dirigeons vers la rue commerçante. Mon portable sonna, et je pu apercevoir le numéro de Karen.

-Allô ?

-Allô Kazumi ? Tout ce passe bien ici. Tout le monde est présent à part Kirino. On installe. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha. Shindou, interloqué, demanda :

-C'était qui ? Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Si tu veux, on peut annuler…

-Non, je n'ai rien de prévu ! M'empressais-je de répondre. Alors, où veux tu manger ? Dans un fast-food ?

-Bonne idée ! C'est tellement rare !

Nous nous dirigions vers le fast-food et commandions. Quand Shindou sortit son portefeuille, je lui fis un signe de la main :

-Non ! C'est moi qui paye !

Il allait me contredire, quand je donnais le billet à la vendeuse. Celle-ci fit un sourire devant nous. Nous mangions donc et parlions de Kirino.

-C'est quand même triste…disait-il. Quel idiot de se prendre les pieds dans un caillou et de se faire une blessure pareille !

-Oui, c'est dommage…

Enfin, c'était surtout bien pour moi, parce que je pouvais passer la journée avec Shindou…

Il sirota son cola, puis le posa en soupirant :

-Jouer au football me manque… et c'est bientôt les examens de fin d'année…

-Je n'ai pas envie de les passer… Shooter dans le ballon, utiliser les Keishins et les super techniques… Tout ça parait tellement loin…

-Et dire que tu as commencé le football seulement cette année ! Tu t'ennuies déjà de ne plus en faire, et tu es aussi capitaine de l'équipe ! Si tu l'avais rejoins avant… Tu n'aurais jamais aimé…

-Oui… Ils décidaient l'enjeu des matchs, contrôlaient les personnes… Y compris Karen, ta cousine… Je suis contente que tout ça soit enfin finit…

Nous débarrassions notre table et sortions du restaurant.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il

-Vient ! Je vais t'emmener quelque part ! Ferme les yeux !

Il hésita, puis les ferma. Je lui pris sa main et l'emmenai à un bar à glace. Je lui disais d'attendre sur un siège, tout en fermant les yeux. J'allais chercher les desserts, et lui mit sous le nez.

-Tu peux les ouvrir !

Dès qu'il les ouvrit, il fut surprit en voyant le bol de glace qui se présentait. Il sourit et l'entama.

-Merci Kazumi. Je me demandais où tu allais m'emmener ! C'est la première fois que je fais ça avec quelqu'un.

Je rougissais. Depuis le début de l'après midi, on aurait dit un couple pour un rendez-vous galant. J'étais vraiment heureuse, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensait Shindou… Voyant comment il souriait en mangeant sa glace, je pense qu'il appréciait.

Depuis le début, il ne m'avait pas dit que c'était son anniversaire. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas m'affoler, ou il voulait penser à autre chose. Oublier les problèmes avec ses parents, le stresse des notes pour l'équipe, Kirino…

Je le trouvais tendu, ces derniers temps. Relâcher la pression était bon pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait de quoi ce soir !

Une fois que nous avions finis nos glaces, nous faisions le tour des boutiques que j'avais vu la veille pour lui trouver son cadeau. Arrivée devant la boutique de musique, nous regardions les instruments dans la vitrine.

Je voulais lui poser une question, mais j'avais peur de la réponse… Temps pis, j'essayais quand même :

-Tu aimerais jouer d'un autre instrument que le piano ?

Il réfléchit tout en admirant la vitrine.

-J'adore le piano. C'est vraiment l'instrument que j'aime le plus. Mais j'avoue qu'essayer un autre instrument serai une bonne expérience…

Je souriais. J'avais choisi le bon cadeau, apparemment.

Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. Je répondais à Ema :

-Tout est prêt. Vous pouvez venir. Préviens par SMS. Terminé.

Et elle raccrocha. Le côté militaire de la conversation était assez comique.

Je me tournais vers Shindou et disais :

-On retourne à la salle du club ? Je crois que l'on doit réviser avec les autres ce soir. Je viens d'avoir Karen au téléphone : une bonne partie y va, tu veux te joindre à eux ?

Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui, dit oui dit oui, dit oui !

-Après tout, ils ont besoin de nous, non ? Il faut qu'on les aide… Les examens sont pour bientôt…

Ouf !

Nous étions devant le collège, quand Shindou arrêta de marcher. Je me tournais vers lui, et il me disait :

-Merci, Kazumi. Merci mille fois. J'ai passé une super journée grâce à toi. Mes parents ne sont jamais là et… Aujourd'hui…c'est mon anniversaire… Donc… Merci…

Je restais silencieuse. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Sans un mot, je lui pris sa main et couru en direction de la salle du club. Je culpabilisais.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler elles aussi. Je me dépêchais.

-Je suis désolée Shindou…Vraiment désolée de te l'avoir caché, de t'avoir menti…

Alors que Shindou ne comprenait pas, j'ouvris la porte du club bruyamment.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

-SURPRISE !

Des pétards claquaient et des confettis volaient à notre arrivé. Ils furent tous avec le sourire aux lèvres. Shindou les regardaient, bouche bée et les yeux encore pleins de larmes. J'essuyais les miennes pour paraître naturelle.

-Les amis… disait-t-il

-Joyeux anniversaire Shindou ! Intervint Kirino, en béquille

Shindou sourit, et me regarda. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et me joins aux membres de l'équipe :

-On a organisé ça pour toi, expliquais-je. On avait apprit que tu restais toujours seul pour tes fêtes d'anniversaire : on a voulu que ça change.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… sanglota-t-il. Vous êtes merveilleux. Je vous… Je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur…

-Aller, fait pas la tête ! Intervint Karen. On a décoré la salle et on a tout préparé pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

La salle était parsemée de notes de musique, de partitions, d'étoiles, d'instruments, et de banderoles « joyeux anniversaire Shindou ! ». C'était plein de couleurs, de fantaisie, et de tout ce que Shindou aimait. Je me sentais bien dans ce paysage. Ema avait fait du bon travail.

Tout le monde était sur leur 31, et il y avait beaucoup de variété au niveau du buffet, des instruments prêts à l'emploie pour nous jouer des morceaux endiablés, de quoi nous faire bouger sur la piste. Il n'y avait pas seulement les membres du club de football, mais aussi des connaissances de Shindou et des gens de sa classe.

Shindou n'en revenait pas. Il regarda la salle de font en comble, et les membres de l'équipe lui expliquaient les conditions pour tout mettre en œuvre en seulement trois jours.

Après cette brève présentation, les gens commençaient à aller chercher les boissons au buffet et à discuter entre eux. Les garçons avaient emmenées Shindou pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires, et les filles en firent de même. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore changer, avec toutes les préparations.

Ema, Karen et moi allions dans les vestiaires pour mettre nos tenues respectives qui, on espérait, plairaient aux jeunes hommes. Nous nous habillions, et alors que j'allais quitter les vestiaires pour rejoindre la salle, mes amies m'ont arrêté sur le champ.

-Attends ! Tu ne dois pas partir maintenant ! s'écria Ema

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je, interloquée

Elles se regardèrent, et sourirent ensemble.

-On a une petite surprise pour toi… disait Karen

Karen sortit des vestiaires, et Ema fouillait dans son casier :

-Tu vas mettre quelque chose pour le début de la soirée… C'est une surprise que nous t'avons faite…

Elle sortit

Ce qui ressemblait à des ailes, parsemées de multitudes de plumes blanches immaculées. Elles étaient magnifiques, comme celles d'un ange.

-Tu vas mettre ça dans ton dos !

Je restais un moment dans le silence après cette phrase.

-Quoi ?! Pou-pour-pourquoi je devrais porter ça ?! Ce…Ce n'est pas fait pour moi, tu sais ! Elles sont belles, et immaculées d'un blanc pur…

-C'est à toi qu'elles iront le mieux, Kazumi. Crois-moi. C'est à toi qu'elles te sont destinées ! J'ai passé un temps fou à les faire, tu sais ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : j'allais vraiment porter quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne savais pas comment aller le prendre les autres… Surtout Shindou !

Elle me retourna et les installa dans mon dos avec des fines pinces et des rubans que l'on n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ! Comme si elles m'appartenaient vraiment. C'était du travail d'Ema, après tout…

Après quelques minutes, je pus me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais l'air d'un ange.

Karen arriva en trombe dans les vestiaires et annonça à vive voix :

-C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! Waouh ! Tu es jolie comme ça !

Je la remerciais. Je me questionnais sur cette fameuse surprise… Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, et j'avais un peu le stresse…

-Ok, on va y aller. Prête ?

Je haussais les épaules. Ema sourit, et j'entendis une musique commencer. Je sortais des vestiaires pour me retrouver dans la salle, maintenant devenue sombre. Tout le monde était agglutiné pour laisser un cercle éclairé au milieu de la pièce. Soudain, un projecteur arriva de l'autre côté de la pièce, illuminant Shindou, qui venait d'arriver.

Vêtu d'un costar en queue de pie, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussure d'une classe sociale élevé, il était magnifique. On aurait dit un véritable chef d'orchestre.

Je me sentie soudain aveuglée : un projecteur venait de m'illuminer, laissant mes ailes briller de leur blancheur à la lumière. Shindou me regarda, ébahi. Des gens commençaient à venir derrière moi, et me poussèrent vers le centre de la salle.

J'essayais de distinguer qui me poussaient, mais quand je relevais la tête devant moi, je tombais nez à nez avec Shindou, qui, apparemment, avait subi le même sort que moi. Ils reculèrent tous alors, me laissant seule avec Shindou dans le cercle. Seuls. Rien que nous deux. Dans ce grand espace.

Une musique de valse commençait alors à être jouée. Face à cette situation, je ne bougeais pas, ne savant pas quoi faire. J'entendais des « aller ! Aller ! » Chuchotés un peu partout. Shindou fit alors la courbette, me tendis la main, et me demanda :

-Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

Je rougissais, et après quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et me dire que tout ceci était bien réel, je posais la mienne sur la sienne :

-Avec plaisir.

Des « oh » et des « ah » s'élevaient dans la salle. Il mit une main sur ma taille et me prit la main, pour commencer à danser la valse au rythme de la musique. J'essayais de le suivre, et en à peine quelques secondes, je m'étais habitué à sa danse. Je suivais la musique, et fis tout pour regarder Shindou, et non mes pieds. J'avais peur de faire un faux pas dans cette danse si synchronisé et harmonieuse.

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait que moi, Shindou et la musique dans ma tête. Je me sentais légère libre. Je ne sais pas si c'était les ailes dans le dos, ou Shindou qui me faisait décoller du sol.

Mon cœur battait vite. Je prenais ce plaisir comme une drogue, un manège à sensation : une explosion d'émotion que vous ne voulez jamais arrêter, et reprendre encore et encore. Ça vous libère, vous déstresse, vous envahit au plus profond de vous pour que vous profiter un maximum du plaisir…

Je pouvais admirer le visage de Shindou, ses contours, son sourire plus brillant que jamais, et ses yeux d'un marron profond. Il me murmura :

-Les ailes te vont bien… On dirait un ange tombé du ciel…

Je rougissais de plaisir à sa remarque. Je voulais que cette scène ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'il puisse y avoir un bouton pause et rembobinage dans ma vie pour visionner et sentir cette instant encore et encore. Même si ce n'était que le fait de danser, cela me faisait un bien fou.

D'autre personne ont commencé à rejoindre la piste en évitant soigneusement le cercle dans lequel nous étions. Nous faisions l'ouverture du bal, en quelque sorte.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Les lumières revenaient, et tout le monde nous applaudissait. J'essayais de cacher ma déception du mieux que je pouvais.

La soirée venait de commencer, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là…


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Après notre fameuse entrée, la soirée pouvait commencer dans les règles de l'art. Le groupe chargé des lumières avait fait du bon travail : toute la salle était illuminée de toutes les couleurs comme dans les boites de nuits. Pour la musique, soit les musiciens jouaient, mais la plupart du temps, c'était l'informatique qui s'en occupait. Des corps se trémoussaient déjà sur la piste, et les encas avaient été entamés.

Beaucoup de gens allaient nous voir, Shindou et moi, pour nous dire qu'ils avaient adoré notre prestation.

-C'était super ! Disait Karen. Alors ? Tu as aimé notre petite surprise ?

-Oh que oui ! J'ai adoré ! Merci les filles, je vous revaudrez ça !

-Ce n'est rien… ironisait Ema. Mais je suis quand même déçue… Je crois que Tsurugi n'a aucune envie de danser ce soir…

Nous jetions un coup d'œil vers un coin de la pièce, où se trouvait Tsurugi adossé aux casiers, les mains dans les poches.

-Va tenter ! On verra bien ce qu'il dira de ta tenue aussi ! Au fait, qu'a dit Shindou à ce sujet ? Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas réagit !

-Il…Il a dit que je ressemblais à un ange… dis-je, rouge. Et toi ? Pout Tenma ?

-Je n'ai pas encore été le voir. Mais je vais y aller de ce pas ! J'espère qu'il va apprécier ! En tout cas, ce soir, on ne pourra pas beaucoup rester ensemble…

J'avais presque oublié que leur relation devait rester secrète… C'était bête pour eux, ils ne pourraient pas profiter de la soirée ensemble !

Mes amies se dirigèrent chacune du côté de leurs amours, me laissant seule à siroter mon coca. Je vis Kirino avec ses béquilles qui se dirigeait vers moi.

-Salut ! Sympa tes ailes, et super prestation ! J'ai adoré !

Je hochais la tête et regarda en direction de sa jambe.

-Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

-Non, je pense que d'ici demain, je pourrais marcher à nouveau. Je peux poser mon pied à terre, mais ça me fait encore un peu mal…

Je regardais en direction de l'autre côté de la salle, où Karen venait de montrer sa tenue à Tenma, qui, tout rouge, essaya de trouver les mots face à cette tenue moulante. Du côté d'Ema, Tsurugi souriait, et Ema rougissait en rigolant. Sur la table des encas, je pus apercevoir Shindou qui parlait à une fille très jolie, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui à chaque fois.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose… disait Kirino.

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais concentré sur cette pin bêche aux cotés de mon bien aimé. Je bouillais de jalousie à l'intérieur de moi-même pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Je pris une gorgée de coca, essayant d'oublié mon envie d'aller la voir pour lui coller une droite.

-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Shindou par hasard ?

J'émis un cracha d'au moins un mètre à l'entente de sa question. Je m'essuyais la bouche du dos de la main, et rougissant de honte ainsi que devant cette question, je répondais :

-M-mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? V-Voyons, il n'y a rien !

Il plissait ses yeux. Je pus lire « Ah vraiment ? A te voir on ne dirait pas ! ». Je fus forcé de dire la vérité.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'admets…

Kirino émit un petit ricanement, et furieuse qu'il se moque ainsi, je lui demandais :

-Il y a un problème ?!

-Non, non, aucun ! C'est juste que je vous trouve marrant, tous les deux ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

-Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un en particulier ? Demandais-je.

-Non, personne. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon âme-sœur. Qui sait ? Peut être que ça arrivera bientôt ?

Je laissais cette question en suspend. Bientôt, Hamano prit le micro et annonça :

-Nous allons désormais remettre les cadeaux à Shindou !

Les lumières se rallumèrent et quelques instants plus tard, un joli paquet de cadeaux empilés se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Shindou fut impressionné par la quantité de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés.

Il commençait à ouvrir celui d'Ema, qui lui avait offert une chemise, Karen, qui lui avait offert une boite à musique, et ainsi de suite… Jusqu'au dernier qui était le mien. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette indiquant qui avait offert le cadeau. il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir le violon. Des voix s'élevaient dans la salle :

-Waouh ! C'est…un violon ? Un vrai ?

-J'y crois pas !

-Ça vaut une fortune, non ?

-Tu sais jouer du violon, Shindou ? demanda Amagi

Il secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui sait en jouer ? Pour voir s'il marche ? demanda Kurumada

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Karen, qui se trouvait à côté de moi, cria :

-Oui ! Kazumi sait en jouer !

Tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder, et Shindou fut étonné de la nouvelle :

-Tu sais jouer, Kazumi ?

-Euh…Oui, je sais en jouer…

Je m'avançais en direction de Shindou qui me tendait l'instrument. Alors que je brandissais l'archée, Ema m'interrompu :

-Attendez ! Pourquoi Shindou ne jouerait pas du piano, pour l'accompagner ?

Les gens se tournèrent vers Tenma qui montra le clavier, prêt à l'emploie. Shindou haussa les épaules :

-Pourquoi pas… Kazumi ? Un inconvénient ?

Je secouais la tête, stressée. Dire que j'allais jouer du violon devant tout le monde, accompagnée par Shindou… Si je me plantais, c'était mal pour moi ! Je me payerai la honte de ma vie !

-Vous avez des partitions, au moins ? demanda Tsurugi

Ema brandissait le livre que j'avais piqué à la bibliothèque de Shindou.

-Ta-dam ! Voila un livre de partition pour piano et violon !

Elle en sortit deux feuilles, les posèrent respectivement sur les pupitres. Je regardais la feuille et y découvris des notes que je connaissais. Je me détendis un peu. Cela faisait tout de même tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas joué !

Les personnes dans la salle nous regardèrent tous, attendant le spectacle. Shindou me regarda, et je hochais la tête pour dire que j'étais prête. Il commença alors seul, puis à la bonne pulsation, je brandis mon archée, et le frotta contre la corde, donnant un son des plus mélodieux.

J'enchainais les mesures, ne faisant plus qu'une avec l'instrument. Cette sensation de frottement, le fait que je réussisse à jouer un morceau correctement, le son du piano qui suivait le même rythme… Tout ça, je l'avais oublié il y a bien longtemps…

Je vis Shindou me regarder avec étonnement, pour ensuite me sourire. Je le lui rendis, et nous continuons ensemble sur la même lancée, synchronisés.

J'avais l'impression que Shindou me tenait par la main, me guidant vers de nouveaux horizons sur le chemin de la musique. J'étais heureuse. Tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cette sensation…

Soudain, je vis du blanc sur ma feuille. Le morceau était terminé. Les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant notre prestation et applaudissaient, comme quand nous avions dansé. Ils vinrent tous vers moi :

-Tu nous avais caché que tu avais un tel talent !

-C'était grandiose !

-En tout cas, ce violon fonctionne très bien !

Le brouhaha devenait de plus en plus élevé. Je commençais à étouffer devant toutes ces questions… Quand j'entendis le son de la voix de Shindou dans le micro, tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-Merci à tous pour ces formidables cadeaux. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Sur ce, que la fête continue jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était redevenue festive. Tout le monde dansait, discutait, se rassasiait…

J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir joué avec Shindou. Ce fut notre premier morceau ensemble.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Après le magnifique morceau de violon que j'avais joué avec Shindou, le mystère du « qui a acheté le violon à Shindou » courrait dans la salle. Il fallait croire que c'était l'animation de la soirée. Devant les propositions de nom qui fusaient, Shindou restait lui aussi perplexe quand à l'identité du généreux. Je le laissais chercher : peut-être comprendrait-il vite ?

Karen et Ema, mes deux complices, avançaient vers moi :

-Ton identité reste encore un mystère ! S'exclama Karen qui se croyait dans une série policière.

-Apparemment… Ce n'est pas plus mal… Je n'ai pas envie que des rumeurs sur mon amour pour Shindou se propagent.

-Je me demande si le grand tacticien qu'est Shindou réussira à comprendre… pensait Ema

Je laissais la question en suspens. Shindou était content de mon cadeau, c'était ce qui compter pour moi.

-Tiens ? disait Karen. Il me semblait que j'avais un petit sac en début de soirée…Où est-il passé ?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas oublié dans les vestiaires ?

Karen était ennuyé : Tenma l'attendait dehors pour admirer un couché de soleil en amoureux. Mais elle avait prévu un petit cadeau dans son sac.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais aller le chercher. Répliquais-je en soupirant

-Oh merci Kazumi ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je me dirigeais dans le couloir ou étaient placés les vestiaires des garçons, et ceux des filles. Alors que je passais devant la porte bleue qui indiquait les garçons, j'entendis des voix familière à l'intérieur. Je pus d'abord reconnaitre celle de Kirino :

-Alors ? Selon toi, qui t'a offert ce violon ?

-Je pense que c'est Kazumi.

A la voix de Shindou qui prononçait mon nom, mon cœur accéléra la cadence. Je m'approchais plus pour entendre la discussion.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'elle joue du violon, et qu'elle seule pouvait vraiment choisir cette qualité. Il n'y a aucun doute. J'irai la remercier dès que possible.

-Dis donc, vous êtes vachement proches tous les deux ! Ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose ?

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas laissait passer mon cri de surprise. Mais à quoi jouait Kirino ? Intérieurement, j'avais peur d'entendre la suite. Je savais que je ne devais pas. Mais mon corps décidait de réagir autrement.

Il y eu un silence après sa question. Je sentais le doute en Shindou.

-En fait, elle me fait penser à Akemi.

Je retins mon souffle. Qui était cette « Akemi » ? Kirino posa exactement la même question que moi :

-Qui est-ce ?

Il y eu encore un moment de silence, encore plus long qu'avant. L'attente était interminable.

-C'était ma petite sœur, autrefois. Elle a disparue quand elle avait huit ans, dans un canal. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé…

Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Cette histoire me choquait. Je quittais mon poste d'écoute. J'en avais assez entendu. Même trop entendu.

Je saisis le sac de Karen et m'assis sur le banc, épuisée. Finalement, Shindou ne m'aimait pas pour ce que j'étais, mais pour ce que je ressemblais. Ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel. Rien de plus.

Je sentis mon mascara couler sur mes joues. Les larmes tombèrent toute seules. Je restais la, les yeux fixant un point devant moi, tel un cadavre. Je sentis une vibration dans le sac que je tenais sur mes jambes. Je sortis le portable de Karen, où était affiché un message d'Ema qui m'était destiné : « tu es ou ? Karen t'attend avec impatience ! »

Je laissais mon bras tomber sur mes genoux. J'étais découragée. Une révélation pareille me chamboulait.

Je me laissais emporter par le sommeil, oubliant la livraison pour mon amie…


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Q

uand je me suis réveillé, je n'était plus dans les vestiaires. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi.

Des rideaux de sois, des fenêtres donnant sur les grandes cours de la maison, un lustre magnifique, des vases ornés de diamants dans lesquels étaient disposés des fleurs soigneusement coupées. J'étais dans un lit double, qui avait une odeur de parfum, sans doute à cause des quelques pétales qui y trainaient.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers un grand miroir. Je n'avais plus de maquillage, et j'avais changé de vêtement : j'étais habillé d'une robe de nuit.

Je commençais à paniquer. Je saisis un peignoir de chambre sur un porte manteau et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'avais du mal à respirer, et mes poumons me faisaient mal. Alors que j'étais concentrée pour ne pas tomber à cause de mes vertiges, je heurtais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aie ! Me plaignais-je

-Oh je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça va ?

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus une femme habillait en soubrette. Elle me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

-Où…Où suis-je… ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et retourna la tête en chuchotant :

-Monsieur ! Elle s'est réveillée…

Je voyais un jeune homme arriver dans ma direction. Le temps que mes yeux s'adaptaient à ce nouveau paysage avec mon cerveau encore embrumé, je pus distinguer Shindou qui avançait vers moi. Shindou ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

-Kazumi, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu es encore blanche.

Encore blanche ?

-Shindou…Que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je restais collée à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber.

-Viens, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

Il me soutenu dans ma marche et me raccompagna jusque mon lit où je m'allongeais.

-Shindou…Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Je sais. J'ai fait appel à un médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu t'étais évanouie dans les vestiaires des filles.

Oui, je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais écouté la conversation de Shindou et Kirino, puis j'ai pleuré. Je devais rapporter le sac de Karen…

Je baissais la tête au souvenir de cette conversation. Comme quoi sa petite sœur était disparue dans un accident…

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené chez moi ?

-La maison la plus proche était la mienne. Et dans l'état ou tu étais et celui où tu es actuellement, tu ne peux pas trop te déplacer. Ce serait dangereux pour ta santé. En plus, nous avions pleins de chambres libres.

Je vois… De plus, s'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur, c'est normal pour lui de prendre soins de moi…

-Et pour les entrainements des examens ? C'est bientôt non ? Ils ont besoins de nous !

- Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Nous entendions une sonnerie. Le médecin venait d'arriver.

Une fois avec moi, il me fit des examens, des tests… Et finalement, il rendit son verdict :

-Elle a des problèmes cardiaques, de tension. Le stresse, la fatigue, le surplus… Ainsi qu'un événement la bouleversant en sont la cause. Elle doit se reposer. Je pense qu'elle sera sur pied demain.

A l'entente d' « événement bouleversant », je me crispais. Shindou ainsi que ma mère, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, acquiescèrent et remercièrent le médecin.

Je discutais un peu avec ma mère qui me fit le discours habituel sur une mère s'inquiétant pour sa fille malade, et la politesse que je dois exercer envers mes hébergeurs. Elle partit au travail juste après. Shindou resta dans la pièce après son départ.

-Tu as entendu le médecin ? Il faut que tu te reposes.

Je hochais la tête et il sortit de la chambre. Je m'allongeais dans le lit et fermais les yeux. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais chez Shindou.

Je restais toujours sur le fait qu'il me prenne pour sa petite sœur. Je ne pouvais pas détacher ses paroles de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Et au bout de quelques minutes, je m'ennuyais énormément.

Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre. Je déambulais dans la maison à la recherche de la chambre de Shindou. Lorsque je la trouvai, j'ouvris la porte et constatais qu'il n'y avait personne. J'avançais jusque l'objet que je voulais : le violon que je lui avais offert. Il était exposé sur un meuble. Je le saisis, et fouillais dans ses livres à la recherche de partition.

Je pris le pupitre et installa les feuilles de papiers. Je saisis l'archet et je commençais à jouer. La mélodie m'apaisait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shindou rentra dans sa chambre et me vis jouer. J'arrêtais devant son entrée.

-Je vois que tu ne peux pas tenir en place un quart d'heure…

Je lui souris.

- Assieds-toi dans le canapé. On va discuter un peu.

Il commanda un thé et moi un chocolat chaud.

-Tu as aimé ta fête hier soir ? Demandais-je

-Oui, j'ai adoré. Dis-moi, j'ai une question à te poser…

J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur la beauté de Shindou en train de boire sa tasse de thé. Sinon, je referais une hausse de tension, et la, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir avec seulement un jour de rétablissement.

-Quel est cet événement qui t'as bouleversé ?

Pourquoi j'étais certaine qu'il allait me poser cette question ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Je choisis de lui dire la vérité.

-Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Kirino, dans les vestiaires…

Il fit les yeux ronds et cessa net de boire son thé. Je continuais sans m'en préoccuper.

-Tu as parlé de ta petite sœur qui avait disparu et…

Je baissais la tête et essayais de ne pas pleurer.

-Tu lui as dis… Que je lui ressemblais…

Shindou resta sans voix. Au bout d'une minute, il posa sa tasse sur la table et prit un air grave :

-Je n'avais jamais parlé d'Akemi avant hier… Elle était pour moi, comme un rayon de soleil… Elle était spéciale pour moi…

Il prit une pause avant de reprendre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce que je veux dire Kazumi, c'est que je te considère comme quelqu'un de spéciale. Ce n'est pas que je te considère comme une petite sœur, loin de là… Mais avec toi, je peux me confier, me détendre… Je n'ai pas à montrer une fausse image de moi-même, tu comprends ? Tu es ma meilleure amie.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux de cette révélation. J'avais tout compris de travers. Je rigolais de ce malentendu.

-Merci Shindou. Je me sens mieux, à présent.

Il souriait. Je le trouvais vraiment adorable… J'étais tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne.

-Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as offert ce violon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles et baissais la tête.

-Ou-Oui… C'est moi…

-Je t'en remercie grandement ! J'ai toujours voulu jouer du violon… Je constate que tu joues admirablement bien de cet instrument !

-Oui, j'en ai fait quand j'étais petite.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais m'apprendre ?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je répondis sans hésitation :

-Avec plaisir ! Mais en contrepartie, tu m'apprendras à jouer du piano !

Il ricana et fit un sourire que je n'oublierais jamais.

-Entendu !

Tous ça faisait beaucoup en une journée : une hausse de tension, une révélation, un élève, un professeur, et une journée gratuite avec Shindou !


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Durant la matinée chez Shindou, Karen et Ema m'avaient rendu visite dans ma chambre.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé… Si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller me chercher mon sac, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Karen faisait la courbette et s'excuser énormément de fois.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dis-je, tu n'y es pour rien ! Si je n'avais pas écouté aux portes…

Shindou était partit à son cours de piano. J'avais raconté aux filles tous ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que la révélation de Shindou.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Disait Ema. Au fait, ses parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non ! Ils ne sont jamais là. Ils travaillent sans cesse, laissant Shindou seul à la maison avec ces domestiques.

-C'est triste pour lui !

-Alors ? Disait Karen qui avait abandonné ses plates excuses. Sinon, comment ce passe cette journée en privé avec Shindou ? Vous êtes seuls tous les deux dans la maison à ce que j'ai compris !

Je rougissais.

-Il y a les domestiques je te rappelle… Disait Ema

-Oui, mais admettons que Shindou leurs disent : « jour de congé pour vous tous ! », et là, vous êtes tous seuls !

Karen me faisait rire. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, dis-je à Karen.

-C'est cool aussi que tu vas lui donner des cours ! Ça vous rapprochera ! disait Ema

-Oui, vous serez seuls, dans une pièce… Continua Karen, toujours dans son délire.

-Alors ça, je refuse !

Nous regardions vers la porte, où un garçon aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux de chats apparut.

-Kariya ! M'écriais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je te ramène chez toi ! Il est hors de question que tu restes plus longtemps dans la demeure de ce bourge !

- Calme-toi Kariya. Kazumi ne peut pas bouger pour l'instant.

Kirino venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

-Salut Kazumi. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien merci.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ont laissé entrer Kariya chez Shindou… Disait Karen. Avec quelqu'un qui cri comme ça sur le proprio, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé rentrer !

-Tais-toi la fleur ! Répliquait Kariya. Tu te mêles de tes oignons ! Kazumi ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec ce détraqué !

-Qui est le détraquer ?

Shindou venait d'arriver dans la chambre et un silence de plomb s'installa. Kariya s'avança de lui et cria :

-Mec ! T'es allé trop loin ! Déjà que j'ai rien dit quand tu l'emmenais hier, mais là c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase !

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. J'ai accouru vers Kazumi alors que toi tu étais en train de remuer ta queue de chien devant les copines de ma classe.

Kariya rougissait et recula d'un pas.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu peux parler ! Toi qui n'as même pas reconnu que c'était Kazumi qui t'avait offert ce cadeau !

Shindou fut irrité devant cette remarque. Il répliqua néanmoins :

-Toi qui es resté affalé devant le buffet à volonté, je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas vu ta « bien aimée » en train de danser avec moi.

Kariya était rouge de colère. Je sentais qu'il allait exploser.

-Oh toi, tu vas voir !

Il prépara son poing et le dirigea vers le visage de Shindou. Celui-ci ne paniqua pas et se contenta simplement de l'esquiver sur le côté. Kariya, surprit de son geste, se cogna la tête la première contre la commode en bois d'en face.

-Je n'aime pas les bagarres avec les personnes puériles dans ton genre, disait Shindou.

Après plusieurs rotations, le vase sur la commode tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

-Ah ! Et tu nettoieras ça également. Je n'aime pas que tu salisses ma maison encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

Kariya grinça des dents et partit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Nous restions tous bouche bée devant ce qu'il s'était passé. Shindou laissa paraître un soupire :

-Je déteste ce type… Il me tape sur le système.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

-C'était très impressionnant ! s'exclama Karen

-Excusez moi, je me suis un peu emporté… disait Shindou

J'étais tout de même un peu triste pour Kariya… Je lisais au visage d'Ema qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Désolé Shindou… S'excusa Kirino. Alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour rendre visite à Kazumi, je croisais Kariya. Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était ici, il m'a tout de suite crié « emmènes moi avec toi ! ».

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kirino, disait Shindou. En tout cas, il a de l'ambiance ici à ce que je vois : ma maison s'est transformée en salle de réunion !

-Oh tu sais Shindou, ta maison est superbe ! disait Ema

-Oui, dire que je venais souvent ici jouer quand j'étais petite… ça remonte ! disait Karen

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la soirée d'hier. La pendule affichait maintenant midi, et des domestiques arrivaient dans la chambre :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur, mais votre repas est prêt.

-Vous voulez rester dîner ? proposa Shindou à tout le monde

La réponse fut oui pour tous. Alors que nous passions à table, Ema fut surprise de la taille de la salle à manger, ainsi que les immenses plats qui ont été servis.

-Mon dieu ! Ce que c'est bon !

Ema n'en reviendrait probablement jamais…

-Au fait, les examens sont pour bientôt ! C'est dans trois jours ! disait Kirino

-Trois jours seulement ?! M'exclamais-je, surprise

-Oh, tu viens de me plomber le moral ! Se lamentait Karen

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… Avec tous ces événements, on en avait oublié le principal !

-Je suis sûr qu'on peut tous y arriver, encouragea Shindou. Il suffit de bien apprendre et de déstresser. Tout ira bien, vous verrez.

-Parlez pour vous ! disait Ema.

-Demain c'est dimanche, et il faudra quand même réviser ! Disais-je. Plus on révise, plus on a de chance de les avoirs, ces examens ! Sinon, on peut dire adieu au club de Raimon !

Cette idée m'effrayait : s'il n'y a plus de club, je ne pourrais plus revoir Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino et tous les autres ! Il fallait impérativement que nos moyennes augmentent à un niveau suffisamment élevées…

Après manger, tout le monde était repartit. L'après midi passa très vite : j'enseignais le violon à Shindou, qui en contrepartie m'enseignait le piano. C'était assez difficile, et j'avoue qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait les mains pour bien les positionner, je rougissais, et mon pou accélérait. Ma santé s'était grandement amélioré.

Le soir, nous mangions en silence, et avant de se coucher, nous révisions nos examens, encore et encore… Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Shindou s'était endormit sur la table. Il était tellement mignon… Ce qui me faisait penser que je ne l'avais jamais vu endormit…

J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime, et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime en retour… Mais tout ça est impossible.

Je me levais puis allais me coucher. Alors que j'étais à deux pas de la porte, un domestique m'interpella.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai ceci à vous délivrer.

Il tendit une enveloppe. Je la saisis, puis rentrais dans ma chambre afin d'y lire le contenu :

« Chère Kazumi,

Nous vous remercions de prendre soin de Shindou. Cela compte énormément pour nous. Vous avez une influence sur lui que vous n'imaginez pas.

Nous somme actuellement en voyage d'affaire, et nous ne pourrons pas rentrer pendant quelque temps. Nous aimerions que vous le transmettiez à notre fils.

Pouvez vous également transmettre que nous souhaitons qu'il améliore sa moyenne, et ses compétences aux pianos. Les études sont les priorités.

Cordialement, Les parents de Shindou »

Mes mains tremblèrent, et dans un fracas, je déchirais la lettre. Je bouillais de rage : comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Surtout d'écrire des choses semblables !

J'étais hors de moi… Pendant que Shindou se démenait pour apprendre, réviser, sauver l'équipe, et me soigner… Eux tous ce qui leur importait étaient les compétences, et les études ! Je ne voyais pas comment Shindou pouvait supporter ça ! Il ne le méritait pas…

Ils le surmenaient. Sans être là. Ils étaient des parents indignes.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

L

**Trois jours plus tard…**

e dimanche, j'avais révisé toute la journée. J'avais les yeux enflés, tellement j'avais lu. Finalement, le faire avec Shindou était beaucoup plus amusant et intéressant…

Lorsque je lui avais transmis le mot de ses parents, il ne broncha pas. Il fit une mine impassible, et il murmura juste un petit « A bon… », Pendant que moi en face de lui, je bouillais de lui dire à quel point ses parents sont horribles. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce ne serait pas agréable de lui répéter ce qu'il savait déjà.

Le lundi, au collège, nous avions fait une journée de révision avec nos camarades. Moi et Shindou passions dans les rangs pour aider les autres, qui s'étaient bien améliorer. Bien sûr, Shindou et Kariya ne se sont même pas regardé. Nous avions conseillé de bien se reposer pour le lendemain.

Et aujourd'hui, se sont les très attendus examens… Dès le matin je stressais et essayais de penser à autre chose.

Maman me souhaita bonne chance, et je descendis la rue. Je croisais Ema et Karen, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Ra je stresse ! Se plaignait Karen

- Détends-toi ! Disait Ema, complètement zen. On a bien révisé, alors on va réussir !

La bonne humeur d'Ema me faisait plaisir. Nous croisions Shindou, Tenma et Tsurugi qui discutaient tous les trois devant la grille.

-Tiens les filles vous êtes là ! Disait Tenma.

Karen alla à côté de lui et lui prit discrètement la main. Ema paraissait aussi détendu que Tsurugi, tendis que Shindou et moi stressions plus pour les autres qu'autre chose… La sonnerie du début des cours commençaient.

-Bonne chance à tous ! Criais-je

Nous allions dans nos classes respectives. Je m'assis à ma table et je sentis une boule énorme dans mon ventre. J'essayais de me persuader que tout allait bien se passer...

J'ai révisé avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Shindou. Repenser à cet instant me fit un bonheur extrême.

Je ne veux pas perdre tous mes amis, ainsi que le football. J'adore ce sport. J'ai encore tant de chose à parcourir dans ce domaine… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout perdre maintenant !

Un professeur entra dans la classe, les copies à la main. Il les distribua retourné. Je concentrais toute mon énergie, puis à l'entente du « vous pouvez commencer », je retournais la feuille.

Je scrutais les exercices et les considérais comme d'une simplicité extrême. Néanmoins, les seraient-ils pour les autres ? Je ne savais pas… Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de me poser cette question.

Je remplissais les exercices en un éclair. Je revérifiais plusieurs fois, et j'avais finis en avance.

Je regardais Ema et Karen qui étaient concentrées sur leurs exercices. Dans ma tête, je les encourageais et leur souhaitais bonne chance.

Cette épreuve était la dernière ligne droite. On n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

**Le lendemain, jour des résultats**

J'avais stressé jusqu'à ce matin. J'arrivais au moins 20 minutes en avance, si bien que je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin.

Les grilles étaient toujours fermées, et je vis quelques personnes dans le même cas que moi. Je m'assis, saisis mes écouteurs et me plongea dans la musique pour me détendre. Aujourd'hui allait tout décider.

Peu de temps après, le monde commença à arriver. Il y avait une foule immense, telle que je ne pouvais même pas distinguer si Shindou, Ema, Karen, Kirino et tous les membres de l'équipe étaient là.

Lorsque les grilles furent ouvertes, ce fut l'anarchie complète : les gens se bousculaient et se poussaient pour être les premiers à admirer leurs résultats. J'avançais et constatais que j'avais 97 de moyenne. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment, et je me dirigeais vers une petite feuille à part qui désignait le challenge du club de football.

Je fermais les yeux. Pourvu qu'ils aient réussit ! Lorsque je les ouvris, je fus très surprise :

« C'est une réussite, bravo, néanmoins, il y a eu une faute impardonnable. Vous devez refaire vos preuves dans un autre challenge. Plus de détails à la salle du club de football, à 8h30. »

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Quelle était cette « erreur impardonnable » ?

Je regardais ma montre : 8h15. Je commençais tranquillement à aller à la salle pour y découvrir la vérité.

Il était 8h25 lorsque les membres ont commencés à arriver d'un seul coup. Ils étaient tous très déçus, en colère, et en même temps ravis d'avoir quand même augmenté leurs moyennes.

-J'y crois pas ! s'écria Kurama. Autant pour mes notes que pour l'affiche !

-Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? disait Hamano. Ils vont dissoudre le club ?

Alors que la foule était animée, Ema, Karen, Shindou et Kirino venaient vers moi.

-Je me demande ce qu'il se passe… disait Shindou

-Oui, j'ai augmenté de 15 point ! Disait Karen, surexcitée

-Je suis assez fier de moi également, disait Ema. Je me suis bien amélioré.

-Euh, les filles…On parlait du club là… disait Kirino

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le principal et un enseignant. Le silence glacial s'installa et les regards noirs étaient tous portés sur lui. En tant que capitaine, je pris la parole au nom de tous :

-Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ?! Criais-je, colérique. Quelle est cette erreur ? Et ce sois disant « challenge » ?!

Le principal leva la main pour me faire taire.

-Calmez-vous. Je vais vous le dire.

Le suspense était à son comble. Tous étaient à l'écoute.

-L' « erreur », est que l'un de vos camarade, Ryoma Nishiki, à était surprit en train de tricher durant ses épreuves. Pour rétablir ce dilemme, je vous propose une seconde chance : celle de vous inscrire, Kazumi, Shindou et Kirino, à un concours intellectuelle inter collèges.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Tous les regards étaient portés sur Nishiki. Je n'y croyais pas il avait vraiment triché ?

Kurama saisit Nishiki par le col.

-Toi… Je vais te trucider…

-Comment tu as pu faire ça !? Cria Hayami

-On s'était tous donné pour les examens, et toi tu fiches tout en l'air ! S'exclama Amagi

-STOP !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je dis alors dans un accès de colère :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! Certes, Nishiki a triché, et ceci est très mal mais il était stressé, ayant une des pires moyennes de la classe, et il a craqué ! Restons-en là pour l'instant s'il vous plait ! On va s'arranger.

Kurama lâcha Nishiki qui respira profondément. Shindou se tourna vers le principal :

- Un concours intellectuel inter collèges ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Le principal fit un sourire narquois :

-Je vous ai sélectionné : Kirino, Kazumi et Shindou. Vous êtes les plus forts du club, et il faut trois participants. Parmi les collèges de la région, nous sommes en rivalité sur le podium avec le collège des Souverains. Afin de nous diviser, nos deux collège ont organisaient un concours où trois élèves de chaque collège allaient s'affronter dans un duel.

-Donc en gros, récapitulait Ema, si Shindou, Kazumi et Kirino gagnent le concours, le club sera sauf, et l'erreur de Nishiki sera oublié ?

-Oui ! Répondit le professeur. Nous oublierons l'histoire de la triche, et nous ne le noterons pas dans son dossier scolaire.

Nishiki poussa un soupire de soulagement, qui se crispa lorsque je lui jetais un regard noir.

Je regardais Shindou et Kirino qui hochèrent la tête.

-Très bien, on accepte ! Criais-je, combattante

-Bien ! C'est décidé ! Vous êtes inscrit pour le concours qui aura lieu dans deux jours !

-Deux jours ?! disait Karen, surprise

-Oui ! Et au fait : je retire votre interdiction de jouer au football. Il vaudrait mieux que vous savouriez ces derniers jours à jouer ensemble !

Les adultes n'en dirent pas plus et s'en allèrent de la salle. Des sourires s'élevèrent dans la salle nous pouvions à nouveau jouer au football ! C'était génial…

Néanmoins, il fallait à tout prix que l'on gagne ce concours. Je regardais Shindou et Kirino qui avaient l'air aussi déterminés que moi.

-Les amis, disais-je, je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour gagner ce concours, et reprendre le club de football à ce maudit principal !

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Bien ! Maintenant, je pense qu'un petit entrainement s'impose : qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous sourirent et courraient vers les vestiaires pour aller se changer. Sur le terrain, nous jouions comme depuis longtemps nous n'avions pas jouer. Nous faisions des passes, dribblaient, taclaient, tiraient… Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis belle durette !

Toute la journée, nous profitions du beau temps sur le terrain. A la fin, nous étions tous crevés.

Ce qui me faisait penser que je n'avais jamais participé à un concours… Je ne savais pas si j'allais être à la hauteur pour représenter Raimon… Surtout qu'à présent, le sort de l'équipe ne dépendait pas de tout le monde, mais de seulement moi, Shindou et Kirino… Bien que je fasse confiance aux deux, cela me stressait au plus haut point.

Deux jours… C'était très peu…

Il fallait absolument qu'on gagne !


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

L

e lendemain, nous nous rendions chez Shindou. J'avais l'impression que c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait tous se réunir…

Alors que nous nous installions à la table basse afin de commander des boissons, Kirino semblait blasé :

-Et dire que normalement, on devrait jouer au football, à l'heure qu'il est… A la place, on est obliger de réviser pour un foutu concours !

-Allons, calme-toi ! Essayais-je de le rassurer. Au moins, on peut passer une journée tranquille !

Cette idée ne lui convenait pas non plus. Shindou était sur son ordinateur depuis quelques minutes, et il releva la tête :

-J'ai trouvé !

Nous nous rassemblions autour de la technologie et admirions la page web sur lequel les résultats du collège souverain étaient affichés.

-Les trois meilleurs sont : Emcy, Hikaru et Kinoda. Ils ont tous respectivement 85,95, et 82 de moyenne…

-Nous sommes à peu près à égalité… Disait Kirino.

-Oui, mais ne nous reposons tout de même pas sur nos lauriers, dis-je, il est probable que cela reste difficile. Et puis, « égalité » ne veut pas dire « gagné »…

Nous baissions la tête. Si jamais nous ne gagnons pas ce concours, le club sera dissous, et alors là, ce serai très grave…

Toute l'après midi, nous révisions pour le lendemain. Le soir, j'avais la tête comme une pastèque. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule…

-J'ai un mal de crâne ! Disait Kirino

-Repose-toi bien pour demain alors ! Disait Shindou, toujours souriant.

J'admirais son pouvoir à rester en pleine forme même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Avant de partir, Shindou disait :

-Au fait ! Pour mes réussites aux examens, j'ai reçu comme cadeau un portable !

Il montrait avec fierté le portable tout dernier cri cher comme un pavé d'or.

-Donc, vous voulez qu'on s'échange nos numéros ?

Avoir le numéro de la personne que l'on aime ? Ce n'était pas le rêve de million d'adolescentes ? Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Nous nous échangions tous nos numéros et le rendez-vous était prévu pour demain à 9h du matin. Le bus nous y attendrait.

-Et bien, à demain tout le monde !

Nous nous quittions sur des signes de la main.

J'avais du mal à dormir. Je stressais horriblement. Cette fois-ci, l'avenir du club ne reposer que dans trois personnes… Dont moi.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le saisis et rougis dès que je vis le nom du destinataire :

« Shindou : Tu dors ? »

"Kazumi : Npn he drrzsds outr femzin"

"Shindou: ?"

« Kazumi: Non. Je stresse pour demain. »

C'était la première fois qu'il m'envoyait un texto, et la première fois que je lui répondais. J'avais un peu tremblé au début : c'était la panique ! Mais je me suis rattrapée. J'étais si heureuse de notre première conversation !

« Shindou : Je te comprends… Moi aussi… »

« Kazumi : ça se trouve, les concurrents ont aussi eu du mal à dormir… »

« Shindou : Oui. C'est ça la compétition. »

« Kazumi : Je me demande si Kirino dort, lui aussi… »

« Shindou : Attends je lui envoie un message. »

« Shindou : Non, il dort. »

« Kazumi : Il faudrait peut-être que l'on dorme aussi… »

« Shindou : Effectivement. Demain est notre dernière chance de sauver le club. Ne la gâchons pas… »

Je tremblais à son message. C'était la dernière chance…De sauver le club…

« Kazumi : Tu as raison. Bonne nuit »

« Shindou : Bonne nuit. »

J'éteignais mon portable et versais une larme dans mon oreiller : il fallait qu'on gagne… Le club…

Ma tristesse s'était transformée en colère et en détermination. J'allais les écraser ses foutus Souverains !


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

L

e lendemain, J'étais prête pour affronter le collège rival. A 9h, j'étais au collège, et mes deux compagnons étaient déjà là. Kirino se rongeait les ongles, pendant que Shindou baillait de sa nuit incomplète.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête presque en même temps. Je levais le poing :

-Allons gagner ce concours !

-Oui !

Nous nous tapions dans la main. Je pus sentir celle de Shindou très distinctement. Nous montions dans un minibus et arrivions dans un immeuble à plusieurs étages situé non loin du collège. Nous montions l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage 6, puis nous arrivions quasiment comme sur un plateau télé. Il y avait comme de table à l'opposées. Dessus, il y avait trois buzzeurs, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'eau.

Nous nous installions à nos table tandis que les trois élèves que nous allions affronter se positionnèrent de l'autre côté. Je pus apercevoir Emcy, vu qu'il y avait sa photo sur la page web que nous avions consulté. Elle était très mignonne avec son bandeau et ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux jaunes ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat.

Rien qu'à son visage, je vis qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien : elle avait un peu de gouttes sur le front et n'arrêtais pas de se ronger les ongles. Elle était très stressée.

A côté d'elle, j'aperçus une fille avec des couettes très longues. Ce devait être Kinoda. Elle fit un sourire en coin et nous dévisagea :

-Alors c'est ça qu'on va affronter ? C'est pathétique…

Je rêvais d'aller vers elle pour lui coller une droite, mais le regard de Shindou et son secouement de tête me fit comprendre que c'était inutile.

Hikaru, quand à lui, restait silencieux, comme Emcy. Cependant, celle-ci regarda Kirino avec une intensité fulgurante. Elle rougissait. Je regardais Kirino qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Alors que nous prenions place et attendions le professeur qui jouerait l'animateur, Kinoda continua ses sarcasmes :

-Tu as l'air bien entouré ma jolie avec deux garçons à tes pieds… A moins que celui avec des cheveux roses ne soit une fille ?

Je la détestais, je la haïssais, je ne voulais pas être en face de cet énergumène que je ne connaissais même pas.

Je m'étais retenu, car Shindou à côté de moi m'avais pris la main et l'avait serré très fort pour me retenir de lui administrer ma vengeance.

-Quoi ? Tu te retiens ? Est-ce parce que le bourgeois d'à côté t'a donné des billets pour ne pas semer la pagaille dans ce concours ?

Shindou serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Pourquoi tu nous attaques comme ça ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Mon problème ? Répétait-elle calmement. Mon problème est que vous êtes sur notre territoire ! Le collège des Souverains était toujours au top question intellectuel ! Et vous, vous vous incrustez dès que vous êtes champion national de football !

Emcy la regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-Kinoda… Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort… disait-elle avec une douce voix.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

Elle leva sa main vers elle et lui mis une baffe dans la joue droite. Nous restions stupéfaits devant un tel acte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Tu ne dis jamais rien de toute façon !

La petite ne broncha pas et laissa paraître quelques larmes.

-Mais ça ne va pas non ?! S'exclama Kirino. Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?!

Emcy le regarda avec des larmes et de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Ses joues laissaient paraître une nuance de rouge.

-Tais-toi le bonbon, répliqua-t-elle, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire.

C'est à ce moment que choisit le professeur pour entrer dans la salle. Tout le monde se tut, y compris la peste qui braillait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je vois que la tension est électrique ici.

Nous nous regardions. Je ne pouvais laisser une telle personne gagner. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. C'est une série de questions qui vous sera posée : le premier à répondre correctement aura le point. L'équipe qui remportera le concours sera celle qui aura accumulée le plus de points. Est-ce claire ?

Nous hochions la tête, et la partie commença. A mon grand étonnement, Kinoda joua far Play. Nous menions à quelques points seulement et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Nous avions chacun répondu au même nombre de question.

Au fur et à mesure de la compétition, je remarquais Emcy devenir rouge et suer de plus en plus. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, et je voyais que Kirino la regardait de temps en temps. Alors que la question a été énoncée, Emcy buzza pour émettre une réponse.

-C'est l'événement du…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

-Emcy !

Kirino fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers elle et regarda si elle respirait encore. Nous nous rassemblions tous autour d'elle, à l'exception de la peste qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

-Vite, appelez les urgences ! Disais-je au professeur qui resta bouche bée.

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

-Elle respire… Disait Kirino. Elle a de la fièvre et elle est très humide…

-Un malaise ? demanda Shindou

-Non, une très forte crise d'angoisse.

Nous dirigions nos regards vers Kinoda :

-Ça lui arrive souvent…disait-elle, cette gamine est tellement stupide qu'elle stresse pour n'importe quoi…

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, de nouveau. Vu la situation, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, et je lui infligeais une claque dans sa joue, si forte qu'elle fut marqué en rouge. Elle resta immobile, la tête sur le côté, et ne cligna pas des yeux.

-Mais tu vas arrêter ?! Elle est à terre, inconsciente, et toi, la seule chose que tu penses et de la critiquer, alors qu'elle est peut-être comme ça en partie à cause de toi ! Alors à ta place, je me tairais !

Elle ne bougea pas et versa quelques larmes. Je ne marchais pas comme si pleurer allait arranger les choses : elle avait insulté et blessé une de ses camarades, et également les miens. Je n'allais pas me laisser influencer par les sentiments.

-Tu expliqueras ça au médecin, disais-je.

En parlant du loup, l'ambulance arriva rapidement. Le médecin examina la victime et expliqua son diagnostic :

-C'est une crise très forte qu'elle vient de faire… Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire des examens, et lui donner des médicaments.

-Nous venons avec vous, disais-je, en désignant Shindou et Kirino. Nous sommes des témoins et acteurs de la scène. Nous nous devons de venir. La fille aux couettes viendra aussi. Elle soit s'expliquer.

Les yeux brillant, elle resta tête baissé. L'homme à la blouse blanche hésita un moment et finalement accepta. Nous embarquions dans la camionnette, et personne ne parla. Le médecin posa des questions aux élèves du collège des Souverains, pour voir les habitudes d'Emcy. Apparemment, c'était fréquent, mais pas à cette envergure.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital, et Emcy se retrouva dans une chambre d'examen pendant une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps, un policier arriva et nous posa des questions, notamment à Kinoda qui avoua son geste.

-T'avait-elle fait quelque chose par le passé ? Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ?

Pour toutes réponses, elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de garder le silence. Le policier abandonna la tâche, prit le numéro de ses parents, et partit.

Quand Emcy fut redirigée vers une chambre de patient, nous allions lui rendre visite, à l'exception de Kinoda qui préféra rentrer chez elle. Elle était encore un peu dans les vaps, mais elle restait consciente.

-Ça va ? Tu vas mieux ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui…Merci de venir…

-C'est normal, disait Kirino, on n'allait pas te laisser dans l'embarras !

Emcy sourit et rougit. Shindou lui demanda :

-Tu en as pour combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

-Pour demain ça sera bon. En fait, il faut juste que je me repose et que je prenne des médicaments.

-Emcy…commençais-je, je pense que tu devrais changer de collège.

Tous me regardèrent avec une tête d'étonnement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-Kinoda n'est pas une personne fiable. Il est possible qu'elle se venge. Et si elle le fait, crois-moi tu ne resteras pas qu'une seule journée à l'hôpital… Tu comprends ?

Elle fut terrifiée par cette idée. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

-Oui… Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire…Je n'ai pas de personne à qui manquer, de toute façon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? disait Shindou

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amie… Disait-elle, triste. Les gens ont peur de mes crises…

-Je pense que tu fais des crises aussi parce que tu n'as pas de soutient, disait Shindou.

-Mais tu sais, repris-je, tu as des amis maintenant !

Elle releva la tête avec un point d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

-Mais oui, tu nous as, nous ! Disait Kirino

Elle sanglotait et souriait :

-V-Vraiment ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à nous en parler !

-Les amis…Merci…

Elle commençait à pleurer de joie. Soudain, j'eue une brillante idée :

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais par à Raimon ?

Tout le monde me regardait. Kirino et Shindou eurent un sourire.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Shindou. Si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue !

Elle sourie, les yeux encore rouge et disait :

-Je vais demander à mes parents. Je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…J'aimerais bien venir.

-C'est décidé ! M'exclamais-je. Si tu veux venir, tu viendras me demander de te présenter le collège ! Ce sera un plaisir !

Elle hocha la tête. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait cette rencontre.

-Mais…ça veut dire qu'on a gagné le concours ? demanda Kirino. Nous menions au score quand elle s'est évanouie…

-Oui ! On a gagné !

Je fêtais cette victoire en levant le bras. Le club était sauvé, et nous avions fait une nouvelle rencontre.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

L

e lendemain, alors que j'arrivais près du portail du collège, j'aperçus Emcy en train de contempler la façade de Raimon. Elle portait l'uniforme.

Je me ruais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Alors tu as pu venir ? Je suis si contente !

Elle rougissait de honte devant mon action. Elle me repoussa doucement et sourit.

-Oui, j'ai réussi à rentrer. J'ai déjà l'uniforme et les cours. Au fait, ma mère a demandé au proviseur si je pouvais être dans ta classe.

-Cool ! Une nouvelle !

Karen venait de faire son apparition. Elle observa Emcy de haut en bas, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire reculer Emcy d'un pas par sécurité.

-Karen, je te présente Emcy c'est la fille dans l'histoire que je t'ai expliqué hier. Elle va aller dans notre classe. Emcy, je te présente Karen : une de mes meilleures amies.

-Géniale ! Ravie de te rencontrer Emcy !

Elle lui fit une poignée de main un peu brusque et Emcy sourit devant le caractère étonnant de sa camarade.

-Tiens ? Qui est-ce ?

Ema arriva et observa Emcy d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est Emcy ! s'exclama Karen. Tu sais, celle du concours !

-Ah oui ! Alors c'est toi !

-J'ai l'impression que tu as parlé de moi… Me disait Emcy

-Un peu ! Ricanais-je. Voici Ema : c'est également ma meilleure amie. Elle est très douée dans la couture et autre chose comme ça !

-Enchanté Ema !

-De même ! Je suis sûre que l'on va s'entendre !

Elles se serrèrent la main et les cours démarrèrent. Emcy se présenta à la classe, souriante. C'était un nouveau départ pour elle. J'étais sûre qu'elle était heureuse au fond.

A la fin de la matinée, nous faisions visiter le collège à Emcy. Au milieu de la visite, nous nous installions dans l'herbe pour manger et nous discutions.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile dans ton ancien collège…disait Ema

-Pas vraiment, mais maintenant, ça va mieux.

Emcy s'adaptait facilement à son nouveau style de vie scolaire. Je voyais Karen se retenir de poser une question depuis un moment. Enfin, elle cracha le morceau :

-Alors Emcy ? T'avais un petit copain dans ton ancien collège ? Tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

A sa question, son visage se teinta de rouge :

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que t-tu racontes ? P-pas du tout !

-C'est un peu brusque comme question Karen… souriait Ema

Karen n'écouta même pas Ema et continua sur sa lancée :

-Ah ? Vraiment ? A moins que ce ne soit un coup de foudre de Raimon ? Tu sais, ici on est au collège de la foudre : ça arrive assez fréquemment tu sais…

Je voyais la température d'Emcy qui était très élevée. Elle devenait rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Karen, spécialiste en chef de réactions provoquées par ses questions, se rua sur Emcy :

-Alors ? Qui ? Qui ? QUI ?

-Je…euh…

-Karen, ne la brusque pas…essayais-je de dire.

Néanmoins, je savais que c'était peine perdu. Dès que Karen était lancée dans ce genre de chose, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. A mon grand étonnement, je voyais Ema aussi curieuse que Karen.

-Si tu nous le dis, on te le dira aussi.

Emcy me lança un regard désespéré pour l'aider. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules : je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire.

Au bord de l'explosion, elle cria de toutes ses forces :

-Shindou !

Quoi ?

Ema et Karen me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je restais immobile, incapable de dire un mot.

-Sh-Shindou ? Disait Ema. T-Tu es sûre ?

Devant nos réactions, elle fut étonnée et hésita :

-Shindou…est bien celui aux cheveux roses n'est-ce pas ?

Nous tombions à la renverse. Je fus soulagée, celui qu'elle aimé n'était pas Shindou.

-Non ! disait Karen. C'est Kirino, celui aux cheveux roses.

Emcy laissa paraître un cri de surprise et rougissait de honte.

-Ah…Je…Je suis désolée…

Nous rions en cœur. J'avais vraiment eu une frayeur !

-Et vous alors ? Demanda-t-elle, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi, je sors avec Tenma, disait Karen.

Elle montra une photo, et Emcy expliqua que ce garçon l'avait accueillit en disant : « bienvenue à Raimon ! ».

-Moi j'aime Tsurugi… Disait Ema

Elle le montra sur la photo de classe, et Emcy disait l'avoir aperçu adossé contre les casiers.

-Et toi, Kazumi ?

-Euh… Et bien, c'est Shindou…

-Celui au concours ?

Je hochais la tête, rouge.

-Je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait une tête bizarre quand j'ai prononcé son nom tout à l'heure !

Je rigolais et me grattais la nuque. J'étais gênée.

Après notre repas, nous continuons la visite jusqu'à l'un des plus grands bâtiments du collège.

-Nous te présentons le club de football ! Il est très réputé à Raimon !

Elle resta pétrifiée devant un tel monument. Nous nous dirigions vers le terrain extérieur où l'équipe était en train de s'entrainer.

-Et ça c'est l'équipe !

Je voyais Emcy très mal à l'aise. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le ballon qui déambulait entre les pieds des différents joueurs.

-Et ça va t'étonner mais : nous trois faisons partit du club de football ! s'exclama Ema

-V-Vous…Faites du football ?

-Oui ! Disait Karen. On est même champion national en titre !

Je vis Emcy reculer d'un pas par rapport au terrain. Elle semblait effrayée.

-Tu veux essayer ? Demandais-je. Si tu veux taper un peu dans le ballon, il n'y a pas de problème !

Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents. Karen lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le terrain.

-Aller ! Tu vas essayer ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu es nulle !

Les gens de l'équipe s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Karen leur expliqua la situation et ils donnèrent le ballon à la débutante. Ema et moi les rejoignons.

Emcy était face au ballon. Elle tremblait et je vis ses pupilles se dilater. Elle regarda le ballon et respira bruyamment. Elle leva un peu le pied et tira dans le ballon doucement. C'est alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Elle couru en dehors du terrain.

Nous restions comme immobiles devant la scène.

-Vite ! Il faut la rattraper ! Criais-je

Karen et Ema hochèrent la tête au bout de quelques secondes et nous courions en sa direction.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

J

'essayais tant bien que mal à la suivre, malgré sa rapidité. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, dans un coin isolé de l'établissement.

-Emcy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Demanda Karen

-J'ai…J'ai touché un ballon de football…

-Et alors ? C'est une raison pour t'enfuir comme ça !? Cria Karen

Ema tapa sur son épaule pour la calmer. Je m'approchais d'Emcy, encore tremblante.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demandais-je doucement

-J'ai…J'ai peur du football…

Nous restions bouche bée devant cette révélation. Je demandais :

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux nous le dire ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de nous raconter :

-Mon père tenait une bijouterie. Je l'aidais comme d'habitude… J'adorais regarder la vitrine : tous ces précieux objets… Je les admirais. Mais un jour, il y a eu un cambriolage. J'étais cloîtrer dans un coin du magasin, et j'observais mon père, mains en l'air. Le voleur avait un ballon au pied, et il décida de l'utiliser pour tirer avec une force fulgurante sur mon père. Après ça, il fut emmené à l'hôpital, et est mort d'un traumatisme crânien…

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Nous ne disions rien. Emcy sourit :

-Bien sûr, j'étais jeune, mais ça m'a laissé des séquelles. A chaque fois que je veux taper, ou que je tape dans un ballon de football, j'ai l'impression de tuer mon père à nouveau….

Je pleurais et serrais Emcy dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée ! J'aurai su, je ne t'aurais pas amené ici !

Karen fronça les sourcils :

-Oui, mais tu sais, à Raimon, le football est l'élément principal du collège. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper éternellement.

Ema lança un regard froid à son amie. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Emcy disait :

-Je le sais bien. En fait, je le savais déjà avant de venir.

Nous regardions Emcy, et penchions la tête.

-Mais si tu le savais alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Demanda Ema

-En fait, j'aimerai combattre ma phobie. C'est un vrai handicap pour moi : le football est sans doute le sport le plus populaire au monde. Et aussi, j'aimerai rester avec vous : vous êtes mes amies alors…

Nous lui sourions tous et nous promettions que nous ferions tout pour l'aider. Elle nous remercia. Après les cours, Karen disait :

-Je propose qu'on aille voir l'entrainement de soir pour commencer à t'y habituer. Tu es prête ?

Emcy hocha la tête et nous prenions la direction du terrain de l'extérieur où l'équipe s'entrainait. J'avais une irrésistible envie de jouer : ça faisait tellement longtemps, et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup joué. Apparemment, cette envie était partagée : Ema et Karen dévoraient le ballon des yeux.

Emcy fit la même chose, sauf qu'elle avait une tout autre émotion sur le visage. Elle nous dit :

-Si vous voulez y aller, vous pouvez… Je peux rester seule ici, ça ne me dérange pas…

-Tu es sûre ?

Emcy hocha la tête, et nous allions nous changer pour que quelques minutes plus tard, nous soyons sur le terrain.

Nous dribblions, tirions, passions, c'était génial ! Je regardais Emcy de temps en temps pour voir si elle allait bien : elle était toujours debout à nous regarder et elle me souriait.

Alors que Tsurugi était sur le point de tirer, Ema trébucha et le poussa sur le côté.

-Désolée Tsurugi ! Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ça va…

Alors qu'Ema, rouge de gêne s'excusa une paire de fois, le ballon qui a été envoyé par Tsurugi et qui contenait toute la puissance de l'attaquant, avait dévié : il se dirigeait maintenant droit sur Emcy.

-ATTENTION ! Criais-je

Emcy cria et mis ses deux mains devant elle pour se protéger dans ma tête, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter, et se faire très mal.

Quand soudain, une aura d'un bleu foncé-noir l'entoura.

-Un Keishin ?! disait Shindou

Le ballon entra en collision avec ses mains. Elle recula d'un pas, et le ballon s'arrêta pour retomber au sol.

Emcy ne bougea pas, elle resta en position et ne cligna pas des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

Lorsque Emcy se réveilla, elle observa nos visages un par un.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Ema

Elle mit la main à son crâne et s'assis sur son lit d'infirmerie.

-C'est flou… Je me souviens vous avoir regardé jouer et… Un ballon m'avait foncé dessus !

-Oui, et tu l'as arrêté ! M'exclamais-je

Emcy nous dévisagea :

-Sérieux ? J'ai fais ça moi ?

-Ouaip ! Disait Karen. Tu as arrêté le tir de notre attaquant vedette !

Emcy n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Nous lui expliquions ce qu'était les Keishin, et le fait qu'elle a faillit en invoquer un. Elle resta scotchée devant nos paroles :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai faillit invoquer une force que peu de gens qui jouent au football ont, et que de ce fait j'ai perdu connaissance avec toute cette puissance ?

-C'est ça, en gros. Répondis-je

-Tu vois ! S'exclama Karen. Tu peux jouer au football ! C'est né en toi !

Emcy souriait. C'était vraiment incroyable de savoir qu'elle pouvait jouer au football !

-Oui, peut-être… Mais ma phobie n'est pas partie pour autant… J'ai toujours peur du ballon… ça n'a rien changé…

Nous en restions là. Chacune repartie chez elle. Karen et Ema disait qu'on devrait regarder à nouveau les entrainements demain, pour qu'Emcy s'habitue. Pour moi, il ne fallait pas trop la pousser… Pour elles, s'étaient une nouvelle recrue assurée.

**Le lendemain**

Le matin, nous nous étions rejoins devant la grille. L'entrainement matinal allait commencer. Les filles et moi allions nous préparer pour aller sur le terrain. Alors que toute l'équipe était présente, et Emcy sur le côté, une camionnette étrangère arriva au sein du collège et s'arrêta juste à côté du terrain.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Kariya

Personne ne répondit. Du camion sortait des élèves qui portaient les uniformes du collège des Souverains. Ils étaient tous en tenue de foot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ?! s'écria Kirino

Emcy resta sur le côté et ne broncha pas. Une jeune fille coiffée d'un grand ruban rouge arriva, le brassard du capitaine sur son bras.

-Bonjour, collège Raimon. Nous venons pour un match.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! S'écria Amagi. On n'a même pas été prévenue !

-C'est normal, c'est un match à l'improviste.

-Et pourquoi ce match ? demanda Shindou

Dès qu'elle le regarda, elle rougissait. Je trouvais qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu avec ses bouclettes.

-Vous nous avez battu au niveau intellectuel, et encore ! Ce fut par forfait ! Etant donné que vous nous avez volé notre première place au podium, nous allons vous la prendre au niveau sportif !

-Mais nous sommes premiers au niveau national je vous rappelle ! Disait Kurumada

-Notre collège n'a pas pu être inscrit au tournoi, pour quelques problèmes. Nous n'avions donc pas pu concourir au titre de champion national. Alors, vous acceptez ?

Lorsque je regardais l'équipe je pus reconnaître Kinoda dans la foule. Mon cœur s'accéléra à sa vu. Elle croisa mon regard et me fit un sourire sournois.

-Oui, nous acceptons le match. M'écriais-je. Mais puis-je savoir en tant que capitaine à qui ai-je affaire ?

Celle-ci souri et hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Shindou Akemi. Et je suis la capitaine du collège des Souverains.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

A

l'entente de ce nom, je restais comme figé sur place. Ce fut le cas de tout le monde dans l'équipe, mais surtout Shindou, qui fit la mine la plus étonnée qui soit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-A-Akemi … ? Bégaya-t-il

-Il y a un problème ?

Alors cette fille était la sœur de Shindou ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance… Mais je croyais qu'elle…

Shindou s'effondra et se mit à genoux.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Ce n'est pas possible…Murmura-t-il

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi mon nom suscite en vous tant d'étonnement.

Je regardais Shindou se demander si c'était réel. Lorsqu'il réussissait à reprendre ses esprits, je lui fis signe de lui dire qui il était.

-Non, murmura-t-il, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de moi… De plus, je ne veux pas fausser le match… Je veux voir comment ma sœur se débrouille au football, sans qu'elle soit influencée…

Je trouvais cette solution radicale : elle sera dans l'ignorance durant tout le match… Et on ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait réellement perdu ses souvenirs…

-Bref ! Disait-elle. Où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Toi là-bas ! Tu es Emcy n'est-ce pas ?

L'interloquée hocha la tête. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Kinoda.

-Tu vas enfiler un maillot et jouer ce match.

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi ?!

-Elle a quitté le collège des Souverains, disait Kinoda. Elle se doit de jouer le match. C'est la règle du collège.

Cette fille était un monstre qu'Emcy détestait par-dessus tout, et la voila sur le champ de bataille pour l'affronter.

Emcy alla enfiler un maillot et je lui demandais de se mettre au poste de défenseur. C'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Une fois sur le terrain, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le match commença, et Akemi commença à avancer. Shindou essaya de lui barrer la route, mais elle passa facilement. Shindou hésitait dans son jeu. Je le voyais, et je comprenais se qu'il ressentait. Mais j'étais plus préoccupé par Emcy qu'autre chose.

Alors que le ballon était dans les pieds de Kinoda, elle s'avança vers Emcy qui ne bougea presque pas. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille qui la pétrifia sur place et se dirigea vers les buts. Elle sortit son Keishin.

-**_Nora ! Maitresse des voleuses !_**

Elle fit un salto et leva les poings pour frapper dans le ballon, puis elle tira :

-**_Hold up!_**

Shinsuke essaya de l'arrêter : en vain. Ils menaient 1 à 0.

-Il faut renforcer l'attaque ! Ordonnais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je vis Shindou toujours dans le vague.

J'étais proche des buts adverses quand je voyais Akemi devant moi, prête à me barrer la route. Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Monarque, papillon de la nature !_**

Et elle me prit le ballon. Toujours avec son esprit guerrier, elle grappillait le terrain, mais le sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps.

Sur le banc, j'allais voir Emcy :

-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que Kinoda t'a dit ?

Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings :

-Elle m'a dit que c'était son père qui avait tenté de voler la bijouterie et qui a provoqué la mort de mon père…Que c'était lui qui avait tiré… Et qu'elle allait m'infliger la même chose…

Je fus horrifiée. Ainsi, son père était à l'origine des malheurs d'Emcy… Je n'y croyais pas sur le coup. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et lui dis :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emcy, on ne la laissera pas faire… On ne te laissera pas tombé. Par contre, il faut que tu fasses une chose : que tu joues au football.

-Que je joue…au football ?

-Oui. Tu la détestes cette fille n'est-ce pas ?

-Je la déteste plus que tout. Comment je ne pourrais pas ? Elle m'a insulté, et elle vient d'une famille d'assassins !

-Ecoute-moi : Tu vas lui montrer que tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. Que tu n'es plus celle qui se laisse avoir des baffes, avoir des insultes sans broncher. Que tu tiens de ton père qui était un homme bon. Il faut que tu lui prouve qui tu es vraiment. Et pour ça, il faut que tu le révèles dans le football.

-Mais…Comment ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu. Il faut juste que tu aies confiance en toi !

La deuxième mi-temps commença. Nous montions le terrain. Alors que j'avais la balle je me retrouvais face à Akemi. Dire que cette fille était la sœur de Shindou. Dire que son frère était juste là, mais qu'elle ne le savait pas…

Pour faire face à son Keishin, j'invoquais le miens :

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Nos deux Keishin s'affrontèrent dans une lutte acharnée : je voulais à tout prix la passer… Elle me parla, sûrement pour me déstabiliser :

-Il s'appelle comment le garçon aux cheveux frisés et mi-long, il était au concours je crois…

« C'est ton frère » avais-je envie de dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire son nom, sinon, elle saurait qui c'est…[1]

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je trouve qu'il est super mignon…

Je restais grisée devant cette remarque : elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de son frère par hasard ?

Finalement, je réussissais à passer son Keishin et me retrouvais maintenant face aux buts :

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets. Nous égalisions à 1 partout.

Kinoda grinça des dents. Dès que le coup de sifflet retentissait, elle se rua et passa à toute vitesse le milieu de terrain. Elle se retrouvait face à Emcy.

-Pff ! Ça va être facile de la passer !

Emcy se concentra et inspira un grand coup. « _Me battre, lui montrer que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais, que je suis la plus forte de nous deux, que je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire…_

_Que je peux jouer au football. »_

Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos pour faire apparaître un Keishin :

-**_Diamant, le plus beau joyau !_**

Nous restions tous bouche bée devant cette apparition surprenante, surtout Kinoda :

-Mais…Comment…

Emcy ne se laissa pas distraire et utilisa sa super technique pour reprendre le ballon : un sceptre apparut dans sa main avec à son bout un énorme diamant elle le brandissait à la lueur du soleil, ce qui éblouissait son adversaire, et lui permis de prendre le ballon :

-**_Star of Africa !_**

-Bravo Emcy ! M'exclamais-je. Maintenant passe !

Kinoda resta cloué sur place pendant qu'Emcy restait devant le ballon. Elle hésitait à taper dedans.

-Emcy ! s'écria Karen. Tu ne vas tuer personne ! La seule chose que tu vas tuer est ta phobie !

Tout le monde l'encourageait. Finalement, dans un dernier souffle, elle tapa dans le ballon qui arriva directement dans les pieds d'Ema. Celle-ci lui leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Emcy souriait et pleurait de joie.

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Elle tira de toutes ses forces et marqua le but. Ensuite, ce fut le coup de sifflet final : on avait gagné contre le collège des Souverains.

* * *

2 : Au japon, on appelle les personnes par leur nom de famille, sauf si affinités. Lorsqu'ils sont frère et sœur, on les différencie en les appelants différemment selon affinités également. Normalement ici, on devrait appeler Akemi « Shindou », mais on ne le fait pas à cause de Shindou Takuto


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

A la fin du match, Akemi me serra la main :

-Merci beaucoup pour ce match. Nous avons beaucoup appris jouer contre Raimon est un plaisir.

-Nous de même. J'espère une prochaine rencontre avec vous. Mais Ake… Shindou, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes ici pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que quelqu'un doit vous voir… C'est très important…

Elle sourit et demanda aux autres d'y aller en bus il viendrait le chercher ce soir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas… Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cours, et de toute façon, je te dois une faveur, capitaine de Raimon.

Etre appelée comme ça me faisait tout bizarre. Ses camarades s'éloignèrent, tandis que je la guidais vers la salle du club où Shindou et Kirino nous attendaient. Durant le trajet, elle me demanda :

-Tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure : quel est le nom de ce garçon ?

-Oh…Euh… Ce n'est pas important…

Nous arrivions dans la salle et elle fut surprise de voir le garçon dont elle parlait. Elle chuchota à mon oreille :

-Serai-ce là une déclaration ?

J'avais de la peine pour elle…

Shindou prit la parole au bout d'une inspiration :

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : Akemi, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle semblait troublée par sa question.

-Non, pourquoi je devrais ? Il me semble que je me souviendrais de toi si je t'avais rencontré…

Dans sa tête je devinais : « je me serai souvenue de quelqu'un d'aussi mignon… »

-Et si je te faisais ça ?

Il prit les deux extrémités de son ruban et le lui cacha les yeux avec. Elle ne disait rien. Quand il retira ses mains, les yeux d'Akemi étaient pleins de larmes.

-Mais tu es…Takuto… ?

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait à chaude larme.

-Akemi… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Je te croyais morte…dans ce canal…

Les deux pleurèrent ensemble. Au bout de quelque minute, Akemi expliqua :

-Après l'incident, j'ai dérivé jusqu'une plage, où un gentil homme m'a repêché. Je ne me souvenais de rien à part mon nom. Il m'a hébergé durant toutes ses années, et mes souvenirs revenaient petits par petits…Ils restaient néanmoins flous.

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda Shindou

-Je pense que je vais venir revivre à la maison. En tant que pêcheur, il est difficile de subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans tous les cas je lui reverserais une sommes, sois en persuadée.

-Je pense…Que je vais venir au collège de Raimon… J'aimerais beaucoup jouer avec toi, Kazumi, et tous les autres.

-Tu es la bienvenue ! Lui dis-je. J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer au football contre toi également.

-Merci, Kazumi.

**Deux jours plus tard**

-Akemi est arrivée au collège aujourd'hui non ? Demanda Ema

-Oui ! Elle est dans la classe de son frère. Disais-je

Dans deux jours, c'était les vacances d'été. J'allais me retrouver seule, sans Shindou pendant un mois complet. J'étais un peu déprimée à cette idée.

A l'entrainement, Akemi arriva est demanda :

-Ou est le coach ?

-Le coach Evans ? Il est partit en vacances. Disait Hamano

-Mais de toute façon, tu as fait tes preuves, donc tu peux rentrer dans l'équipe ! Disait Hayami

Tous les membres étaient d'accord sur ce point. Akemi était très bien reçue, et à la fin de l'entrainement, Shindou fit une annonce :

-Alors voilà, j'ai votre attention ? J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Pour fêter nos notes et le fait que le club ne soit pas dissous vu que l'on a gagné le concours plus le match contre le collège des souverains, et également pour fêter le retour de ma sœur jumelle, nous allons tous aller à ma maison de vacances, près de la mer !

-Quoi ?! S'écria tout le monde

-Sérieux ?

-Ouah c'est cool !

Il y eu y brouhaha dans la salle. Des vacances avec Shindou ? Ce serait le rêve !

-On part quand ? Et combien de temps ?

-On y reste une semaine, avec deux fois un jour de route. Et on part après-demain !

-Après-demain ?! Mais on ne sera jamais tous prêts ! Disait Karen. Et nos parents ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu ! Grâce à mon réseau, tous les parents ont été prévenus : tous ont été d'accord sans exceptions ! Vos valises seront prêtes dès demain !

Nous étions tous bouche bée devant son organisation…digne d'un chef d'orchestre.

-Rendez-vous après-demain, à huit heures au collège ! Un bus privé nous y attendra. Bien sûr, c'est les vacances d'été, donc préparez des vêtements d'extérieur !

J'allais m'évanouir de bonheur : une semaine avec Shindou presque non-stop ! Une maison de vacances prêt de la mer, tout le monde en maillot de bain sous le soleil…

Zut ! Je n'avais pas de maillot de bain potable !

A la fin de la réunion, je proposais à Ema, Karen, Emcy et Akemi si elles voulaient que l'on se fasse une journée shopping pour se trouver un nouveau maillot de bain. Toutes acceptèrent.

Je suis sûre que ces vacances allaient être géniales !


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

J

'étais à la grande place vers 11H30, comme convenu. J'étais la première à arriver et je consultais dans mon portable mes derniers messages :

« Shindou : Akemi m'a dit que vous faisiez une sortie shopping. Amusez-vous bien et fais attention à elle #lefrèreinquiet »

Depuis qu'Akemi était revenue, il sa préoccupait beaucoup d'elle : c'était normal après tout, il ne voulait pas que l'incident du canal où quelque chose du même genre se reproduise…

« Kazumi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ^^ #toutvabiensepasser »

Je fermais mon portable quand je vis les filles arriver. Akemi et Emcy semblaient bien discuter avec Ema et Karen. J'étais contente que tout le monde s'entende aussi bien.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? me demanda Akemi

-Pour rien… Aller ! On va les faire ces boutiques de maillots de bain ?

Toutes hochèrent la tête, déterminées. Aujourd'hui, il fallait trouver un maillot qui plaît à nos messieurs… La tache semblait difficiles pour certaines…

Dès que nous trouvions LE magasin spécialisé dans les maillots, nous nous ruions dans les rayons. Karen alla directement dans le rayon bikini.

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais ! disait Ema

Karen prit un bikini vert avec une fleur rose dessus… Elle alla l'essayer : cela mettait en valeur sa fine taille et la magnificence des contours de son corps.

-Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Vous pensez que Tenma aimera ?

Si Tenma allait aimer ? Je pense plutôt qu'avec cet armement, tous les garçons du club allaient tomber à ces pieds. Lorsque je regardais Ema et Akemi, je vis que nous pensions à la même chose. Cependant, Emcy fit preuve d'une plus grande naïveté.

-Ouah ! Il est superbe ! Prends-le ! Il te va comme un gant ! On dirait un mannequin !

Elle allait vite regretter ses paroles en voyant Kirino fixer le joli deux pièce sur la plage…

-C'est décidé ! Je le prends ! Je suis sûre que Tenma va apprécier !

Elle passa alors à la caisse et nous aida pour trouver le maillot idéal. Emcy se dirigea vers des maillots de bain plus recouvrant.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment me montrer… Je préfère prendre quelque chose de plus discret…

Elle trouva un haut qui s'arrêta avant le nombril, et une petite jupe pour l'accompagner. Le résultat faisait « petite enfant », mais ça lui allait vachement bien.

-A-Alors… ? Comment vous me trouvez ?

J'étais sûre que Kirino allait appréciait en tout cas : il n'aime pas trop les gens qui s'affichent et préfère grader un côté sobre. Je lui levais le pouce, et tout le monde fut d'accord avec moi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caisse, je demandais :

-A votre avis, pour Shindou, il faudrait quoi ?

-Humm… C'est difficile… disait Karen, main sur le menton.

-Je pense que Shindou aimerait un côté simple, mais quelque chose qui te caractérise. Disait Ema. Il faut que tu montre que tu as de la personnalité sans trop en faire.

Comme je m'y attendais d'Ema, la spécialiste de la couture, elle avait toujours de bons conseils. Akemi ne dit rien, elle se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

Je trouvais un haut avec comme un foulard qui cachait les rondeurs de ma poitrine. Je trouvais aussi un bas avec à sa taille, un ruban qui serrait le bassin.

Lorsque j'essayais, elles me dirent :

-Ça ressemble à ton style, et ce n'est pas trop voyant. C'est parfait !

-Avec ça, je pense que Shindou sera comblé ! disait Karen. Ça se trouve, il sera tellement sous le charme, qu'il pensera à faire des choses bizarres…

Je rougissais devant le sourire sarcastique de Karen tandis qu'Ema rigolait à sa blague. Akemi fit un air de dégout, imaginant son frère faire des choses qu'il ne penserait même pas.

-Mis ne dit pas des choses comme ça ! Criais-je

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Akemi. Mon frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Je ne sais pas, chère cousine…

Akemi resta blême devant les paroles de Karen. Je n'y avais même pas pensé : si Karen était la cousine de Shindou, et qu'Akemi était sa sœur… Alors Akemi et Karen étaient cousines !

Les esprits d'Ema et Emcy frappèrent également à cette remarque. Akemi s'en rendit compte et ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Karen se contenta de sourire et s'exclama :

-Bon Ema ! Ceci va être difficile de séduire Tsurugi, tu ne penses pas ?

Ema serra les poings et afficha un regard déterminé. Elle se rendit près des bikinis et revint avec un buste et un bas qui avaient des rubans exactement comme ceux de ces couettes. Alors qu'elle se changea, je disais :

-Très féminin. J'adore.

-Tsurugi doit aimer ce genre de chose non ? Disait Emcy qui ne cessait de regarder son maillot de bain dans son sac

-Sûrement, disait Akemi. On le saura sur la plage… En tout cas, pour moi c'est un oui assuré.

Ema passa en caisse et il ne restait plus qu'Akemi. Mais celle-ci disait :

-C'est bon. Pour moi j'ai déjà trouvé mon maillot.

Elle se dirigea droit sur un maillot une pièce avec des trous qui montraient la peau sur les côtés et au milieu du ventre. Karen resta inouïe :

-Ouah ! Très sexy !

-J'avoue, disait Ema.

Plus je restais avec Akemi, plus je trouvais qu'elle était très mature. Un peu comme son frère d'ailleurs. Je la trouvais calme, au sang froid, prête à intervenir à n'importe quelle situation.

Tandis qu'Emcy, c'était totalement différent : un caractère timide, comme celui d'une petite fille fragile, très douce. Par contre, ce devait être une boule à stresse…

Après nos achats, nous étions épuisées. Nous nous quittions sur des « à demain, dormez bien ! »

Car demain c'était le grand départ : des vacances avec toute l'équipe de foot ! Et qui dit « toute l'équipe » dit « Shindou, Shindou, Shindou » !


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée difficilement j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de partir aujourd'hui, que j'en avais perdu la fatigue !

Tout le monde était présent, la plupart avec des cernes du au stresse, ou tout comme moi de l'impatience. Nous organisions les places avec les filles. Karen était déjà toute contente d'avoir sa place à côté de Tenma, son chéri :

-Pour une fois que je peux être avec Tenma, à l'abri des rumeurs ! Ce sera la route romantique !

-Tu sais, rectifia Ema, Tenma à l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi… Je pense plus que votre « route romantique » va se caractériser par des ronflements…

-En tout cas, je t'envie, disait Emcy. J'aurai aimé être avec Kirino pour la route !

C'est vrai… Moi aussi j'aurai aimé me retrouver avec Shindou. Nous parlerions du voyage, du programme, nous organiserions et serions le couple qui dirigerait l'équipe… Je fus coupée dans mes pensées amoureuses par Akemi :

-Combien il y a d'heure exactement ? J'ai oublié de demander à mon frère…

-Jusqu'à 17 h, ce soir.

Shindou venait de faire son apparition. Emcy rougissait en espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa réflexion sur Kirino. Il continuait à faire la liste des présents sur sa feuille, et appela le chauffeur de bus pour savoir si tout était ok. Il était tellement mignon en mode « organisateur » ! Un vrai manager…

Akemi semblait le regarder avec une telle intensité… Je me demandais si elle n'avait pas des sentiments pour lui… Cette simple idée me stressait au plus haut point.

-Je me demande avec qui Tsurugi va se mettre… Pensa Ema

-Comme d'hab.' ! S'exclama Karen. Tout seul !

Je voyais un regard de pitié dans les yeux d'Emcy. Elle qui n'avait pas d'ami auparavant devait compatir.

-Alors je vais lui demander ! se décida Ema

Nous la regardions tous avec des gros yeux. Sans se préoccuper de nous, elle alla droit dans la direction de Tsurugi qui était adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés.

-Elle a du cran ! Disait Karen. Je me demande se qu'il va se passer…

Tsurugi ouvra un œil à la vue d'Ema et bougea les lèvres avant de les refermer. Ema se retourna vers nous, le pouce levé en signe de victoire.

Je n'y croyais pas : elle avait réussi à se procurer une place à côté du bleu ténébreux ! Apparemment, les autres aussi n'en revenaient pas. Ceci fit de l'effet à Emcy, qui s'exclama :

-Moi aussi ! Je vais demander à Kirino !

Nous furent étonnées d'entendre ça de la bouche d'Emcy, d'habitude si timide. Elle rougissait et avança vers le garçon aux cheveux roses. Nous le vîmes sourire, puis hocher la tête. Emcy revint, titubant, la tête dans les nuages et le visage rouge de bonheur.

-Il ne reste plus que toi qui n'as pas eu ta place auprès de ton prince ! Disait Karen, en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

Je regardais Shindou, souriant, et qui griffonnait toujours les directives sur sa feuille. Emcy, Ema et Karen l'avaient bien fait… Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Je serrais le poing et m'élançais vers Shindou. Je stressais et cherchais mes mots pour l'aborder. Dès que j'arrivais près de lui, je jetais un œil vers sa feuille, pour voir ce qu'il y notait.

-Tu t'y investi beaucoup…

-C'est normal, répondit-il, toujours les yeux sur sa fiche. C'est moi qui organise le voyage. Je veux m'assurer que tout le monde passe un bon séjour !

Il était tellement généreux… Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

-Dis-moi… Tu veux bien te mettre à côté de moi dans le bus ?

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il me réponde positivement. Finalement, il détacha son regard de sa feuille et me sourit :

-Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, je pense que l'on peut partir !

Je fis un grand « Yes ! » intérieur et posa mes yeux sur Karen qui me sourit et retourna auprès de Tenma qui l'attendait pour le départ. Je vis Kariya arriver vers moi :

-Kazumi, tu te mets avec moi pour le voyage ?

-Désolée, mais je suis déjà prise…

Je désignais Shindou de la tête, et Kariya grogna tel un chien qui trouverait un étranger sur son territoire.

-Pff ! Du coup, je suis tout seul…

Mon regard vagabondait dans les membres potentiellement seuls. Il se posa finalement sur Akemi, qui, je remarquais, n'avait pas d'accompagnateur.

-Akemi est toute seule si tu veux ! Proposais-je

-Akemi ?

Il regarda la fille en question qui était seule. Il se rendit pour aller la voir, et celle-ci accepta sans sourciller.

Shindou se mit au centre et cria :

-Tout est prêt ! Nous pouvons à présent monter dans le bus !

Tout le monde semblait content de cette nouvelle. J'étais extrêmement pressée : passer quasiment une journée à côté de Shindou, c'était le rêve !

J'avais proposé aux filles de nous positionner à proximité pour rester en contact. Elles acceptèrent.

Nous nous rendions dans le bus, et je me mis côté fenêtre, au devant du bus. Personne mis à part la route était devant nous. J'adorais regarder la route durant les trajets. Nous étions positionnés de cette façon :

Moi et Shindou côte à côte tout devant, Tenma et Karen juste derrière, et encore derrière Ameki et Kariya. De l'autre côté : Emcy et Kirino, Ema et Tsurugi juste derrière.

Que l'aventure commence !


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

A

lors que j'accrochais ma ceinture, je commençais à rougir peu à peu à la vue de Shindou, qui était assis à peine à 20 centimètres de moi. Dire que j'allais rester comme ça pendant plusieurs heures !

Je lançais la conversation à environ 2 kilomètres du collège.

-Alors ? Qui a-t-il de prévu au programme pendant ces vacances ?

Il mit son index devant ses lèvres et me dit :

-C'est un secret ! Vous le verrez le moment venu…

-Je vois ! Dis-je en rigolant. Mais tu ne devrais pas faire une pause ? Depuis tout à l'heure je te vois en train de noter et tourner les pages de ton carnet…

-Je vérifie encore que tout est prêt…

Il avait vraiment l'air anxieux. J'essayais de le détendre un peu et de le détacher de sa fiche. Je lui prêtais des écouteurs, brancha le double audio, et nous nous retrouvions branchés sur le même mp3. Je lui fis écouter ma liste de musique, notamment _Great Future War _de Little Blue Box, que j'essayais d'apprendre. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, et nous fermions les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique.

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je rouvris les yeux et rougis aussitôt : Shindou était en train de dormir, tête contre mon épaule droite. Il était INCROYABLEMENT mignon. Jamais je ne trouverais une personne plus mignonne en train de dormir. Il était paisible, ne faisant aucun bruit, juste un souffle d'air que je sentais sur mon torse.

J'essayais de ne pas paniquer et de garder mon calme : c'était trop d'un coup ! Kirino me regardais et comprit la raison de ma panique, suivit de près par Emcy, qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son voisin et elle-même dans la même situation. Kirino riait :

-Tiens, je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormis à cause des préparatifs…

-I-Il dort vraiment ?! Disait Emcy, toujours sous le choc.

-Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Karen s'était relevée de son siège pour regarder Shindou adossé sur mon épaule et mon visage, toujours couleur tomate.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose, Kazumi… Disait-elle, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! M'écriais-je

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche. J'avais parlé trop fort. Je regardais Shindou qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et regardais Karen qui me répondit :

-Je te taquine ! Mais si j'étais toi, je profiterais de l'occasion…

Tenma regarda la scène, et bientôt, j'entendis la voix d'Ema qui disait :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le capitaine à quelques soucis avec son voisin. Répondit Tenma sur l'ironie

-Quoi ?

Ema se pencha pour voir Shindou endormit et moi en mode « statique » pour éviter de le réveiller.

-Ah… Tu as de la chance Kazumi ! Il doit te tenir chaud vu ton visage.

Je serrais les dents et fronçais les sourcils. Ema me sourit à pleine dents et s'empressa de raconter à Tsurugi. Karen en fit de même pour Akemi, qui n'avait pas l'air de broncher. Elle répondit juste :

-Hier soir, je l'entendais dans sa chambre : il tapait et téléphonait sans arrêt ! Un vrai bourreau du travail…

Cette situation m'amusa un peu, et me procura quand même beaucoup de plaisir. Shindou se sentait à l'aise avec moi, et il a pu s'endormir. Pour moi, c'était une bonne chose.

Karen se leva de son siège et s'assit presque su mon dossier, avant de se pencher, tête à l'envers pile devant Shindou. J'eue peur qu'elle le réveille et lui chuchota, incapable de bouger :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle attrapa mon portable sur mes genoux, pianota un instant dessus et je pus entendre le « clic » de l'appareil photo. Elle me tendit le téléphone et me fit un clin d'œil :

-Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles, et Karen se remit de sa gymnastique pour se remettre au fond de son siège. Tenma fut étonné du spectacle et l'applaudit en silence, pendant que Karen faisait la révérence. Ce duo me faisait rire.

Je regardais la photo que Karen avait prise : un gros plan sur Shindou en train de dormir… Je la regardais pendant quelques minutes avant de pianoter sur l'écran. Shindou était à présent en fond d'écran, et j'entendis Karen derrière moi :

-Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai bien fait de la prendre, cette photo.

-La ferme ! Chuchotais-je, au bout des rougeurs

Karen tira la langue. Je serrais mon portable contre moi et regardais Shindou respirer lentement. Kirino me regardais en disant :

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas mettre la photo chez l'imprimeur pour l'avoir en format poster…

C'était tentant… Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

-Fais voir ! Moi je ne l'ai pas vu ! s'exclama Ema.

Karen me l'arracha des mains et le montra au couple « dark ». Tsurugi n'ouvrit qu'un œil devant la photo, et Ema resta ébahie devant Shindou.

-Hé ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! M'exclamais-je

-Tiens, Kazumi nous fait sa crise de jalousie ! Disait Kirino

-Oui c'est bon ! J'arrête ! Mais j'avoue que…

Elle regarda en direction de Tsurugi qui regardait dehors, impassible. Ema poussa un soupir, pendant que Karen me rendait mon téléphone. Elle me chuchota :

-A mon avis, elle peut toujours rêver ! Tsurugi ne dort pas aussi facilement…

Je me calais au fond de mon siège et regardais Shindou qui bougeait les lèvres. Il essayait de dire quelque chose… Soudain, il laissa paraître dan un soupire :

-Ka…zu…mi….

Je rougissais et tentais une fois de plus de garder la situation en main. Il ne disait plus rien ensuite. Le fait qu'il rêvait de moi, ou autre chose me fit frissonner de plaisir.

Mais finalement, je me sentais bien. Il m'enveloppait d'une chaleur, que ce soit physique, ou bien sentimental. Je me sentais bien, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, et par les mouvements du bus….

J'aurais aimé rester ainsi pour toujours. Shindou à mes côtés… Mes amis, souriants…proches… La musique, nous emportant ensemble…

Dans un dernier élan de pensées, je fermais les yeux et plongea dans le monde des rêves…


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

Tout le monde était là…sauf Shindou.

A la salle du club, je demandais où il était. Personne ne me répondit. Je courrais en direction de l'établissement. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et je respirais difficilement. Il pleuvait, et j'étais en tenue de foot. Je regardais partout autour de moi. J'avais les poumons en feu.

J'aperçus une ombre au loin, près du terrain extérieur. Elle était munie d'un parapluie, le cachant jusqu'au dos, et portait l'uniforme des garçons du collège. Je m'approchais et disais :

-Shindou ? C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'approchais et vis Shindou, le regard vide vers l'horizon. J'avais froid, je frottais mes mains contre mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à l'entrainement ?

Cette fois, il me regarda et esquissa un sourire.

-Désolé… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… J'arrive…

-D'accord ! J'y vais alors !

Je voulais aller au chaud. Mais il me retint dans ma lancée. Il laissa tomber son parapluie, et me serra dans ses bras. C'était chaud, confortable… Une sensation encore plus agréable que de rester près de la cheminée en hiver. Même s'il faisait -20 dehors, cela me suffirait amplement à me dégeler. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Alors que nous étions face à face, nos visages se rapprochèrent afin de se réchauffer encore plus…Quand je me réveillais.

Shindou était en face de moi, le visage extrêmement proche. Je tressaillis et faillis tomber de mon siège.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi.

C'était ça justement le problème ! C'était Shindou qui était juste proche…Tout proche…

Je remarquais alors que j'avais une veste sur mon torse. Je questionnais Shindou du regard. Il me répondit :

-Il y a eu un problème… La climatisation s'est mise en route toute seule. Comme tu dormais, je t'ai mis ma veste pour que tu n'ais pas froid…

Mon rêve avait interagit avec la réalité… Cette sensation de chaleur, et Shindou qui me serrait dans les bras, n'était que l'effet produit par le pull me réchauffant, qui avait l'odeur de Shindou… La pluie et l'effet de froid, c'était la climatisation… Quand à son souffle…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si proche de moi à se moment là. Shindou me sourit et disait :

-Tu avais l'air de faire un bon rêve en tout cas !

Je commençais à rougir : est-ce que j'aurai parlé pendant mon sommeil ? Ce serait une situation horrible ! Mais Shindou me rassura :

-Tu souriais tout le temps, pendant que tu dormais !

-J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi tu rêvais…

Karen, la fille à problème, avait les bras croisés sur mon dossier. Elle souriait et je lui jetais un regard noir. Shindou se laissa prendre au jeu, à mon plus grand désarroi :

-Oui ! Raconte ! Ce devait être amusant !

Je serrais les dents : je ne pouvais pas raconter réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ! Mais en même temps, je déteste mentir à Shindou. L'incident de l'anniversaire était assez pour moi. Et puis, je ne serai pas naturelle : on l'aurai vu tout de suite que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Bref, j'étais dans une impasse. Il fallait que je raconte la vérité, mais pas les détails…

-Eh bien, commençais-je, j'avais très froid, et subitement, j'ai eu très chaud ! Du coup, j'ai aimé le changement de température comme je suis de nature frileuse, avoir froid est comme un cauchemar pour moi !

Ce n'était pas crédible. Vraiment pas crédible.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as provoqué cette chaleur ? demanda Ema, qui avait écouté en douce.

Oh non ! Elle n'allait pas si mettre aussi celle-là ! Que faire… ?

-La personne que j'aime était arrivée.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

K

irino, Karen, Tenma, Ema et Emcy restèrent ébahies devant ma réponse. La boulette ! J'en avais trop dit ! Je suis tellement stupide !

Prise de panique, je regardais en direction de Shindou. Il ne dit mot pendant plusieurs secondes.

-La personne…que tu aimes… ?

Oh lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Mes amis restèrent sans rien dire, comme tétanisés devant le spectacle. Je réfléchissais à grande vitesse : que dire, que dire, que dire ?

-Tu ne serais pas…amoureuse ?

Ces mots, Shindou, sa voix, sa bouche… Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû s'assembler… Je voulais me réveiller encore une fois ! Mais tout ça était réel… Bien réel…

Néanmoins, j'avais senti comme une déception dans la voix de Shindou. Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination… Je répondis alors au quart de tour :

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je voulais dire « une personne que j'aime »… Car en fait c'était ma mère qui était venue : quand j'étais petite et que j'avais froid, elle me prenait dans ses bras, et j'avais tout de suite une énorme boule de chaleur qui envahissais mon corps… ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu cette sensation…

Crois-moi. En plus c'était la vérité… Ma mère me faisait vraiment ça…

-Ah ! Je vois ! Désolé de t'avoir dis ça… C'est sûr que c'était direct en plus…

Je fis un rire jaune. Les autres en firent de même. Ouf ! J'avais eu chaud cette fois-ci…

La route reprenait son cours. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Du coup, il nous reste combien de temps de route ?

-Une heure, je pense…

J'avais vraiment dormi tout ce temps ?! Je vis Shindou faire la moue. J'étais inquiète : il n'avait plus sa bonne humeur. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« Karen : Tiens ! Un petit cadeau : »

J'ouvrais la pièce jointe, et découvris une photo de Shindou et moi en train de dormir ensemble… J'avais ma tête appuyé contre la sienne, comme un couple le ferait.

Dès que je découvris l'image, le portable avait faillit tomber, mais je le rattrapais au vol, au grand étonnement de Shindou, qui écoutait de la musique.

« Kazumi : Arrêtes de nous prendre en photo ! »

« Karen : Oh aller ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir ! : P »

« Ema s'est ajouté dans la conversation. »

« Ema : C'est vrai, vous étiez mignons tous les deux ^^ »

« Kazumi : Oh toi hein ! Tu m'as mis dans un sale pétrin ! »

« Ema : Désolée… '''' Je recommencerais plus… »

« Karen : T'as intérêt ! Même moi je n'aurais pas fait ça ! »

Je fermais mon portable. Shindou enleva ses écouteurs pour se discuter un peu avec Kirino, ce qui embêta Emcy. J'avoue que maintenant que l'on avait parlé de rêves, j'étais curieuse…

-Et toi Shindou ? De quoi tu rêvais ?

-Hein ?

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes avant de répondre, sourire forcé aux lèvres :

-Je…Je ne sais plus très bien…J'ai oublié…

Je fus dégoutée de sa réponse… En plus, je voyais à sa tête qu'il s'en rappelait très bien… Ce n'est pas un as des mensonges non plus… Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées à la vue d'une superbe villa qui surplombait la colline au loin. Tous les membres regardèrent en sa direction.

-Ouah ! Mâtez-moi cette baraque ! Disait Nishiki

-Elle est immense ! s'écria Kurumada

-Digne du maitre de Maison… disait Kirino en regardant vers Shindou. N'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, disait celui-ci. Nous sommes arrivés à destination !

La villa avait quatre étages, et était juste en face de la mer. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours de 20 kilomètres à la ronde. C'était un coin isolé et tranquille, parfait pour une résidence d'été secondaire.

Un majordome nous accueillit chaleureusement. Shindou le présenta :

-Voici Kuruko, le seul majordome de la maison. C'est lui qui s'occupera des taches ménagères, des repas etc. Si vous avez quelconque problème avec la résidence, où autre, vous pouvez lui dire. Il sera ravi de répondre à vos attentes.

Nous le saluons tous et nous nous installions dans la superbe villa. Toutes les filles de l'équipe étaient réunies dans une seule chambre au premier étage, tandis que les chambres des garçons étaient au deuxième et troisième étage. Les espaces salle de bain, étaient répartis selon les chambres.

Quand nous visitions le quatrième, il n'était composé que d'une salle de jeu, d'une salle de musique, et d'une bibliothèque. Il y avait énormément d'activité à faire ici… Il y avait même un ascenseur qui reliait les étages !

Nous nous installions tous dans la salle à manger pour attendre le repas. C'était très impressionnant : la table était énorme, et les couverts étaient mis pour tout le monde. Un plan de table avait était fait. Shindou disait :

-J'ai fait un plan de table, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez changer ! C'était juste pour aider le majordome à la base !

-Ne t'embête pas, parlais-je au nom de tous, tu as travaillé très dur ! On ne va pas le gâcher et tout mettre en bazar… De toute façon, il n'y a pas de tension particulière !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Shindou fut ému, et s'installa à sa place. Tous se positionnèrent à leur place : j'étais à côté de Kirino, qui était lui-même en face de Shindou, à côté d'Ema, et en face d'Akemi. Ema était en face d'Emcy, et Karen et Tenma et face à face respectivement à côté de Kirino et Shindou (oui je sais mais que voulez-vous, la table est grande !). Il commençait à pleuvoir…

Nous étions tous ravis des décors, de l'atmosphère, et des vacances qui s'annonçaient.

Mais nous ne nous imaginions pas qu'il y avait, derrière tout ça, un plan des plus cruels qui se mettait en marche…


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

Nous mangions tranquillement et discutions de choses variés. Kuruko nous apporta les repas somptueux, ce qui fut un vrai régal. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Il n'y a vraiment que Kuruko qui gère cette demeure en domestique ?

-Absolument ! Assura-t-il. Kuruko est le meilleur de la catégorie des jeunes domestiques. Il sait tout faire : cuisine, taches ménagères, secourisme… C'est vraiment un homme de confiance.

-Alors il a fait ça tout seul ?! S'exclama Ema. Ouah ! Respect !

J'aperçus l'orage qui grondait dehors. Les vitres étaient parsemées de gouttes glissantes le long des carreaux. Emcy semblait stresser. Ema essayait de la rassurer, mais elle tremblotait toujours dans son coin.

Vers la fin du repas, je pouvais entendre Kariya, qui criait assez fort pour que Shindou l'entende :

-Pff ! Je suis sûr que Shindou ne tiendrait même pas une nuit sans un domestique à ses pieds…

J'entendis mes amis autour de lui en train de dire « Chut ! Moins fort ! ». Mais Shindou avait parfaitement entendu et serra les dents. Je me sentis prête à répliquer, quand Kuruko vint vers lui :

-Mon maître à l'air parfaitement débrouillard, par rapport à vous. Il a été assez gentil je pense pour inviter quelqu'un comme vous, donc à votre place, je me tairais.

Kuruko lui avait cloué le bec, et Kariya émit un « pff ! » avant de se taire. Karen demanda à Shindou, qui n'avait pas bronché à la réplique de son majordome :

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité, si vous vous entendez aussi mal ?

-Je sais que c'est l'ami de Kazumi et de certains membres de l'équipe. Je ne voulais pas les privés de leurs amis… Et puis, ça donne du piquant dans le séjour pour moi !

Je rougissais discrètement. Le fait qu'il a pensé en partit à moi me faisait plaisir. Le domestique s'avança vers le bout de table et déclara :

-Je vais faire les chambres du deuxième étage. Merci de ne pas me déranger dans ma tâche.

Il fit la courbette et se retira. Je trouvais qu'il s'activait, pour un jeune domestique.

-Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance… Disait Emcy

-Pourquoi ? demandait Kirino

A la question de son prince charmant, Emcy rougit puis continua :

-Eh bien, j'ai, l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose…disait celle-ci. En plus, il me fait penser à celui qui a tué mon père…

Nous restions abasourdis devant ces paroles. Emcy baissa la tête. Akemi s'empressa de répliquer.

-C'est grave comme accusation, tu sais…

-Je sais, mais d'après les bribes de souvenirs du meurtre de mon père, il lui ressemblait beaucoup… Et il a quelque chose de froid…De stressant…

Emcy était terrorisée, comme si elle se remémorait l'attentat. Un grondement retentissait, ce qui la figea sur place, la main sur la tête.

-Excusez-moi… Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu dans notre chambre, les filles…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Karen

Elle refusa et partit au premier étage. Nous vîmes Kariya passer presque au même moment. Shindou l'interpella en fronçant les sourcils :

-Je te rappelle que l'on n'a pas le droit d'aller au deuxième étage.

-Je sais, répondu-t-il d'un ton sec, ma chambre est au troisième.

L'ambiance restait électrique entre eux deux. Soudain, Karen eut une illumination :

-Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Ma série préféré passe à la télé se soir ! Il faut que j'aille regarder, je ne loupe pas un épisode !

-C'est quoi comme série ? Demanda Akemi

-_Plus beau le foot_. Répondis-je. Je vais le regarder avec toi, j'aime bien aussi cette série.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Ema Je la regarde tout le temps ! Je viens avec vous !

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé, disait Akemi, j'aimerai essayer…

-Et vous, Shindou, Kirino ? Demandais-je

Kirino hocha la tête, tandis que Shindou refusa d'un geste de la main.

-J'aimerais faire un peu de piano au quatrième, je n'en ai pas fais aujourd'hui, et j'ai très envie.

Je haussais les épaules, et Shindou se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la salle de musique. Nous nous rendions dans le salon tandis que tous les autres restèrent dans la salle à manger pour discuter.

Nous allumions la télé et regardions notre série préféré. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un énorme coup retentit, comme celui d'un canon.

-…Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ema inquiète.

- Je-je ne sais pas… Dis-je

Nous nous rendions tous dans la salle à manger et vîmes nos amis dans la même situation d'inquiétude que nous. Akemi demanda :

-Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Tous secouèrent la tête, sans réponse. Soudain, nous entendions un cri : celui d'Emcy. A ce son, nous nous précipitions tous dans l'ascenseur, qui était assez spacieux. Tous étaient inquiets, moi la première : que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle cri comme ça ?

Arrivé au premier, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, à notre grand étonnement.

-Quelqu'un à appuyé sur se bouton ? Demanda Akemi

Nous nous tournions vers le tableau, mais le chiffre 1 n'était pas bleu, comme celui du 2 où l'on avait appuyé. Karen appuya avec acharnement sur le second :

-Aller ! Dépêche ! Dépêche !

L'ascenseur se ferma finalement, et arrivé au deuxième étage, nous apercevions Emcy, Kariya et Shindou effarés devant la chambre des garçons. Nous accourions dans leur direction, et Emcy avait la main au visage, les larmes aux yeux. Kirino accourra vers elle le premier et demanda :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Emcy ne fit pas de bruit et pointa dans la direction de la chambre. Lorsque nous arrivions en face de la salle, nous restions pétrifiés :

Le corps de Kuruko était étendu à terre, yeux ouverts, deux trou dans le torse taché de sang, un pistolet à côté de lui.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50**

J

e me précipitais à l'intérieur de la pièce et m'agenouilla à côté de Kuruko. Je mis ma main sur son torse, et regardais s'il respirait. Je disais les résultats d'un air grave :

-Il ne respire plus et n'a plus de pou… Il est mort.

Emcy tomba dans les bras de Kirino, inconsciente. Karen poussa un cri strident, et je voyais Shindou, tétanisé.

-Non… Ce… N'est pas…possible…

Il en tomba sur ses genoux et laissa paraître quelques larmes involontaires. Bien que les autres ne le connaissaient pas, ils restèrent néanmoins bouche bée et vraiment traumatisés… J'essayais de grader mon sang froid, comme Akemi, qui sérieuse s'exclama :

-Vous vous doutez qu'il n'a put mourir seul ! Autrement dit…

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et s'exclama d'une voix haute et formelle :

-Quelqu'un l'a tué ! Et cette personne est encore dans cette maison !

Un éclair accompagna ses paroles, suivit du bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux. Personne ne parla, subjugué par ses mots.

-Il y aurait un assassin ici… ? Murmura Ema

-En tout cas, repris-je, Ema, tu vas appeler les secours et la police. Dit-leur l'adresse de la maison, et la situation.

-Ou-Oui ! Répondit-elle,

-Kirino, repris-je, va amener Emcy dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle se repose. Vu comment elle est sensible, cela à du lui procurer un choc énorme… Les autres, aller tous dans la salle à manger, en attendant le coup de fil d'Ema.

Personne ne broncha, et tous réalisèrent mes ordres. Tout le monde fut rassemblé et assit à la table principale, sauf Emcy et Ema.

Au bout d'un moment, Ema revint et s'exclama, tremblante :

-Le téléphone ne fonctionne pas…

-Comment ça ?! Disait Akemi

Je me tournais vers Shindou, qui restait toujours comme tétanisé. Il avait le regard plongé dans le vide, et je pouvais entendre sa respiration de la où j'étais.

-Ça doit être l'orage…proposa Kurama. Ça a sûrement coupé les communications…

-De toute façon, disait Hamano, ce type est mort. Les secours ne serviront à rien.

-Oui mais, disait Hayami tremblant, il y a toujours un meurtrier… Et à part nous, il n'y a personne dans cette maison, donc…

-Le meurtrier doit être parmi nous… disait Akemi

-Et il n'y a pas d'habitations aux alentours, pour que l'on demande de l'aide ? Demanda Kirino

-Non… Nous sommes à 20 kilomètres de tout… Intervint Shindou, toujours dans le vague

-Et avec l'orage, c'est impossible. Disait Ema. De plus, on n'a pas d'adulte, donc on ne peut pas utiliser de voiture…

-En gros, disait Kariya, on est coupé du monde extérieur, avec un cadavre sous les bras et un meurtrier qui court parmi nous !

-C'est horrible…Intervint Tenma

Nous restions tous abattu et tétanisé devant la situation. Alors que l'orage faisait rage, je gardais la tête froide, et me comporta comme un capitaine se devait de le faire :

-Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas qui as fait ça, et c'est plus qu'horrible…C'est même inhumain ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si nous nous déplacions, c'est vraiment pour des raisons importantes, et dans tous les cas, il faut toujours être accompagné d'au moins deux personnes ! N'y allait jamais seul ! On ne sait jamais…

Tous baissèrent la tête. Je continuais malgré tout :

-Surtout, restez en groupe ! Et soyez le maximum de personne au même endroit ! Je veux aussi qu'un groupe aille voir comment va Emcy avec moi…

Ema, Karen, Kirino et Shindou levèrent la main pour m'accompagner. Je hochais la tête, et nous nous retirions. Shindou commençait à avoir de nouveau ses couleurs, et à redevenir un peu plus normal. A l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour aller au deuxième étage, mais comme auparavant, il s'arrêta au premier étage pendant environ 20 secondes, avant de se refermer et de continuer vers le deuxième. J'interrogeais Shindou à se sujet, et il me répondit :

-Cela f ait plusieurs années qu'il est comme ça… Il est comme en panne, et il s'arrête toujours 20 secondes à chaque étage…

Je ne l'avais peut-être pas remarqué avant, car nous nous arrêtions à tous les étages pour aller visiter. Arrivés au deuxième, nous nous dirigions vers la chambre des filles, et Emcy était assise sur son lit. Nous accourrions à ses côtés.

-Ça va Emcy ? Demanda Karen

L'interpellé baissa la tête d'un air déconcerté. Nous nous approchions à ses côtés pour la soutenir :

-Tu sais, ça a été dur pour nous tous, tu sais, disait Kirino.

-Vous parlez à un suspect là, vous savez ?

Akemi venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et je demandais :

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-On avait pourtant dit d'être à plusieurs à se déplacer ! s'écria Shindou, inquiet pour sa sœur

-C'est vrai ! répliqua Ema. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils :

-Mon frère est également suspect… Et dans le cas actuel, je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Criais-je

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je crois qu'Ema partageait mon avis.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Disait Akemi sur un ton de sarcasme. Dans cette maison, on peut tous être des meurtriers. Cependant, il y a trois personnes qui n'étaient pas là durant le meurtre…

Nous restions interrogateurs devant la réflexion d'Akemi. Celle-ci s'empressa de continuer en levant un doigt à chaque nom :

-Kariya, Shindou, et Emcy. L'un d'entre eux est le meurtrier.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria Karen. Personne ne pourrait commettre un meurtre ici !

-Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il s'est produit… Tout n'est pas un conte de fée comme dans ton monde Karen ! C'est évident : l'une des trois personnes l'a tué, et il suffit de savoir laquelle.

Je restais de marbre face à ce qu'elle disait. Mais je ne pouvais dire le contraire : c'était la vérité. C'était bien les seules personnes à avoir quitté la salle à manger juste avant le meurtre, et personne d'autre n'était repartit… Je sentais une flamme à l'intérieur de moi : je ne voulais qu'aucun des trois ne soit le meurtrier.

Ils étaient tous des personnes formidables. Emcy, Shindou, Kariya… Tous avaient un bon cœur… Bon, j'avoue que Kariya n'avait pas le même caractère, et il était plutôt assez désagréable pour certain, mais au fond, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais prouver leur innocence à tous… Mais pour ça, je devais enquêter…

-Bon ! disait Akemi. En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien l'intention de savoir qui a fait le coup. Donc, je vais enquêter.

-Hors de question ! S'écria Shindou. Je veux que tu restes en bas avec les autres ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas en bas, et tu ne bouges pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de te reperdre une fois de plus…

Akemi comprit et respecta l'autorité de son frère en allant dans l'ascenseur afin de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Shindou avait la tête entre les mains et murmura :

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute… Je n'aurai jamais dû inviter tout le monde, comme ça… C'est vraiment horrible…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shindou, disais-je d'une voix posée. Je vais régler cette histoire, et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Enfin je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas du tout la certitude que cela se finirait extrêmement bien. Je me rendis prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre, et l'ouvrit : elle donnait sur une petite terrasse d'environ deux mètres carrés. Il y avait une rambarde blanche circulaire pour ne pas tomber.

J'analysais la scène : le lieu du crime était situé dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la notre. Il y avait exactement les mêmes rambardes jusqu'au quatrième étage, et en face de chacune, il y avait la même fenêtre qui donnait sur la pièce.

Les portes des chambres étaient faces aux fenêtres, et je demandais à Shindou et à Emcy si la porte était déjà ouverte à leur arrivée. Ils me répondirent tous les deux la même chose :

-Oui, elle était entrouverte.

Il fallait que j'inspecte la scène du crime. Je me rendis donc à l'ascenseur, mais alors que j'y aller, Ema me demanda :

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas partir seule !

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me dérangent. Je pris donc mon talent d'actrice en jeu et je mentais en disant que je retournais au rez-de-chaussée. Je montais au deuxième, et me dirigea vers la chambre. Le corps était encore là, gisant sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le corps avait la tête tournée du côté de la porte, et les pieds du côté de la fenêtre. Je longeais le cadavre, et je vis qu'à mon étonnement, la fenêtre était fermée de l'intérieur. Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'indice, et je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange : un trousseau de clef sur la ceinture du majordome…à l'envers. Bizarre… Néanmoins, cela me laissait perplexe.

Je me rendis au troisième étage afin d'examiner la pièce. J'ouvris la porte, et Kariya se trouvait à l'intérieur, accompagné de Kurama et de Tenma. Au moins lui, il respectait mes consignes… A ma vue, il fut étonné et son visage s'illumina.

-Kazumi ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'enquête. Kariya, peux-tu me dire tout ce que tu as entendu, vu, fais, durant la période où tu étais venu ici ? Ça m'aiderait…

Ouf ! Aucun ne se demandait pourquoi j'étais seule. Je n'allais pas me faire gronder… Kariya réfléchis puis disait :

-hum… Rien de spécial à vrai dire…Je m'étais allongé sur mon lit, j'ai entendu du piano à l'étage, le coup de feu… Je me suis précipité vers l'ascenseur pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et Shindou était déjà à l'intérieur. On à été à l'étage du dessous, puis l'ascenseur et redescendu, Emcy est arrivées, ensuite il est redescendu pour vous chercher.

-Je vois… Tu dis que tu avais entendu du piano à l'étage ?

-Oui, ça devait être le bourge. Dès le coup de feu, le piano s'était arrêté de jouer. Ensuite, tu connais la suite…

Donc, d'après le témoignage de Kariya, Shindou et lui-même étaient innocents. Shindou jouait du piano, Kariya était… Dans sa chambre à ne rien faire… Mais Shindou l'a vu dans l'ascenseur au troisième étage. Si Shindou me confirme qu'il a bien vu Kariya à ce moment là, alors ils sont tous les deux innocents.

Mais ça voudrait dire qu'Emcy serait la coupable ?

Impossible.

Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ses esprits de ma tête et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte. Je sortais pour voir la rambarde, et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait une trace sur le blanc de la rambarde : cela formait un rectangle sur le rebord. Je pris note et me rendis dans la dernière salle que je n'avais pas inspecté : celle du quatrième étage.

Au dessus de la chambre du troisième étage, c'était bien la salle de musique. Un piano était disposé au milieu de la salle, mais il n'y avait pas de partition sur le pupitre. Je contournais l'objet et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, qui était une fois de plus ouverte, et me dirigeais une fois encore vers la rambarde. Je l'inspectais et remarquais une trace encore sur le rebord. Mais elle était différente : c'était une ligne toute fine.

Je pris une feuille et commençais à faire un bref plan de la situation. Soudain, j'eue comme une illumination : je courrais vers l'ascenseur, et me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage, et filait vers la chambre où était le corps. Je fouillais, la pièce de font en comble, et finalement, je trouvais ma preuve. La preuve unique.

Je la mis dans un plastique, et soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un à la porte.

-Rassemblement au rez-de-chaussée, disait Akemi. J'ai trouvé qui était le coupable.

Elle partit ensuite vers l'ascenseur sans en dire plus. Elle aussi avait donc trouvé…

Je savais qui était le coupable… Mais j'espérais sincèrement que je m'étais trompée…


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52**

N

ous étions tous réunis dans la salle à manger. La pluie était toujours présente, ainsi que le stresse qui régnait depuis une heure.

-J'ai trouvé, disait Akemi. Veuillez m'écouter attentivement. Le coupable n'est autre que…

Elle leva son bras puis pointa l'index vers la personne concerné, pendant qu'elle prononçait son nom à haute voix :

-Toi, Emcy !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'intéressée, puis Karen et Ema s'écrièrent :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

-Emcy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Emcy se renferma sur elle-même et Akemi n'écouta pas les propos de Karen et d'Ema, elle se contenta de poser son résonnement :

-Voilà mon résonnement : il est tout simple. Emcy, tu as tout simplement prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième, tu as frappé à la porte, et dès que le majordome l'avait ouvert, tu as tiré avec ton pistolet. Te rendant compte de ton acte, tu l'as lâché, et tu t'es précipité dans ta chambre, afin de laissé le temps aux garçons de réagir et de partir vers le deuxième, et seulement ensuite, tu as pris l'ascenseur pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Shindou confirme avoir vu Kariya dans l'ascenseur au troisième, mais toi, tu es arrivée ensuite ! Donc c'est toi la coupable !

Les gens restèrent silencieux devant le récit d'Akemi. Ils ne semblaient que dire, et prenaient tous leur distance par rapport à Emcy. Même les filles hésitaient.

-Son mobile est pourtant évident, continua Akemi : elle a annoncé tout à l'heure qu'il lui faisait penser à celui qui avait assassiné son père. Elle aurait perdu la tête, et dans un excès de colère, aurai passé à l'acte.

-Et d'où viendrait son « pistolet » ? Demanda Hayami, troublé

-Emcy est une personne très peureuse et prudente, disait Akemi. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle ait des moyens de défenses dans sa valise surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était petite…

Son résonnement était assez crédible pour que tout le monde y croie. Ils sembleraient qu'à présent, tout le monde lui lançait des regards noirs, et qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle. Pourtant, moi, je n'étais pas dupe.

Je me levais de ma chaise et m'avança vers elle.

-Très intéressant, Akemi. Cependant, ton résonnement est faux.

Tous furent étonnés de mes paroles Akemi recula d'un pas, offensée :

-Comment ?!

-Eh bien…continuais-je, il laisse paraître énormément de failles.

-Des…failles ? Balbutia-t-elle

-Exactement. Pour commencer, le cadavre est disposé comme ceci : les pieds vers la fenêtre, et la tête vers la porte.

-Oui, et alors ? Dit-elle, impassible

-Eh bien, si Emcy avait tiré depuis la porte, il serait de l'autre sens, non ? Il aurait ouvert la porte, et Emcy lui aurait tiré de face : il serait tombé en arrière, et ses pieds seraient vers la porte, et non vers la fenêtre.

Son visage s'illumina comme un flash. Elle avait eu tort sur ce point. Et ce n'était pas le seul.

-En réalité, le meurtrier à voulu nous faire croire qu'il l'avait tué depuis la porte en la laissant ouverte : or, la position du cadavre menait cette intuition en erreur : il l'a bel et bien tué depuis la fenêtre fermée.

-Mais en toute logique, elle était « fermée ». Remarqua Karen. Comment il a fait pour passer ?

-En réalité, elle était d'abord ouverte : il est donc passé. Et après l'avoir tué, il a prit les clefs sur la ceinture du majordome, et il a refermé la fenêtre. Cependant, dans la précipitation, il a fait une erreur : il a remit les clefs à l'envers ! Vous pourrez regardez après, les clefs sont disposés différemment.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour arriver jusqu'à la fenêtre ? Demanda Amagi. Car pour l'instant, Emcy, Kariya où Shindou pouvait tous les trois le faire !

-C'est là que l'on va faire la différence entre les trois suspects. Pour Emcy, c'était impossible, car pour passer du premier au deuxième étage par la rambarde en escaladant, c'est mission impossible. Donc il ne reste que Kariya et Shindou…

-Ce doit être Kariya, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Ema. Il est beaucoup plus proche, et c'est plus facile !

-C'est là que vous faites erreur… Par ce qu'en réalité…le coupable n'est autre que…

Je fis une pause et repairais un grand coup avant d'annoncer :

-Shindou !

-Quoi ?

Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. Tous se tournèrent vers Shindou, qui lui-même était surprit.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Tenma. Shindou était au quatrième étage ! Comment aurait-il pu allait jusqu'au deuxième étage ?

-En utilisant un système de crochet !

-Un système de crochet ? répéta Akemi, incrédule

-Effectivement. Ecoutez bien : il a mit un crochet au bout d'un fil, qu'il à laissé tomber jusqu'à l'intérieur de la rambarde du troisième étage. Ensuite, il à sauter, puis a atterrit sur la rambarde du deuxième étage ! Ainsi, il a laissé des traces sur celle du troisième étage.

-Mais si j'avais fait ce stratagème, disait Shindou, le crochet serait resté sur la rambarde du troisième étage, or, il n'y avait aucun crochet.

-Mais le crochet était entouré d'un autre fil ! Lui-même passait par la rambarde du quatrième étage, que tu avais préalablement installé. Avec un fil assez long, tu n'avais qu'à tirer dessus, et tu faisais redescendre le crochet jusqu'à toi. Il y a également une trace du fil sur la rambarde du quatrième étage.

-Admettons, disait Akemi, qu'il ait fait se stratagème, qu'en est-il du reste ? Je te rappelle que Kariya et Shindou était dans le même ascenseur au troisième étage…

-Je continue donc : après avoir tué Kuruko, tu as fermé la fenêtre avec tes clefs, mais il fallait que tu ais l'ascenseur avant Kariya et Emcy, pour pouvoir voir un alibi ! Dans la précipitation, tu as donc mal remit les clefs sur la ceinture du majordome, et tu as courue vers l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième étage. Ainsi, quand Kariya à appuyé sur le bouton, il a cru que tu venais du quatrième étage et que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté pour Kariya !

-Et le piano ! S'exclama Kariya. J'avais entendu du piano à l'étage !

-Cela devait être un enregistrement, rien de plus. Il suffirait d'aller vérifier.

-Il reste quelques zones d'ombre, disait Shindou. Je te fais remarquer qu'il pleut dehors : si j'étais passé par la rambarde, mes vêtements seraient mouillés. Et selon ton résonnement, où serait passé le soi-disant crochet ?

-En ce qui concerne les vêtements mouillés, j'ai retrouvé un imperméable trempé dans le placard de la chambre du meurtre. Je pense que tu as du utiliser ça pour te protéger… Et pour le crochet, en revanche, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, je pense que le meilleur endroit pour cacher une preuve comme celle-ci, ce serai sur soi-même. Peux-tu nous montrer ce que tu as dans tes poches, Shindou ?

Le visage de Shindou se décomposa, et son corps trembla. Akemi s'écria, les larmes aux yeux :

-Montres-lui ! Montres-lui que tu n'as rien ! Pourquoi hésites-tu comme ça ?! Tu le sais que tu es innocent ! On le sait tous ! Pas vrai ?

Elle jetait un regard désespéré aux autres, qui baissèrent la tête. Elle commençait à péter un plomb. J'essayais de la calmer, mais elle s'agita :

-Vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! Vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot amitié ! Dit-leur Shindou ! Dit-leur que tu es innocent !

Shindou serra les dents et fronça les sourcils au bout de quelques instants, il y eu un silence, mais finalement, il prononça les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, mais que je savais au fond de moi qu'il allait les dire :

-Si, j'avoue… C'est moi qui aie tué Kuruko…


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53**

A

kemi s'effondra sur le sol, sans dire un mot. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler : j'aurais espérée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que cela ne se produirait jamais. Shindou s'expliqua :

-J'ai été plusieurs fois dans cette demeure avant de vous inviter, afin de m'entrainer à utiliser se stratagème… Mon plan était pourtant parfait… Mais faute d'avoir essayé, ce soir, je me suis fait piéger…

-Tu as dirigé ce meurtre comme un virtuose, disais-je. Si tu n'avais pas commis quelques erreurs, jamais on ne t'aurait soupçonné.

Il sortit le fameux crochet de sa poche et le mit sur la table. Les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent tous d'un air dépité, tandis qu'Akemi était en pleur au sol. Je commençais à revenir à la réalité :

-Pourquoi ?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Il releva la tête lentement et émit un sourire :

-Pour vous divertir.

Nous restions de marbre devant ce qu'il disait.

-Nous….Divertir ? Répéta Emcy.

-Oui, mon maître à organisé cela pour vous faire vivre une expérience inoubliable.

Nous nous tournions tous vers l'entrée de la pièce, pour voir la personne qui avait dit ces mots. Devant l'homme, nous restions figés, comme paralysés.

-Ku…ruko…. Réussis-je à prononcé

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Karen

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Akemi. Vous devriez être mort !

-Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis parfaitement vivant, disait celui-ci.

Je ne comprenais pas : alors que j'enquêtais sur sa mort, il était parfaitement vivant, devant nous, semblant en pleine santé…

-Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène… disais-je

Tous se retournèrent vers moi devant la révélation de cette fameuse soirée. Je me tournais vers Shindou et expliquais :

-Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène afin de nous divertir et de nous offrir l'expérience d'être dans une situation comme celle-ci… N'est-ce pas ?

Shindou se leva de sa chaise et vint devant tout le monde, aux côté d'Akemi et moi. La petite sœur resta figée, laissant couler quelques larmes sans le vouloir. Il prit une voix forte, et s'exclama :

-En effet ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et jamais de ma vie je le ferai vraiment... J'espère que cette soirée vous a plu, mes chers convives ! Kuruko, apporte donc un verre à chacun.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il, en faisant la courbette.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et dégusta un verre en discutant. Ils n'en revenaient pas, moi la première : c'était tellement réaliste… Comment croire une seule seconde que c'était pour de faux ?

Akemi était assise et soupirait en inspirant et expirant profondément. Je lui demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas, et elle me répondit :

-J'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant que mon frère était raiment un meurtrier… J'ai vraiment paniqué sur le coup…

-Mais tu vois, finalement, ce n'était « qu'une blague » !

Elle soupira un « oui » et bu une gorgée de son Orangina. D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué que Shindou et Kirino avait tous les deux prit du thé… Comme d'habitude quoi !

Je me dirigeais vers Shindou, et celui-ci me complimenta :

-Je te félicite, Kazumi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sans me répondre, il me fit signe de venir au centre de la pièce, histoire que tout le monde puisse nous voir. Il s'exclama :

-Je vous interromps dans vos conversations pour vous dire que je félicitais Kazumi pour sa perspicacité : c'est elle qui a résolu l'énigme de ce meurtre, et j'avoue que je suis plutôt impressionné…

Je rougissais, et tous commencèrent à applaudir en m'acclamant.

-Pour celui qui trouverait l'astuce, je lui remets un cadeau…

Il me tendit une enveloppe. Sur son coup de tête, je l'ouvris et saisit un papier à l'intérieur. Lorsque je lu l'inscription, je faillis tomber à la renverse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Ema

-Un…Un…Un chèque…

-Combien ? demanda Kirino sans indiscrétion

-M-Mille….

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, pour enfin réagir en criant :

-Milles ?!

-C'était le cadeau pour le gagnant ! Un chèque de mille euros ! s'exclama Shindou

-Sérieusement ?! disait Karen. Avec ça, tu pourras t'acheter plein de vêtements différents…

-Ou des ballons de foot ! disait Tenma, toujours à fond dans sa passion

-Ou des bijoux ! disait Emcy, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Stop ! M'écriais-je. Arrêtez ! Shindou, je ne peux pas accepter cet argent, dis-je en tendant le chèque vers lui.

-Ce chèque t'appartient désormais, je n'ai pas le droit de le reprendre ! Fais-en bon usage !

Je regardais le papier, songeuse. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de ça ? Pour toute réponse, je le rangeais précieusement dans l'enveloppe. Shindou regarda sa montre et disait :

-Il est bientôt deux heures du matin… Vous devriez peut-être dormir pour être en forme demain…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hamano. Il y a quelque chose de prévu ?

-Oui, demain, nous allons tous à un parc d'attraction !


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54**

L

a nuit, tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Après que Shindou ait annoncé que nous partions au parc d'attraction le lendemain, les vacanciers se réjouissaient de la nouvelle et partirent directement au lit en entendant l'heure de partir : 9h30 !

Vers 4h, je me levais pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Je pris l'ascenseur et me rendis vers la cuisine dont la lumière était allumé. Je traversais le salon silencieusement et vis Kuruko en train de faire la vaisselle à l'évier. Il n'y avait donc aucun lave-vaisselle dans cette maison ?!

-La vaisselle est composée de porcelaine ou d'un verre très fin, répondit-il à ma question fantôme. Si elles étaient dedans, cela s'abimerait, voir se casserait.

Il se retourna et me sourit devant mon visage blême. Il ricana et disait en reprenant sa tâche :

-Un verre d'eau, je suppose…

Je hochais la tête et il prépara alors mon verre. Je trouvais ce majordome impressionnant : il pouvait tout savoir d'un simple regard… Je le trouvais juste exceptionnel.

Il me tendit mon verre et me disait :

-J'ai fait beaucoup de théâtre dans mon enfance… Ainsi, j'ai pu facilement jouer le cadavre… Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais déjà, mademoiselle la détective ?

Je ne disais rien et bu mon verre silencieusement, fatiguée. J'avais besoins de dormir, je le sentais… Néanmoins, son compliment me fit plaisir à entendre. Il continua :

-Certaine personne peuvent révéler leur cœur sans problème… Toi, tu en fais partie. J'ai la capacité de lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est facile pour moi de voir les sentiments des gens…

-C'est comme un don ? Demandais-je curieuse

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Par exemple, je peux dire que tu es amoureuse du jeune maitre.

Je recrachais l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche et teinta mon visage d'un rouge pâle. Kuruko arriva et essuya la table. Je ne savais pas que cela se voyait tant que ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien !

Il retourna vers l'évier où j'installais le verre et me dirigea vers ma chambre, encore rouge de honte.

-Vous êtes mignon, tous les deux… Murmura-t-il

Je gardais cette phrase en mémoire et retourna me coucher.

**Le lendemain**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le visage d'Aoi la manageuse était au dessus de moi. Elle m'avait réveillé et me prévenait qu'il fallait prendre le petit déjeunée. Alors que les filles nous attendaient pour descendre, Akane avait du mal à réveillait Karen, qui grogna dans sa couette en se retournant dos à nous :

- Laissez-moi ! Je veux dormir !

Pas très agréable, le matin… Alors qu'Akane se demandait comment faire, je m'avançais et disait à celle-ci de reculer. J'avais l'habitude que Karen dorme chez moi, donc j'avais quelques idées pour la lever du lit.

-Mais que vois-je ! Mentais-je. Tenma est en train d'aller dans l'ascenseur avec Midori !

-M'en fou ! disait Karen

Je vois… C'était un cas de force majeur de niveau 13. Cela allait être difficile. Comme les filles attendaient toutes ce que j'allais faire, je choisissais la technique qui marchait le mieux. Je me rendis vers la valise d'Ema et en sortit une bouteille d'eau en l'excusant. Je m'approchais lentement de la cible et brandit la bouteille d'eau. Je lui proposais néanmoins une dernière chance :

-Aller Karen ! Lève-toi !

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

Tant pis ! Elle l'avait voulu ! J'ouvris la bouteille et fit couler l'eau d'un coup sec sur son crâne, puis dès qu'elle fut retournée par la surprise, sur son visage.

-Debout ! Lui ordonnais-je. On attend !

-Mais ça ne va pas non ?! Dit-elle en se levant. Depuis quand-

Elle fut coupée quand je jetais le reste de la bouteille sur son pyjama. Elle était trempée et restait bouche bée devant mon énième geste :

-Et ne tergiverse pas ! Aller zou ! File dans l'ascenseur !

Tel un chien que l'on devait faire obéir, elle avança vers l'ascenseur en mettant des gouttes partout sur le plancher. Les autres se dirigèrent elles aussi vers l'ascenseur, choquée devant mon autorité, en s'éloignant le plus possible de Karen, énervée et toujours aussi trempée.

Arrivées en bas, tout le monde était déjà là et demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la fille aux cheveux roses se retrouvent dans cette état. Je leur répondis simplement :

-Elle ne voulait pas bouger du lit, c'est tout. Vous ne connaissez pas Karen quand elle est dans cette situation…

Ils me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'assis donc à ma place habituelle et demanda un lait au chocolat à Kuruko pour déjeuner. Je me préparais, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, j'étais prête avant tout le monde et attendait patiemment dans le salon, suivit de quelques garçons.

A l'heure prévue le bus démarra, et nous étions tous impatient d'y être. Kuruko était venu avec nous au cas d'un éventuel problème, et avait apporté les déjeuné et les casse-croutes pour tout le monde.

Je m'assoupie durant deux heures, pour récupérer un peu de ma nuit. Lorsque je me réveillais, je pus apercevoir au loin les grands huit, et toutes les sortes d'attractions qu'il y avait.

J'étais impatiente d'y être. J'étais sûre que l'on allait bien s'amuser !


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55**

Alors que nous arrivions dans le parc d'attraction tant attendu, tout le monde était en ébullition : Karen sautillait sur place en voyant le grand huit dépasser des autres attractions.

-J'adore les grand huit ! On ira faire un tour dis ! J'ai envie d'y aller…

Alors qu'Ema posa une main sur l'épaule de Karen pour lui demander d'être patiente, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête : toutes ces attractions me faisaient envie.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare, disait Shindou. Vous avez quartier libre, de toute façon, il faut juste ne pas sortir du parc.

-Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Emcy, Ema, Karen et moi nous dirigions vers le carrousel : c'était le classique !

Karen prit un grand poney et avait presque l'impression d'y être : elle donnait des coups de pied dans ses flancs, pensant que cela avancerait plus vite. Alors qu'Emcy et Tenma la regardèrent en rigolant, Ema et moi étions plus absorbés par autre chose…

En effet, Shindou et Tsurugi s'était mis côte à côte afin de discuter. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des chevaliers, et durant un cours instant, j'aurais voulu être une princesse en détresse… Et je pense qu'Ema ressentait surement la même chose.

Juste après, nous allions vers les tasses. Durant l'attraction, Karen et Ema firent une Battle assez… dérangeante :

-Je te parie que je peux faire tourner cette tasse plus vite que toi ! lança Karen

-Parie tenue !

Et à notre grand malheur à Emcy et moi, la tasse se transforma en une vraie toupie : il fallait s'accrocher aux bords pour ne pas décoller du siège. Le paysage semblait se défiler trop vite pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose, et au bout de quelques minutes, les deux rivales arrêtèrent et s'accrochèrent également, se rendant compte de la vitesse qu'avait prit l'engin.

Nous crions toutes, et après quelques instants, la tasse ralentissait et nous constations que le tour était terminé depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais qu'il était impossible pour les gérants d'arrêté la tasse. Nous avions du mal à marcher droit, et notre vu fut floutée par le tournis. Nous nous affalions sur le banc le plus proche, aux regards amusés des garçons :

-Quelle idée de se battre dans une tasse à café ! Se moqua Shindou

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! S'exclama Ema

Karen avait les idées trop en vrac pour pouvoir répliquer. Finalement, nous options tous pour acheter et déguster de bonnes glaces à un stand, afin de se rafraichir les idées. Shindou, comme à son habitude et aux regards ahuris de certains, prit une glace six boules avec supplément de chocolat, de caramel et avec des morceaux de spéculos incrusté.

-Mon dieu ! Disait Emcy devant le merveilleux dessert

-Et tu ne grossis pas avec tout ça ? s'exclama Karen, qui visiblement avait retrouvé tous ses esprits

Shindou fut un peu gêné de la question, mais je répondis au quart de tour :

-Tu sais, le football est un sport intensif ! C'est normal qu'il garde la ligne !

En réalité, il était vrai que je me posais également la question : le simple fait de jouer au football ne suffisait surement pas à perdre autant de kilo qu'une tonne de glace pouvait procurer…

Néanmoins, ils exceptèrent la proposition et mangèrent leur glace avec plaisir. Ce rafraichissement me fit le plus grand bien. Je pus apercevoir au loin une attraction que j'aimais par-dessus tout…

-Et si on allait faire un tour de grande roue ? Demandais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux

-La légende raconte que si un couple s'embrasse en étant au sommet de cette grande roue, ils seront unis à jamais… disait Kirino, contemplatif

Cela me donnait extrêmement envie d'y aller avec Shindou, mais forcément, cela serait très déplacer de lui demander… D'autant plus qu'au sommet, il faut…

Karen regarda avec sourire Tenma, se qui voulait tout dire. Emcy, elle, se contenta de rougir après les paroles de Kirino. Tsurugi n'était pas du genre à croire ce genre de superstition, et Ema le savait… Elle était cependant assez triste de cette réaction.

Et quant était-il de Shindou ? Croyait-il en ces superstitions ? A ces légendes ?

A mon plus grand désarroi, il s'occupa plus à manger son énorme glace (qu'il avait d'ailleurs bientôt finit) qu'à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-On a qu'à y aller faire un tour ! disait Karen

Nous hochions la tête et nous retrouvions devant ladite grande roue. « Tans pis, j'irais seule, j'adore les grandes roue, légendes où pas… » Pensais-je.

Après un peu de queue, je m'avançais vers la cabine qui venait d'arriver. Je me retournais vers mes amis qui me firent signe. Shindou avait décidé de rester en bas pour finir sa glace, accompagné de Kirino, au plus grand malheur d'Emcy.

Soudain, je vis un garçon aux cheveux bleu fendre la foule et dépasser tout le monde, se dirigeant vers moi. Je reconnus aussitôt Kariya, qui passa entre les portes vitrées qui se refermait, me laissant seule avec lui dans la cabine. Il souffla de sa course, et je balbutiais :

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Pou-Pourquoi tu…

-Je voulais faire un tour de grande roue avec toi, Kazumi.

La cabine se releva du sol, et je pu apercevoir les visages étonné de mes amies au sol en voyant que j'étais accompagnée par Kariya.

Alors que je gardais le silence, Kariya le brisa :

-Je suis désolé Kazumi, mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse avec toi… J'ai entendu la légende de la bouche de Kirino tout a l'heure…

Je réfléchissais aux dernières paroles du rose : « si un couple s'embrasse en haut de la grande roue, ils seront unis à jamais… »

Je compris peu à peu où voulait en venir Kariya. Je reculais à cette idée : s'il voulait réaliser la légende, il fallait donc…

-Kariya…tu…ne devrais pas…

Kariya avait l'air sérieux et fronça les sourcils en prenant une voix forte :

-Je veux me lier à toi Kazumi… Et ce, pour toujours !


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

Kariya avait l'air vraiment déterminé. Nous étions maintenant à un quart de tour de la grande roue, et mon colocataire de cabine s'approcha de plus en plus.

-Je suis désolé Kazumi de t'imposer ça, mais je veux réaliser mon rêve…

-Réaliser… Ton rêve ? Répétais-je, ne comprenant pas

-Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, mon cœur s'enflamme à chaque fois que je te vois sourire, il se gèle quand je te vois pleurer, il s'emporte comme une tempête lorsque tu es proche de moi… Je ne peux contenir mes sentiments plus longtemps, tu comprends ? C'est une force que moi seul puisse comprendre… Et mon rêve et de le sentir éternellement… Mais ceci n'est possible seulement si tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés…

Il avait dit ça sans baisser la tête, ni rougir, ni broncher, sans faire un signe qui pourrais trahir la vérité de ses paroles. Sa déclaration était des plus honnêtes, des plus sincères, et surtout des plus belles.

J'avoue que mon cœur s'était emporté à plusieurs reprises, comme si je recevais toutes ses sensations. Ce n'était pas le même Kariya que d'habitude : c'était le Kariya sûr de ses sentiments, sûr de lui, et prêt à tout. Ce qui me fit tout de même un peu peur.

Je ne disais rien, installant un silence des plus pesants. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux cabines du sommet. Kariya s'approcha encore et frappa la vitre sur laquelle j'étais adossée, et approcha son visage du miens. Je n'aimais pas ça…Je n'aimais pas ça du tout…

En réalité je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un… Et je ne voulais pas que la première fois sois avec Kariya.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à une cabine, et mon cœur accéléra de plus belle. Il emprisonnait mon corps, il m'était impossible de m'échapper de son emprise.

-Kazumi… répond à mes sentiments… s'il-te-plait…

La cabine se bloqua finalement à l'endroit le plus haut de la grande roue. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je sentais que l'heure était arrivée, mais je ne voulais pas, j'essayais de me dégager, mais je n'y arrivais pas…

Soudain, il passa ses bras derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Je sentais son cœur battre à toute allure, et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir le mien cognait également dans ma poitrine. Nous restions comme ça une bonne minute, quand la cabine descendit peu à peu.

Je sentis des perles chaudes sur mon épaule, quand il me lâcha de son étreinte, et laissa paraître son visage bouleversé.

-Je…Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il. Je ne peux pas te faire ça… T'arracher un baiser de force… Je…Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ami…

Il sanglota. Je souris, soulagée de la tournure des évènements, et sans qu'il comprenne, je le repris dans mes bras en le consolant :

-Tu n'es peut-être pas digne d'être mon ami, certes, mais tu es digne d'être mon meilleur ami, Kariya…

C'était vrai. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, tout comme Kirino, à qui je m'étais confié plusieurs fois. Il essuya ses larmes et sourit à son tour.

Nous descendions de la cabine, et je regardais autour de moi. Je ne vis pas Shindou. Quand je demandais à Kirino, qui fut surpris que je sois souriante en compagnie de Kariya à mon étonnement, me répondit :

-Dès que Kariya est allé avec toi dans la cabine, il a laissé sa glace et a accouru pour prendre la prochaine, au grand désarroi de tous ceux qui avaient fait la queue… Suivit de près par les filles et Tenma

-Mais alors… Il est descendu non ? Demandais-je

Juste au moment où je prononçais cette phrase, Shindou arriva en trombe et saisit Kariya par le col en fronçant les sourcils :

-Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Calme-toi Shindou ! M'écriais-je. Il ne m'a rien fait !

-Alors pourquoi il a couru avec toi dans la cabine ?!

Kariya se dégagea de son emprise mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Il préféra partir, sous le regard noir de Shindou.

-Ce type est dangereux… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire…

-Kazumi !

Ema, Karen, Tenma, et Emcy arrivèrent en courant dans ma direction.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ema, essoufflée.

-Kariya a bien été dans ta cabine non ?! s'écria Karen

Je soupirais, et les invitèrent à aller discuter de ça en buvant quelque chose. Je leur racontais l'histoire, devant le serrage de dent de Shindou et les regards captivés des filles.

-On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type ! Réprima Shindou. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse mal à autrui !

-En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu as eu chaud… disait Emcy. Un peu plus et il… et il…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, trop gênée sous l'amusement de Kirino, qui lui, écoutait depuis le début et trouvait cela très intéressant.

-Shindou, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais… il a un bon fond, tu sais, expliquais-je.

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il calmement. Kariya à déjà fait plusieurs choses qui n'en sont pas des bonnes. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance…

Je savais que l'avis de Shindou ne changerait pas sur ce sujet. Mais j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit inquiété comme ça pour moi… Finalement, j'avais l'impression qu'il croyait vraiment aux légendes de ce genre…

Je ricanais en repensant que Kariya avait vraiment cru à cette légende au point d'agir ainsi… Pour moi, ce n'était fait que pour s'amuser et attirer les touristes…

Bien que je ne serais pas contre le fait d'essayer avec Shindou…


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57**

A

près avoir engloutit nos boissons, nous arrêtions de discuter sur le sujet, et enfin vint le moment où Karen cria :

-On fait le tour de grand huit ! S'il vous plait !

Je soupirais et regardant ce que les autres en pensaient, je lui hochais la tête. Elle fit un sourire des plus radieux et se dirigea directement vers l'attraction concerné. L'attente était assez longue, et Karen discuta avec Ema de la sensation que cela pourrait procurer. Le visage de Shindou se fit de plus en plus pâle au cours de leur conversation :

-Ça va Shindou ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude. Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne disait rien. Tandis que Kirino essayais de calmer Emcy qui stressait énormément :

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas grave ! disait-il d'un ton calme

-Non ! Je veux y aller ! disait-elle, un peu hésitante.

Je n'avais pas peur : c'était plus l'inconnu qui me faisait stresser, comme toutes les attractions à sensation que j'essayais pour la première fois.

Karen et Ema allèrent directement à la première place, suivit de Shindou et moi qui nous installions derrière elles. Je voyais Shindou trembler en baissant les accoudoirs et les protections de sécurité. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour lui de repartir, aussi je lui lançais un regard compatissant qu'il ne reçu pas, trop absorbé par les rails.

Alors que le tour commençait, les wagons montait jusqu'au sommet. Dès que nous allions redescendre pour engager les courses folles, Shindou me prit la main, et me la serra extrêmement fort. Je rougissais et constatais qu'il fermait les yeux, se préparant à l'impact.

En effet, dès la seconde suivante, le wagon partit dans tout les sens en suivant le chemin indiqué looping, virage forcé…et j'en passais… mais bizarrement, je n'aimais pas ces moments là pour la sensation comme Ema et Karen, mais plutôt parce que Shindou renforçait sa prise.

Dès que nous descendions de l'attraction, Shindou semblait immobile, pétrifié sur place : son visage était blanc comme un lige, et ses yeux était écarquillés. Je l'aidais à sortir du manège et l'installa sur un banc le plus proche. Tsurugi était adossé à un mur, n'ayant pas participé à l'attraction. Le musicien mit une main à la bouche :

-J'ai cru que j'allais vomir…

Je souriais. Qui auraient cru que Shindou Takuto, le garçon que j'aimais, le plus robuste et stratège que je connaissais avait horreur des sensations fortes ? Dès que j'y pensais, je sentais encore une crampe à ma main.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire, ou à manger ? Proposais-je

Il secoua la tête et Ema et Karen arrivèrent conquise.

-C'était trop bien ! J'ai adoré ! S'exclama Karen

-Dites, proposa Ema, on refait un tour ?

Shindou manqua de vraiment vomir alors que je le soutenais par l'épaule. Les deux filles furent étonnées en constatant la phobie du jeune homme.

-Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite ! Disait Kirino en arrivant avec Emcy

Celle-ci avait plutôt bonne mine, comparé à son stresse avant la monté de l'attraction. Mais elle était ravie de ce petit tour de montagne russe. Shindou murmura :

-Je me fais humilier…

-Mais non ! Disait Ema. Tout le monde à ses phobies !

Il ne répondit rien, et nous nous dirigions vers la grande place, où tout le monde était déjà réunit.

-Vous êtes déjà tous là ? S'étonna Shindou

-Bah oui ! Répondit Shinsuke. On fait toutes les attractions !

-Nous aussi je crois… disait Emcy

-Et ça la bas ? Ça n'ouvre que le soir…

Je pointais du doigt la maison des miroirs. Tous acquiescèrent en pensant que nous serons les seuls dans l'attraction. Etant petite, je me rendais tout le temps dans cet endroit : j'admire vraiment tout ce qui est miroir, et autre chose du genre…

Nous visitions alors les couloirs nous positionnant devant tous type de miroir Karen s'amusa à déformer son visage, tandis qu'Ema se répugnait à la vu du miroir grossissant. En gros, ce fut un fou rire général. Shindou regarda les miroirs de près afin de constater comment cela était fait, tandis que Tsurugi ne faisait que passer, regardant du coin de l'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je constatais que Karen était partie. Ema haussa les épaules, et je commençais à la chercher. Je fis un sursaut quand je la vis dans le miroir en face de moi, puis celui d'à côté, puis encore celui d'à côté… Je regardais de tous les côtés, ne savant pas où elle se trouvait. Shindou vint et m'expliqua :

-Il y a un endroit spécial dans l'attraction où l'image se reflète sur absolument tous les miroirs même les scientifique n'ont pu expliquer comment c'était possible… Surement avec un système de reflet…

Tout le monde rigolait à la vu de Karen, qui elle, ne semblait pas savoir que nous la voyions sur tous les écrans. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Quand soudain, Tenma fit son apparition.

La situation était mal, très mal. Je croisais le regard de Shindou, d'Ema, d'Emcy, et de Kirino, qui annonçait que cela ne se finirait pas comme Karen l'aurait voulu. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir dans les multiples salles, suivant la scène depuis les multiples miroirs, croisant les visages de l'équipe qui regardaient la scène avec attention.

-Karen… ! Karen !

Elle ne répondait pas et semblait ne pas entendre ma voix. Je continuais de courir, voulant l'alerte du « danger ». Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé la salle, je constatais par l'entrebâillement que j'arrivais trop tard :

Karen et Tenma étaient en train de s'embrasser longuement, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient aux yeux de tous.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58**

-Karen !

Leur baiser se cassa à mon intervention. Karen me regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais en sueur, et que je criais son nom, encore essoufflée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Karen

-Cette salle est spéciale : tout ce qui s'y passe est reflété sur tous les miroirs de la maison !

Le couple écarquilla les yeux, comprenant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Tu veux dire que… bredouilla Tenma, tout le monde… nous a vus ?

Je hochais la tête, contente qu'ils aient comprit après plusieurs minutes d'explication. Karen semblait terrifiée. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et se mit à genoux, complètement déboussolée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction :

-Est-ce une si mauvaise chose si tout le monde est au courant ?! Demandais-je. Vous ne serez plus obligez de vous cacher ainsi !

Karen versa quelques larmes. Même Tenma restait perplexe quant à la façon que Karen interprétait les choses. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras, mais cela ne changea pas son émotion.

-Non… murmura-t-elle… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Pas encore…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karen, dis-je doucement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle commença à expliquer :

-Quand j'étais en sixième, et que j'avais un petit ami, j'étais dans le club de tennis de table… Mais quand ils avaient apprit que je sortais avec lui… Ils ne nous ont plus adressé la parole, et des rumeurs ont commencés à circuler, réduisant notre cercle d'ami. Puis mon petit ami m'a quitté, et j'ai changé de collège pour aller à Raimon…J'étais définitivement seule…

Elle marqua une pause. Karen ne m'avait jamais raconté ça… Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Raimon, il était vrai qu'elle était peu sociable et que c'est moi qui me suis tournée vers elle… Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait toute cette histoire derrière…

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça… Mais en rencontrant Tenma, et en ayant une relation avec lui… je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise… donc je voulais garder le secret jusque là…

Tenma avait les larmes aux yeux et serra une nouvelle fois sa compagne. Il lui promettait :

-Je te promets… Que je ne laisserais jamais retomber de la sorte…jamais !

Karen souriait et augmenta son étreinte à son petit ami. Je lui disais alors :

-Il faut que tu dises exactement la même chose au club… Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront !

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On comprend parfaitement !

Nous nous retournions pour voir les visages ravis et émus de nos équipiers. Karen se leva et annonça :

-Les amis… Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir menti…

-On ne t'en veut pas ! Disait Hamano.

-C'est normal après ce qu'il t'était arrivé… disait Kurama

-En tout cas, ça fait bizarre d'avoir un couple dans l'équipe ! Disait Nishiki

Kariya fit un claquement de langue d'agacement. Il est vrai que pour lui, si j'avais accepté ses sentiments, il y aurait un couple ici depuis longtemps ! Je comprenais son point de vue.

Karen avait des larmes à présent de joie, et en les essuyant laissa paraître un « merci les amis ! ».

Au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, nous nous dirigions vers le bus, avec comme conversation tous les événements de la journée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shindou resta debout devant tout le monde :

-J'espère que cette journée vous a plu !

Un grand « oui ! » s'éleva dans le car, si fort que Shindou en avait mal aux oreilles.

-Bien… Maintenant, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous… Ce soir, en réalité, nous ne repartons pas à ma maison…

Tout le monde regarda leurs voisins avec des points d'interrogation sur le visage, moi y compris. Il était clair qu'en ce moment, Shindou était le roi de la surprise, et je me demandais vraiment ce qui nous attendait cette fois ci… Et je ne fus pas déçue :

-Ce soir, nous allons aux sources chaudes !

Des « quoi ? Hein ? » S'entendaient de chaque bouche. Des sources chaudes ? Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, et ça avait l'air chouette !

-Et nos affaires ? Demanda Ema. Vu qu'on va passer une nuit là-bas…

-Kuruko a tout prévu ! Il a rassemblé vos affaires et sont déjà sur place ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper…

Nous nous regardions avec sourire : comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Shindou, il avait tout prévu… Et d'après son sourire plus que satisfait, il n'allait pas y avoir que ça…

Ces vacances risquaient vraiment d'être mouvementées…


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59**

J

'écoutais ma musique avec Shindou, qui m'avait prit un écouteur, durant la route pour aller vers ses fameuses sources chaudes. C'était la première fois que je me rendais dans un lieu comme ça…

Nous étions arrivés à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de maison tout en bois. Je restais comme la plupart ébahie devant cette architecture. Alors que tout le monde descendait ses bagages de la soute, une belle et jeune femme habillé en kimono léger arriva nous accueillir. Shindou alla aussitôt à sa rencontre :

-Tante Ihoko ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Tu as drôlement grandit dis-moi ! Lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce sont tous tes amis ?

Je m'avançais vers Ihoko en tant que représentante des élèves concernés. Je fis la courbette devant celle qui était sa tante :

-Oui, nous sommes tous les amis de Shindou. Merci, de nous accueillir dans vos sources chaudes, c'est un plaisir !

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas besoins d'être si formel avec moi ! Tu es Kazumi, c'est ça ?

Je relevais la tête non sans surprise à l'entente de mon nom. Je restais avec l'air interrogateur tandis qu'elle me souriait :

-Shindou, ainsi que ses parents m'ont informé de ton existences. Je suis contente que quelqu'un s'occupe de Takuto.

Les joues de Shindou devinrent un peu plus rose qu'à l'accoutumé. J'avais la même réaction en pensant que je pouvais être aussi populaire dans la famille de Shindou : connaissaient-ils tous l'existence des personnes qui approcheraient un peu trop ce prince ?

Je laissais cette question en suspens en allant à la suite des autres afin de m'installer. Le bâtiment était immense et les sols étaient recouverts de tatamis, ainsi que les murs qui restaient dans la tradition japonaise étant faits en papier et en bois. Je m'installais dans la même chambre qui regroupait toutes les filles, qui se situa entre celles des garçons de part et d'autre.

Alors que nous nous départagions les lits, je demandais, curieuse :

-En fait, on fait quoi aux sources chaudes ? Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel endroit…

-On se baigne en extérieur dans une eau naturellement chaude à 38 degrés, me répondit Karen.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre… Disait Emcy

-Bah, je te rappelle qu'Ihoko est également ma tante… J'y allais souvent avec mon cousin quand j'étais petite.

Mais oui c'est vrai ! Si Ihoko était la tante de Shindou, ça l'était également pour Karen ! Je n'avais pas réfléchis sous cet angle…

Il était déjà tard, et le soleil se couchait lentement. Des serviettes et des peignoirs avaient été disposés afin de pouvoir se baigner. Je ne tenais plus en place : il fallait absolument que j'aille voir ces fameuses sources chaudes !

Sans plus attendre, je saisis une serviette et un peignoir. Alors que je m'apprêté à sortir, je prévenais les filles que j'allais aux bains. Karen me répondit :

-Ça va aller ? Tu sauras te repérer ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai tout mémorisé à notre arrivé !

Le sourire aux lèvres je me dirigeais prestement vers les vestiaires. Je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs je devais être la première à aller me baigner ! Je me déshabillais et mis ma serviette autour de moi. Je me souvenais que l'on avait le choix à être complètement nu, ou alors munie d'une serviette, mais par gêne, je préférais.

Je m'approchais de l'endroit : l'eau avait une couleur blanche pur, et de la vapeur en jaillissait. Le bassin était situé entre les rochers, et des arbres surplombé les alentours. Un mur en bambou séparait le bain des filles des garçons. L'air était frais comme à la montagne. Je me réjouissais de mon premier bain en plein air.

Je m'installais alors contre un rocher, admirant les étoiles au dessus de ma tête. L'eau était vraiment chaude, et le silence qui régnait était très agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant des vestiaires. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être : Karen ? Emcy ? Ema ? Akemi ? Les manageuses ? Je fis des paris intérieurement. Heureusement que je n'avais pas parié gros… Car j'aurais tout perdu !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Shindou arriver, quasiment nu une serviette autour de la taille…


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60**

-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shindou ?!

Mon visage se colora en rouge en un temps record : dire que nous étions à moitié nus dans un périmètre restreins, je faillis perdre connaissance. Apparemment, nous étions deux à être gênés le visage de Shindou s'était taché de rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Continuais-je en bégayant

-C'est-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Répondit-il, aussi gêné que moi. C'est le bain des hommes ici !

-Qu-Quoi ?! Mais…Mais pourtant…

Disait-il la vérité ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais très mal barrée ! Soudain, j'entendais la voix des filles venir d'à côté :

-Tiens ? Je croyais que Kazumi était déjà là… Disait Ema

-Elle a du se perdre… s'inquiéta Emcy

-Bah elle se retrouvera ! s'exclama Karen. C'est une débrouillarde !

Entendre ainsi ces voix en étant face à Shindou de la sorte, je n'osais dire un mot, et lui aussi apparemment, essayant de chercher à s'exprimer :

-Tu-Tu devrais y aller… Disait Shindou en détournant le regard. Promis, je ne regarde pas….

J'avais le visage déformé par la honte : ce n'étais certes pas la première fois que je me trompé de vestiaire, mais là c'était pire…

Alors que je fis quelque pas pour sortir, ma main fermement tenu à ma serviette, nous entendions des rires et des pas provenir du vestiaire d'en face. Shindou fut aussi surpris que moi et se précipita dans le bain. Il me mit fermement la main sur la bouche et me fit signe de me taire.

La situation était des plus gênante : en même temps que me tenir le poignet, j'avais l'air d'un lapin sans défense face à un loup féroce. J'avais la tête qui tournait : la chaleur du bain et de la situation n'était guère à mon aise.

Alors que les garçons approchaient dangereusement, Shindou me chuchota rapidement d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

-Va te cacher derrière un rocher, et attends mon signal, il devrait y avoir un tuyau d'eau assez gros pour que tu puisses passer et arriver dans le bain voisin… J'essayerai de te couvrir !

Je ne réussissais qu'à hocher la tête et je m'exécutais. Shindou se tourna vers les garçons arrivant, soupira un grand coup pour reprendre ces esprits suite aux événements, et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était en affichant un air des plus sereins. J'arrivais à différencier les voix de mes camarades :

-Alors, l'eau est chaude ? Demanda Kurama

-Oui, très. Disait Shindou

J'étais comme toujours impressionnée par ses talents d'acteur faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé avant leur arrivé… Alors que j'essayais de me faire toute petite derrière le rocher, je me demandais : quelle était le signal ? Shindou m'avait dit qu'à celui-ci, je devais me précipitais vers le tuyau…

-Aahhhh… Soupira Tenma. C'est vraiment relaxant !

-Ouaip ! Et cet air frais… Disait Shinsuke

-Tu crois qu'on peut pêcher ici ? Demanda Hamano

-N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit sèchement Hayami

-Au fait Tenma, tu nous avais caché que tu avais une petite copine….disait Nishiki, d'un ton taquineur

-Ouais, comment ça se passe ? Disait Sangoku

-Euh…Eh bien… disait celui-ci, gêné. Normal quoi…

-Vous avez déjà fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassé plusieurs fois ? Demanda Kurumada, curieux

-Bah…C'est-à-dire que…Oui…Plus ou moins…

-Oh oh ! S'exclama Kurama. C'est que tu es un dragueur !

Tenma ne répondit pas tout de suite, sûrement rouge de gêne. Je soupirais : pauvre Tenma qui avait le droit à toutes les questions du monde ! Je remarquais que Shindou se rapprocha de plus en plus de mon rocher, afin de me chuchoter le moment propice.

-Tu laisses ta serviette Shindou ? Demanda Shinsuke

-Euh…oui. Je…n'aime pas trop…en fait...

-Tu peux l'enlever tu sais, on est entre pote ! Disait Kurumada

Je compatissais pour Shindou l'inciter ainsi… Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut non d'un chien ! Alors que je m'énervais intérieurement, j'en avais oublié de rester statique comme une statue :

-Eh, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas ! s'exclama Hamano en désignant mon rocher. L'eau à fait des ondulations !

Je restais comme pétrifier pour ne plus bouger d'un poil. Shindou essaya de prendre ma défense :

-C-Ce doit être le vent… Il y a beaucoup de vent en montagne… D'ailleurs je sens un peu le courant d'air…

-Non, je suis sûr que c'est autre chose…Disait Hamano. Quand je pêche, le vent ne fait pas des ondulations comme ça, mais comme des « strilles » à la surface de l'eau…

Maudit soit Hamano et sa connaissance sur les poissons ! Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse : il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! J'entendais le bruit de l'eau indiquant le mouvement se rapprocher… Que faire ? Que faire ?!

Alors que les garçons s'approchèrent de l'endroit où ils avaient vu quelque chose bouger, Nishiki disait :

-Ah…Ce n'est qu'une serviette…

En effet, j'avais laissé ma serviette à la surface en leurre et avais plongé en apnée. Etant donné que l'eau était de couleur blanche, il était impossible de me voir, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir très longtemps… Et je pense que Shindou le savait aussi.

-Mais c'est à qui ? Demanda Hamano

-Ah… C'est-C'est la mienne… Disait Shindou. Après vos réflexions, je l'avais enlevé mais elle m'avait échappé des mains. Je voulais savoir si vous vous feriez avoir…

Il accompagna cette phrase d'un rire bête qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent interminables, essayant tant bien que mal de garder ma respiration….

- Prouve-le-nous. Disait Kurama

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Mais quelle mouche les avait piqués ?!

- Je ne te vois pas trop faire ce genre de chose… Le grand Shindou qui vint sa pudicité… Continua-t-il

Shindou semblait déboussolé et extrêmement gêné… Je voyais bien qu'il avait gardé sa serviette. Alors, ne pouvant plus tenir d'avantage sous l'eau, j'utiliser mes dernières ressources d'oxygène pour enlever le nœud et lui arracher son tissus non sans gêne extrêmes. Je le gardais sur moi et Shindou fut plus que surpris par cette démarche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous regroupé là-bas ?

Kirino venait de faire son entrée dans le bain et tout le monde le regarda durant plusieurs secondes. Je ne pouvais décidément plus tenir : Je profitais de cette distraction pour filler, évitant tout contact avec les autres. J'aperçus vite le tuyau et m'enfonça sans réfléchir à l'intérieur. Une fois de l'autre côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma tête de l'eau pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air bruyamment. J'espérais que Shindou l'ai entendu…

Les filles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux :

-Mais… D'où tu viens ?!

Reprenant mon souffle, je répondis en faisant un sourire jaune :

-C'est… Un peu compliqué…


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on devait aller manger. Alors que les filles ne cessaient de poser des questions depuis tout à l'heure, je restais à dire : « Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure… »

La table fut dressée et la tante de Shindou nous invita à nous assoir. De nombreux plats furent installés plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Alors que nous prenions place comme à la maison de Shindou, lorsque je croisais le regard de celui-ci, nous ne pouvions s'empêcher de rougir ensemble en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à nos camarades.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Demanda Kirino.

-Va savoir… Disait Ema

Akemi nous considéra d'un œil méfiant, comme si elle pensait que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal à son frère… Dans un sens, ce n'était pas complètement faux…

Je ne mangeais presque rien ce soir là, tout comme Shindou qui quitta la table bien vite. Une fois partit, les filles me posèrent les même questions que tout à l'heure, tandis que Kirino écoutait d'une oreille :

-Aller ! Insista Karen. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'était passé !

-Plus tard ! Pas maintenant ! M'exclamais-je, un peu rouge

-S'il-te-plait ! Raconte-nous ! Disait Emcy

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! s'exclama Ema

Elles commencèrent à me taper sur le système : je me levais et leur cria aux visages :

-Vous m'énervez avec vos questions ! Je ne vais rien vous dire puisque c'est comme ça !

Je partis de la salle à manger sous le regard étonné des autres joueurs. Mais pour qui me prenaient-elles ? De toute façon, c'était trop gênant pour en parler…

J'allais dans ma chambre me mettre sous ma couette, dos à la porte d'entrée : je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Mais alors que les minutes passèrent, le sommeil ne me venait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Soudain, les filles arrivèrent dans la pièce me voyant au lit et culpabilisants, Ema disait doucement :

-Kazumi ? On est…On est désolée pour ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure… On n'aurait pas dû te questionner comme ça…

Je fis la sourde oreille. Karen s'approcha, et je fermis les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle mordu à l'hameçon, et les filles, dont les manageuses, firent le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, les murs étaient tellement fins que l'on entendait presque tout des pièces voisines. Karen disait alors :

-On a qu'à écouter leurs conversations ! Peut-être qu'ils parlent de nous !

Sans plus attendre, elles collèrent leurs oreilles sur le mur qui donnait sur la chambre contenant Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kurama, Kariya et Nishiki. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kariya était dans la même chambre que Shindou sûrement que Ihoko avait oublié ce petit détail… Ayant ma tête proche de ce mur, je pouvais moi aussi entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-Tenma, t'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une petite amie canon comme Karen ! Disait Kurama

-T'as plutôt la chance d'avoir une petite amie tout court…Disait Kariya.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Nishiki. On sait tous que toi tu préfère Kazumi !

Je rougissais à mon nom. Je savais qu'il faisait référence à moi, mais j'ignorais que tout le monde était au courant ! Kariya en fut aussi étonné que moi, et Kirino répliqua :

-Tout le monde le sait, crétin !

Kariya ne moufta pas. Au début je m'étonnais que Shindou n'ai pas répliqué peut être pensait-il plus aux sources, mais la réponse fut tout autre :

-Je ne comprends pas comment Shindou fait pour dormir aussi vite… disait Tsurugi

-Peut-être a-t-il eu une dure journée ? Disait Tenma

-Eh, disait Kurama, laquelle des filles vous trouvez la plus belle vous ?

Notre petit groupe fut extrêmement excité du fait que l'on parlait enfin d'eux. J'avoue que le fait que Shindou n'y prenne pas partit me décevait un peu, mais je le comprenais.

-Pour moi c'est Karen ! S'exclama Tenma

-C'est vrai que Karen est canon… Répliqua Nishiki

-Ouais, grave… disait Kurama. Et toi Tsurugi ?

Karen fut flatté par tant de compliment, mais Ema lui ordonnait de se taire, impatiente de savoir la réponse. Il y eu un petit silence, et finalement, le ténébreux répondit simplement :

-Pour moi, ce serait Ema.

Ema n'en cru pas à la nouvelle, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Qui aurait cru qu'il préférait Ema, celle qui l'aime ? Ema n'en cru pas ses oreilles et faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Sérieux ?! Disait Kirino, étonné

Tsurugi ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas s'étonné que ce fut ses dernières paroles de la soirée. Kariya demanda alors :

-Et toi Kirino ? Je suis pressé de le savoir…

-Je ne participe pas à ce jeu débile, dit-il en soupirant, au grand regret d'Emcy.

-Dommage qu'on n'a pas demandé à Shindou ! Rigolait Nishiki

-Je me demande quelle aurait été la réponse… réfléchissait Kurama

-Peut-être qu…

C'est à ce moment là que le mur céda sous le poids des filles qui étaient appuyés dessus depuis tout ce temps. Alors qu'elles s'écroulèrent les une au dessus des autres, les garçons restèrent sans voix à la scène :

-Vous…Vous avez tout écouté ?! Disait Kirino

Grillée. Karen n'exprima qu'un « eh ben… » En mettant la main derrière la tête avec un sourire bête. Les garçons sont aussitôt devenus rouge de honte d'avoir été espionné.

Après ça, les filles partirent se coucher, pareil pour les garçons, qui désormais avaient causé un énorme trou dans le mur…

Je n'arrivais toujours pas fermé l'œil. Je regardais à mon portable qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je soupirais et essayais de me remémoré les parole d'Ihoko lorsque nous avions visité la maison :

-Les bains sont ouverts 24/24 H ! Faites-vous plaisir !

A réflexion, je n'étais pas contre un petit bain de nuit. Je pris ma serviette et mon peignoir pour me diriger hors de la chambre, faisant attention à ne réveiller personne. Je pris cette fois-ci le bon vestiaire et bain, pour aller me relaxer dans le bassin toujours aussi chaud.

On entendait la nuit : les animaux nocturnes qui chantaient, ainsi qu'un ciel dégagé des plus noirs, laissant bien les étoiles à découvert. Je repensais à cette soirée…et pleurais à chaudes larmes.

L'évènement où je me suis ridiculisé devant Shindou, disputée avec mes amies… Plus jamais je ne pourrais parler normalement à Shindou, avoir des conversations normales avec lui, trainer avec mes amis, m'amuser avec eux…Et Shindou n'allait plus jamais me voir sous le même œil…

Je laissais couler mes larmes, n'ayant que le bruit de mes pleurs dans le silence. Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui me fit lever la tête par surprise :

-La nuit est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la voix de Shindou… Je ne répondis pas, ayant peur de me faire encore plus ridiculiser. Mais il continua :

-Kazumi, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Non ! Répliquais-je. C'était ma faute… Si jamais je ne m'étais pas trompée… Si seulement je ne t'avais pas demandé de l'aide… Si seulement j'aurais eu honte seule, sans t'infliger quoi que se soit…

Je continuais à sangloter en silence. C'était horrible… Tellement horrible… Je n'avais jamais autant été gênée de toute ma vie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

J'arrêtais de pleurer, étonnée de sa réponse. Il continua :

-Pour tout te dire, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant ! Ton défaut à toujours se tromper de vestiaire ne changera jamais ! Mais…

Il marqua une pause. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

-…Je trouve ça plutôt mignon !

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes joues commencèrent à devenir rouges.

-Et dis-toi bien…Que si je t'ai aidé, c'est parce que je le voulais. Ne soit pas gênée pour ça. Ne pleure pas pour ça. Je déteste quand quelqu'un pleure à cause de moi…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Shindou… Je…Je suis tellement contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas…

Je pleurais des larmes de joie. Je me sentais mieux à présent, beaucoup mieux. C'est comme si discuter avec lui m'envolait de tout mes soucis, tout mes tourments… ça faisait du bien…

-Merci Shindou… Je pense que je vais pouvoir dormir sereine, maintenant.

-Moi de même. Il fallait absolument que je te parle, et quand je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre…

En réalité il faisait semblant de dormir, comme moi. Je rougissais à sa remarque et sortais du bain, pour me rendre vers les vestiaires, quand je fus coupé dans mon élan :

-Attend, Kazumi !

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais en direction de la voix. Il me disait alors :

-Une fille est plus belle quand elle est honnête et gentille. C'est toi que j'aurais choisis dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge tomate et mon visage se déformé par la flatterie. Je baissais la tête et répondis :

-Merci encore, Shindou.

Je me rendis alors vers les vestiaires, plus rayonnante que jamais.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62**

A

lors que je dormais paisiblement, je sentis soudain de l'eau sur le visage : Karen venait de m'asperger avec sa bouteille d'eau, devant les filles qui ne riaient qu'à moitié.

-C'était ma vengeance ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'y crois pas : t'étais la première à dormir, et t'es la dernière à te réveiller !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortais de mon lit il est vrai que je l'avais quelque peu mérité. Devant ma réaction anormalement calme à la situation, mes amies restaient sceptiques. Je me levais et alla rejoindre la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà présent.

C'est alors que dès que nous nous installions, nous nous faisions gronder par Ihoko il était vrai qu'elles avaient leur part de responsabilité dans la démolition du mur de papier, mais également les garçons. Shindou et moi avions du subir ça sans mot, alors que nous étions innocents.

Les filles à table me racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, enfin des choses que je savais déjà. Je fus forcé d'être étonné devant leur révélation. Finalement, j'avais prise à l'écart Karen, Emcy, et Ema, et leur raconta toutes mes mésaventures en m'excusant de m'être emporté hier soir.

-C'est dingue ! S'exclama Karen

-On va dire que t'as eus chaud ! Soupira Ema

-Ouais, mais on peut dire que tout c'est bien terminé ! Disait Emcy, souriante

Je hochais la tête et nous nous rendions à table, alors que Shindou se leva pour, comme d'habitude, nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est journée plage ! Déclara-t-il. Préparez vos affaires, on est partit dans une demi-heure !

Alors que des cris de joie s'élevèrent pour la première partit, ce furent plutôt des airs d'étonnement pour la seconde.

C'est alors que le manoir de bois se transforma en véritable guerre pour être à l'heure : les gens remuant ciel et terre pour être premier dans la file d'attente pour la salle de bain, ou se bousculant dans les escaliers pour pouvoir passer bref l'anarchie totale !

Alors que j'étais la première avec Shindou, comme d'habitude, à être prête, celui-ci s'excusa devant sa tante pour le remue-ménage.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Disait-elle, souriante. Et puis, ça fait un peu d'animation !

Shindou hocha la tête, et une fois tous prêts, nous saluions madame Ihoko pour sa générosité. Cet endroit m'aura décidemment laissé d'innombrables souvenirs…

Alors que nous mettions nos bagages en soute et que nous montions dans le bus, Ihoko me fit signe de venir. Je m'approchais et elle me murmura :

-Prends soin de Shindou pour moi, mademoiselle honnête et gentille…

Je rougis à ces paroles et Karen me cria pour monter dans l'autocar. Ihoko m'accorda un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de me laisser monter avec mes camarades.

Elle nous avait donc entendus… J'en restais un peu choquée, alors que Shindou, voyant mon état, me demanda :

-Tu n'aimes pas la plage ?

-Si si ! J'adore même !

Il se contenta de cette réponse, même s'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je regardais la maison s'éloigner, en repensant à cette dame mystérieuse.

Arrivés à la maison de Shindou, nous enfilions tous nos maillots et préparions serviettes de plage, parasols, ballons de plage, ballons de football (apporté par Tenma bien sûr), masques, tubas, bref, tout pour passer une bonne journée.

Arrivés sur la plage, c'était un endroit magnifique : sable blanc, eau clair, belles vague, soleil éblouissant, c'était tout pour s'amuser.

Enfin…Disons qu'il y en a qui seront plus amusé que d'autre…


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63**

A

lors que tout le monde installa sa serviette sur le sable, Karen ne se fit pas prier : elle enleva presto son t-shirt et son short afin de se baigner la première.

-Ouah ! L'eau est chaude…

Ema ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, tandis que les garçons s'y mettaient aussi. Enfin, plus exactement certain, car pour Tsurugi, il préférait rester à l'ombre du parasol, tandis que Shindou et Kirino qui s'étaient installés à nos côtés mettaient de la crème solaire.

Alors que pour d'autre, ils préféraient simplement sur la plage, et pour certain, on devinait bien pourquoi avec leurs regards tournés vers les filles. Je fis un sourire bête en comprenant, et Shindou me demanda :

-Tu ne vas pas te baigner ?

-Oui, je vais y aller. Et toi ?

Il baissa la tête et fis un petit « non ». Je me demandais quelle était la raison de sa réaction : c'est vrai que Shindou n'était pas du genre à refuser de la sorte. Tandis que Kirino baissa la tête apparemment aussi abattu que son ami, je me levais et saisis Shindou par le poignet. Il fut entrainer de force jusqu'à l'eau, où je l'éclaboussais. Je ne l'avais jamais taquiné auparavant. Alors que je lui faisais signe d'aller dans l'eau il secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Lui demandais-je.

Il baissa la tête, honteux, et révéla :

-Je…Je ne sais pas nager…

Je fus assez surprise de cette révélation : Shindou, le grand tacticien bourré de talent qui ne savait pas nager ? Je prenais alors une décision, et l'exclama d'une voix déterminée :

-Alors je vais t'apprendre ! Je vais t'apprendre à nager !

Shindou souri, visiblement amusé de ma réaction, et sans plus attendre je le trainais dans l'eau afin de commencer les premières leçons : faire des battements, réaliser les mouvements du crawl…

C'est alors que Shindou et moi étions surprit par l'arrivé d'Emcy et de Kirino, Emcy décidemment pas très rassurée. Nous approchions, et Kirino nous expliqua :

-Je vais lui apprendre à nager, elle ne sait pas, elle non plus.

Emcy devint rouge et nous sourions : ces deux là pouvez former un parfait couple… Ils commencèrent donc, quand Shindou décidait de faire une pause pour aller sous le parasol accompagné de Tsurugi.

Ema, Tenma et Karen, après leur bataille incessante d'éclaboussure, ont décidé de me faire rejoindre la partie. Au bout d'un moment, Ema disait, un peu triste :

-Je me demandée pourquoi Tsurugi ne veut pas aller se baigner…

-C'est évident non ! Disait Karen. Tu as vu comme il est blanc il ne doit pas aimer beaucoup le soleil…

-Peut être que sa peau ne bronze pas… disait Tenma

Nous regardions en direction du ténébreux qui restait à observer la plage. Akemi quant à elle était en train de bronzer, pendant qu'Akane prenait diverses photos. J'observais Kirino qui encourageait Emcy, rouge devant lui. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, et Ema, brulant d'impatience et de curiosité, se dirigea vers Tsurugi, toujours à l'ombre.

Je m'approchais de ma serviette afin de me sécher un peu. Maintenant que j'observais Shindou, il était vraiment mignon dans son short de bain et sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

-Toujours avec des chemises ? Demandais-je

Il souriait et disait :

-C'est la journée des taquineries ? Merci, sinon ton maillot te va aussi bien.

Je rougissais légèrement tandis que je m'asseyais à côté, observant Hayami, Hamano et Kurama en train d'essayer en vain de pêcher. Nishiki essayait de mouiller Midori avec son sceau de plage, et Kageyama, Kariya et Amagi jouaient avec le sable.

-Tout le monde s'amuse sur ta plage… On peut dire que ces vacances se passent bien. Et ce n'est pas encore fini j'imagine.

-En effet, j'ai quelques surprises en réserve…

Nous voyions alors Kirino revenir. Je fus étonnée de ne pas voir Emcy à ses côtés, ce qui frappa également Shindou :

-Emcy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Bah si, elle est… Disait-il se retournant

Mais il fut surprit de ne pas la voir derrière lui.

-Mais…Elle était pourtant…

Soudain, nous restions pétrifiés en voyant une main dépasser de l'eau, puis disparaître aussitôt.

-Ne me dis pas que c'était…disait Shindou, les yeux écarquillés

-EMCY !

Kirino courra à la vitesse de l'éclair pour plonger la tête la première dans la mer. Il nagea rapidement en crawl, pendant que nous-mêmes et les autres, alertés par le cri, arrivèrent près de l'endroit ou il avait plongé.

Arrivé à l'endroit où nous avions vu sa main, il prit une grande inspiration et piqua une tête sous l'eau. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui nous semblaient très longues, il revenait à la nage, Emcy inconsciente sur son épaule.

-Ecartez-vous ! Cria-t-il vers nous

Nous nous exécutions, et il entendu le corps de l'inconsciente sur le sable. Il pencha son oreille sur sa bouche, afin de voir sa respiration. Il mit une main sous son cou pour vérifier son pouls, et resta à ses côtés sur ses genoux. Nous restions pétrifié devant le spectacle Emcy, attendu comme ça, noyée…

-Elle ne respire plus, mais son cœur bat encore… Disait-il. J'ai mon brevet de secourisme… Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche, afin de retirer l'eau de ses voix aériennes.

Il resta dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, pendant que Karen s'écria, les nerfs à vifs :

-EH BIEN QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?!

Il fit un petit sursaut et rougissait. Ce devait être dur pour lui je connaissais assez Kirino pour savoir ce qu'il pensait dans cette situation :

« Elle a l'air si frêle et fragile ainsi, sans défense… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça sans son autorisation, d'autant que se serait peut-être son premier… »

Il tourna la tête vers Shindou, pour voir ce que son ami en pensait, mais dans cette situation, il ne fallait pas hésiter, j'étais d'accord avec Karen : une vie était en jeu, ce n'était pas à son sauveur d'hésiter.

Il hocha la tête, s'encageant intérieurement. Il releva la tête d'Emcy pour la pencher vers l'arrière, lui pinça le nez, et sans attendre d'avantage, inspira profondément et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posait son regard sur sa poitrine, observant si elle se gonflait grâce à l'air expiré, avant de relever la tête, de cracher l'eau qui était contenue dans la trachée de la jeune fille, avant de recommencer le processus.

Nous restions à l'observer en silence, espérant qu'un moment ou à un autre, Emcy se réveillerait, où bougerait un tantinet sois peu. Même Tsurugi semblait stresser pour la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Soudain, une chose surprenante se produisit : Kirino fit une tête surprit avant de fermer les yeux : cette fois, celui-ci était différent des autres : plus long, sous un différent angle…

Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de nous rendre compte qu'Emcy s'était réveillée de son sommeil, et qu'elle voulait profiter de ce baiser un peu plus longtemps…

Lorsqu'il essayait de se dégager, la tête d'Emcy suivit le mouvement et remontait progressivement, toujours collée aux lèvres du garçon. Lorsqu'enfin Emcy rouvrit les yeux, elle observa Kirino, puis ensuite elle tourna le regard vers nous tous, nous concertant lentement.

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son visage se teinte de rouge, tandis qu'elle balbutia quelques « euh…je…que…bah…c'est… ».

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se relever et de partir en courant, laissant Kirino à genoux qui fixait toujours le sable d'un air dépité, et nous tous, encore choqués de la scène…


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64**

-Emcy !

Alors que Karen voulait poursuivre son amie, Ema l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule :

-Elle à besoins d'être un peu seule je pense…

-Mais…insista Karen

-Ema à raison, la coupais-je. Laissons-là pendant un instant.

Karen baissa la tête, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe. Kirino continua de culpabiliser :

-C'est ma faute… Si je n'avais pas…

-Kirino, le réconforta Shindou, si tu n'étais pas intervenue, elle pouvait mourir tu sais ! Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions !

Les autres étaient en accord avec ses paroles : la pauvre Emcy aurait sans doute périt sans l'intervention de Kirino… Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était bel et bien produit quelque chose entre ces deux là…

Quelques minutes passèrent, et l'ambiance revenait petite par petite, et bientôt, les autres ne pensèrent plus à l'incident. Alors que j'étais assis aux côtés de Shindou, pendant que Kirino nageait, Karen discutait avec Tenma, et Ema avec Tsurugi, je réfléchissais à ce que pouvait ressentir Emcy.

Je me levais, et à la question de Shindou « où », je répondis :

-Je vais aller voir où Emcy devrait être. Je dois aller lui parler. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je sois seule… Si tu pouvais inventer une excuse comme quoi je suis partie chercher mes lunettes de piscine pour les autres, ça m'arrangerait.

Il ricana à ma remarque et hocha la tête, puis je pris la direction de la maison. J'avoue que depuis l'incident dans les sources, ça m'avait plus rapproché de Shindou que de m'éloigner de lui… J'espère qu'entre Kirino et Emcy, il se passerait la même chose…

A l'entrée, je croisais Kuruko. Il me prévenait :

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Emcy partir en courant et pleurant à chaude larme vers l'ascenseur…

-Je sais, je suis venu la voir.

-Des problèmes de cœur j'imagine ?

Je souriais en coin : décidément, ce majordome était doué ! Il soupira et disait :

-Au fait, j'ai fait des glaces, comme le jeune maitre m'avait demandé. Vous pourriez m'aider à porter les glacières ?

Je hochais la tête et lui disais que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, je serai là. Il me remercia, et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine me disait :

-Au fait, demandez bien à votre amie en haut si elle en veut. Des glaces sont souvent des remèdes idéaux pour se genre de problème…

Je rigolais une seconde fois avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller dans notre chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvrais Emcy blottit dans son lit sous les couettes, dans le noir complet. J'avançais de quelques pas, et l'appelais doucement :

-Emcy ? C'est moi, Kazumi…

Elle ne répondit pas et je m'installais au bord du lit, et constatais qu'elle tremblait :

-Je…Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien… disait-elle, la voix faible. J'ai…J'ai tellement honte… Tellement honte… Je ne pourrais sans doute plus adresser la parole à Kirino… Jamais de ma vie…

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder Shindou dans els yeux, après ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais finalement regarde : je lui parle comme avant ! Et ça me laisse des souvenirs !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Disait-elle d'une voix forte, presque agressive. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tout le monde ne vous a pas vu ! Et puis, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, et puis…

Sa voix s'évaporait peu à peu et elle commença à sangloter. Je la comprenais parfaitement, puis, elle disait, hésitante :

-J'ai juste…Besoin d'être un peu seule… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissais la tête et me levait pour sortir, quand je repartais, je lui demandais tout de même :

-Tu ne veux pas manger de glace, je suppose. Kuruko nous en a fait.

-Non merci. Disait-elle d'un ton sec

Je quittais la pièce, compatissante, avant de retourner vers Kuruko. Comme promit, je portais l'une des glacières et tout le monde à notre arrivée souriait à pleine dent, et vinrent rapidement vers nous.

-Je vous ai fait des glaces, disait Kuruko, amusé de la réaction de mes camarades.

En effet, tous en avait l'eau à la bouche, et se jetèrent dessus. Je pris également la mienne, à la vanille, avant de me rassoir sur ma serviette, laissant tout le monde se servir dans une bousculade.

Kirino était assit sur un rocher, un peu plus loin et contemplait les vagues. Avec curiosité, je m'approchais de lui, avant de lui demander avec sourire :

-Tu ne veux pas de glaces ?

-Non merci, répondit-il aussi sec. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il croisa ses bras et enfouit sa tête pour ne laisser que ses yeux dépasser, regardant l'horizon. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et il fut assez surprit de ma démarche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as sauvé une jeune fille de la noyade.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas le héro qu'elle attendait. Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle veut…

Je sentais comme une pointe de déception et de jalousie dans ses paroles. Je détournais le regard sur ma glace et lui répondit :

-Vous vous ressemblez, mine de rien. Je suis sûre que tu te fais de mauvaises idées. Emcy est tétanisée, et toi tu nous fais la grève de la faim en regardant l'horizon. Il faut que tu te fasses plus confiance en toi.

Il baissa les yeux, honteux que l'on doit lui faire la morale. Je me relevais et le laissa réfléchir. Je fis quelque pas quand il me disait :

-Peut-être que tu n'en as pas conscience, mais tu es une bonne capitaine. Tu peux parfois être pleine de sagesse… Je suis sûr que Shindou doit apprécier cette partie de toi…

Je me retournais, rouge et balbutia le rosé, amusé :

-Ne…Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis… C'est normal, après tout…

Il ricana, et je partis, contente de lui avoir été utile. Karen me vit arriver et me demanda, curieuse du genre de conversation que je pouvais avoir eu avec lui. Je lui répondis simplement :

-Je lui ai remis les idées en place, c'est tout…

Elle resta avec un point d'interrogation sur le visage, quand tout à coups, une goutte arriva sur sa joue. Bientôt tout le monde en sentis, et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires afin de vite se mettre à l'abri.

Sur la plage, ça courrait dans tout les sens pour, pouvoir prendre le maximum en peu de temps, et bientôt, ce fut une foule d'élève courant sous la pluie torrentiel en maillot pour se protéger. C'était amusant, beaucoup riait de la situation.

Kuruko fuit assez étonné en voyant un troupeau arriver dans la maison en trombe. Il apporta des serviettes afin que tout le monde puisse se sécher. Je regardais par la fenêtre c'était maintenant un orage qui s'abattait.

Alors que nous nous installions dans les canapés afin de faire le point sur les affaires et de se reposer un peu de la course folle, Hamano se plaignit :

-C'est dommage ! J'avais encore envie de pêcher !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Amagi. T'en a attrapé beaucoup toi, de poisson ?

Soudain, il sortit de son sachet, l'air fier, dix beaux gros poissons, sous les regards ahuris des autres.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama Tenma

-Eh bien, on aura de quoi manger ce soir ! Disait Shindou

-Vraiment ? On peut les mangers ? Demanda Karen

Shindou regarda vers le majordome, qui souriait en hochant la tête. Ce serait donc soirée poisson, apparemment. Mais bien vite, Karen disait avec inquiétude :

-Au fait, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance, mais ils sont où Ema et Tsurugi ?

Alors que nous regardions autour de nous, nous ne les voyions nulle part. Kuruko avait dit que personne avant nous n'était arrivé, ou avait prit l'ascenseur. Soudain, Kirino se rappela :

-Je me souviens que je les avais vus partir vers l'est, en direction des rochers. Ema m'avait dit qu'ils allaient un peu visiter, mais je ne les avais pas revus après…

La peur déforma mon visage. Ne me dites pas que…

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont coincés quelques part à cause de l'orage…Déduit Akemi.


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65**

-Tu es sérieuse ?! S'exclama Karen, paniquée

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Disais-je. Il suffirait qu'ils trouvent une espèce de grotte et…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple… me coupa Shindou. Le problème est que dès que la pluie est présente, les vagues se font plus grosses, et le courant plus puissant. Quand bien même il se serait réfugié, dans un certain temps, la cave commencera à être inondée…

Nous restions silencieux, pensant aux sorts de nos amis. Puis, reprenant mon instinct de capitaine, je m'exclamais :

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! Même si c'est dangereux, il faut qu'on essaye !

-Tu as raison, disait Sangoku. On ne peut pas les laisser dehors sous cet orage.

-Bien ! S'exprima le tacticien. Nous allons y aller en un groupe. Certain vont rester ici.

Et c'est ainsi que Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Tenma, et Nishiki, Karen et moi-même y allons. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, une voix nous interpella :

-Attendez ! Je viens avec vous !

Nous nous retournions : Emcy venait d'arriver et se tenait debout, prête à affronter le danger, avec un visage sérieux. Nous étions assez étonné de la voir, et Kirino lui disait, non sans un peu de rougeur suite à ce qu'il s'était passé :

-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu as déjà faillis te noyer !

-Je vais venir ! Insista-t-elle. Mon amie est en danger, et je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés !

Je souriais et hochais la tête. J'étais contente qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle nous rejoignait donc, accordant un sourire à Kirino, comme si elle voulait s'excuser.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la partie rocheuse, les vagues étaient puissantes comme jamais : elles se brisaient dans un fracas épouvantable, tandis que leur hauteur dépassait tout ce que j'avais déjà pu voir. Tout cela avec le terrain glissant et dangereux si jamais on tombait, en plus du vent qui nous cinglait le visage, nous obligeant à crier afin d'entendre, et de nous protéger le visage du sable arrivant.

« Et dire qu'Ema et Tsurugi sont coincés ici… » Pensais-je, inquiète

Karen afficha un sourire plus que suspect. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, elle me répondit :

-Et bien tu sais, je pense que notre arrivée ne va pas vraiment réjouir Ema…

-Pourquoi cela ? Disais-je ne comprenant pas face à la situation

-Eh bien, tu sais…, répondit-elle, accentuant son sourire, ils sont seuls, dans une cave, alors qu'il fait froid…Ils seront sûrement blottit l'un dans l'autre et…

Franchement, je n'écoutais plus à partir de ce moment. Franchement, pourquoi je ne m'y étais pas attendu plus tôt venant de Karen. Je me murmurais à moi-même :

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

_Pendant ce temps…_

_Ema et Tsurugi avaient trouvés refuge dans une petite cave. Il faisait froid, et la situation ne plaisait guère à nos deux compagnons. Ils s'étaient assis, attendant quelconque signe de leurs camarades de plages. _

_Ema grelotter de froid dans son maillot de bain : elle aurait apprécié ce moment de seul à seul avec Tsurugi, mais le problème étant qu'elle était trop préoccupé à se réchauffer. Tsurugi, remarquant cela, lui donna sa veste, laissant ainsi son torse blanc nu. Le froid ne lui dérangeait pas tant que ça._

_Ema le mit et apprécia pleinement la chaleur, ainsi que l'odeur de son amoureux dans le coton. Elle rougissait et sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, encore plus quand le ténébreux s'assit derrière elle, dos à dos. Ils attendraient probablement jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme… _

_-Je suis content de m'être fait des amis… disait Tsurugi_

_Ema ne répondit pas, étonnée que le garçon parle librement, puis enfin, elle parla sans vraiment réfléchir :_

_-Tu devrais plus leur parler, exprimer tes gouts, tes humeurs… Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient apprendre à mieux te connaître… moi aussi, d'ailleurs…_

_-Tu as raison… Je devrais peut-être leur parler…_

_Ema connaissait un autre Tsurugi que celui que nous voyions : celui-ci parlait plus, se délivrait plus… Malheureusement, tout le monde ne le voyait pas sous cet angle. Ema aimerait d'ailleurs qu'ils découvrent tous sont vrai visage… Mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire des changements._

_-Ema, je pense que tu es la première à qui je confis tout ça…_

_Elle rougissait et murmura un léger « ce n'est rien… ». Elle était extrêmement contente d'être un peu spéciale à ses yeux… Elle observait la pluie par l'entrée de la cave, songeuse._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que nous étions confrontés à ce temps pourri, à la recherche de nos amis. Nous hésitions à continuer, pensant qu'ils étaient peut-être rentrée, mais je voulais quand même continuer au cas où. Emcy semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une vague heurta les jambes de Kirino celui-ci perdit l'équilibre, et faillit tomber dans le vide, afin de plonger dans l'eau où des rocher pointus dépassaient, mais heureusement, Emcy le rattrapa dans sa chute, le ramenant vers elle.

Kirino, ainsi que tous, étaient stupéfiés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Emcy souriait et se contenta de dire :

-Comme ça, on est quitte, maintenant !

Nous sourions tous, en partit Kirino, heureux d'une part de ne pas avoir périt dans l'eau, et d'autre part d'avoir était secouru par la fille qu'il avait lui-même secourut quelques temps auparavant.

-Bah ça alors !

Nous tournions tous la tête vers la voix, qui ne provenait que d'Ema, venant de sortir de la cave, alertée par le cri de Kirino. Karen, Emcy et moi lui sautions au cou, contentes qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Tsurugi arriva ensuite et sourit à notre venu.

Une fois rentrés, les membres de l'équipe bourrèrent les deux disparus de questions en tout genre, et certain ce demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour Emcy et Kirino, qui avaient l'air chacun ravis.

Nous passions donc à table et dégustions presque tous notre délicieux morceau de poisson pêché par Hamano. Quand je dis « presque », c'est parce que certain en avait une sainte horreur… Ema nous raconta ses péripéties avec Tsurugi, à la surprise de certaine, et nous allions nous coucher rapidement. Je restais un moment cependant à regarder la pluie par la fenêtre, pensant au lendemain, avant de m'endormir, bercée par le son des gouttes sur les carreaux.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66**

L

e lendemain, pour la première fois des vacances, ce fut un réveil normal : personne à réveiller, ni qui nous réveillait, c'était une journée tranquille en apparence.

Lorsque tout le monde (à part Karen, Tenma, et Ema qui faisaient la grâce matinée) était là, Shindou se leva et annonça le programme d'aujourd'hui :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée repos.

Des « Oui ! » s'élevèrent dans la salle, vite coupé par le « cependant » de Shindou qui cassa tout :

-Cependant, ce soir, nous allons au festival d'été qui aura lieu dans la ville un peu plus au sud.

Encore des « Oui ! » s'élevèrent. Shindou continua malgré tout :

-Vous allez tous passer un par un, si vous le désirez, dans la chambre des garçons du troisième étage. Kuruko ainsi que Sora la couturière, vous prendra vos mensurations et élaborera un kimono, ou yukata pour les filles, personnalisé couts maison et selon votre personnalité. C'est offert par la maison.

On en revenait pas : on allait avoir un habit gratuit afin d'aller au festival ! C'était génial ! Tous n'en revenaient pas.

Après déjeuné, Shindou me proposa d'aller étudier la musique dans la salle au quatrième étage. Je hochais la tête et me prépara intérieurement pour ma leçon de piano avec Shindou. Je lui appris alors quelques bases sur le violon, et il en fit de même pour le piano. Nous nous améliorions considérablement, quand Kuruko entra dans la pièce et me demanda :

-Mlle Kazumi ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour la confection de votre Yukata…

Je hochais la tête, fis un léger signe de tête à Shindou et me dirigea sans plus tarder vers la chambre des garçons du troisième étage. Je me positionnais alors sur un tabouret et Sora, une femme élégante et très soigné, me prit mes mesures. Elle remarqua mon pendentif en forme de croche que Shindou m'avait offert, et que j'avais gardé précieusement durant tout ce temps.

-C'est du diamant pure ? En tout cas, ça se voit que vous en prenez grandement soin : pas une trace de rouille, il est poli, nettoyé à la perfection…

Je disais un « merci » non sans gêne avec ses compliments. Il est vrai que c'était sans doute mon bien le plus précieux, et même, je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un omis moi le touche…

Elle me hocha la tête, me disait que les mesures étant terminées, je pouvais ainsi retourner à mes loisirs. Je m'inclinais et quittais la salle pour aller rejoindre Shindou, quand Karen me disait qu'il fallait aller manger. Etant la première fois de la journée que je la voyais, je lui disais pour les yukata, mais elle me répondit vite :

-C'est bon pour moi, j'en ai déjà un ! J'y aller avec mon cousin étant petite…

C'est vrai que Karen était de bonne famille. Nous mangions comme d'habitude, puis à la fin du dessert, Tenma proposa de bon cœur, suivit par les autres :

-Vous voulez faire un karaoké ? Shindou, tu en as un n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, et c'était alors Karaoké Party pour l'après midi. Nous nous rendions tous dans la salle de musique, où un écran plats géant affichait le menu d'un millier de chanson en tout genre, allant du plus vieux, au plus récent.

-Dis-donc ! S'exclama Hamano. Tu n'es pas musicien pour rien !

Il souriait et acquiesça. C'est alors que commença une séance de karaoké endiablé : Hamano et Hayami voulait faire un duo, mais c'était sans compter qu'Hamano chantait très mal, et qu'Hayami fit une voix des plus discrète. Ema et Karen chantèrent ensemble _Mr. Sadistic night_, l'opening de _Diabolik Lovers_, qui restait potable malgré quelques petites erreurs.

Nishiki et Tenma chantait plus faux que jamais, enchainant fou rire et gêne. Kurama et Tsurugi, qui avait était trainé de force au micro, chantèrent assez bien et au grand étonnement de tous, connaissaient _V.I.P_ de _SID_ par cœur…

Alors qu'Amagi, Hikaru, Sangoku et Kurumada optèrent pour du rock bien métal, Shinsuke, Aoyama et Ichino chantèrent l'opening de _Pokémon_, le grand classique qui replongea en enfance beaucoup d'entre nous. D'ailleurs, tout le monde taquinait Shinsuke sur sa taille, qui leur faisait beaucoup penser à un Pikachu. Akemi, quant à elle, chantait comme une personne normale, sans vraiment de particularité.

Kariya essaya tant bien que mal de chanter avec Kirino, et tous les deux furent gêner de leur prestation. Tout le monde insista pour entendre Emcy chanter. Elle fut rouge, mais après toutes les demandes, elle accepta tout de même et saisit le micro avec fermeté.

Tout le monde fut à l'écoute de sa voix cristalline qui ressortait en chantant _Sakura Pierce_ de _Minori Chahara_. Elle était à l'aise, et les membres l'applaudirent une fois son morceau terminé. Gêné, elle s'inclina, et me passa le micro avec un regard qui disait « à ton tour maintenant »…

Me demandant ce que j'allais chanter, je réfléchis et finalement demandais à Shindou s'il pouvait jouer au piano pour m'accompagner. Il hocha la tête un peu surprit, puis je regardais ces partitions dans l'ordre alphabétique pour finalement lui tendre le morceau. Avec son potentiel, il était inutile de s'inquiéter sur la qualité de son accompagnement. Il se mit en place, et sur mon signe de tête, se mit à jouer _Killy killy joker_, de _Kanon Wakeshima_, l'opening de _Selector infected Wixoss_.

J'avais toujours aimé ce morceau bien sûr j'en connaissais beaucoup d'autre, car en réalité, le chant était une de mes plus grandes passions : depuis que j'étais petite, je chantais toujours des choses diverses et variés, plus ou moins compliqués. Mais celui-ci, je le chérissais comme une musique qui me caractérisait, un morceau qui me tenait à cœur.

Shindou accompagna avec merveille ma voix qui en impressionna plus d'un. Je ne faisais pas attention aux autres je ne pensais qu'à moi et au piano, pensant à tout ce que j'avais déjà vécus.

A la fin de mon récital, des applaudissements se firent dans la salle, suivit d'un attroupement qui me cinglé de phrases :

-Ouah ! Tu chantes trop bien !

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ?

-J'ai adoré !

J'étais gêné devant tant de compliment. Une fois les réponses dites, l'attention sur moi se calma, et Kurama me prit le micro des mains, avant de le tendre vers Shindou qui était toujours assit face à son piano.

-T'es le dernier mec ! disait-il

Shindou déclina de la main, mais les garçons se rassemblèrent autour de lui comme pour le forcer à chanter, et lui rappelait que personne ne faisait exception à la règle.

Il fut néanmoins sauvé par le gong : en effet, Kuruko arriva pour nous annoncer que nos habits pour le festival étaient prêts. Tous rappliquèrent près de lui, intéressés par la nouvelle.

Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu entendre Shindou chanter pour une fois…


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67**

N

ous allions tous dans nos chambres respectives pour enfiler nos nouveaux habits. Ils étaient au centre de la pièce, avec des étiquettes contenants nos noms. Sans plus attendre, nous nous jetions dessus pour les enfiler.

Une fois habillées, nous regardions nos yukatas : celui de Karen contenant des hibiscus, et elle en avait une dans les cheveux celui d'Emcy était décoré de pierres précieuses, avec une barrette en diamant dans son bandeau. Celui d'Ema était noir, avec quelques motifs aléatoires en bleu marine. Ses rubans sur les cotés était maintenant des jolies roses noires. Celui d'Akemi était pourvu de papillons en tout genre, et en possédait un à la place de son gros ruban qui soutenait sa queue de cheval.

Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, je fus comblée : le mien était recouvert de note de musique, de partition, et à la place de mon élastique qui tenait mes cheveux sur le côté, c'était une barrette en forme de croche, comme celui de mon collier.

Je savais que Sora était derrière tout ça : elle avait vu mon collier, et elle s'en était inspirée. Je sentais quelque chose d'étrangement anormal dans ma manche droite. Je l'examinais, et j'aperçus une étiquette au fond : « A la future femme de Shindou ».

A cette inscription, je remettais tout de suite ma manche en place. Qui avait vendu la mèche ? C'était Kuruko, j'en étais sûre ! Je bouillais de rage, mais en même temps, j'étais contente qu'une telle inscription existe dans mon yukata.

Nous nous complimentions tous nos vêtements, avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. Les garçons étaient déjà là, et ils rougissaient à notre vu. Cependant, ils étaient aussi bien habillés que nous :

Tenma avait un Kimono pourvu de ballons de football, Tsurugi en avait simplement un noir avec quelques fleurs bleues marines avec une écharpe rouge. Kirino en avait un vert uni avec quelques taches blanches. Shindou, lui, en avait un gris avec des touches de piano, et quelques notes de musique.

Nous restions en admiration, tout comme eux devant les habits que nous avez confectionné Sora et Kuruko, qui arrivèrent peu de temps avant le départ :

-J'espère que ça vous plait ! S'exclama Sora

Nous répondions positivement en cœur, et Kuruko nous indiqua que le bus était prêt. Nous nous rendions à nos places, et Karen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Oh ! On dirait que vous êtes assemblées !

La remarque me plaisait, mais j'avais tout de même envie de coller un pain à Karen à ce moment là. Shindou murmura un simple « c'est vrai … » avant de replonger dans ses pensées, un peu gêné. Je regardais le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Arrivés à destination, c'était magique : des guirlandes de lanternes de toutes les couleurs éclairé le festival, qui proposait plusieurs stands traditionnels. Les passants étaient tous habillés en kimono pour l'occasion. Devant ce spectacle, nous restions cloués sur place, à part Karen, qui impatiente, s'écria :

-C'est partit !

Elle partit telle une flèche vers les premiers stands, et les filles et moi la suivirent.

Il y avait toute sorte de stands, des fléchettes, des mini jeux de bowling… Nous achetions de la barbe à papa, et Kirino en avait partout sur le visage. Karen et Tenma la mangèrent à deux, tandis que Shindou en avait prit une énorme, ce qui choqua une fois de plus le groupe.

-Oh regardez ! Il y a un feu d'artifice ce soir !

Emcy pointa l'affiche du doigt. C'était ce soir à 22h. En gros, dans une heure. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. J'étais impatiente de voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Soudain, une voix familière nous parla :

-Tiens ! Les enfants, vous êtes ici vous aussi ?

Nous nous tournions vers l'intéressée, qui souriait, amusée. C'était une belle jeun femme, et je n'oublierais pour rien au monde ce sourire.

-Ihoko ! M'exclamais-je. Que faites-vous là ?

Elle ricana et nous invita à la suivre derrière un stand. Nous nous installions : c'était un peu comme une pièce à vivre. Après nous avoir servi du thé, Shindou demanda :

-Tante Ihoko, pourquoi tu tiens un stand ici ?

-Eh bien, nous vendons des crêpes, et en même temps, on donne des prospectus pour les sources. On fait un peu de pub quoi !

-Vous n'avez plus de bénéfices ? Demanda Ema

-Les gens viennent de moins en moins, disait-elle triste. Mes amies se sont gentiment proposées pour me venir en aide.

-En tout cas, proposais-je, si jamais vous avez besoins d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Elle fut surprise de mes paroles et regarda nos visages déterminés. Elle souriait comme jamais et hocha la tête pour nous remercier. Dès lors, nous avions commencé à servir les clients, leur distribuer des affiches, ainsi de suite. Nous tournions par petits groupes pour que les autres s'amusent. J'essayais d'adapter mon sourire du mieux possible pour remettre les aliments aux clients. Ihoko nous fit signe à Shindou et à moi pour nous parler :

-Vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-elle, encombrée. Pourriez-vous aller chercher le chocolat et le sucre dans le hangar derrière ? On est à court là…

Nous hochions la tête et nous dirigions vers le hangar, qui n'était rien d'autre qui cabanon en bois rectangulaire. Nous allions à l'intérieur : la pièce était poussiéreuse, et de multiples cartons encombraient le petit endroit.

-Lequel c'est à ton avis ? Demandais-je, troublée

-Aucune idée ! Me disait-il, désolé

Nous commencions alors à fouiller dans tous les cartons, quand soudain, nous entendions un claquement derrière nous. Nous nous retournions et nous nous aperçûmes que la porte venait d'être fermée. D'instinct, Shindou se précipita vers elle et essaya de l'ouvrir : sans succès.

-Eh ! Cria-t-il en tapant la porte du poing. Ouvrez-nous ! Il y a encore des personnes à l'intérieur ! Ouvrez-nous ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Nous attendions une réponse qui ne venait pas, et qui n'allait jamais venir : nous étions enfermés dans ce hangar.

Moi et Shindou, seuls à l'intérieur, avec le compte à rebours du feu d'artifice qui avait commencé…


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68**

S

hindou se laissa glisser afin de retomber assis sur le sol, épuisé de ses tentatives veine d'appel au secours. Il laissa échapper un juron, pendant que je stressais de plus en plus : et si nous restions coincés comme ça pendant plusieurs jours ? Et si personne ne pensait un nous et nous oublierons ? Et si c'était un coup monté par nos amis ?

Plus je me faisais des films, plus je me faisais du souci. Shindou se leva et me regarda, déterminé :

-Bon ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Tu as ton portable ?

-Non…Il n'allait pas dans mon yukata…

-Je vois… Et tu n'as pas trouvé de fenêtre en fouinant les cartons ?

-Non, mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée là-dessus…

-Il faut qu'on trouve une issus. Commençons à chercher.

Shindou avait prit son air de leader qui me faisait complètement craquer. Il secoua sa main devant mon visage pour me faire revenir à la réalité : pendant un instant, j'avais vu des étoiles briller autour de Shindou. Je commençais à déplacer les cartons, histoire de peut-être trouver un trou, quelque chose… Mais je ne trouvais rien, et apparemment Shindou non plus.

Il me fit signe d'arrêter en disant que cela était surement inutile, et me demandait de m'assoir. Je m'exécutais, et c'est alors qu'il chargea à de nombreuses reprises sur la porte, le mur, tout ce qui pouvait se casser. Mais finalement, ce hangar était plus costaud que nous le pensions.

Il s'écroula à mes côtés, soufflant bruyamment pour peiner de respirer. Il était rouge et avait l'air en sueur. Je voyais ses yeux tourner dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Son état n'était pas normal.

-Shindou… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je…Je crois que je vais manquer d'air…

Il avait l'air apeuré, quasi instable. Mais qu'avait-il donc ? Il commençait à respirer plus rapidement, puis disait :

-Je…Je suis…enfermé…Trop…étroit…

Soudain, ces paroles et son comportement me frappèrent au visage : Shindou était Claustrophobe. C'est une phobie qui concerne les endroits étroits, confinés, où la victime a une peur bleue de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ou juste d'être enfermé. C'était pour cela que Shindou agissait bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Mon cousin aavait exactement la même phobie.

-Calme-toi, tentais-je de le rassurer. Tout va bien. Tu peux respirer…

Mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il m'écoutait vraiment. Il continuait son rythme de respiration anormale, comme si je n'étais pas là, et la poussière présente dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas. Je lui prenais la main, histoire de lui assurer ma présence à ses côtés, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il tourna la tête vers moi et commençait légèrement à pleurer, sûrement de peur.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et il s'apaisa quelques instants, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il se leva alors, et à vive allure, commençait à dégager violemment les cartons sur son passage.

-Shindou ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je veux…sortir d'ici…Je veux…sortir d'ici…

Il répéta cette phrase en boucle, et soudain, il s'arrêta net et commença à enlever son Kimono. Gênée, je lui criais :

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! P-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Alors qu'il avait descendu le haut jusqu'au coude, il tourna la tête, une expression de peur sur le visage. Il me disait :

-Je vais mieux respirer ainsi… Je pense…

Je commençais à me rappeler que mon cousin enlevait son T-shirt pendant ses crises : il disait qu'il était mieux ainsi, qu'il respirait mieux. Or, là, c'était un kimono dont il s'agissait.

Je me précipitais vers lui et l'empêcha de l'enlever d'avantage, rouge comme une tomate. Même si ça pouvait l'aider, il était hors de question qu'il l'enlève !

Il se débattit et était maintenant torse nu. Il ne cessait de dire :

- Laisse-moi respirer ! Je t'en supplie.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je à contrecœur. Tu…Tu ne dois pas faire ça !

Alors que nous nous battions, Shindou et moi chutions à terre j'essayais tant bien que mal de résister. Il était maintenant en face de moi, et je faisais tout pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça : je sais que c'était pour son bien, mais je ne pouvais que penser à ce qu'il pouvait advenir ensuite : si les gens nous voyez ensemble tandis que Shindou était…enfin voilà, cela créerait des quiproquos. D'autant plus que Shindou n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, et il devrait en subir les conséquences. Je me battais avec acharnement contre l'homme de mon cœur… Cette situation était tout de même assez rare !

Malgré ma position inconfortable, essayant de supporté le poids du garçon (bien qu'il ne soit pas très important mais tout de même), Je tenais le bord de son Kimono avec fermeté, et le tirant de tout mes forces. Mon Yukata glissa un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Shindou. J'essayais de tenir bon face à lui, quand…

-Peut-être ici ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand à l'aide de Karen, qui surplombait maintenant le pas de celle-ci. Nous nous stoppions net dans notre bagarre, et quand Karen nous observa au sol, elle ne pus s'empêcher de rougir, embarrassée, et de dire :

-Je-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée…

Alors que mon cerveau fit tilt, je m'écriai, rouge de honte :

-Att-Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69**

azumi ! Tu vas devoir nous expliquer ton comportement !

Karen, Ema et Emcy se tenait devant moi. Nous nous étions installés entre deux stands, à l'écart du monde qui circulait. Je soupirais : alors que je voulais éviter le pire, je n'avais fait que l'engendrer. Je répétais :

-Je vous dis que c'est une méprise ! Shindou est claustrophobe, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils enlèvent leurs vêtements afin de mieux respirer. J'ai tout de même voulu évité ça, et dans le combat, nous sommes tombés, et vous êtes arrivés…

Après l'arrivée de Karen et des filles, elles furent choquées et Shindou réenfila ses vêtements et se précipita dehors. Il respira l'air extérieur, et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'était retourné, et disait ne plus se rappeler de quoi que se soit : seulement du fait qu'il devait amener du chocolat et du sucre.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'as-tu fais de lui ! S'exclama Ema

-Tu l'as hypnotisé ? demanda Emcy

-Je vous dis la vérité ! M'exclamais-je, en colère envers l'attitude de mes amies.

Elles restèrent sceptiques, et Karen, devant le silence de plomb, disait :

-Bien, on verra ça plus tard. Promit, on n'en parle à personne : cependant, tu t'expliqueras ! Disait-elle, me pointant de l'index. Aujourd'hui c'est le festival, mais n'en profite pas pour faire des tiennes !

Je soupirais une fois encore. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me croire ? Souhaitaient-elles réellement que je me sois retrouvé dans une situation pareille ?

Alors que nous allions sortions du stand d'Ihoko, celle-ci nous demanda d'attendre, et c'est alors qu'une jolie jeune fille fit son entrée : un yukata parsemé de ballons, elle avait les cheveux verts foncés rattachés en chignon à l'aide d'une baguette, style très oriental. Ihoko nous la présenta :

-Voici ma fille, Daiya. Je pense que vous pourrez bien vous entendre, elle a le même âge que vous, et elle a déjà fait du football.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Kazumi.

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui fit la courbette. Elle en fit de même, et avec une voix douce, elle répondit :

-De même.

Nous fîmes les présentations dans la salle, et elle avait l'air d'une fille vraiment rafraichissante. Nous rejoignions les garçons qui nous attendaient. Shindou fut étonné en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts :

-Daiya ? Ça alors ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-C'est vrai ! Répondit-elle d'un sourire. Ravie de te revoir cousin !

Ah mais oui ! J'étais bête de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt ! Ils étaient cousins ! Et donc Karen…

-Nous sommes cousines, mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré…disait-elle. De plus, c'est par alliance, et tu sais, notre famille est très nombreuse.

Pour la deuxième fois, nous fîmes les présentations des garçons, et nous déambulions dans les stands. Daiya s'intégra rapidement : tout le monde l'appréciait, et elle possédait une liberté d'esprit étonnante et rafraîchissante. Néanmoins, Karen n'était pas de cet avis :

-Je ne la sens pas cette fille…

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ema

-Je ne sais pas mais…Elle traine autour de Tenma et…

-Tu serais de nature jalouse alors… plaisanta Emcy

Mais Karen n'avait pas vraiment prit goût à la plaisanterie : Daiya était en train de parler à Tenma, et celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, comme captivé. Karen s'en mordait les doigts devant un tel spectacle.

Nous achetions de quoi manger et boire, et nous nous dirigions vers un endroit dégageait sur la vue du ciel. J'étais impatiente : il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant le tant attendu feu d'artifice ! J'étais sous le charme de pouvoir assister à une telle chose…

-C'est la première fois que tu vas en voir un, à ce que je vois…

Akemi se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Elle avait comme lu dans mes pensées.

-Oui. Ah mais au fait ! Daiya est ta cousine à toi aussi !

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas grandit avec Shindou, je ne peux pas la connaître…

-Je vois… Et c'est la première fois que tu vois un feu d'artifice toi aussi ?

-Oui…Disait-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Suis-moi.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin à l'abri des regards. Elle se retourna vers moi et c'est alors qu'elle commençait à se confesser :

-Je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps : depuis que j'ai vu Shindou au terrain, quand j'étais venu vous affronter et que je ne savais pas que c'était mon frère, je suis tombée directement amoureuse de lui.

Je m'en étais doutée… je détournais le regard et baissais la tête. Elle continua :

-Quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était mon frère, j'étais comme effondrée. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'éprouver un amour aussi fort envers une personne en si peu de temps…

Elle commença à sangloter. C'était bien la sœur de Shindou…

-Alors… Je me suis mise à l'éviter peu à peu, gardant mes distances pour ne pas le blesser, où qu'il s'en rende compte… Et par la même occasion, je vous ai évité, toi et les filles… C'était trop douloureux de voir votre amour s'épanouir alors que moi, c'était quelque chose d'impossible…

Ses larmes coulèrent, et elle continua :

-En particulier de toi, Kazumi… Tu aimes Shindou de tout ton cœur, ça se voit… Et j'étais jalouse de ne pas être à ta place… Pardon de te dire tout ça…

Elle s'essuya ses larmes et fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre un air déterminé :

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que j'allais partir à l'étranger à la fin de ses vacances chez Shindou, pour pouvoir y faire mes études.

J'écarquillais les yeux : non…Elle allait …partir ?

-Akemi… Tu..Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je t'en pris !

Soudain, j'entendis comme le son d'un pétard. Akemi regarda vers le ciel, avant de m'annoncer, souriante :

-Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard… Le feu d'artifice va commencer.


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70**

A

lors que nous repartions vers le groupe, je repensais à ce qu'Akemi disait : elle allait réellement repartir à l'étranger ? Et était-elle vraiment jalouse…de moi ?

Ces questions me trottaient dans ma tête, si bien que Shindou le remarqua :

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter. A présent, je me sentais un peu mal d'être aussi proche de lui… Devrais-je ? Ce n'était pas mon style de culpabiliser pour si peu…

C'est alors qu'un autre son de pétard retentissait. La foule était maintenant souriante que le spectacle commençait enfin ! Mais moi, je restais plongé dans ma bulle, repensant à la même chose.

Alors que les ombres dansantes des feux illuminaient le lac, je fus surprise quand Shindou me prit la main. Je détournais le regard pour me concentrer sur son visage illuminé. Il était vraiment classe comme ça, et affichait une toute autre personnalité.

-Kazumi… Ne te tracasse pas… Admire plutôt : c'est ton premier feu d'artifice non ?

Il avait raison. Je devais profiter du moment présent, profité du feu qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, mais que je ne regardais que par le biais du lac en contrebas.

Alors je relevais la tête, et c'est alors que tous les tourments s'envolèrent : le son des pétards, accompagné d'une fleur de couleur était magique. Mes yeux scintillèrent : ils étaient connectés aux différentes lumières, ainsi que mes oreilles par les sons recouvrant le silence de la foule, émerveillée.

Mon cœur ne fit plus qu'un avec le spectacle : tous les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés passèrent par là : j'avais comme l'impression de briller, et à ce moment, je voulais repenser à des choses des plus simples, qui avaient néanmoins une grande importance pour moi :

« J'aime mes amies » « J'aime le football, qui m'a permis de rencontrer tout ce monde » mais par-dessus tout…

« J'aime Shindou »

Je n'avais pas repensé à ses sentiments depuis longtemps : avec toutes ses mésaventures, j'en oubliais le principal : mon amour était fort, puissant, existant… Et ça, je ne pouvais le nier, le désapprouver. Ça me faisait du bien, c'était chaud, c'était confortable…

Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis une inspiration de surprise venant de Karen, disposée juste à côté de moi. Je détournais le regard du spectacle magique, pour la voir, fixant un point, les larmes aux yeux. Dès que je vis la source de son attention, je ne pus prononcer un mot.

Daiya était en train d'embrasser Tenma.

Karen baissa la tête et serra les poings. Soudain, je la vis courir vers la direction opposée, poussant quelques personnes qui regardaient le spectacle et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser un juron, alors que Karen ne s'excusait pas. J'avais l'impression de voir le monde au ralentit c'était tellement soudain, tellement irréel…

Je commençais à l'appeler pour qu'elle ne parte pas, et Ema et Emcy assistèrent à la scène à leur tour. Je m'élançais aussitôt à sa poursuite, au grand étonnement de Shindou, suivis de près par les deux jeunes filles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers Tenma, qui n'avait pas vu que sa bien aimée était partit et qui était bien plus concentré sur sa tâche qu'autre chose. Durant un instant, je cru que Daiya me lançait un regard noir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un claquement de langue avant de me concentrer sur Karen, qui fila dans son désespoir. A un si beau moment tel qu'un feu d'artifice, il fallait que cet idiot de roux lui fasse ça.

Alors que nous suivions Karen, celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol, se laissant tomber. Nous filions à ces côté, tandis qu'elle tremblait.

-Karen…murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais, et elle sauta immédiatement dans mes bras, pleurant et braillant bruyamment, telle une enfant. Je serrais mon étreinte, tandis qu'Ema et Emcy regardait la scène compatissante, et qu'Ema serra les dents et les poings, voulant à tout prit refaire le portrait de Tenma.

Nous gardions le silence, alors que le feu faisait toujours rage. Ce précieux feu d'artifice, source d'émotion, qui éclairait le visage pleurant et effondré de ma meilleure amie…


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapitre 71**

K

**Le lendemain**

aren restait toujours clouée au lit tandis que je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuné. A table, Tenma restait toujours silencieux, et personne ne lui parlait vraiment après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après le feu d'artifice, Karen avait arrêté de renifler bruyamment et de laisser couler ses larmes. Le petit groupe arriva, et Kirino :

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

Nous restions silencieuses, et Ema s'avança vers Tenma qui était resté à l'arrière avec Daiya à ses côtés. Elle marcha à vive allure, ne laissant pas son visage à découvert, et dès qu'elle le releva, on pouvait voir les marques laissées par les larmes qui lui avaient coulé quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, elle leva la main et dans un mouvement circulaire, elle alla frapper de sa paume la joue de Tenma, qui devint rouge. Suite à ce choc, celui-ci porta la main à son visage, sous la vue des autres, choqués et perplexes.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! S'écria Ema, sanglotant. Comment as-tu osé ?! Comment…

Alors qu'elle allait répéter son acte, Emcy attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne touche à nouveau le roux.

-Non Ema… N'use pas de la violence…

-Ema calme-toi ! S'exclama Shindou. Que diable se passe-t-il ?!

-Ce bougre… Ce rustre… Disait Ema, essayant de trouver ses mots avec colère.

-Il a…Embrassé Daiya… Disais-je, cherchant mes mots

Personne ne broncha tout de suite, et la réaction ne se fit que quelques secondes plus tard, où leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Leurs visages affichaient la surprise, et tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers le concerné.

-Tu as fais…quoi ? Disait Kirino

-Tu l'as…embrassé… ? disait Kurama

-Oh la la Mazette ! s'exclama Kariya, laissant échapper un sifflement. Tu t'en tapes deux, mec !

Shindou le fusilla du regard, et l'intéressé se renferma aussitôt sans dire un mot de plus. Dès que Karen se leva, l'attention était à présent tombée sur elle, tandis qu'elle cachait ses yeux derrière sa frange. Elle s'avança vers Tenma, alors que le silence était retombé. Une fois en face de lui, elle disait d'une petite voix :

-C'est elle que…tu préfère… ?

-Tu…Tu te méprends ! s'écria-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, ce n'est pas moi !

Il pointa du doigt la prétendue coupable. Sans adressé un regard à Daiya, Karen leva la main et gifla Tenma à son tour. Elle laissa alors son visage plein de larme à découvert, tandis qu'un masque de colère y était attaché.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle, la voix déformée par la colère. C'est MOI ta petite amie ! Il n'y a que MOI que tu dois regarder ! Je suis…la seule…dans ton cœur...

Sa voix s'estompa à la fin de sa phrase, baissant la tête et laissant couler des larmes sur le sol. Tenma balbutia, approchant la main de son épaule :

-Karen…

Elle balaya sa main d'un geste brusque, et recula se protégeant en croisant les bras sur son torse et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour se protéger d'un danger invisible.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne prononce pas mon nom ainsi, pas après avoir embrassé cette imbécile de Daiya !

Tenma resté immobile, tétanisé. Daiya ne réagissait pas face à l'insulte de Karen, tandis que celle aux cheveux roses avança vers elle et lui faisait face :

-Chère cousine… Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sur ces paroles, elle couru dans la direction opposée afin de rejoindre le bus. Nishiki prit alors Daiya par le col, avant de s'exclamer :

-Toi… Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ?! Je savais que t'étais une fille louche !

-Louche ? disait Daiya, un sourire en coin.

Elle balaya la main de Nishiki qui la retenait, et elle commença à partir en direction du stand de sa mère, tandis qu'elle se retournait une dernière fois pour dire :

-Je t'aime Tenma, ne l'oublie jamais, n'oublie jamais ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce feu d'artifice… Je reviendrais….

Et aussitôt elle disparut dans la nuit éclairée par les lanternes qui donnaient leur dernière flamme. Nous la regardions s'évaporer dans la nature, et accourions aussi vite vers le bus, où Karen était déjà à sa place. Tenma arriva vers elle, et elle disait sans lui accorder un regard :

-Emcy ? Tu veux te mettre à côté de moi ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête tristement tandis que Tenma affichait un air triste et alla s'assoir aux côtés de Kirino. La traversée se déroula dans le silence complet, et je voyais à la tête de Shindou qu'il était vraiment coupable que les vacances qu'il organisait se déroule ainsi, et ce, en partie à cause de sa cousine.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle alla dans la chambre, et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures prétextant vouloir dormir.

Tenma en fit d'ailleurs de même. Nous ne reconnaissions plus le joli couple d'auparavant : celui qui se cachait, s'aimait, se cajolais…

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse dans leurs paroles, comme dans leurs actes, souffrant mutuellement l'un avec l'autre…


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 72**

Karen arriva la tête un peu dans les choux, mal réveillée. L'ambiance de la salle était dynamique, malgré la scène de la veille. Tenma, quant à lui, ne parlait pas et se contentait de manger tranquillement ces céréales, des cernes aux yeux.

Karen bailla plusieurs fois, et elle semblait se comporter comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé.

-C'est bizarre que tu sois aussi fatiguée…Disait Ema. Tu es pourtant partie te coucher la première…

-Oui que veux-tu ! J'étais sur mon portable…

-Sur ton portable ? Répéta Emcy, intriguée

-Oui ! répondait Karen. Je discutais avec mon ex !

Je faillis recracher mon lait dès que j'avais entendu sa phrase. Emcy et Ema la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et Shindou et Kirino, écoutaient d'une oreille discrète, tout comme Tenma.

-T-Ton ex ? Balbutiais-je. Qu-qui est-ce ?

J'avais peur d'entendre le nom du milieu de terrain, quand elle nous dit que c'était un autre.

-Et que vas-tu faire de Tenma ? demanda Emcy, espérant provoquer quelconque réaction.

Nous attendions la réponse, impatientes, quand Karen disait simplement, une lueur dans les yeux :

-Je veux me venger.

-Te…venger ? Répétais-je

-Oui, je vais lui faire ravaler sa salive ! Le problème est comment…

-Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Akemi, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Je pris un air triste en repensant à la veille, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait partir pour l'étranger… C'était ces derniers instants à nos côtés…

Je secouais la tête pour ne plus y penser et me concentrer sur la réponse de Karen, qui se fit plus discrète que la précédente :

-Je…Je l'aime encore…admettait-elle. C'est dur d'y penser mais… Mon cœur bat toujours pour lui… Cependant, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait.

-Et…si c'était Daiya ? Disait Ema

-Même…disait Karen, serrant les dents. Il la fait sans hésiter. Cela reste une faute. Il ne la pas repoussé.

Je comprenais Karen : si cela devait arriver avec Shindou alors que l'on sortait ensemble, je ne m'en remettrais pas… Mais j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment elle allait bien pouvoir se « venger ».

Alors que nous finissions le petit déjeuné, Shindou sortit de table, et s'avança comme d'habitude devant tout le monde.

-Aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour dans cette maison. C'est bientôt la fin de ces vacances…

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer : dire que c'était notre dernier jour de vacances chez Shindou ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu…

-Pour l'occasion, j'ai préparé une activité un peu spéciale : aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du paint-ball !

-Du paint-ball ?

Tous s'interrogèrent sur cette fameuse activité. Shindou, en vu des visages interloqués, s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Le paint-ball est un sport opposant des équipes à se faire face : ils sont équipés de protections, et attaquent à l'aide de pistolet, fusils tirant des balles de peinture. Celui qui est touché est éliminé, et les règles du jeu se font en fonction de l'arbitre. C'est un jeu militaire en quelque sorte…

-Ouais ! S'exclama Amagi. Ça c'est un truc de mec !

-Désolé les filles… disait Kurama sur un ton sarcastique

Je me levais et m'exclamais au nom des filles :

-Non ! Il est hors de question que l'on reste sur le côté ! On va se battre !

-Quoi !? S'écria Emcy

-Tu es au courant que c'est un peu dangereux…disait Ema

-Et alors !? Disait Karen, se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dangereux que l'on va se laisser faire !

Je regardais Karen dans les yeux et lui souris. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas en osmose. Elle me rendit son sourire, et je levais ma main, m'exclamant haut et fort :

-J'affirme qu'une équipe féminine sera créé ! Je serais son capitaine, et je mets aux défie tous les garçons de cette salle !

Des cris d'étonnement se firent retentir. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à une déclaration de guerre venant du côté féminin du club. Les autres filles étaient d'accords avec moi, à part Emcy, toujours aussi sceptique.

-Très bien, disait Shindou sur un ton de défi. J'accepte votre équipe.

Nous nous asseyions pour que Shindou continue son programme, essayant à grand peine de calmer le brouhaha :

-Vu que ce soir sera votre dernière soirée, nous organiseront une grand fête, et dès le lendemain matin, ce sera le départ. Nous partons pour le paint-ball dans une heure : préparez-vous bien !

Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de faire une fête, et d'avoir une séance de paint-ball. Shindou alla se rassoir, et Ema lui disait :

-J'ignorais que tu avais une passion pour se genre de chose…La guerre, tout ça…

-J'ai toujours rêvé de diriger une unité militaire, disait-il des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est très différent du football, c'est sur que je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon tacticien céleste !

Je riais à cette blague, mais néanmoins, il était sûr que battre Shindou en matière de stratégie allait être plutôt coriace : je suis sûre qu'avec son intelligence, il arrivera à faire ce genre de chose sans problème. J'espérais pouvoir être à la hauteur…

Je détournais le regard vers Karen, qui souriait, heureuse. Dès que je lui demandais la raison de sa bonne humeur, elle me répondit avec un air effrayant :

-La voilà ma vengeance ! Je vais pouvoir éliminer Tenma ! Même si c'est des boules de peintures, ça reste du combat ! C'est parfait…


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 73**

Au bout d'une heure, nous étions dans le bus. Je me demandais où pouvais bien se dérouler cette partie de paint-ball… Finalement, je fus surprise quand nous nous dirigions vers une grande forêt près de chez Shindou.

-Voici notre terrain de jeu, disait fièrement Shindou. Il y a environ 600 mètres carrés, et je l'ai réservé pour qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur durant la bataille.

Réserver une forêt ? C'est possible ça ? Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser la question…

Shindou nous disait qu'avant de jouer, nous devions manger afin d'être au meilleur de notre forme : Kuruko apporta alors des nappes et des paniers bien garnis, et nous organisions alors un pique-nique en pleine nature. Le côté frais du repas combiné à la chaleur du soleil nous rappelait que nous étions en été.

C'était très agréable, et une fois le repas terminé, un homme barbu arriva avec enthousiaste dans une petite camionnette. Je croyais pourtant que personne ne pouvait venir ici…Cependant, Shindou dissipa bien vite nos doutes :

-Voici le moniteur de paint-ball, Kenji : il va nous fournir les équipements et protections, ainsi que de nous expliquer comment cela fonctionne.

Kenji s'avança avec un grand sourire avant de serrer la main à Shindou, son client, puis de nous saluer :

-Salut à tous ! Je m'appelle Kenji, et je suis spécialiste de paint-ball ! C'est votre première partie, je ne me trompe pas ?

Nous hochions la tête, et Kenji nous disait alors de venir un par un afin de nous distribuer une combinaison chacun à notre taille. C'était une combinaison fine moulante noire, avec des gilets par balle pour le haut, et des protections de tibia, genoux, avant jambe pour le bas. Pour nos pieds, c'était de simples baskets.

Toutes les filles durent s'attacher les cheveux, exception pour Karen qui avait les cheveux tellement longs qu'elle devait faire un chignon par-dessus.

Vint ensuite la partie la plus intéressante : les armes à feu. Tous les garçons bavèrent devant les différentes merveilles que proposait notre moniteur :

-Voici un pistolet 9 mm, un sniper, un fusil de chasse… Je vous donnerai une arme chacune, ainsi que 2 recharges de 100 balles. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Mais avant cela, vous devez essayer les différents styles d'arme pour vous familiariser avec celle qui vous faut : vous tirez sur les arbres, et interdiction pour le moment de pointer un camarade c'est clair ?

Nous hochions la tête et commencions les essais. Kenji était là pour nous aider à manier les armes, et je commençais par tirer avec les différents types de pistolet, passant par le fusil de chasse, puis le sniper…

Shindou à côté de moi semblait à l'aise avec toutes les armes, et avait une précision de tir impressionnante. Emcy tremblait un peu et tirait tout le temps à côté. Ema s'en sortait avec difficulté, tandis que Karen était concentrée au maximum, et semblait aussi bonne que Shindou.

-Dis-donc, vous êtes fort vous deux ! M'exclamais-je

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Me complimenta Karen en continuant de tirer

-Quand on était petit, on allait souvent à la chasse avec nos parents, expliqua Shindou. Depuis le collège, on en a plus fait par le manque de temps, et étant petit, on n'attrapait pas grand-chose, mais ça nous amusait…

Je trouvais cette idée assez effrayante, tout comme Ema et Emcy d'ailleurs. Finalement, Karen partit avec un sniper, comme Shindou, Ema et Akemi avec un fusil de chasse, Emcy avec un pistolet, tandis que moi, je ne savais pas laquelle prendre…

-Alors ? Tu t'es décidée ? Demanda Kenji

-Non…Je crois qu'aucune ne me conviens…

Il se gratta le menton un petit moment, avant de partir dans sa camionnette, et de revenir avec un pistolet mitrailleur, aussi appelé mitraillette (a ne pas confondre avec mitrailleuse !). Il me tendit l'objet :

-Tiens ! Essayes ça ! C'est une de mes nouvelles pièces !

J'examinais l'arme et commençais à faire des essais : elle était parfaite ! Je m'étais adapté très vite, la taille, le poids… Tout me convenait ! Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me laisser cette arme ? Elle est neuve et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que tu pourras l'utiliser à bon usage ! m'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire

Je fis un regard circulaire, et tout le monde hochait la tête. J'acquiesçais donc j'étais contente de trouver une arme qui me convienne !

Tous se rassemblèrent et Kenji expliqua l'organisation des équipe :

-Bien ! Il y aura trois équipes. La première est celle des rouges : Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Amagi, Hamano, Shinsuke, Sangoku, Ichino en sont les membres, avec pour capitaine Shindou !

Le capitaine des rouges hocha la tête et Kenji remit un brassard rouge à chacun, plus un brassard jaune pour Shindou, vu qu'il était le capitaine.

-Ensuite ! La deuxième équipe est celle des bleues : Tsurugi, Tenma, Kariya, Aoyama, Hikaru, Nishiki, Hayami, Kurumada en sont les membres, et Tsurugi en est le capitaine.

Il hocha la tête, et il distribua les brassards à nouveau. Il annonça alors notre équipe :

-Enfin l'équipe féminine, la troisième, l'équipe des violettes : Kazumi, Emcy, Karen, Ema, Akemi, Midori, Aoi, Akane, avec pour capitaine Kazumi !

Je mettais avec fierté mon brassard sur mon bras : le brassard violet et jaune…

Kenji remettait alors des oreillettes à chacun d'entre nous, sachant que l'on ne pouvait que communiquer avec les membres de l'équipe, et que l'oreillette du capitaine avait la priorité. Il rappela de ne pas tirer au visage, et de ne pas dépasser le terrain, c'est-à-dire les clôtures. Il nous remit alors les chargeurs remplis de balle de peintures de la couleur de notre équipe, afin que l'on voie quelle équipe à tirer le plus, et le plus précis.

-L'équipe rouge au nord, bleue au sud ouest, et violette au sud est. Vous avez des drapeaux à ces endroits : ce sont vos territoires. Essayez de prendre les drapeaux des autres, sans vous faire prendre le votre. Dès qu'une équipe à prit tous les drapeaux, ou que tout le monde est éliminé, c'est terminé. Dès que vous entendrez l'alarme, ce sera le départ. Et n'oubliez pas de vous amusez, compris ?

-Oui ! Crions-nous tous en cœur.

Nous partions alors à nos positions, et trouvions ledit drapeau. Nous nous positionnons alors, attendant l'alarme. Je stressais : j'allais devoir mener les opérations comme à une guerre… C'était lourd de responsabilité : les « vies » de mes coéquipières étaient en jeu…

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un faux pas…

Soudain, l'alarme retentit, échapper quelques oiseaux des arbres…


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 74**

-ça a commencé ! S'exclama Ema

-On fait quoi chef ? Demandais Emcy en se tournant vers moi.

Je réfléchissais : devrions nous attaquer un drapeau, ou faire le guai, ou diviser l'équipe en deux pour partir en reconnaissance ? La forêt était si vaste… J'établissais un plan dans ma tête : les garçons des deux équipes viendraient sans doute nous attaquer en premier, vu que nous sommes des filles et que selon eux on est des proies faciles…Et durant se temps, ils laisseront le drapeau à découvert…

-Faites le guai pendant un moment ! Dès qu'une équipe se pointera, on enverra la moitié de nos troupes pour aller au drapeau de l'ennemi : Karen, Emcy, Aoi et moi-même iront au drapeau. Les autres, restaient en défensive.

-Compris !

Nous nous positionnons autour de notre drapeau afin d'attendre qu'une équipe arrive, attentif au moindre bruit. Qu'avait décidé Shindou ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il devait sûrement déjà avoir un plan en tête…

-_Un ennemie arrive, me signala Aoi par oreillette_

Je chargeais mon arme et attendais le moindre signal venant d'une de mes coéquipières.

-_C'est un membre de l'équipe bleu, Aoyama…disait Ema_

- _Karen, signale-lui notre présence. Ordonnais-je_

_-Roger !_

Elle ajusta la lunette de son sniper, et d'un coup, elle tira une balle violette qui éclata sur son torse. Il était éliminé.

-_Bien joué Karen ! Complimenta Akane_

_-A couvert ! M'écriais-je_

Les autres ne comprenaient pas, mais très vite, des balles bleues volèrent de partout, s'écrasant contre les rochers, au plus proche de nous tous, qui étions toujours cachées.

_-Ils sont combien ?! Disait Ema, avec l'arrière son des balles qui explosaient_

_-J'en vois 2…non…4…disait Karen, en pointant son viseur. Non attendez…Ils sont 6 !_

_-6 !? M'exclamais-je. Mais ils sont fous ! Et si leur drapeau… En tout cas, on s'en tient au plan : ceux qui sont sur la défensive, commencez à sortir et à tirer sur le maximum, et éviter de vous faire toucher. Nous, on va prendre la bordure de la clôture, compris ?_

_-Roger !_

Le plan commença alors et Ema fut la première à sortir et pointait son fusil vers Nishiki, qui avança tête baissé. Suite à cette réaction, Ema fut bloquée, vu que son fusil ne supportait pas les courtes distances. Mais Akemi vint lui porter secours en envoyant une balle vers le brun, qui l'évita de justesse et l'obligeait à reculer. Ema lui leva le pouce en guise de remerciement, tandis que des nouveaux ennemis arrivèrent.

**« **Je suis sûre qu'elle vont s'en sortir », pensais-je. Nous avancions prudemment, vigilantes.

_-Est-ce que le capitaine des bleues sont avec vous ? Demandais-je _

_-Non, Tsurugi n'est pas là…disait Ema_

Le capitaine était donc resté au drapeau ? Je n'avais pas vu non plus l'équipe de Shindou, quel était donc leur plan ? Je sais que je peux être insistante sur se point, mais croyez-moi, c'était important.

Nous étions à présent dans le camp adverse. Dans nos oreillettes, on pouvait entendre des « par là », « Nishiki est sur la gauche », « je te couvre »… On suivait le combat en direct. Un fois au drapeau, je fis un signe de la main pour que l'on les observe. Ils étaient deux : Hayami et Kurumada. Hayami tremblait comme une feuille, tandis que l'autre prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Je demandais à Karen de positionner son sniper en position de tir. Elle visait le thorax de Kurumada, quand tout à coup, il y eu un bruit de tir suivant d'une balle rouge qui éclata sur le cœur de Kurumada, le mettant à terre. Alors qu'Hayami paniqua, il se fit tirer dans le dos, et fus aussi éliminer.

C'était des balles rouges. L'équipe de Shindou.

Je reçus un coup de stresse suite aux évènements, tout comme les filles à mes côtés : c'était donc son plan : attendre que les autres se battent pour prendre les drapeaux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Karen

_-Capitaine ! Disait Akemi. On a terrassé presque tous les bleus, mais trois rouges sont apparus : Shinsuke, Sangoku et Amagi. Akane n'a pas résisté est a été éliminé… Que fait-on ?_

Mon cerveau faillit faire une surchauffe. Je pris les choses en main rapidement :

_-Continuez d'attaquer et ne baissez pas votre garde !_

_-Roger !_

Je regardais vers le drapeau… Les rouges étaient passés à l'action, mais la zone du drapeau bleu restait désert…

Soudain je vis Ichino s'avancer vers le drapeau afin de le prendre. Soudain, j'eue une idée :

-Karen, tire sur lui.

-Hein ?

-TIRE ! VITE !

Elle se remit en position et tira sur le pauvre Ichino, qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Je me levais brusquement et couru vers le drapeau bleu :

-_Karen couvre nos arrières, Emcy, Aoi, venez avec moi et tirez sur ceux que vous croiserez du regard EXECUTION !_

Ils exécutèrent mes ordres : c'était un risque à prendre. S'ils étaient 3 à notre drapeau, admettons deux pour protéger le leur… Il n'y en avait que 3 ici ! Si Ichino a été terrassé, il n'en restait plus que 2 !

Ce moment passa au ralentit : je courrais au péril de ma « vie » vers le drapeau bleu, tandis que j'entendais les coups derrière. J'étais presque arrivée au fameux drapeau, quand je vis une ombre devant moi en train de me viser, et d'un coup, il tira. Par réflexe, je me décalais et avec chance, j'arrivais à l'esquiver et à tirer sur lui, mais la balle rouge alla toucher Aoi. On l'avait perdu…

-_Kazumi, n'y pense pas, continue ! disait Aoi_

Je l'écoutais, soudain, Kirino était à ma gauche, pointant Emcy de son pistolet. Celle-ci resta tétanisée et je pointais mon fusil sur Kirino. C'était moi ou elle...


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapitre 75**

-T

u connais la rengaine…disait Kirino. Si tu me tire dessus, je tire sur Emcy…Que vas-tu faire ?

Je serrais les dents. Dans cette situation, le sourire de Kirino était particulièrement cruel, je le trouvais assez diabolique comme ça… Je vis au regard d'Emcy à la fois de l'admiration de voir son homme aussi robuste, à la fois effrayée et tétanisée par se qu'il se passait. Je murmurais dans mon oreillette :

_-Karen…_

-Si tu parles de ton ami, disait Kirino avec un sourire en coin, elle est en plein combat avec son ex petit ami, en ce moment…

-Quoi ?

Elle était contre Tenma ? Mais pourquoi elle ne répondait pas… ? Cette fille en avait fait qu'à sa tête, passant ses désirs égoïste avant le travail d'équipe. Mais intérieurement, je savais qu'elle avait des comptes à rendre, donc je lâchais un soupire.

Je me concentrais plutôt sur la situation : il fallait que je trouve une solution, et vite ! J'étais sûre que les renforts des rouges allaient arriver… Que faire, que faire ?

**Pendant ce temps…**

-Karen…

Karen fit un bond en voyant Tenma, le membre de l'équipe adverse surgir à ses côtés. Tremblante par la surprise, elle pointa son arme vers lui. Cependant, il laissa la sienne à couvert.

-Tenma… Je vais me venger pour se que tu m'as fait !

-Karen… Je…je te jure que ce n'est pas moi…

-J'ai déjà entendu ce jingle… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi…

Elle commença à pleurer. Et dirigea son arme vers lui :

-Je suis sûre que c'était le plus fabuleux de tes baisers, à ce moment, pas vrai ? Disait-elle avec un sourire en coin, toujours les larmes coulantes

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Karen exprimait sa colère :

-Réponds-moi ! Je veux des mots ! Dis-le !

-C'est…c'est vrai… disait-il. C'était le plus fabuleux…

-Je le savais… ! disait Karen avec un sourire de psychopathe. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Elle pointa son arme vers Tenma, plus déterminée que jamais à l'abattre. C'est alors que commença à combat entre eux deux : Tenma ne voulait pas se battre avec Karen… Mais Karen tirait de toutes parts, mais elle tirait un peu au hasard, la vue brumée par les larmes. Enfin, elle pointa son arme droite vers lui, et Tenma n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, et Karen disait :

-Une dernière chose pour ta défense ? disait-elle en ajustant son viseur.

-Karen…Je t'aime…

A ces mots, Karen baissait légèrement son arme hésitante. Tenma continua :

-Certes cette Daiya m'a volé un baiser…Mais je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste même ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé…Je t'aime Karen… Je t'aime tellement…Et je veux que le baiser le plus fabuleux que je dois faire soit avec toi…

Karen rougissait. Les deux maintenant avaient les larmes aux yeux, et finalement, Karen baissa son arme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait énormément, et Tenma lui caressa la tête avec sa main :

-Ne me fait plus jamais ça…Plus jamais tu entends ! Disait Karen

-Promit. Je veux toujours rester avec toi.

Soudain, le roux aperçus une ombre dans les arbres : il reconnu Kariya, son coéquipier, qui pointait son arme vers Karen en souriant à Tenma.

-Attention ! Disait Tenma à Karen

Il repoussa Karen et prit la balle bleue de plein fouet. Kariya claqua la langue, et rajustait son viseur.

-Enfuies-toi Karen ! Cours !

Karen, voyant le danger, décidait donc d'écouter Tenma et couru du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle allait retourner au drapeau pour aider ses amies, Kariya à ses trousses. Elle rajusta son oreillette, essuya ses larmes, et repensant à Tenma, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en ricanant :

-Idiot…

Que faire ? Que faire ?

Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, et j'essayais tans bien que mal de trouver une solution, quand Emcy murmura :

-_Vas-y…_

Elle qui était terrorisée, elle disait ça avec tellement de courage… Soudain, pour la première fois depuis la partie, et dans une rapidité impressionnante, elle leva son pistolet et tira. Kirino, sur la surprise tira à son tour, et à ce moment, les deux étaient touchés. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Apparemment, les deux compagnons aussi : ils s'étaient tués mutuellement.

C'est alors que je saisissais le drapeau, et qu'avec mon arme, je le teintais de violet. Enfin ! Nous avions un nouveau territoire !

-_Drapeau bleu capturé. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Disais-je au groupe de défensive _

_-Assez mal, je dois l'admettre…disait Akemi. Tous les bleus ont été tués dans cette zone, sauf un qui manque à l'appel, et il reste encore un rouge à affronter : Sangoku…_

_-Seulement Sangoku ? Pourquoi tout irait mal ?_

_-Et bien, Midori a été éliminé, et il ne reste que moi…_

_-Et Ema ?_

_-…Elle a été capturée par les rouges… _

Ema avait été capturé ?! Par les rouges ?!

_-Tiens bon Akemi ! _

Selon mes calculs, il devrait rester encore 3 rouges, dont Shindou, 1 bleu en cavale, Tenma et Karen portés disparus, Akemi et moi-même…Sans compter Ema qui a été capturé par l'équipe de Shindou… Et nous avions deux drapeaux…

Mais je ne pouvais pas aider Akemi, ou Ema, sous peine de laisser le drapeau seul… Qu'allais-je faire ?


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapitre 76**

C

'est à ce moment là que Karen débarqua des buissons sans prévenir. Elle semblait essoufflée et constata avec étonnement que le drapeau était teinté de notre couleur.

-Ah ! Vous avez eues le drapeau !

-Ou étais-tu passé ?! M'écriais-je. On avait besoins de toi ! A cause de ta petite escapade, Emcy a été éliminée !

Karen baissa la tête à l'entente de l'élimination de son amie. Elle culpabilisait, et je soupirais :

-Ne refait plus ça…

-Bien chef ! Disait-elle au garde à vue

-Ah ah ! Je vous ai eu !

Kariya venait d'arriver, sniper à la main. Il la pointait vers nous, et je dégainais mon arme pour en faire de même. Je vis son brassard bleu à son bras :

-C'est donc toi le dernier bleu restant…

-Quoi ?

Un point d'interrogation se leva au dessus de sa tête. Apparemment, il avait quitté ses coéquipiers un peu vite…

-Apparemment, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de savoir que tous tes coéquipiers sont éliminés…soupira Karen

-Je suis… le dernier ? Argh, je suis mal barré…

-C'est le cas de le dire, répliquais-je. Les rouges et les violettes ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi…

Kariya réalisa petit par petit et fit le visage d'un être effrayé. Je réfléchissais, et je pensais qu'il pourrait nous être utile...

-Kariya, j'ai une proposition à te faire : et si tu nous rejoignais ? Tu es le dernier des bleus, tu es donc plus où moins sûr de perdre… Si tu nous aidais à combattre les autres, tu seras quand même plus gagnant non ?

Karen me regardait avec des grands yeux, comme si ma proposition était folle. Kariya réfléchissait :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… Que me donnez-vous… Non, plutôt, Kazumi, que me donnes-tu en échange ?

-Pou-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! S'exclama Karen

-Parce que vous, vous ne m'intéressez pas.

Karen bouillait de rage. Donner quelque chose en échange ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire…

-Tu sais, je ne digère pas vraiment le fait que tu ais essayé de m'embrasser de force dans la grande roue…Disais-je, avec l'air le plus innocent et mignon du monde.

Kariya rougit et fut frustré, mais au fond, il savait que ce que je disais était vrai. Il soupira et cracha finalement :

-D'accord. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous rejoins…

Je criais un « Yes ! » intérieurement quand je lui tendis un brassard violet que j'avais ramassé à une éliminé au cas où. Il l'enfila, et je disais :

_-Kariya à rejoins les violets._

-_Compris, répondit Akemi. J'ai neutralisé Sangoku à l'instant. Quel est le plan ?_

-_On récupère Ema. Ça risque d'être délicat… Kariya, tu gardes ce drapeau, Akemi, tu gardes le drapeau que tu as protégé jusqu'ici, Karen va venir avec moi. Je rappelle que notre objectif est de terrasser à la fois tous les joueurs, et de récupérer également tous les drapeaux… Donc n'hésitez pas à quitter votre poste si on a besoins de renfort._

_-Compris ! _

Je savais qu'il nous attendait…Shindou et Kurama… Je suis sûre qu'ils ont prévus un plan… Il fallait être sur nos gardes.

C'était la dernière étape avant la fin du jeu. Je regardais Karen avec un sourire déterminé. Elle me le rendit en hochant la tête. C'était finalement toujours mon compagnon de guerre… Je regardais Kariya :

-Je compte sur toi, Kariya. Maintenant Karen, allons-y !


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapitre 77**

Nous nous dirigions vers le drapeau rouge que nous n'avions jamais vu. Nous étions encore assez loin quand j'ai demandé à Karen de se poser et d'utiliser son sniper pour observer la scène grâce à sa loupe :

-Ema à l'air ligoté avec des lianes… Il y a Kurama avec elle…

-Et Shindou ? Demandais-je

-Non…Il n'a pas l'air d'être là…

J'étais inquiète : je n'avais jamais vu Shindou depuis le début de la partie… Etait-ce une de ses stratégies ?

-_Ça se trouve il a déjà été éliminé…Disait Akemi_

_-Ce bourge ne tiendrait pas en période de guerre ! Disait Kariya_

Je ne répliquais pas : j'étais sûre que Shindou était toujours là, quelque part il nous attendait.

Je fis signe à Karen de bouger pour avancer, toujours sur mes gardes. Je stressais, et j'en avais des sueurs sur le front : l'arme de Shindou était un sniper, donc une arme à longue distance à tous les coups, on était dans son viseur, et il attendait le moment propice pour appuyer sur la détente.

Je restais vigilante, braquant mon arme contre moi pour me protéger, Karen comprenait sûrement aussi la situation. Je voyais le plan de Shindou : il nous suivrait jusqu'à ce que Karen s'installe, sniper à la main, et vise Kurama. Il tirerait à ce moment là. J'en étais sûre…

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre plan en tête. La seule chose pour l'instant, est qu'il fallait bouger constamment. La seule possibilité était de…

_-Akemi, vient en renfort, mais surtout fait un cercle autour de la cible d'un périmètre d'environ 20 mètres, et bouge régulièrement. Kariya, essaye de faire des allers-retours entre les deux drapeaux. Akemi, je te donnerais le signal pour te préparer en disant le mot : éventualité. Exécution !_

_-Roger !_

Je demandais à Karen de me suivre. Nous nous approchions du drapeau rouge, qui était au centre d'un cercle sans arbre, parfaitement à découvert. J'avançais alors à la vue de Kurama et d'Ema. Je levais les bras au ciel et criais :

-Je veux négocier ! Je suis venue en paix, ne tirez pas !

Tous eurent les yeux ronds. Karen me chuchota avec étonnement :

-Mais tu es folle !

-Tu me prends pour qui ?! S'exclama Kurama. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça !

Je laissais tomber mon arme à terre, et demandait à Karen de faire la même chose. Kurama adressa un regard dans les arbres, hocha la tête, soupira puis baissait son arme. Sûrement avait-il adressé ce regard à Shindou…

-D'accord…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ema ? Disait-il en désignant la bleuté

-Précisément, affirmais-je. Je vous propose un marché : vous nous rendez Ema, et nous, on vous offre les deux drapeaux. C'est un marché équitable non ? Des équipiers à nous sont en train de guetter la moindre personne dans les environs : étant donné votre faible effectif, c'est impossible pour vous… alors ?

Kurama réfléchit. Où du moins, il semblait, car en réalité, il attendait juste que son chef lui réponde. Alors qu'il mit la main à son oreillette, Akemi me disait :

-_J'entends une personne parler à quatre heure de votre position. Je me mets donc à l'opposé pour mieux avoir Kurama. Si c'est ok, ne répondez pas._

Je ne répondis pas, attendant une réponse de Kurama. Tandis qu'Ema nous regarda avec de grands yeux, je lui fis un léger clin d'œil. Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux, alors que Kurama disait :

-C'est une possibilité… Mais qu'envisagez-vous pour nous le garantir ?

-Humm…Apparemment, vous n'étiez pas prêts à ce genre d'éventualité, je me trompe ?

A la fin de ma phrase, Akemi tira de plein fouet sur Kurama, qui ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Tout comme Shindou d'ailleurs, qui laissa échapper un juron à haute voix. Akemi tira sur le drapeau, qui se teinta de violet. Je saisis alors mon arme en vitesse en protégeant mes camarades, tandis que Karen alla défaire les liens d'Ema. Tous restèrent silencieux :

-On…On a gagné normalement, non ? disait Karen

-Normalement oui, vu qu'on a tous les drapeaux…répondit Ema, détachée

-Alors…Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

Soudain, Shindou tira sur Karen, qui reçu la peinture rouge de plein fouet. Nous restions abasourdit, quand Shindou criait :

-Tant que l'arme n'est pas retentit, le jeu continue…

-Karen ! Criais-je

J'exprimais un juron, et sous le coup de la folie déchargea la moitié d'un chargeur sur l'endroit d'où venait la balle. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Je ne comprenais pas : on avait pourtant tous les drapeaux ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais je ne me laissais pas aller. Comme disait Shindou : « le jeu continue ».

_-Ema, prend le sniper de Karen et pars en reconnaissance avec Akemi pour voir ce qu'il en est des drapeaux !_

_-Et…et toi Kazumi ? demanda Ema, hésitante_

_-Je vais retenir Shindou ! Allez-y !_

_-Roger !_

Je réfléchissais : Kariya ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelle : il en aurait profité pour teinter les drapeaux ? Impossible, sa réserve de balle bleue était épuisée… Et puis, il n'oserait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'essayais de m'en persuader tandis que je courrais vers la forêt, Shindou sur les talons. C'était un duel entre lui et moi…

Il visait vraiment bien : c'était limite si je ne me prenais pas la balle à chaque coup, je l'évitais de justesse. Soudain, j'entendis dans mon oreillette :

_-Kariya est à terre : il a de la peinture bleu, et les drapeaux du sud ouest et du sud est sont bleus aussi…expliquait Akemi._

_-Mais alors… _

Soudain, j'entendis un coup partir, un cri, puis un autre. Je les appelais avec insistance, et au bout d'un moment, Ema disait :

_-Nous sommes toutes les deux éliminés…Prises par surprise comme des enfants…_

_-Mais alors…qui… !? M'exclamais-je_

_-Tsurugi…disait Akemi. Tsurugi est encore en jeu…_


	79. Chapter 78

**Chapitre 78**

Tsurugi était encore en jeu ? Mais…Il était censé être éliminé… !

Bien sûr, le « censé » était bien prononcé : il aurait donc fait semblant d'être mort, pour nous laisser le temps de s'entre-éliminer ? Je ne pouvais le croire…

Donc, il allait venir ici d'une minute à l'autre… Si jamais il prenait ce drapeau, le jeu était terminé ! Mais comment le dire à Shindou sans me faire bombarder de peinture ? Il ne me croirait peut-être pas, de toute façon…

Je me dirigeais vers le drapeau : j'étais certaine qu'il allait venir. Si Shindou le voyais, il ne me bombardera pas de peinture au moins…

Je l'appâtais vers le drapeau, et une fois arrivés, je constatais qu'il était déjà là. Il commençait à pointer son arme vers ledit drapeau, quand je tirais un peu au hasard pour lui faire comprendre notre présence. Il se tourna vers moi, pointant son arme, et Shindou vit que le capitaine des bleus était là.

Nous formions à présent un triangle autour du drapeau, se pointant les uns les autres. Shindou disait avec un air amusé, s'adressant à Tsurugi :

-Tu n'étais pas éliminé toi ?

-Non, comme tu peux le voir. J'ai préféré vous voir vous bouffer les uns les autres… Mais je suis impressionné par la dextérité de Kazumi !

-Merci du compliment…répondis-je avec ironie

Que faire ? Nous étions tous les trois dans une impasse…Soudain, j'eue extrêmement mal au ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri : mais qu'était cette douleur ? Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment !

-Kazumi ? Ça va ? Demanda Shindou

Je ne pus répondre. Je respirais bruyamment : j'avais très chaud et mes yeux voulaient se fermer. Shindou insista, inquiet :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Kazumi ! Réponds-moi !

Je ne pouvais rien articuler : mon corps était engourdie, c'était comme si j'étais vidée de l'intérieur. Je m'écroulais à genoux, perdant la capacité de rester debout.

-KAZUMI !

Shindou lâcha son arme et se précipita vers moi. Tsurugi avança, toujours avec son arme par précaution. Ils s'accroupirent autour de moi, et d'un coup, je me laissais tomber en avant. Shindou et Tsurugi, ayant lâché enfin son arme, me rattrapèrent et me soutinrent chacun une épaule…

C'était ma chance ! Je levais mon arme discrètement à côté de moi, je reculais un peu et d'un œil, je visais et tirais sur le torse de Tsurugi. Avant que Shindou ne puisse réagir, j'appuyais sur la détente, et du violet tâchait à présent son gilet.

L'alarme retentit, puis les deux écarquillèrent les yeux sans dire mots, ni bouger d'un pouce. Je me relevais sur mes deux jambes, l'aire fière, puis brandissais mon arme et criant :

-VICTOIRE !

-Qu…Quoi ?! Crièrent les deux garçons

-Mais…Je croyais vraiment que tu avais mal ! Cria Shindou au désespoir

-C'est de la triche ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama Tsurugi, me pointant du doigt

Je me contentais de sourire, contente de mon stratagème, et pour toute question, je répondais :

-A l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

Nous étions tous rassemblés prêt du bus, et nous lavions nos uniformes couverts de peintures…sauf moi ! Kenji s'avança et cria à l'attention de tout le monde :

-Je félicite l'équipe féminine, l'équipe violette, qui nous a montré un vrai combat. Mais, surtout, je te félicite toi, Kazumi. Tu as su montrer de quoi tu étais capable sur le champ de bataille, ainsi que tes nombreuses stratégies qui t'ont permis d'être la seule survivante.

-Je vous remercie, mais c'est grâce aux filles que j'ai pu en arriver là…c'est à elle que je dois dire merci…

-Ouais ! S'exclama Karen. Mais en tout cas, on vous a montré que les filles sont beaucoup plus fortes que ce que vous croyiez ! Pas vrai, Shindou, Tsurugi ?

-Ou-Ouais…murmurèrent les deux, un peu vexés.

Nous allions bientôt monter dans le bus. Je regardais mon brassard violet et jaune, puis Kenji me donna une tape sur l'épaule :

-Tu peux le garder, va ! C'est un beau souvenir ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré ta dernière action ! Tu les as cloués sur place !

-Merci beaucoup, Kenji.

J'allais rejoindre mes camarades dans le bus, et une fois à l'intérieur, les filles me complimentèrent sur mon jeu :

-Comment t'as assuré, Kazumi ! Disait Ema. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

-Moi non plus ! disait Emcy

-Ouais, tu les as laissés sans voix ! Disait Karen. En plus, vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus…

-Oui, c'est bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat…disait Shindou, bougonnant

-Tiens tiens…Notre tacticien serait vexé d'avoir perdu contre une fille ? Taquina Kirino

Shindou détourna le regard, puis disait en souriant :

-En tout cas, c'était bien joué, capitaine…

Je rougissais devant la remarque de l'ex-capitaine. Ema remarqua :

-Tiens ? Vous vous remettez côte à côte vous deux ?

La question intéressa tout le monde. Karen souriait, puis elle prit le bras de Tenma :

-Oui, on s'est réconcilié ! On a décidé que plus personne ne se mettrait en travers de notre amour, pas vrai ?

-Oui, disait Tenma en dévorant sa bien-aimée d'un amour passionné

Les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent, et rirent ensemble. J'étais sûre que ça aller durer entre eux…Je ne savais dire pourquoi, mais ces deux là semblaient doté d'une puissante force. Et avec Shindou ? Est-ce qu'on aurait la possibilité d'avoir ce lien ? Est-ce qu'on serait inséparable ? Serait-il attentionné, passionné ?

-Il y a un problème ? disait-il

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je le fixais depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'excusais, gênée. Il retourna dans ses pensées, et je souriais : pour moi, la réponse était évidemment « oui »…


	80. Chapter 79

**Chapitre 79**

U

ne fois rentrés, Kuruko nous accueillit avec sourire, et nous demanda d'aller dans l'ascenseur. Nous le suivions, un peu interloqués, puis, arrivés à la salle de musique, nous restions comme abasourdis : il y avait des enceintes, une platine, des banderoles de différentes couleurs, ainsi qu'un buffet froid contenant une multitude de plats en tout genre.

-C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? Demanda Kariya

-Bien sûr, répondit le Majordome avec un sourire. Si mon maître me demande de faire quelque chose, alors je le ferais.

Nous nous tournions vers Shindou qui disait, un peu gêné :

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait une fête ! Et puis, après l'effort, le réconfort !

Nous sourions à pleine dent, et alors qu'il faisait presque noir, la fête pouvait commencer. Shindou sortait les instruments, et bientôt, certains prirent la basse, la guitare, la batterie, et commencèrent à jouer des morceaux populaires. Emcy disparut vite de notre champ de vision, ce qui me troublait légèrement.

Soudain, elle revint avec une grosse boîte noire métallique. Bizarrement, tout le monde s'intéressa vite à l'objet avec curiosité. Emcy fut gênée, et elle ouvrit la fameuse boite. A notre étonnement à tous, elle sortait un accordéon :

-Tu joues de l'accordéon ? S'étonna Shindou. C'est un instrument français pourtant ! C'est plutôt rare au japon !

-Je sais…disait Emcy avec de la mélancolie dans la voix. Mon père m'a acheté cet accordéon quand j'étais petite : on était en voyage à Paris à ce moment là. Cet instrument me fascinait tellement… Mon père me l'achetait alors, et c'est le dernier objet qu'il me reste de lui.

Nous restions tristes devant ce récit : son instrument était un souvenir douloureux, mais néanmoins, elle le chérissait de tout son cœur. Tout le monde demandait à ce qu'elle joue un petit morceau, et elle rougissait devant les nombreuses demandes :

-Je-Je n'ai pas de partition ! Et puis vous savez, je n'ai pas un niveau comme Shindou ou Kazumi…

Mais tous insistèrent, même Shindou qui sortit de sa bibliothèque des partitions pour accordéon. Emcy fut plus ou moins forcée, mais dès qu'elle commençait, tout le monde était à l'écoute. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus l'Emcy timide que l'on connaissait si bien : c'était une tout autre personne.

Certains ont commencé à essayer de danser la valse, et ce fut un peu comique en voyant les garçons et leurs duos. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, et alors qu'Emcy jouait, je fus interloquée par une gravure sur son instrument. A la fin de son morceau qui fut applaudit, je regardais de plus prêts : « A Emcy, un diamant unique ». Je la questionnais, et elle me répondit :

-Quand j'avais acheté cet accordéon, mon père avait fait graver ça, pour que je pense à lui quand je joue : et c'est ce que je fais. Ça me donne le courage d'avancer, et cet instrument me libère de la vie quotidienne…

Je restais comme éblouie par l'histoire de ma meilleure amie. C'était assez triste, mais Emcy avait l'air joyeuse, quand elle y repensait…

Après l'avoir acclamé pour son morceau, nous commencions à manger, pendant que certains s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Je me servais au buffet, qui était bien garnit, et je pris un verre de coca avant de m'installer tranquillement. Alors que je dégustais mon repas, lorsque je voulus prendre une gorgé de ma boisson, je sentis une étrange sensation en la buvant : c'était extrêmement fort, et c'était comme si on me piquait de l'intérieur.

J'avalais à grand peine les quelques gouttes avant de reposer mon verre illico. Peut-être le coca était-il périmé ? Peut-être qu'il a eu affaire à un chaud-froid ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que cela…

Alors que je voulais me resservir au buffet, je constatais qu'étrangement, toutes les boissons étaient parties : il n'en restait plus un seul verre. Je me disais que Kuruko allait peut-être resservir…

Alors que je regardais les verres, Karen glissa son bras sur mon épaule, et me regardait avec un sourire bête, un peu rouge :

-Ka-Kazumi… *hic* Co-Comment ça va ?

Elle avait vraiment une dégaine bizarre… Et elle hoquetait régulièrement : j'avais déjà vu ces symptômes dans les films : les personnages étaient souls.

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans les boissons…A moins que ce fût l'origine du gout néfaste du mon coca, quelques temps auparavant ? Mais…comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

-Karen…Tu ne serais pas bourrée par hasard ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me *hic* dis ça ?

Je le savais. J'accompagnais Karen jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et celle-ci me demanda en chemin alors qu'elle ne marchait pas vraiment droit :

-On va où ?

-Tu vas te reposer. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Non…*hic*. La fête n'est pas encore finie !

Elle se dégagea et se mettait à déambuler dans la salle. Soudain, alors que je soupirais en voyant la rosée, j'entendis un cri :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Répètes un peu pour voir !

Je me retournais et constatais qu'Ema tenait Hamano par le col, prête à le frapper. Hamano fronça les sourcils, et disait :

-Tu m'as bien comprise : tu n'es qu'une brute sans scrupule !

Ema grogna et alors qu'elle allait lui en coller une, j'intervins de justesse et m'exclamais :

-Arrêtez ! Vous avez trop bu !

-Quoi ?!

Ema lâcha Hamano, puis se dirigeait vers moi avec un air menaçant :

-Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres Kazumi ! La prochaine fois, ton visage ne ressemblera plus à ce que tu voyais dans le miroir !

Elle me filait la chair de poule. Cette soirée virait au cauchemar : plus mon regard tournait, plus je constatais que tout le monde avait bu et développé des caractères et des réactions différentes, engendrant mille et une situation à problème.

Alors que je regardais dans la pièce à la recherche de Shindou : lui au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il était sobre.

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je m'avançais vers lui, autant en mauvaise posture que moi :

-Shindou ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe !?

-Je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais je pense que nous avons un sérieux problème…


	81. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 80**

N

ous allions devoir maitriser tous les cas un par un… Toute cette foule de personne sous l'emprise de l'alcool était vraiment une situation désespérante : et généralement, il y a toujours des dégâts…

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demandais-je au musicien. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Kuruko…

-Kuruko est partit au supermarché qui est ouvert 24H/24 je lui avais demandé de ne pas nous déranger… Et je connais une technique : l'eau salée !

-L'eau salée ? Répétais-je, ne comprenant pas

-L'eau salée permet de dessaoulé, ou du moins, un peu… J'ai pris les réserves d'eau et le sel du buffet : il nous suffit de les mettre dans des gobelets, de leur faire boire, et le tour et joué !

-Cela ne risque pas d'être une tache facile… soupirais-je

Il me tendit un verre d'eau salée, et je me mettais au travail. J'allais voir Emcy, je pensais que cela n'allait pas être très compliqué…eh bien j'avais un peu tort…

-Agenouillez-vous devant votre reine ! Hahahahahaha !

Je restais avec frayeur devant ce personnage : non ce n'était pas Emcy…ce n'était pas possible…

Et pourtant, c'était bien elle : elle posait son pied sur Hayami qui visiblement était à terre. Elle riait telle une diablesse devant son immense pouvoir. Je savais que l'ivresse provoquait des changements de personnalité, mais à ce point là…

-Euh…Emcy ?

Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis avec colère, elle s'écria :

-Qui ose m'appeler de la sorte ?! Moi, la reine Emcy du royaume de Shaltarva !? Dans son château en plus ! Qu'il se présente !

Je souriais bêtement devant cette fille : elle avait trop bu, c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle boive l'eau salée, mais comment ?

Finalement, j'optais pour rentrer dans son jeu. On ne sait jamais… Je mis donc un genou à terre, puis mit une main sur mon torse, tel un chevalier devant son supérieur :

-Je me nomme Kazumi, et je suis une commerçante du village non loin d'ici. Je voulais vous faire une offre, est étant originaire de basse campagne, je ne savais point comment m'adresser à quelqu'un de votre rang…

Pitié, faites que ça marche ! Elle se cala au fond du fauteuil qu'elle prenait pour un trône, et croisa les jambes de manière imposante.

-Je vois, vous êtes excusé. Mais quel est donc votre offre, très chère ?

-Voyez-vous, la vieillesse touche tous les humains… et je sais que vous allez détester les choses que l'on appelle ride…

-Oh oui ! Ces erreurs de la nature me font crier d'effroi ! Mais pourquoi diable donc dites-vous cela ?

-J'ai justement un remède : c'est le liquide de ce gobelet.

-Ce gobelet ? Un remède vous dites…

-Si vous buvez tout ce verre, vous en serez débarrassé à jamais !

La reine se gratta le menton, et finalement hocha la tête et m'ordonna de lui apporter ce verre. Je m'exécutais, puis elle en engloutit la totalité. Après avoir avalé le breuvage, elle restait assise, et au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormit paisiblement.

J'étais heureuse de ma victoire : il suffisait juste que je les forces étant souls, ils ne comprenaient pas la vraie contenance du verre. Je fis la même chose à Hamano, Amagi… Bientôt je vis Shinsuke accroupie par terre et qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

-Pika Pikachu ! Pikachu !

Je restais abasourdie devant un tel spectacle désolant. Mais alors que je voulais lui faire boire le verre, il refusait et disait sans arrêt :

- Capture-moi ! Capture-moi !

Sans blague ? Shinsuke regardez souvent trop Pokémon ! Je cherchais un objet ressemblant à une sphère, n'importe quoi. Soudain, je vis des maracas dans les instruments. Je pardonnais Shindou, et j'arrivais sans difficulté à détacher la boule du manche. Je retournais auprès du « Pokémon », puis je lui montrais la boule de maracas, espérant que ça lui irait.

-Oui ! Oui ! Pika Pika ! Disait-il en souriant

Je lançais donc la « pokéball », puis il la rattrapa, et me disait :

-Tu m'as capturé ! Je veux bien boire ton eau maintenant !

Je lui tendis le verre qu'il engloutit avant de s'endormir. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Soudain, j'entendis derrière moi une voix rauque, accompagné d'un pied qui claquait sur le plancher :

-Alors c'est toi qui te prends pour la plus forte ?!

Je me retournais lentement, craignant la personne que j'allais avoir en face de moi. Ema se tenait devant, un manteau noir déniché je ne sais où, accompagnée de Kirino et de Nishiki, un peu comme la chef d'une bande de mafieux :

- Ecoute-moi bien : c'est moi la plus forte ici, je t'avais déjà prévenue donc…je veux un combat !

- Un-Un combats ?!

-Ouaip ! Et humm… on va mettre un enjeu : si jamais je perds, on boit la boisson dans ton verre, mais si je gagne, tu bueras ce qu'il y a dans ce verre !

Elle désignait un verre rempli d'alcool. Je serrais les dents : je ne voulais pas prendre une goutte d'alcool, mais d'un autre côté, si je refusais, elle ne voudrait jamais prendre ce qu'il y a dans mon verre…

-Quel genre de combat ? Demandais-je pour me rassurer

Elle fit un sourire en coin, puis disait d'un ton taquineur :

-Mano à Mano ! Quelle question !

Un combat de poing avec Ema ? J'avais bien fait un peu de Karaté dans ma jeunesse, mais j'avais arrêtée parce que je n'osais pas frapper les gens… De plus contre elle, cela risquait d'être difficile…

Je regardais le verre d'eau salée, puis celui d'alcool. Il fallait que je sorte Ema de là !

-Très bien, j'accepte !


	82. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 81**

J

e posais mon verre à terre, tandis qu'elle disait à ses servants de reculer. Comment j'allais m'y prendre ? Un combat à main nues contre Ema…Cela risquait d'être dur…

Je me mettais en garde, tandis qu'elle faisait craquer les articulations de ses poignets, tout en affichant un sourire diabolique. Vu comme ça, on aurait dit que c'était une habituée…

Ema démarra alors et commença par m'envoyer un direct du droit. Je l'esquivais et enchainais par un coup de pied peu puissant, qu'elle arrêta d'une main pour faire une rotation et me retourner sur le ventre. Elle mit un pied alors sur mon dos, et me tordait la cheville.

J'avais extrêmement mal. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais : elle avait réussit à me métriser en un seul coup.

-Alors ? On n'arrive pas à se relever ? Disait-elle d'un ton moqueur

Je serrais les dents, et d'un coup, alors qu'elle baissait sa garde, je lui infligeais un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle recula quelques instants, se plaignant de sa douleur, tandis que je me relevais tans bien que mal.

-Pas mal… disait elle en se redressant avec difficulté. Mais pas assez pour me battre !

Elle enchaina en me donnant un coup de poing qui m'arriva droit au visage, me faisant légèrement saigner de la bouche. Elle n'hésita pas à me redonner un coup de pied à l'endroit précédent, ce qui augmentait le saignement. Je crachais un peu du liquide rouge sur le sol. Cela me répugnait au plus haut point, le gout chaud du sang et son gout immonde en était plus qu'insupportable.

Je souhaitais plus que tout que cela cesse : dans l'état actuel où Ema se trouvait, il était impensable qu'elle s'en arrête là. Je levais la main, vaincu. Elle me tendit le verre :

-Un marché est un marché… disait-elle, un sourire narquois

Je saisis le verre en tremblant, et je regardais l'alcool bougeant dans le gobelet. Je ne voulais pas boire ça…je ne le voulais pas…

Soudain, une main agrippa le récipient, accompagnant la mienne. C'était Shindou. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, puis il me disait avec sourire :

-On le burat ensemble, on n'a pas le choix, de toute façon…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle, mais il insista tout de même à boire la moitié avec moi. Ema, impatiente, nous disait de l'avaler, où sinon elle ne donne pas chère de nos corps. C'est alors avec tout mon courage, que j'avalais le liquide…

C'était tout bonnement horrible : le mélange de la boisson forte mêlé au gout du sang qu'il restait dans ma bouche était la pire des choses que l'on pouvait boire. Une fois passé dans l'œsophage, c'était comme si une puissance me brulait tout mon être : passant par mon estomac, mais aussi mes veine, mon cœur, mon cerveau… Tout était déréglé, tout semblait être atteint…

Je me sentais défaillir : comme si je brulais de l'intérieur. A la fin de mon horrible gorgé, je faillis vomir de dégout : c'était donc ça, l'alcool ? Cette boisson que tout le monde aimé afin d'oublier leurs soucis et leurs tourments ? C'était ceci ?

Je ne pouvais croire que des personnes buvaient ça par pure plaisir…Peut-être parce que je suis encore jeune ? Où tout simplement parce que ceci ne me correspondait pas ? Je me retenais à la table pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre.

Shindou me soutenait et pour en finir rapidement avec cette histoire, il buvait lui aussi sa gorgée promise. Il toussait après l'avalement, et affichait une mine de dégout. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela répugnant…

Ema riait devant nos expressions, et alors elle saisissait le verre d'eau salée, puis contempla l'intérieur :

-C'est ça que je devais avaler ? Ne soyez pas stupide…C'est du gâteau pour moi !

A notre grand étonnement, elle buvait alors le verre cul sec, soufflant après l'avoir avalé. Soudain, elle commençait à fermer les paupières, puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

Je commençais peu à peu à me remettre de mon expérience. Je demandais à Shindou en voyant Ema dormir paisiblement, ricanant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis d'autre dans cette eau ?

-Des somnifères… Je pensais que ce serait la meilleure solution de les endormir…De plus, demain, il y a la route à faire…

Je comprenais son point de vue. J'étais même soulagée de la voir dormir. Mais quand je voyais autour de moi, il restait néanmoins quelques personnes soules, ce qui nous remit au travail.

Lorsque je vis Tsurugi, je crus d'abord à une mauvaise blague. Puis, petit à petit, j'affirmais que c'était lui :

-Ka-Kazumi…Tu-Tu veux quelque chose… ?

Ce mec était devenu le plus timide de la terre. Jamais je n'avais vu Tsurugi aussi gêné de toute ma vie : il rougissait sans arrêt, et n'arrêter pas de tripatouiller son T-shirt. Je soupirais et sortis mon portable pour le filmer. Celui-ci paniqua :

-Ka-Kazumi ! A-Arrêtes-ça ! S'il te plait arrête !

On l'aurait cru en train de pleurer. Je lui disais d'un ton impassible :

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu dois boire ça.

Je lui tendis l'eau puis il le saisit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il disait en baissant la tête et levant les yeux, comme un chien battu :

-Ca-Capitaine…Tu es méchante…

-Tu veux que je publie ça sur Youtube ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et disait agitait ses bras dans tous les sens :

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Alors bois.

Je jouais un peu la méchante, mais cela me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Finalement, il se résigna et bu la boisson. J'arrêtais la vidéo, et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la soirée se transforma en dortoir. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes debout, dont Kariya…Dès que j'arrivais vers lui, et s'exclama, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Kazumi ! Mon dieu, c'est bien toi ? Je t'aime Kazumi, s'il te plait sort avec moi !

Je restais l'air dégoutée devant son état d'ivresse. Limite, j'avais envie de lui foutre un coup de poing, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la solution…

-Kariya….Veux-tu boire ça s'il te plait ? Dis-je, essayant de ne pas m'énerver

-Oh Kazumi ! Tu me fais une demande ? Mais que me donnes-tu en échange ?

J'avais envie de répondre « mon poing dans ta face », mais je doutais que cela arrangerait les choses…

-Euh…que veux-tu ? Dis-je, hésitante à vraiment lui faire mal

-Kiss ! Kazumi ! Kiss-me !

Je serrais les poings. Il en était hors de question : surtout à un ivrogne. Alors que je retenais ma pulsion, je lui disais :

-Allons, allons ! Bois ça vite s'il te plait !

-Non, non ! Pas avant ta part du marché, Kazumi-chan !

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je saisis le micro qui était à côté de moi, puis d'un coup puissant, je le frappais sur le crâne. Il déambula, avant de tomber au sol, dormant à poing fermé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? disait Shindou

-Je trouvais que l'assommer était mieux que de lui donner un somnifère…dis-je, toujours sur mes gongs.

-Je vois…disait-il, un peu effrayé. En tout cas, tu as bien fait !

Il riait en voyant le turquoise à terre, une bosse sur la tête. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que tout le monde dormait. J'adressais un regard triomphal mais néanmoins fatigué à Shindou, avant de m'allonger au sol, épuisée :

-Ah ! C'est enfin terminé ! Je pense que maintenant, c'est à notre tour…

-Oui, dit-il en me rejoignant sur le sol. Je suis fatigué…

Je regardais la pendule qui indiquait deux heures du matin. Je soufflais, et fermais les yeux. Après toutes ces péripéties, j'avais bien le droit de dormir…

Ce que je fis rapidement, après avoir regardé Shindou qui dormait déjà. C'était la dernière soirée que j'avais passé ici…

Sur cette pensée, je rejoignais le pays des songes, accompagnée de mes camarades…


	83. Chapter 82 (fin)

**Chapitre 82**

L

e lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde. Je fus étonnée en voyant que nous étions disposées dans nos lits, alors que la veille, tout le monde dormait sur le sol de la salle de musique.

Au petit déjeuné, tous avaient un mal de crâne pas possible, et n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de la veille. C'était assez drôle à voir, d'autant plus que j'avais dans mon téléphone des preuves de leur soirée d'hier : effectivement, j'avais pris beaucoup de photos et de vidéos en cachette. Kuruko vint vers moi, et disait :

-Hier, quand j'étais rentré de la supérette, vous étiez tous endormis dans la salle de musique…Je vous ai donc ramené dans vos chambre respectifs.

-Je vois…C'est très gentil de votre part…je vous en remercie.

Il fit la courbette, et Shindou demanda peu de temps après à tout le monde de se préparer afin de partir. Ce fut une fois de plus anarchie afin de se préparer à temps, et une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions prêts pour le départ.

Avant de partir, nous saluions tous et remercions Kuruko de sont hospitalité. Ça me faisait un peu mal de lui dire au revoir, étant donné que j'avais tissé un lien avec le majordome. Avant de partir, je surpris Emcy à s'avancer devant lui pour lui demander :

-Je voudrais vous posez une dernière question… Qui est Kinoda pour vous ?

-C'est ma nièce, répondit-il, souriant.

Emcy baissa la tête et le remercia. Une fois dans le bus, nous le saluions tous et il nous fit signe de la main comme au revoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant la maison et le majordome s'éloigner : on avait tellement de souvenir là-bas…Le quitter me faisait un peu mal.

Tout le monde s'assoupit durant le voyage, à cause de leur mal de crâne. J'en profitais pour montrer les vidéos et photos de la veille à Shindou, ce qui lui faisait rire, et il me demanda de les lui envoyer. Nous écoutions de la musique, et bientôt, nous récupérions le sommeil perdu de cette nuit.

Lorsque je me réveillais, nous n'étions plus qu'à une heure avant de rentrer. Je regardais le paysage, et le soleil se coucher. Tout le monde était réveillé de leur sommeil, et un brouhaha de discutions diverses s'éleva dans le bus.

J'espérais vraiment que nous revivrions cette expérience…Tout le monde réunit, partageant des bon souvenirs…Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment magique… Mais j'avais pensé trop vite.

Akemi s'avança à l'avant du bus, la tête baissée, et prit le micro afin de faire une annonce à tous :

-Les amis… j'ai une annonce à vous faire…Une fois rentrée, je partirais à l'étranger.

La nouvelle fit taire tout le monde, et en choqua plus d'un. D'abord, les gens croyaient que c'était une blague mais plus elle détaillait, plus les personnes commençaient à y croire.

Le plus difficile fut pour Shindou, il resta immobile, n'y croyant pas, puis, au bout d'un moment, il commençait à implorer sa sœur de rester et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre une fois encore. Le séparer de sa sœur lui donnait du tourment, mais Akemi était bien décidée, et c'est pour cela qu'elle remerciait l'équipe en pleurant, ce qu'ils firent également.

Shindou était dépité. Je savais déjà tout ça, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. La voir partir était dure, mais pour Shindou, ceci l'était encore plus.

Nous étions arrivés au collège Raimon peut de temps après. Nous nous disions au revoir, notamment à Akemi, qui reçu un câlin général. Bon nombre partirent ensuite. Il ne restait plus que Karen, Akemi, Shindou, Ema, Tenma, Tsurugi, Emcy, Kirino et moi-même une fois que tout le monde était partit.

-Alors…Tu vas partir où ? disait Ema qui brisa le silence

-En Amérique. J'aimerais faire carrière dans le cinéma.

-Je vois…disait Kirino. Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souriait tristement et acquiesçait. Soudain, une voiture arriva, et Akemi disait :

-C'est mon taxi…je vais partir à l'aéroport…

-Déjà ?! S'exclama Shindou. Mais…

-Arrête s'il te plait… disait Akemi, baissant la tête. Tu vas compliquer la tâche…

Shindou se tut alors, puis elle se tourna vers tout le monde :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli dans votre équipe… Merci infiniment…

-On t'attendra ! Criais-je. On t'attendra ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle souriait, puis s'avançait vers Shindou afin de l'étreindre. Il en fit de même, laissant couler ses larmes, puis Akemi disait :

-Shindou…Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Elle pleurait de plus belle sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas le vrai sens de ses paroles, qu'il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'elle l'aimait en tant qu'homme, et non en tant que grand frère…

C'est ainsi que sur ces mots, et s'en alla dans la voiture, et nous la regardions s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux…

**Deux jours plus tard…**

Shindou se remettait peu à peu du départ d'Akemi. Je regardais les différents messages sur mon portable :

« Bon voyage ! Ema. »

« Fais attention à toi ! Emcy. »

« Y'aura sûrement es garçons mignons en Angleterre ! Karen. »

« Amuses-toi bien ! Kirino, Tenma, Tsurugi. »

« On se tient au courant. Shindou. »

Je refermais mon portable à clapet, puis j'allais monter dans l'avion qui allait m'emmener en Angleterre, un pays que j'ai longtemps eu envie de visiter. Ces vacances allaient bien se passer : de plus, il parait que le Football est un sport très réputé là-bas…

J'étais partie pour un mois et demie, et dès que je rentrerais, ce serais la rentrée. J'avais utilisé les milles euros que Shindou m'avait donnés pour organiser ce voyage.

J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer mes vacances avec mes amies, et cette déception était partagée… Bien que beaucoup d'entre nous partait en vacances…

Je me remémorais de tous les souvenirs que nous avions passés ensemble : les révisions, les examens, l'anniversaire de Shindou, le couple Tenma-Karen se formant, la réussite des examens, l'arrivé d'Emcy, puis d'Akemi, Kinoda la menace, la découverte de la maison de vacances de Shindou, le meurtre factice, le parc d'attraction avec Kariya et la mise à nu du couple de Karen, les sources chaudes avec Shindou et Ihoko, la plage avec l'évènement Kirino/Emcy, puis l'enfermement d'Ema et Tsurugi, le festival avec Daiya, le feu d'artifice, et la séparation de Tenma et de Karen, le karaoké, le paint-ball avec ma victoire et la réconciliation, et la fête qui a tourné un peu n'importe comment…Puis enfin Akemi qui part à l'étranger pour ses études de cinématographie…

J'avais tous ces souvenirs gravés en moi, ainsi que dans les photos de mes portables. Ces vacances m'avaient rapprochées des membres de l'équipe, de mes amies, mais surtout de Shindou…

Je montais dans l'avion et au décollage je regardais le Japon rétrécir petit par petit. Je serrais mon pendentif en forme de croche, que je portais toujours sur moi, puis je pensais :

« Au revoir tout le monde, au revoir le Japon…Je reviendrais bientôt, je vous le promets ! On pourra jouer au football tous ensembles… »

C'était ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment là, mais je ne savais pas qu'après ces vacances, tout, absolument tout allait changer…

**FIN**


	84. Chapter Spécial

**Chapitre spécial**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la saint-Valentin.

J'avais cours l'après-midi.

Et je n'avais rien préparé. Pas de chocolat, pas de cadeau…

Que dalle.

Je commençais à stresser vraiment. Je n'avais que ce matin pour préparer quelque chose de potable. J'enfilais à toute vitesse mon blouson, mis une tartine entre mes dents et fila vers la porte d'entrée :

-Maman ! Ri bais !

Je dévalais les escaliers et sortis en courant, puis pris mon portable pour composer le numéro d'Ema :

-Allo Ema ? Tu as fais quelque chose pour la saint-Valentin ?

-Tsurugi n'aime pas les chocolats.

Je sentis une pointe de déception dans sa voix :

-Ya pas quelque chose que tu pourrais lui offrir ? Je ne sais pas, un bibelot, un objet, n'importe quoi !

-Je ne crois pas… Tu sais Tsurugi n'est pas du genre à aimer les cadeaux de ce type… Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi lui offrir…

-Bah écoute, tu me rejoins sur la place et tu verras bien si tu as une idée !

Je décrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : temps pis si elle ne venait pas ! Mais la connaissant, elle pointerait sûrement le bout de son nez.

-Allo Karen ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la saint-Valentin ?

-Non, que dalle ! Je suis en train de courir vers la grande place je vais tenter de faire quelque chose ce matin !

-Tu cours vers la grande place ? Tu es passé par quelle chemin, parce que…

Je raccrochais le téléphone en voyant Karen à quelques mètres de moi. Nous nous rejoignions et rions en cœur.

-Ça alors ! Quelle coïncidence ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ouais j'avoue. Tu as essayé de joindre Ema ?

-Oui, elle devrait venir je crois…

Alors que je prononçais cette phrase, Ema arriva, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de s'exprimer :

-Je…J'ai…fais…du mieux que… j'ai pu…

-Temps mieux ! On peut y aller ! Disait Karen, ne se préoccupant pas de sa camarade fatiguée.

Nous arpentions les rues remplies de magasin avec les affiches de la fête. Je tombais sur un magasin rempli de chocolat.

-Waouh ! Ils ont l'air délicieux ! disait Ema vers la vitrine

Nous entrions dans la petite boutique et apercevions toute sorte de chocolat grand, petit, moelleux, fourré... Je tombais ensuite sur un kit pour les fabriquer soi-même. Je trouvais que cela serai meilleur, si je les faisais moi-même.

Je sortis de la boutique et attendis les filles. Je vis Karen revenir avec un gros chocolat en forme de cœur quand je disais grand, je pense qu'il était énorme : quand elle le posa à terre, il lui arriva jusqu'aux cuisses !

-Dis donc t'as fais le paquet !

-Tenma adore les chocolats je voulais lui en offrir un grand, comme mon amour pour lui.

Pauvre Tenma : il allait avoir mal à l'estomac pendant des semaines ! Nous vîmes Ema arriver avec un petit plastique, rempli de chocolats en forme de basses, de clous, et d'autre truc du genre.

-Je me suis dis qu'il aimerait peut-être les chocolats, après tout…

Nous nous séparions et je rentrais chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, et déballais mon paquet : moules, farine, chocolat… Je mis tout sur un plan de travail, mis un tablier et commença à lire les instructions. Je me débrouillais pas mal. Je fis des chocolats en forme de croche, que celui de mon collier. J'y mettais tout mon cœur. J'en fis également pour les membres de l'équipe en forme de ballons.

J'avais enfin terminé. J'avais fais énormément de chocolat pour Shindou je me souvenais qu'il avait empiffré la glace en peu de temps, alors il fallait que mes chocolats tiennent la route !

Je les emballais dans des jolis paquets avec des rubans mauves, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : j'étais presque en retard !

Je me changeais rapidement, et partis pour l'école, le sac chargé de paquet cadeau.

Arrivée au collège, c'était la pause déjeuné. C'était le moment idéal pour les distribuer. Je me rendis dans la classe d'Hayami, de Kurama et Hamano pour leur remettre les paquets. Ils firent des sourires et les goutèrent :

-Humm ! Ils sont délicieux Kazumi ! De vraies merveilles !

Je fis la courbette et fis de même pour les classes de chacun. Quand je les donnais à Kariya, il devenait tout rouge et disait :

-C'est pour moi ? Tu es sûre ? Je peux les mangers ?

J'acquiesçais encore et encore, et il fut déçu quand je lui disais que j'en distribuais à tout le monde du club. J'arrivais maintenant au moment fatidique : la classe de Shindou, Kirino, Tenma et Tsurugi.

Je ne savais pas si Ema et Karen les avaient donnés. Je ne les avais pas croisés. Sur le chemin de leur classe, je croisais Kirino.

-Tiens Kirino ! C'est pour toi !

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit les chocolats en forme de plâtre que j'avais fais spécialement pour lui.

-Ha ha ! Merci Kazumi ! Tu comptes en offrir à Shindou ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Il baissa la tête et prit une mine triste.

-Comme ça…

Et il continua sa route comme si de rien. Je continuais sur ma lancée. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis Shindou en proie à une multitude de fille. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Shindou ! Prend le mien !

-Non le mien, le mien !

-Aller, s'il te plait !

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'en fus la première étonnée. Puis une deuxième, une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'un torrent de larmes m'emporte. Je serrais le paquet que j'avais préparé entre mes mains. Shindou m'adressai un regard, et je partis en courant dans la direction opposé.

Comment ai-je pus être aussi naïve ? Shindou est beau, riche, intelligent… Il fallait être stupide pour croire une seule seconde que je pouvais être la seule qui puisse compter à ses yeux…

Je courrais, encore et encore, et je me trouvais maintenant dans la cours quand j'entendis un cri derrière moi qui me stoppa net :

-Kazumi ! Attends !

Je me retournais et vis Shindou, essoufflé d'avoir essayé de me rattraper.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es en pleure !

De mes poings, je frottais mes yeux pour enlever ces horribles traces. Je fis tomber le paquet et alors que je voulais le ramasser, Shindou me devança.

-Tiens ! Tu dois y tenir, non ?

-Grade le. C'est pour toi.

Il sentit une pointe de colère dans ma voix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Néanmoins, il les accepta et en mangea un :

-Ils sont délicieux ! C'est toi qui les as faites ?

Je hochais la tête, et il expliqua :

-Toutes les filles tournent autour de moi, car mes parents sont riches. Elles croient qu'elles vont avoir quelque chose de moi… Comme si ! Ce ne sont que des pimbêches…

Je comprenais mieux à présent. Je me détendis un peu. Peut-être que j'étais spéciale après tout.

Ema offrit ses chocolats à Tsurugi, qui les accepta. Il avait caché pendant longtemps qu'il aimait beaucoup le chocolat noir. Quant à Karen et Tenma, on ne les vis plus pendant une semaine. Surement avaient-ils mangé le cœur en chocolat ensemble…

Shindou n'accepta aucun chocolat à part le mien. Il les mangea rapidement et de bon cœur.

C'était sûrement la meilleure saint-Valentin que j'avais passé de toute ma vie…


	85. Chapter Spécial 2

**Chapitre Spécial 2**

**Les évènements sous un autre angle…**

**1 : Après l'évanouissement à l'anniversaire de Shindou **

-C'est bizarre… Disait Ema. Elle ne répond pas…

Karen était embêtée : elle voulait à tout prix lui donner ce cadeau… Mais Kazumi était anormalement longue : elle aurait du revenir il y a de cela quelques minutes. La panique la gagna : et si était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa meilleure amie ? Elle confia ses doutes à Ema qui les partagea. Ensemble, elles se rendirent vers les vestiaires.

Elles croisèrent alors Shindou et Kirino. Karen demanda rapidement :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Kazumi par hasard ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Shindou déchiffra l'inquiétude sur le visage de Karen quand elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ils la suivirent, et dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Ema poussa un cri de terreur, voyant son amie ainsi disposé, du noir sur les joues.

-Mon dieu ! Elle est morte !

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Karen

Elle se dépêcha d'aller au près de son amie suivit de la petite troupe. Ema fut soulagée quand elle vit Kazumi respirer.

-Elle a pleuré… Disait Kirino, observant le mascara

Tous se posèrent intérieurement la question « pourquoi » alors que Kariya arriva en trombe dans la salle, essoufflé :

-J'ai entendu un cri et j'ai accouru…

Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur sa bien aimée, il resta tétanisé et adopta la même hypothèse qu'Ema :

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…Elle… elle est morte ?

-Crétin ! Lui répondit Karen, légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle est juste endormit…

-Mais son pouls est anormalement élevé… Disait Shindou, serrant l'intérieur du poignet de Kazumi

-Tiens, maintenant, monsieur est médecin ? Pouffa Kariya

Le musicien se leva et fit face à son provocateur. La colère lui monte : ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver dans un moment pareil :

-Dégage : se moquer de quelqu'un alors que celle qu'elle aime est en détresse, tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les ordures du monde.

Ema se mit entre les deux garçons qui grognèrent comme des chiens enragés. Elle fit signe à Kariya de partir, qui dans un dernier regard vers Kazumi, se retira en un claquement de langue.

Karen reprit le sac des mains de Kazumi et appela Tenma pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir suite aux évènements elle se sentait responsables de l'état de son amie le fait qu'elle ne soit pas bien était sa faute. Elle culpabilisait énormément.

Shindou prit la décision au quart de tour :

-Il faut qu'elle se repose… je vais retourner chez moi et l'emmener.

-Shindou… C'est ton anniversaire…disait Ema

-Anniversaire où pas, je lui en dois bien une. Et puis de toute façon, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici, comme ça. De plus, ma maison est la plus proche, et il y a des chambres prévus en plus.

Le musicien en avait décidé ainsi : son amie devait se reposer et n'allait pas bien. Cela ne valait pas tous les anniversaires du monde.

Sans plus tarder, il appela un domestique pour venir le chercher. Ema, Karen et Kirino l'aidèrent à porter Kazumi jusque dehors, en passant par derrière pour ne pas troubler la fête. La voiture arriva rapidement, et il embarqua Kazumi et Shindou à l'intérieur.

Durant la fête, nombreux était ceux qui demandèrent où était passé le couple, et l'information circula rapidement. En apprenant la nouvelle, ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Une fois arrivés, Kazumi fut changée par les servantes afin d'avoir une tenue plus confortable pour son sommeil, et s'occupèrent de son maquillage. Shindou alla dans sa chambre, déjà préparé et y installa quelques pétales sur son lit, pensant qu'elle allait mieux guérir dans un endroit parfumé. Une servante y entra pour y déposer Kazumi, et elle informa Shindou :

-Nous avons été cherché vos cadeaux, Mr. Takuto.

-Bien. Avez-vous bien fait attention au violon ?

-Pardon ?

-Le violon. Vous y avez fait attention ?

La servante sourit et hocha la tête. Shindou souri à son tour, rassuré. C'était le cadeau qui l'importait le plus. Quoi que…

Il jeta un regard vers Kazumi, qui dormit paisiblement. Il sortit de la chambre, et referma la porte en murmurant :

-Repose-toi bien, chère ange…

**2 : Périple de la grande roue**

Alors que Shindou dégustait soigneusement sa bonne glace, Tsurugi, adossé contre un muret, était limite dégouté : comment le tacticien pouvait-il engloutir une glace pareille ? Il soupira et regarda Ema au loin. Il était vrai que cette fille l'intriguait : il arrivait à lui parler un peu plus normalement, et il se sentait plus proche d'elle que des autres que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Et surtout, pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il ferma ses yeux devant ces questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi fixes-tu Ema comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…

La remarque du brun suscita de l'intérêt au bleu. En effet, le musicien trouvait bizarre que son acolyte s'intéresse au sexe différent, y compris l'ami rosé quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Il se disait qu'il avait peut être changé…

Alors que c'était bientôt au tour de Kazumi de passer, il vit soudain une chevelure turquoise passer en un éclair, avant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, maintenant en colère. Il se demandait pourquoi il se précipitait comme ça…

Soudain, il recracha sa cuillère en comprenant : l'idiot avait du entendre parler de la légende et a du la prendre au sérieux… Le gosse aurait donc voulu tenter sa chance avec la blonde. Kazumi était en danger.

Avec rapidité, il fila la glace à Tsurugi et Kirino, en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient manger le reste, et fila fendre la foule. Le rosé déclina, tendis que le ténébreux fixa la glace quelques instants avant de soupirer, et de se dire que laisser une glace dans un tel état serait du gâchis.

Shindou fila comme le précédent, provoquant une seconde fois la colère de la foule d'attente. Alors qu'il voyait Kariya juste aller dans la cabine en compagnie de Kazumi, sous les yeux ébahis des filles. Il passa devant Karen, Ema et Emcy en allant dans la cabine suivante les pauvres n'avaient pas compris et le laissèrent faire cavalier seul.

Alors qu'il regardait en direction du couple, il vit Kariya se rapprocher de Kazumi : il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose que Kazumi ne voulait pas. Il bouillait de rage intérieurement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la grande roue, il vit Kariya se rapprocher de Kazumi encore plus il ne fallait pas trois secondes avant de comprendre pour Shindou ce qu'il était en train de faire : l'embrasser.

Il frappa du poing la vitre de la cabine. Si seulement il avait fait ce tour de grande roue, avant de faire son égoïste, il aurait pu éviter ce désastre… Mais à cause de ça, Kazumi à…

Il ne pouvait se le dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il resta ainsi dépité jusqu'à la fin du tour, où il sortit en courant, avec la ferme intention de refaire le portrait au responsable…


End file.
